El Origen del Mito Batalla contra los dioses
by Lican Vanwolf
Summary: Por què Athena actùa en favor de la humanidad? Era la tierra en verdad el objetivo de Hades? porquè razones se hizo la primera guerra santa? Política, sexo, religión, un escenario caótico de sangrientas batallas y los sentimientos a flor de piel, la escencia misma del espíritu griego. Una nueva alternativa para Next dimension,demostrando que no era necesario el viaje en el tiempo.
1. El origen

**Saint Seiya.**

**El Origen del Mito.**

**Batalla contra los Dioses.**

**Volumen primero.**

**1.- El Origen.**

Todo comenzó después de que Zeus destronara a su padre Cronos para luego convertirse en el rey absoluto de los dioses. Obligó a su padre a vomitar a sus hermanos, aunque, una vez comidos, estos no morían, pues eran dioses, y continuaron creciendo aún en el estómago de su padre. El varón primogénito del matrimonio entre Cronos y Rea fue Hades, el primero comido por su padre. Una vez destronado y vencido por su hijo menor Zeus, este se proclama rey de los dioses, pero no se olvida que Hades es el mayor de todos, así que por derecho le corresponde el trono de Cronos, sin embargo, la estirpe no se olvida tampoco que fue su hermano menor quien los salvó, y de no haber sido por él, aún estarían en el estómago del titán. Así que Zeus organiza un sorteo. Con toda la intención de volverse el nuevo soberano, él toma un pequeño montón de pajas con el puño, llama a Hades y a Poseidón, dice que quien tome la paja más pequeña, será el nuevo rey. Poseidón fue el primero, tomó la paja que era el promedio de largo que las demás y se queda con el mar, un reino medio entre dos mundos. Hades, toma la paja más larga, lo que indicaría que su territorio era el Inframundo. Zeus, por supuesto saca la paja más pequeña, y así se vuelve el dios de dioses. Pero Hades honorablemente aceptó su destino, y sin rechistar ni quejarse se retiró a su nuevo gobierno, el otro mundo, y toma posición en el trono como el señor del Inframundo. Como tiene que haber un orden y estructura con todas las almas de los muertos, es por tanto, el único dios que no habita ni reside en el Olimpo, el único que puede guardar un equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte. Más sin embargo, después de tanto reflexionar, pudo comprender que su hermano menor le había jugado una trampa: todas las pajas menos una eran igual de largas, cuando Zeus sacó la suya, se aseguró de romperla a la mitad para que pareciera que su paja era la más pequeña de todas. Sin embargo, el movimiento lo hizo tan corto y rápido que ninguno de los otros dos se dio cuenta. Encolerizado, Hades juró venganza contra su hermano menor por haberle arrebatado el trono que a él, por derecho, le correspondía. Así que liberó a los titanes junto con los gigantes que se encontraban presos en lo más profundo del Tártaro. Les prometió las mejores tierras del Olimpo como recompensa si le ayudaban a derrocar a Zeus para poder convertirse en el rey que por derecho, le había sido negado. Pero para entonces, Zeus ya había engendrado numerosos hijos e hijas con diferentes parejas para hacerse de ejércitos aliados y así poder vencer a Hades, sabiendo que tarde o temprano, se daría cuenta de la treta que le hubo jugado. Así, nació una tercera batalla entre dioses, siendo después de tanto tiempo, Zeus el vencedor, quien junto con sus hijos y aliados, volvieron a encerrar al enemigo en el Tártaro. Mientras que Hades, obligado a retirarse a su reino el Inframundo, juró una terrible venganza contra su hermano menor, derrocarlo y quedarse en su lugar.

…

Cierta ocasión en el Olimpo, en el último día de cosecha, el mismo día de la boda de Tetis, tan sólo quedaba una manzana dorada en el Árbol de la Vida (regalo a Hera en su boda con Zeus), cuyos frutos le otorgaban juventud eterna a todo aquél que los comiera, era el único de su especie y podía florecer tan solo en el Olimpo, su consumo era estrictamente restringido solo a los dioses, quienes nunca envejecían gracias a él. Afrodita, Hera y Atenea se disputaron el único fruto que le quedaba al árbol al caer al suelo después de la cosecha. Eris sugirió que la ganadora de semejante regalo debiera ser la diosa más hermosa. Así que estas, aconsejadas por Zeus con la intención de acabar con la trifulca, bajaron a la Tierra para encontrar a un candidato neutral que designara a la merecedora de tal premio, dado que los dioses, no querían involucrarse y apelar a la cólera y los celos de ellas. Sin mucho esperar, divisaron a lo lejos a un viajero que iba pasando, un hombre joven que se hizo llamar Paris, un mortal a quien ellas le preguntaron qué diosa era la más bella, y por tanto, la merecedora de tal fruto. No sin antes hacer gala de sus encantos, cada una le prometió al joven sus dones. Hera le dijo que si la escogía a ella, lo haría el hombre más poderoso, el rey absoluto del mundo conocido. Atenea le dijo que si la escogía a ella, le obsequiaría el don de la sabiduría absoluta, un tesoro ambicionado por los hombres. Afrodita por su parte, le prometió el amor eterno de la mujer más hermosa de todas, y sería envidiado por todos los hombres mortales. Después de meditarlo no por mucho tiempo, Paris decidió que la merecedora de la manzana dorada era Afrodita, no sin levantar los celos de las otras dos. Y ella, como lo prometió, le obsequió el amor de la mujer más bella; Helena, esposa de Menelao, rey de Esparta. Paris, príncipe de Troya, se roba a Helena y la esconde en su nación, originando así una de las guerras más grandiosas del mundo antiguo mitológico.

Palas Atenea, con un profundo pesar en el corazón, sintiéndose culpable y horrorizada por los hechos sucedidos en la tierra causados por los actos que ella y sus congéneres habían provocado guiadas por la ambición, la envidia y los celos, bajó a su Santuario, el Partenón, en la ciudad de Atenas, encarnada en su propio cuerpo, sin poseer ni usar uno ajeno. Allí se quedó a vigilar la tierra, cuidando que si alguna otra guerra o batalla se desarrollaba, esta no sería ni en su nombre ni por su causa, dando órdenes directas a sus seguidores que, nunca participarían en un conflicto tan sangriento como Troya, y que sólo servirían para proteger a los hombres, y a ella. De entre los sobrevivientes de la guerra de Troya, Atenea tomó a tres guerreros y los volvió sus protegidos; Aquiles, Odiseo (Ulises), y Heracles (Hércules), siendo este último el único que no participó en esta cruenta batalla. Ella, la diosa, era quien los protegía. Tal honor ellos lo habían ganado gracias al valor mostrado en cada pelea ganada, luchando por el honor y la justicia, y más allá que otra cosa, sacrificándose para proteger a los habitantes de su nación y su pueblo.

No mucho tiempo después de que Atenea había bajado a la tierra, volvió al Olimpo temporalmente, envestida y completamente armada con casco, lanza y escudo, dejando al mando al patriarca. Después volvió ella en un carruaje dorado tirado por caballos alados y trayendo consigo muchas cajas de metal. Había un nuevo decreto: Estando en el Olimpo fue con Hefestos, dios del fuego, herrero de los dioses, y le pidió que le hiciera nuevas armas. Él le forjó armaduras, todas y cada una de ellas representadas por las ochenta y ocho constelaciones de la bóveda celestial y compuestas por el mismo material tomado de sus estrellas principales, así como el soplo de vida que él les otorgó gracias a un baño de la sangre de Atenea, lo que las convertía en divinos regalos de los dioses. Éstas solo serían usadas por los soldados y guerreros más aptos elegidos por la misma diosa, si juraban fidelidad a ella y su causa. Mas esto no sería suficiente, pues cada guerrero portaría una armadura de acuerdo a su constelación protectora designada de acuerdo al día de su nacimiento, además de sus habilidades en combate y el arte de la guerra. Más que nada, sería la armadura quien elegiría al guerrero que la portaría, armaduras forjadas de acuerdo a los valores e intereses que defendía Atenea. Eran ellos llamados por los demás hombres "los Santos o Caballeros que vigilaban el Santuario del Partenón en Atenas". Cada guerrero con un rango designado, los más bajos eran los caballeros de Bronce, luego seguían los de plata. Por último, los caballeros dorados eran representados por las doce constelaciones del Zodiaco. Doce generales al frente del ejército de Atenea, eran los más cercanos a la diosa y vivían para protegerla y cuidarla. Estos tres rangos representaban a las tres edades por las que hasta ese momento había pasado la humanidad. Los habitantes de las ciudades y aldeas cercanas al Santuario, constantemente iban y venían a él para pedir a la estatua de la diosa (todos sabían que la verdadera había bajado, pero no se exhibía ante los mortales, quienes se conformaban con pedir a su estatua), rezar y rendirle culto para el bienestar de la familia, buena fortuna, cosechas, además de protección, etcétera. Así que, conmovida por las constantes súplicas de los mortales, Atenea decidió ya no excluirse a ser sólo la diosa de la sabiduría y las artes inteligentes, también estaba comprometida a las demás peticiones para las buenas voluntades y causas justas. Y declaró ante sus caballeros que, así como velaban por su seguridad, así debían pelear para proteger a los hombres comunes, a todos aquellos que pedían por el bien y tenían la esperanza de una vida mejor y su paz.

Una noche de verano, mientras Atenea paseaba por los jardines de su santuario, observó que del cielo caía una estrella fugaz hacia donde ella se encontraba. De la luz caída unos metros a su frente, surgió una figura conocida, era su padre Zeus quien la visitaba. Después de darle la bienvenida, siguieron paseando entre los jardines mientras él le decía la causa de su descenso y consiguiente entrevista. Quería que su hija volviera con él al Olimpo.

- Todos te extrañamos, en especial tus hermanos Ares, Apolo, Artemisa, todos quieren que vuelvas.

- Padre, yo también los extraño, como no tienes una idea. Pero lamento declinar a tu petición. No puedo aceptar volver al Olimpo.

- Atenea, la menor y la más querida de mis hijas. Esta no es forma de vivir de una diosa, menos aún entre mortales. Ellos no aprecian la bendición que con tu divina presencia les has otorgado.

- Por supuesto que ellos están conscientes y lo saben. La prueba está en sus peticiones a mí.

- ¿Peticiones? ¿A qué? ¿A que no muera un hijo, un padre, una madre, o un hermano? Son mortales, y algún día tendrán que morir. Ya sea hoy o mañana, tarde o temprano, tendrán que aceptar su destino. En cambio los dioses, somos eternos, jóvenes, bellos e inmortales.

- Ellos nunca lo han olvidado. Y porque es mañana probable que mueran, esto los hace apreciar la vida más que nosotros los dioses.

- Y todavía tienen el descaro de desperdiciar este regalo siendo que es solo su culpa. Las guerras que han ocasionado, la sangre derramada, las huellas del sufrimiento que tras su paso han dejado a otros inocentes.

- Eso no es verdad. Fue culpa nuestra. De Afrodita, Hera y mía, todo lo que ha pasado…

- Y tú eres la única aquí que quiere reponerlo.

- Si ellas no lo hacen, ese es su problema.

- Entiendo que te sientas culpable por lo que pasó en Troya. Pero, ¿no crees que sea egoísta de tu parte habitar entre ellos sólo por culpa?

- Te equivocas padre. No es por culpa solamente. Es el cariño que he desarrollado por ellos.

- ¿Cariño? ¿Y ellos qué pueden saber sobre eso? ¿Acaso te han visto llorar, rezar y sufrir por su causa como lo he hecho yo? Por ejemplo, Paris fue un estúpido al no considerar los hechos. Afrodita le concedió el amor de la mujer más hermosa. Y al enterarse de que ya era esposa de un rey, se le impuso una prueba y la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, a ambos. Y en vez de eso deciden huir como cobardes y esconderse, involucrando a gente inocente entre sus líos. Y al defenderse alegando que fue culpa de ustedes tres, no puede llamársele otra cosa que una excusa para justificar sus actos imprudentes. Aunque algunas veces sean nuestras marionetas y nos divirtamos con ellos, aunque no nos guste tenemos que aceptar que piensan, y saben lo que hacen, y no les importa hacer guerras en nuestro nombre aun cuando algunas veces no se los hallamos pedido.

- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de los hombres? Con todo respeto padre pero, ¿no fuiste tú mismo quien tuvo hijos con infinidad de mujeres mortales? Acaso no las amaste con toda la pasión de la que fuiste capaz, a todas y cada una de ellas?

- Eso es diferente…

- ¿Diferente en qué? ¿En que no era la misma mortal, tal vez?

- ¡No te permito que me hables de esa manera! – Una gran luz dorada empezó a emanar del divino dios. La energía que desprendía hizo levantar sus cabellos. – Atenea, ¡te has vuelto una insolente desde que vives entre los humanos! - .

En ese momento, ella se acercó a su padre. Y mirándolo fijamente, tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las levantó hasta su pecho, y las besó prolongadamente. Zeus, con la vista puesta en su hija, apartó una de sus manos para delicadamente con ella levantar su mentón. Lágrimas piadosas corrían por las mejillas de la diosa. Conmovido, con sus dedos el padre secó estas de la hija. Tomando entre sus manos el bello y joven rostro, Zeus dijo: - Me parte el corazón verte sufrir así. Vuelve con nosotros. Hija mía, ¿acaso no me amas?

-Por supuesto que sí te amo padre. Con todo el corazón. – Lentamente cerró los ojos, y mientras daba un largo suspiro, se arrodilló ante el gran dios, pero este no soltaba su rostro, y, temiendo que pudiera derrumbarse, la obligó a mirar siempre arriba. – Pero no puedo volver, ahora no. Di mi palabra de diosa que estaría con ellos. Y lo he hecho. – Juntó sus manos en forma de súplica a su padre. – Por favor, te pido que me permitas quedarme, debo estar aquí.

El gran rey se arrodilló imitando la postura frente a Atenea, sus manos soltaron el rostro y tomaron los hombros. - ¿Quieres protegerlos? Lo entiendo pero, ¿Por qué aquí? Podrías hacerlo desde el Olimpo, tu hogar, entre tus semejantes.

-No puedo. – Dijo ella una vez más. – No quiero, he observado su desarrollo desde los quince años que estoy aquí, y junto con ellos, yo he madurado, ya no soy la de antes. El regresar al Olimpo, por lo menos ahora, sería el equivalente a dejarlos en la deriva y abandonarlos.

De repente, la mirada de Zeus adoptó un brillo extraño, con gesto sereno, e imitando al que momentos antes hiciera Atenea, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ambos se levantaron del suelo. Ya completamente erguidos, siempre uno frente al otro y orgullosos como dignos dioses. Ya no más confortador y piadoso, sino más bien como un Zeus de rostro serio y sereno, declaró: - ¿En verdad los amas, a todos y cada uno de los mortales de esta tierra por igual? – Ella clavó la mirada al suelo, bajó los párpados y su cabeza lentamente, como si fuera a asentir, pero justo en el momento en que iba a levantar el rostro, Zeus siguió su diálogo.- ¿O es acaso, que amas a unos más que a otros?

- ¿Qué? – Levantando bruscamente el rostro, la diosa sólo abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal.

- ¿O tal vez, tu preferencia se inclina, a unos cuantos… hombres?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – Se había soltado de las manos de él, dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda, como si no quisiera mirarle a los ojos, levantando la mirada al cielo. – Esas son tonterías. Sólo a ti podría ocurrírsele algo tan absurdo.

- Atenea, la menor de mis hijas. Eres una diosa en su totalidad. Pero, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo, tu cuerpo humano es el de una mujer. Frágil, delicado, bello. Hermoso como debe ser. Hay sangre corriendo por tus venas bombeando a un corazón que puede ser herido en cualquier momento…

- ¡Basta! – Una vez más la diosa dio media vuelta en dirección a su padre, llevaba el ceño fruncido. - ¡Sólo tú podrías convertir un acto tan noble como la protección, - levantó un dedo acusador, - en algo tan indigno con tus intrigas! Padre, no voy a negar que sí estoy prefiriendo más a unos hombres que a otros. No se debe más que a mis santos o caballeros. Pues ellos más que nadie arriesgan sus vidas para proteger a los inocentes, ciudades y pueblos enteros bajo mi custodia. Y aunque no lo creas, me duele cuando uno de ellos muere en batalla, porque yo los conozco, ellos viven para mí, y yo para ellos. Como un dios, tal vez nunca lo entiendas, hasta que alguna vez quieras conocer a los humanos y saber cómo son.

- ¡Atenea. No voy a escuchar tu sermón! – Zeus, el rey de los dioses estaba verdaderamente molesto. - ¡La hija no debe levantar la voz a su padre en ninguna circunstancia, aun cuando esta sea una diosa! – Volvió a emanar su luz divina solo por unos segundos, ya que, a pesar de lo dicho, aún conservaba la seriedad y un poco de paciencia. A pesar de su molestia, dijo tajantemente y con voz grave: - Te lo preguntaré por tercera y última vez; ¿Regresarás ahora al Olimpo conmigo o no? – Terminó por extender su mano.

- Padre, yo ya he elegido, ¿No lo entiendes? – Sus ojos, fijos en el rey brillaban con determinación en una mirada decisiva. – He decidido que no, no voy a acompañarte al Olimpo. Hice una promesa, yo debo, tengo que estar aquí para proteger a los humanos. – En su mirada, puesta en los ojos de su padre, brillaba más la determinación inquebrantable. – Aun cuando esto signifique, que yo, teniendo el último recurso, inclusive, sin pensarlo, renunciaría a mi inmortalidad con gusto para permanecer junto a ellos.

Había firmado la diosa su sentencia. Por unos segundos que parecieron horas, todo quedó en silencio. Ambas divinidades continuaron viéndose fijamente hasta que Zeus se atrevió a ser el primero en romper la atmósfera: - Bueno. Muy bien. Si así lo has querido, entonces, que así sea.

- ¿Qué? – A ella le desconcertó el tono extraño del dios al hablar. - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esto quiere decir,- . Su voz retumbó por el espacio, entre las rocas y los jardines. - ¡Palas Atenea! – De nuevo esa luz emanó del dios, solo que esta vez, era blanca y mucho más intensa. La energía despedida, le hiso levantar sus cabellos y elevarse en el aire. – Como no quieres entender razones, no me dejas otra alternativa. – Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que observarlo desde el piso. – Yo Zeus, divino rey absoluto de todos los dioses, he decidido que tú, - la señaló acusadoramente desde su posición privilegiada. – La diosa de la sabiduría, el conocimiento y las artes, ¡serás expulsada del Olimpo! No solo has desafiado a tu rey, también te atreves a desobedecer la voluntad de tu padre. Y por eso, deberás ser castigada. Ya que tanto amas a los humanos, te condeno a vivir entre ellos. A habitar como ellos, a sufrir como lo hacen ellos. E incluso, puede que hasta envejecer como ellos. Y es por esto que estoy seguro, te encantaría renunciar a tu inmortalidad con tal de liberarte lo antes posible de tu suplicio con la muerte. Pues no te será tan fácil. Porque, a pesar de todo, eres una diosa. Podría quitarte tu poder, despojarte de tu divinidad sagrada y así convertirte en una mortal, pero tu corta vida no alcanzaría para cumplir tu condena. Voy a dejarte así, tal como estás. Sin embargo, como aun así te empeñas en proteger a tus preciosos mortales, como la niña caprichosa que juega con su querida mascota, entonces tu castigo aumentará. – Sus ojos, con un brillo rojizo como de rayo, contenían una mirada que reflejaba fría cólera, su voz, retumbando como el trueno, avecinaba una tormenta. – Yo, Zeus, te sentencio a ti Palas Atenea, a que a partir de ahora, además de encargarte de la sabiduría, el conocimiento y las artes, además de la guerra, al igual que tu hermano Ares, serás nombrada como la divina protectora de la Tierra, por mí. Obtendrás el puesto que alguna vez tuvieron Gea, Démeter, e incluso Selene. Por castigo divino, ahora sí es tu obligación proteger a los humanos, hasta el fin de los tiempos, a sufrir igual. No, más que ellos.

Y con esto, el rey divino, dios de dioses, desapareció tras una explosión de luz, dejando todo tan intacto como antes de su visita, como si nada hubiese pasado entre los jardines del Partenón. Justo en ese momento, comenzó a llover. La leyenda dice que eran las lágrimas de los dioses, lamentando la suerte de su hermana. Otros cuentan que era el llanto de la propia Atenea, quien se quedó arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza gacha, sin que sus manos tuviesen otro apoyo más que el de su cetro sagrado Niké, lo único que evitaba que se derrumbara por completo. Allí se quedó a que la lluvia mojara todo su cuerpo.

Largo rato sin moverse había pasado, hasta que sintió la delicada tela de un manto que cayó sobre ella cubriéndole del agua junto con unas manos que le ayudaban a levantarse. El Patriarca del Santuario quien, había escuchado la conversación de principio a fin, escondido entre los árboles y las columnas, acompañó a la diosa hasta sus aposentos para consolarla.

Durante tres días y tres noches ella lloró amargamente, no tanto porque la expulsaran del Olimpo, ni mucho menos porque tuviera que sufrir lo mismo que los humanos. Era más bien, el rechazo de su padre sobre su decisión lo que la lastimaba. Al final, decidió con gran determinación que se despojaría de su nombre de nacimiento, Palas Atenea, vínculo con los dioses del Olimpo, y adoptaría aquél con el que los mortales la habían designado cariñosamente; Athena, en señal de la penitencia que con gusto se impuso para llegar a ser la diosa de la tierra, divina protectora de la guerra.

Su primera orden como Athena fue a dar a conocer entre sus guerreros la causa de tal cambio radical, el porqué de su tristeza y el diálogo y orden de Zeus, dios de dioses, por boca y voz del patriarca.

Sin embargo, el acto de haberse despojado de su nombre divino, Zeus lo tomó como rebeldía y una afrenta personal. A pesar de haberla expulsado del Olimpo, ella era su hija favorita, y la quería devuelta a su lado a como diera lugar, y era obvio que las cosas no se iban a quedar así. Así que resueltamente bajó al Inframundo, a los Campos Elíseos a visitar el trono de su hermano Hades.

- Matar a Athena.- Sentenció Zeus. – Solo así se liberará de su cuerpo humano, y en su estado puro de divinidad, regresará al Olimpo.

- Pero tú la has expulsado, ¿no es así? -. Hades se reclinó sobre su trono, con las piernas cruzadas y los dedos entrelazados, sus ojos, serenos y profundamente vacíos miraron a los de su hermano con atención. - ¿Cómo es que volverá?

- Bueno, es una diosa. Una vez liberados de su forma terrenal, no hay otro lugar existente donde puedan ir los dioses más que al Olimpo, hayan sido expulsados de este o no, ni siquiera yo podría evitarlo, lo sabes.

- Así que, planeas romper tus propias reglas para tus fines, como es tu costumbre, ¿no es verdad?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo. – En esos momentos era fácil molestar al rey del Olimpo. – Además, tienes que ayudarme.

- ¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? Tú me asignaste este lugar. Si lo abandono, el equilibrio se rompería junto con el universo.

- ¡Tonterías! Tú esposa Perséfone, es también la reina de los Infiernos. Ella podría gobernar sin ningún problema el Inframundo. Además, - dijo por lo bajo, Zeus se acercó más al trono de su hermano, y rodeándolo, se colocó tras el respaldo, se inclinó para alcanzar el oído de Hades, y le susurró: - Hay algo que te conviene. Mata a Athena, y a cambio, te otorgaré su Santuario, junto con la ciudad de Atenas y las villas cercanas que están bajo su cuidado. Ya en tu poder, aunque se conviertan en parte del Inframundo, seguirán teniendo una fuerte conexión con la tierra del exterior. Allí fundarás uno de tus templos, tendrás el control absoluto sobre este mundo y el de arriba. Ese lugar será un portal en el que solo tú podrás entrar y salir a tu antojo. Y quién sabe, solo tal vez, podrías llegar al Olimpo, ¿no?- En ese momento, Zeus notó un pequeño destello en los ojos de Hades, y notó como, casi imperceptiblemente, sus manos apretaban los brazos del trono. – Eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad?, salir. Sé que extrañas la cálida luz del sol.- Por fin se enderezó y terminó de rodear el trono hasta quedar frente a él, mientras escuchaba como su hermano daba un pequeño suspiro.

- Está bien Zeus, sabes cuál es mi debilidad.- Contestó Hades mientras se levantaba y quedaba justo frente a él. Sus labios reflejaban una amplia sonrisa nada desagradable. – Te apoyaré en esto, haré lo que me pides, pero con una condición. Lo quiero a mi modo. Mataré a Athena. Pero quiero hacerlo teniendo un control absoluto desde ahora.

- ¿Sólo eso? – levantó las cejas. – Muy bien, hazlo, si quieres toma tu espada sagrada, atraviesa con ella su corazón, su cuerpo, degüéllala, córtale la cabeza, has lo que debas, no me importa, solo quiero que muera y vuelva al Olimpo.

- Muy bien, ya está entonces. – Y diciendo esto, tras cerrar el trato, Zeus se retiró entre las sombras seguido de una explosión de luz clara, indicación de que ya había ascendido.

- ¡Hipnos, Thanatos! –. Ordenó Hades.

- Mi señor. – Ambos dioses aparecieron de la nada dando una profunda reverencia mientras lo que se parecía al sol reflejaba el brillo de sus armaduras.

- Sé que han escuchado todo. El Gran Zeus lo sabe. Ya lo oyeron. Reúnan a mi ejército, Los Ciento Ocho Espectros, que vayan al Santuario del Partenón y que me traigan la cabeza de Athena.

- Sí. Como usted ordene. – Ambos se desvanecieron mientras Hades se retiraba a los aposentos donde se encontraba Perséfone. Sin desvanecer su sonrisa, se preguntaba cómo es que su hermano menor podría ser el rey de los dioses siendo tan ingenuo. Pues, utilizando a Athena, podría llegar al Olimpo, enfrentarlo y destronarlo, convirtiéndose así, en el nuevo rey, ocupando el trono que por derecho, y en un principio era suyo, gobernando él y su esposa hasta el fin de los tiempos. Así dio comienzo una Guerra Santa que involucraba ya a los seres humanos y los dioses.


	2. 2 La Guerra Santa parte 1

**2.- La Guerra Santa…**

_**Primera Parte. El caballero más fiel de Athena. **_

Por otra parte, la semilla de la duda que Zeus había implantado en la mente de Athena comenzaba a germinar, dominando sus emociones, recordando entre sus pensamientos las palabras dichas por su padre: "¿En verdad amas a todos estos mortales por igual? O, ¿es que acaso tu preferencia se inclina más por unos cuantos… hombres, tal vez?". Aquél comentario era más que una intriga. Y sí, ciertamente Athena era una diosa, que a pesar de todo, habitaba en un cuerpo de mujer. Por sus venas corría la cálida sangre bombeada a un ardiente corazón femenino, "que puede ser herido en cualquier momento". Sí, no podía negárselo a sí misma por más que quisiera. Pues innumerables héroes, nobles, reyes y guerreros se habían enamorado de ella, y tenían por ambición seducirla y poseer sus dones divinos, pero la diosa jamás sucumbió a las pasiones humanas. Sin embargo, la verdad era que, de tanto habitar entre los mortales, se había enamorado de uno de ellos.

¿Quién era el afortunado a quien la divina diosa le había entregado su corazón? Él se encontraba de entre uno de sus caballeros, aquél del que nadie se lo hubiese podido esperar. Un santo de bronce, un simple caballero, un soldado del más bajo rango militar entre el ejército de Athena. Aquél humilde guerrero, no era nadie más que el portador de la armadura perteneciente a la constelación de Pegaso. Algunos dicen que este era el héroe Perseo, otros, que se trataba de Ulises Odiseo, uno de los protegidos de Athena disfrazado, o el mismo Heracles. Incluso, se llegó a pensar que se trataba del propio caballo alado Pegaso, hijo de Poseidón y Medusa y hermano de Crisaor, quien, bajo forma humana no reclamaba más que su armadura. En realidad, su verdadera identidad, el nombre de aquél misterioso caballero se había perdido en los confines del tiempo. De él sólo se sabía que venía de tierras lejanas del Oriente, que era un muchacho que no pasaba de los diez y seis años, y que, aunque al principio, no era aceptado por ser un extranjero, demostró ser igual de capaz que los otros guerreros para ser un caballero de Athena y digno de la armadura de Pegaso. Después de tanto esfuerzo y ser elegido por esta, ganándose así, el respeto y la admiración de sus compañeros, quienes lo trataban como un igual, olvidándose de su origen.

Su carácter, aunque terco, impulsivo, imprudente, y a veces violento, lo obligaba a salir siempre adelante. Su excesiva confianza ante todo, así como su cálida sonrisa al partir a la batalla lo hacían único entre los soldados atenienses. Aunque siempre regresaba muy mal herido al Santuario o casi muerto, y con una armadura divina rota, sus palabras de aliento siempre tranquilizaban a la diosa y reconfortaban su corazón, cada vez que ella iba, en contadas ocasiones, a visitarle a su morada para seguir el estado de sus heridas. Y aunque ella lo amaba en completo secreto, él sabía y de igual manera correspondía a tal sentimiento, con igual o más intensidad de la que cualquiera hubiese podido imaginar.

- "El deber de un santo es proteger a Athena"-. Con esta frase él siempre justificaba las heridas hechas en tantos combates, que en ocasiones, ella le limpiaba la sangre derramada. – "Soy un caballero, por tanto, mi único propósito en la vida es velar por su seguridad y bienestar…" - . Intentaba arrodillarse para reverenciarla, pero el dolor por las terribles heridas hechas en las batallas no lo dejaban y lo obligó a caer. Ella tiró su cetro para evitar que él se derrumbara, y tratando de sostenerlo de los hombros le dijo: - ¡Pero no quiero que lo tomes como una obligación! No debo permitir que esto se convierta en una carga pesada para ti…

- No, para nada. Así yo lo elegí. Pero, tranquila, estas son solo heridas superficiales, después serán una cicatriz más, no es nada.

- ¡Pero mírate nada más como estás, necesitas descansar, dejar que sanes, de lo contrario vas…!

- Señorita Athena, así yo lo decidí. Además, no soy el único, los otros también han peleado por la misma causa…

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que nadie más muera en esta guerra! En…

- No. Mi señora, no se ponga triste por mi causa, por favor, que jamás me lo perdonaría. – Él iba a extender su mano, pero antes que hiciera otro movimiento, ella la tomó entre las suyas. – Aunque un simple servidor no esté aquí, recuerde que hay otros santos protegiéndola, no solo yo.

- Pero…

- No. Escúcheme, ¡Por favor, se lo suplico! – Dio un suspiro, mientras sus compañeros lo ayudaban a levantarse para llevárselo. – El caballero de Pegaso siempre le será fiel a Athena… siempre. – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento, mientras ella solo podía observar cómo las espaldas de los otros santos se alejaban con Pegaso en hombros en dirección hacia los médicos, dejando tras de sí, un pequeño rastro de sangre emanando de su armadura divina.

Por aquél juramento pronunciado, y oído por sus compañeros, Pegaso se ganó el título del caballero más fiel a Athena. Pero tras el juramento se escondía una declaración aún más profunda. Ambos sabían que no podían expresar sus sentimientos libremente, pues estaban en medio de una Guerra Santa en contra del Dios Hades. Cualquier debilidad sería castigada, y se pagaría con la muerte. Fue entonces cuando por vez primera Athena conoció la angustia y el miedo.

Muchas batallas fueron libradas en esta guerra en nombre de los dioses durante semanas. Miles de muertes habían sido pronunciadas a manos del enemigo. Ríos y lagos formados de la sangre mezclada entre ambos bandos de los poderosos ejércitos regados en la misma tierra, hacían un eco sordo del silencio y la desolación. Allí, y solo así pudieron estar juntos como hermanos aquellos hombres, compañeros del mismo dolor. Tiempo después, sólo los dioses y unos cuantos santos quedaban de pie, incluido Pegaso quien, agotado por haber hecho explotar su cosmos tantas veces como le fue posible para vencer, observaba siempre alerta, la batalla que ahora los dioses Hades y Athena sostenían, ambos embestidos con sus respectivas armaduras.

Por fin, el casco y el escudo de ella volaron por los aires, y sin poderlo soportar más, Pegaso tomó el divino cetro convertido en la lanza Niké y se lo lanzó a su diosa, mientras que con su poder hizo retroceder unos metros a Hades. Y, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo, a continuación, la hizo desistir de la pelea a pesar de sus reclamos.

-¡Ya basta Hades! Ahora yo seré quien te enfrente.

- ¿Tú? ¡Ha, ha! – Se burló. - ¿Qué puedes hacer tú, un simple humano, contra un dios?

- ¡He de aceptar que nada! Tal vez, inclusive, puede que me mates. Pero te aseguro que tú no saldrás limpio. Recibirás aunque sea uno de mis golpes.

- ¡Ha ha ha, eso quiero verlo!

- ¡HAAA! ¡METEOROS DE PEGASO!

Así comenzó la batalla entre Hades y Pegaso. Mas observando, que el primero peleaba con ventaja con su espada maldita, Athena le brindó al segundo su escudo y lanza divinos para estar iguales. Largo rato duró aquella encarnizada lucha. Pero sin importar nada, contando con armas divinas o no, Pegaso seguía siendo un mortal, alguien quien, agotado al extremo, luchaba contra un dios. Por fin, todo pasó en un segundo. - ¡AAAHHH! – El último choque metálico de los aceros divinos produjo un estruendoso eco. Espada y escudo, uno en contra del otro, y luego, un quiebre. El escudo divino de Athena se había roto en el último arremetimiento que llevaba toda la fuerza de Hades. La espada había logrado atravesarlo, y sin piedad, iba en busca de la carne, pero Pegaso pudo de suerte esquivar el golpe al hacerse a un lado, mas no pudo evitar el roce de la espada a su armadura. La fuerza con que el golpe venía lo hizo caer de espaldas mientras veía los trozos del escudo volar por los aires. A contraluz, pudo ver la silueta de Hades erguida orgullosa mientras, que con la espada en la mano decía: - ¡Maldito humano! Debería ocuparme de ti, pero no vale la pena desperdiciar mi tiempo con basura como tú. – Y tras golpearle la quijada con la empuñadura, lanzó un escupitajo, y se alejó en dirección a Athena.

– Espera… ¡Hades! – Pegaso respiraba con dificultad, tan solo tuvo fuerzas para voltearse boca abajo y jadear.

-¡Ahora! – Blandió la espada en el aire. – Mi querida sobrina, - ya estaba a tan poca distancia de ella. – ¡Voy a cortar esa hermosa cabeza…!

- ¡NOOO! – Una explosión de luz dorada cubrió todo el Santuario. Los dos últimos caballeros dorados, los únicos sobrevivientes se habían interpuesto entre Hades y Athena. Al disiparse el polvo, con desesperación pudieron ver que el primero apenas había retrocedido sólo unos metros, pues, con la espada al frente, se había protegido del ataque. Torció su boca en una malévola sonrisa: - ¡Humanos tontos! – Con un movimiento de la mano, el dios los hiso volar por los aires a más de diez metros. – Solo son basura. Nunca entenderé ese afecto enfermizo que tienes por ellos Athena. – La miró, observando que del suelo ella se levantaba y, orgullosamente erguida, lo miraba desafiante. – ¡Pero ahora morirás! – Todo pasó en un brevísimo instante. - ¡AAAAAHH! -.

- ¡Hades! No te lo permitiré. ¡MALDITO SEAS!

En el último momento, Pegaso había logrado ponerse de rodillas, apoyándose en la lanza sagrada, y viendo que Athena estaba en peligro, a pesar de estar muy mal herido, hizo arder sus cosmos y explotarlo sin límites. Como un cometa se desplazó por el espacio junto con la lanza, y con una luz y fuerza comparables a este al chocar contra la tierra, hundió el cielo y abrió esta como un meteoro seguido de una explosión y luz que cubrió todo a su paso. Lo último que se pudo ver fue el resplandor rojizo de la hoja de la espada maldita de Hades cortando el aire.

Poco a poco, la luz se fue disipando, y pudo verse que los dos últimos caballeros dorados estaban sobre Athena cubriéndola de la explosión usando sus cuerpos como escudos. Sólo el silencio y la desolación reinaron por unos segundos que parecían años. Cuando todo se hubo disipado, y la visibilidad era completa otra vez, un grito desgarrador hizo que los cielos se estremecieran de dolor: - ¡PEGASO! ¡NOOO! – Aquella súplica salía del pecho de la desgraciada diosa. Un río de sangre comenzó a alimentar la tierra agrietada. Pegaso estaba de pie. Su pecho había sido atravesado por la espada maldita, y la mitad de la hoja sobresalía justo en medio de la espalda, bañada con su sangre, solo así, había dejado de resplandecer.

Con el corazón hecho pedazos, Athena corrió hacia él seguida de sus santos. Pero justo al llegar a su lado, él calló de rodillas.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Tú no, no, Pegaso!...

- No… - Él trataba de hablar a pesar de tener la boca llena de sangre. – Por favor, no llores, - los ojos marrones de él miraron a los azules de ella. – Mi deber como caballero… es, protegerte… no llores…, te lo suplico…, estoy bien. – Su mano izquierda le acarició la mejilla, tratando de secar sus lágrimas. Ella la tomó entre las suyas, seguido de un ardiente beso que le dio en su muñeca. "sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves" pensó, sintiendo en sus hombros y espalda las manos de sus compañeros que lo sostenían.

- Pegaso, tranquilo. – Le decía uno.

- Amigo, vas e estar bien. – Le decía el otro.

- ¡Ja ja ja! – Trataba de reírse como siempre lo hacía para tranquilizarla - ¿Lo ves? Estoy bien. Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir el dolor…

- No. Pegaso, - Athena suplicaba desesperada contra lo inevitable. – Tú no, tú no puedes, tú no debes, no t…

- ¡No! No…

- Pero yo…

- No… por favor, no lo digas, no digas nada..., – apretó fuertemente su mano. – Ya lo sé… ya lo sabía… yo también…

Ella no podía más que morderse la lengua mientras igual apretaba fuertemente su mano contra las suyas y lloraba en silencio.

-Sólo recuerda… - dijo él tras un suspiro. – Athena… nunca olvides… que mi vida te pertenece solo a ti… hasta el final. –

Y tras estas palabras, en su rostro apacible se dibujó una confiada sonrisa. El brillo de la vida se escapó de sus ojos, el destello de su mirada se había apagado. Sus párpados se cerraron para siempre, pero su sonrisa jamás se borró. Pegaso había muerto.


	3. 2 La Guerra Santa parte 2

_**Segunda Parte. Una nueva era.**_

Las nubes se movían muy rápido, el cielo lanzaba truenos, como si quisieran rendir luto celestial por aquél valiente guerrero caído. Aquella conmovedora escena había sido interrumpida por un conocido grito de cólera.

-¡AAH! ¡Maldito Pegaso! – Hades aún se encontraba con vida, acababa de ponerse en pie. De entre los escombros, había surgido lleno de sudor y polvo. Ya erguido, admiró la escena frente a sus ojos. - ¡Qué conmovedor! – Rió sarcástico. Los caballeros rápidamente se pusieron frente a Athena en posición defensiva mientras ella en su regazo sostenía el cadáver acariciándole el rostro. Hades bajó la mirada, y notó que parte de la lanza Niké se le había encajado en un costado, y gran parte de ella se erguía al aire. - ¡Oh! ¡Así que el muy desgraciado pudo atravesar mi armadura! – De repente, sintió algo extraño en su brazo derecho. Al alzarlo quedó atónito.- Y no solo eso, ¡También me ha roto la parte derecha! – Cerró sus ojos; con ambas manos tomó la lanza y tiró de ella sin ningún esfuerzo. – Mucho mejor. – Alzó el rostro al cielo, dio un largo suspiro, miró al frente, y tras haber adoptado la postura, lanzó el arma como una jabalina en dirección a Athena. La lanza cayó justo en medio de ambos caballeros clavándose en el suelo.

- ¡Hades… por tu culpa… - , comenzó uno.

- ¡Maldito Hades…! - , siguió el otro.

Y tras tomar posición, el dios simplemente se quedó parado en donde estaba esperando con su retorcida sonrisa altanera. Ambos hombres, llenos de rabia y cólera, gritaron mientras corrían juntos en su dirección para atacarlo. Ya iban a alcanzarlo cuando…

-¡BASTA, CABALLEROS!

Ambos se congelaron en el espacio. – Athena…

-Pero Athena… él mató a Pegaso…

- ¡Eso ya no importa! –, Ella ya no miraba al cadáver que aún sostenía, sino a los otros dos guerreros. - ¡Un Santo de Athena jamás sigue golpeando al caído!

- ¡Ha ha ha! ¿Qué, el caído? –, La carcajada de Hades, estruendosa y horrible, resonaba burlona entre el silencio. – Athena, creo que ya perdiste la razón. El asqueroso hedor de los humanos te ha dañado la mente. Pues por si no lo has notado, Pegaso está muerto. Y yo, bueno, sigo de pie… ¡ah! ¿Qué es esto? – . De repente su vista se nubló, y de color pasó a ser de tonos rojizos.

Athena depositó con cuidado la cabeza de Pegaso en el suelo, y se puso de pie mientras se ponía el casco. Apenas se había dado cuenta de que la espada aún se encontraba en su cuerpo. Tomó la empuñadura con una sola mano, y de un solo tiro la sacó, haciendo que el pecho se alzara por un momento, y luego volviera a su estado natural. La diosa caminó en dirección al enemigo con el arma boca abajo dejando tras de sí un hilillo de sangre.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Athena? – Hades parpadeaba varias veces, pero el tono rojizo no desaparecía. – ¿Acaso piensas usar el arma en mi contra? No puedes hacerlo. Esa espada no funciona en mí.

- No es necesario Hades. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estás sangrando?

- ¿Qué? –. Era cierto. Él sintió que algo caliente le corría por la parte derecha del rostro. Se pasó una mano por este, y al observarla comprobó la verdad. - ¡¿Pero… porqué… un simple humano… este mortal… me ha lastimado…?

- Cuando Pegaso te atacó, encendió todo su cosmos más allá del límite. Más de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Concentró toda la energía que le quedaba en la lanza, y como una flecha voló concentrándose en un solo punto de tu cuerpo. Siendo un mortal, sabía que no podía hacerte ni un rasguño, así que, usando su meteoro y su cometa, combinando sus dos técnicas, no pretendía atacarte a ti, si no a tu armadura. Al destruirla, él me indicaría el punto para lastimar tu cuerpo sin protección. Pero veo que ya no es necesario. Esto, - de un golpe clavó la espada al suelo. – Ya se acabó.

- ¡No digas estupideces! –. Los abyectos ojos de Hades brillaban con un destello infernal. – El que ese maldito humano haya tenido la suerte de herir mi cuerpo, ¡No quiere decir que sea tan fácil vencerme ahora!

- ¿No me crees? Eso ya no importa. Sólo mira el lugar donde cayó la lanza.

Hades bajó la mirada a su costado izquierdo. - ¡No puede ser! –, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. De aquella herida brotaba la sangre, manchando la armadura, cayendo a la tierra estéril, alimentándola. - ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Cómo es que…?

- Pegaso sí te hirió. – Dijo un santo.

- Cumplió su promesa. – Dijo el otro.

- No…

- Él, - recitó Athena, - al final te ha vencido.

- ¡NOOO! –. De su cuerpo emanaba su oscura energía, como un hoyo negro que terminaba por devorarlo todo.

- Y a pesar de todo, - continuó ella. – Sin importar cuanto te hayan herido, sigues siendo un dios. Aun cuando el arma usada en tu contra sea divina, somos inmortales, ¿no?

- ¡No te pases de lista, maldita mocosa!

Hasta ese momento, nadie se había fijado en la diosa Athena, pues tan solo con el retumbar de su voz, los caballeros dorados sabían que una gran furia crecía dentro de ella luchando por salir. Uno de los dos, se atrevió a mirarle el rostro, en el cual ya no se encontraban los gestos amables, delicados y puros de una hermosa joven. Ahora sus ojos reflejaban una dura y fría cólera. Su mirada antes pura y piadosa, era ahora penetrante y calculadora. De su cuerpo emanaba una luz dorada que junto con su postura inquebrantable la hacían verse más terrible y hermosa que antes. La vista de él buscó la de su compañero, pero notó que este miraba en dirección a Hades, y la siguió. El dios del Inframundo comenzaba a debilitarse. Ya no sangraba, pero ahora su cuerpo, junto con la espada maldita clavada en los suelos envueltos en energía oscura, comenzaba a brillar y desintegrarse en cenizas que el agujero negro se tragaba tras él.

-Es cierto Athena, has cumplido con tu deber en proteger a la tierra como la diosa que eres. – Pero Hades en vez de gritar, volvió a adoptar su horrible mueca torcida en una sonrisa. – Pero recuerda que aún me queda un premio de consolación. Ahora volveré a mi reino. Pero ten por seguro que me vengaré. ¡Lo juro! –. Y tras estas últimas palabras, seguidas de unas carcajadas, el agujero se tragó las últimas cenizas y desapareció tragándose a sí mismo. Una vez más, todo quedó en completo silencio.

- Ya está, - comenzó el caballero que se había atrevido a mirar el rostro de la diosa. – Hemos vencido al rey Hades al fin.

- No, no es así. – Lo contradijo Athena. – Hemos ganado una batalla, nada más.

- ¿Qué? Pero, mi señora, Hades… - Pero ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Guerreros! – Exclamó. Ambos la reverenciaron con la cabeza gacha. - ¡Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, Caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Levántense ahora! – Tras obedecer, pudieron observar que la divina lanza Niké, que a unos metros más allá aún se encontraba clavada en la tierra por el propio Hades, comenzaba a brillar, y alzándose en el aire, flotó hasta llegar a la mano derecha que Athena extendía para tomarla. Su larga cabellera se alzaba gracias a la energía que de ella emanaba. – Pongan mucha atención a lo que voy a decirles. ¡Guerreros Atenienses, escuchen mi nuevo mandato! Peleamos y vencimos al ejército de Hades, Los Ciento Ocho Espectros, no sin sufrir bajas importantes, lo sé. Durante la batalla, sus almas fueron selladas por mí en La Sagrada Torre. Esta fortaleza es una de las puertas que llevan al Inframundo, construida por el enemigo. Pero él ha jurado vengarse, y por esta afrenta, sé que volverá. El día que esto llegue a pasar, será cuando los sellos de la Sagrada Torre se rompan, liberando una vez más a los espectros. Pero para cuando este momento llegue, estaremos preparados. – Hizo una pausa, observándolos detenidamente. – Fueron los únicos sobrevivientes de esta Guerra Santa. Uno de ustedes sucederá al Patriarca. El otro, deberá ir a los Cinco Picos de Oriente, y vigilar desde allí la torre. Deberán preparar a las siguientes generaciones de santos.

- Señorita Athena, - dijo Sagitario al fin. – Con su apoyo volveremos a vencer. – Pero ella no respondió. Aquella luz dorada comenzó a desaparecer, su cabello calló suavemente sobre su espalda. Sus ojos volvieron a ser puros, su rostro bello y delicado. Una sonrisa maternal se dibujó en sus labios.

- Athena, - Capricornio, extrañado, se acercó más a la diosa. – Usted estará con nosotros en la siguiente guerra, ¿verdad?

- Mi escudo se ha roto. – Tomó los pedazos de aquél. – El mismo que usó el gran Zeus al enfrentarse a Cronos. El que luego le dio a mi hermano Ares y después me obsequió. Nunca pensé que Hades pudiese hacerlo trizas de esta manera.

- Hay una forma de repararlo. – Comenzó Sagitario, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- De nada servirá la sangre de un mortal. Es un arma divina. Por tanto, para revivirlo y volverlo a su estado original, - sus dedos apretaron la lanza, - se necesita la sangre de un dios. – Y diciendo esto, con la mano derecha alzó la lanza a la altura de su cuello, con el filo de la hoja a unos centímetros de la piel, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía un pedazo del escudo.

- ¡Athena! – Capricornio abrió los ojos como platos extendiendo las manos.

- ¡No, Athena…! – Sagitario repitió el mismo gesto instintivamente.

- ¡Atrás Caballeros! – exclamó la diosa mientras que alzando el rostro, dejaba al descubierto la garganta. – Mi armadura necesita ser reparada.

- ¡Pero es que…! – Sagitario dio un paso adelante.

- Es la única manera…

- ¡No lo hagas! –, gritó Capricornio imitándolo.

- ¡Atrás he dicho!

- ¡NO, ESPERA! –, se movieron ambos.

El destello de la hoja brilló al sol. Con un rápido movimiento, limpio y preciso, el metal cortó la carne. Ambos se mancharon de sangre, al mismo tiempo que de la misma se creó un grueso río que alimentó a la tierra, que muy pronto se volvió un gran charco. Athena se había cortado la garganta con su propia lanza. Inmediatamente los pedazos del escudo, bañados del denso y precioso líquido, comenzaron a reunirse al aire como si una fuerza magnética los atrajera, y tras desaparecer en un claro destello, allí estaba el escudo otra vez, completamente regenerado, como si recién lo hubiesen forjado. Con un golpe sordo calló al suelo. El cuerpo de la diosa se derrumbó. Capricornio, quien rápidamente se movió tras ella, la tomó por la espalda, pero el peso los hizo caer a ambos, mientras Sagitario corría en su auxilio.

-¡Athena, no!, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Tranquilos… no se preocupen… -, los reconfortaba sostenida en los brazos de Capricornio, mientras de su boca brotaba la sangre. – Yo volveré…y ustedes… estarán conmigo… en la siguiente batalla… -, nuevamente comenzó a brillar, y como si toda ella estuviese hecha de pequeñas estrellas, pequeñas esferas de luz comenzaron a separarse y esparcirse en el aire desintegrando su cuerpo rápidamente. – Nos volveremos a ver… -, giró su cabeza de lado, de modo que ellos solo pudieron ver su perfil. – Esto… es solo el principio…hasta entonces. – Soltó su último suspiro, el cual produjo un prolongado y tranquilo eco mientras los dos guerreros observaban las esferas de luz alejarse desde lo alto, para luego desaparecer en el horizonte. Y donde momentos antes estaba su cuerpo tendido, en su lugar se encontraba una pequeña estatuilla de lo que parecía mármol blanco representando a la diosa en su forma más típica. A su lado, la lanza, se había transformado nuevamente en el cetro emulando a la diosa de la victoria. Aquella primera era la armadura de Athena. Capricornio tomó esta entre sus manos, mientras que Sagitario el cetro. Ambos se levantaron del suelo sólo para dirigirse a un punto lejano y olvidado del patio. Se agacharon una vez más solo para levantar el cuerpo de Pegaso. Se dirigieron al Santuario con el cadáver en brazos, cargándolo como si se encontrase dormido. En ningún momento se habían olvidado de él. Pero tenían la impresión de que Athena no hubiese tenido el valor de haber hecho lo anterior sin estar tan lejos y siempre a espaldas del cuerpo.

Le hicieron un funeral digno de un rey. Luego, una vez sepultado en el cementerio junto con los otros soldados, estando frente al mausoleo, ambos caballeros decidieron qué hacer.

-Toma. – Capricornio le extendió la armadura de Athena a su compañero, quien la recibió sin más. – Me voy. – Dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué, a dónde? – Preguntó Sagitario extrañado.

- Ya has oído a Athena. Alguien tiene que vigilar la Torre Sagrada en Los Cinco Picos en Oriente. – Se detuvo, dio media vuelta mirando a su compañero. – Tú serás el nuevo Patriarca.

- ¿Eh, yo? Pero, - Sagitario le alcanzó con la armadura entre sus manos. – Tú fuiste designado por el antiguo Patriarca para ser su sucesor. Además… además eres el santo más fiel a Athena. Tu vida está consagrada a ella.

- Sí, eso se ha dicho de mí. Pero no, no es así. – Se cruzó de brazos mirando la tumba recién levantada. – Ambos sabemos quién es el que se merece ese honorable título.

- Aquél a quien ella siempre miraba antes de quitarse la vida. – Recitó Sagitario reflexivo también mirando la construcción.

- Así es. Además, - continuó, montándose la caja de su armadura al hombro. – Necesito estar solo para poder terminar de afilar mi espada. Mi técnica no es aún tan perfecta como quisiera.

- No dejes que eso se convierta en una obsesión.

- ¡Hey! Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que podrás arreglártelas bien sin mí. Tú eres un buen guía, y tienes mucha más paciencia que yo para con las nuevas generaciones de caballeros.

- Lo sé. – Sagitario sonrió.

- Ahora, si me permite, señor Patriarca, tengo que partir a Oriente.

- Adiós, Caballero Dorado de Capricornio. Buen viaje. – Se despidió Sagitario. El nuevo patriarca observó alejarse en el horizonte a quien alguna vez había sido su compañero y amigo del alma. Se alejaba con la caja de la armadura dorada a sus espaldas, cada vez más lejos, desapareciendo tras el sol del amanecer. Finalmente una nueva era se había iniciado.


	4. 3 El pecador…

**3.- El pecador…**

Las Puertas del Infierno se abrieron a su paso, sin más. Sin oponer la más mínima resistencia, el guardián Cerberos le abrió camino bajando sus cabezas y haciendo una reverencia.

Se adentró en las lejanías del rio Aqueronte, caminando en la superficie. Los cadáveres que allí habitaban se alejaban asustados de la luz y el cosmos que emitía, hundiéndose, buscando refugio en la oscuridad de las profundidades. Una vez llegado al otro lado, caminó y caminó, recorriendo todos y cada uno de los círculos del Infierno. Con los pies desnudos y el fondo de su vestimenta desgastada y raída visitó cada espacio, cada rincón, hasta que llegó a la última prisión, ubicada en los confines del Inframundo.

El Cosito era un mundo helado, lleno de hielos perpetuos, donde el granizo golpeaba como los piquetes de miles de agujas, y las ventiscas eran el único sonido de aquél oscuro terrible desierto. Un espacio reservado solo para los peores pecadores. Aquellos que desafiaban la voluntad de los dioses terminaban en ese lugar.

Su corazón dio un vuelco, y la tristeza empezó a invadirle. De entre el inmenso suelo de hielo había cuerpos enterrados, solo sus cabezas sobresalían con los ojos cerrados, sumergidos en sueños eternos. Las almas de aquellos condenados no eran nada más que de su ejército, soldados que habían peleado y muerto en su nombre. Caminando entre las cabezas, reconociendo a todos y cada uno de los guerreros, por fin encontró al que buscaba. Como habían sido colocados de acuerdo al orden en que morían, aquél se encontraba un espacio más allá. Un poco más aislado de los demás. Ella corrió desesperada a su encuentro. Se arrodilló sólo para acariciarle el rostro. Con una mueca de desesperación, posó una palma sobre su frente y otra en el piso. Comenzó a frotar el hielo circularmente, emitiendo ondas doradas con el calor de su cosmos. Ya completamente derretido, este reveló un joven cuerpo delgado, atlético y completamente desnudo de espaldas. Rodeándolo con sus brazos por encima, giró su cuerpo boca arriba descubriendo su torso mientras lo sostenía por debajo de su espalda. Levantó la vista observando los cadáveres a su alrededor, lamentando no poder hacer lo mismo por estos. Así, fijando su vista en aquél cabello castaño oscuro, revuelto por las ventiscas, se fundió en un abrazo tan fuerte, seguido de un blanco resplandor que los rodeaba y desaparecieron en medio de la nada.

Volvieron a aparecer en medio del suelo, al pie de unas largas escaleras en cuya cima se encontraba un inmenso palacio, oscuro y sombrío como la noche. Con el cuerpo inerte en su regazo, rodeó con un brazo la espalda y el otro por debajo de las piernas, se levantó, y llevándolo en brazos, comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Una vez hubo llegado a la cima, justo frente al palacio, dos personajes la recibieron.

-¡Athena, qué sorpresa! Bienvenida a Giudecca.

- Lograste llegar al Templo de nuestro señor Hades.

Hipnos y Thanatos, los dioses del sueño eterno y la muerte respectivamente, se encontraban frente a ella.

-Debo ver a Hades ahora. – Dijo Athena. – Por favor déjenme pasar.

- No será necesario. – Respondió Hipnos inexpresivo. – Nuestro señor no se encuentra ahora. Pero no te preocupes. Desde mucho antes él ya sabe que estás aquí. Sobre todo, - continuó tras una corta pausa, mirando los despojos que ella sostenía. – El motivo de tu visita.

- Entonces, - respondió ella tranquila e imperturbable. – Si eso es cierto, de nada les servirá tratar de retenerme aquí.

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que esa no es nuestra intención. – Esta vez el que habló fue Thanatos abriéndole paso. – Puedes entrar si es lo que deseas, y comprobarlo por ti misma. – Ella puso un pie adelante, dio un paso, pero indecisa no continuó.

- ¿Dónde está él? – Los miró a ambos.

- ya deberías saberlo. – Respondió Thanatos. – Dónde más si no en los Campos Elíseos atravesando el Muro de los Lamentos.

- Está reposando su cuerpo. – Lo interrumpió Hipnos. – Curándose de las heridas que este humano le causó.

- Adelante, - continuó su hermano. – Como una diosa, tienes el privilegio de ir y regresar a tu antojo. Pero él se queda. – Notó que ella apretaba más el cuerpo contra el suyo. – Y regresará a donde estaba.

Ella solo bajó la mirada a lo que sostenía. Por fin, tras una larga pausa resolvió:

-Ni hablar. Si él ya sabe a lo que vine, entonces no hay nada más que decir. – Pero no lo soltó. – Me voy entonces. Y él viene conmigo.

- ¿Qué, estás loca? Él no va a ninguna parte. – Thanatos se aproximó, pero Hipnos no hizo movimiento alguno, ni su rostro reaccionó.

- No les pedí su permiso. – Athena, siempre con el mismo tono de voz imperturbable y su rostro neutral, no retrocedió. – En ningún momento le iba a hacer una petición a Hades, sólo venía a avisarle que venía por él.

- Athena, - Thanatos sonrió. – Al parecer, no estás considerando tus opciones. Verás, él, - señaló, - ya no pertenece al mundo que tú proteges. Ahora su lugar es aquí. Esas son las reglas, nadie, ni siquiera tú puedes cambiarlo. Este mortal, se atrevió a desafiar la voluntad de los dioses. Además, - hizo una pausa, se aproximó más a ella, acentuando aún más su terrible sonrisa. – Este no es tu territorio.

- Como tú ya lo has dicho, - se irguió orgullosamente Athena, impasible, - siendo una diosa, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera. No necesito llegar hasta los Campos Elíseos para salir de aquí.

- ¡Athena, tú…!

- ¡No, Thanatos! – exclamó una voz. Hipnos, quien hasta ese momento, solo observaba manteniéndose al margen, interrumpió la escena. – Ya no discutas más. – Se mantuvo inexpresivo. – Deja de retenerla.

- ¡Hipnos! – Se sorprendió el dios. - ¿Qué…?

- Detente. Basta ya. – Aunque al principio, Thanatos no entendía, pronto comprendió lo que pasaba. – Deja que se vaya. Athena, - una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, se dibujó en los labios de Hipnos. – Esto aún no ha terminado. Pronto nos volveremos a ver. – Dio una seca cabezada. Thanatos comprendió al ver que la apariencia de la diosa comenzaba a cambiar. Respondiendo al gesto de Hipnos de la misma manera, inmediatamente una luz blanca salió de su cuerpo, primero muy pequeña, gradualmente iba aumentando, alzando su cabellera una vez más, hasta que explotó como miles de estrellas cubriéndola toda. Un campo de energía se formó a su alrededor, completamente esférico, cristalino, con infinitos de pequeños destellos protegiéndola. Hipnos notó como en las pupilas de Athena se reflejaba la inmensidad del universo entero en un azul profundo. Ambos dioses alzaban la vista mientras el campo ascendía llevándosela a ella y al cuerpo que entre sus brazos cargaba alejándose más y más hasta perderse de vista.

- ¿Por qué permitiste que se fueran? – Preguntó Thanatos. – Estaban en territorio enemigo, pudo haber cruzado el muro, alentada por la idea de que sólo los mortales elegidos pueden entrar a los Campos Elíseos a descansar en paz. Una vez allí, el Señor Hades pudo haberle cortado la cabeza y destruir el alma de ese humano.

- ¡Vaya Thanatos! – Contestó su hermano. – A pesar de tu antigüedad, se nota que no has madurado. Siempre votas por la violencia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Los Campos Elíseos es un lugar tan sagrado, que ni siquiera el Señor Hades se ha atrevido a derramar sangre allí. Es el Paraíso. No está permitido ningún tipo de violencia. Ni siquiera por parte de un dios. Athena podría entrar y salir del Inframundo cuando ella quisiera pero, ¿por qué pasar por aquí si puede llegar a la morada de los dioses directamente desde su templo?

- Porque vino por él…

- Pero está muerto. Más aún, cometió un pecado terrible al lastimar a un dios. La ley divina dice, que por más terrible que pueda ser este, los humanos no deben interferir, o de lo contrario serán castigados. Ni siquiera Athena se atrevería a desobedecer las leyes de su padre Zeus.

- Pero lo hizo, y por eso fue expulsada del Olimpo por él mismo.

- Así es. Y con este acto, ella acaba de romper dos mandatos dictados por el gran rey de los dioses. Por esto, más aún, ¿por qué suicidarse, llegar aquí, adentrándose en territorio enemigo, si una vez liberado de su cuerpo mortal, sólo existe un lugar donde puede habitar un dios, haya sido expulsado de este o no? Su vida está ligada al lugar de pertenencia siempre.

Thanatos, captando la idea, frunció el ceño preocupado: - Hipnos, tú crees que… entonces… eso quiere decir…

-Con esto quiero decir, - Hipnos volvió a mirar la superficie, - que tal vez el alma del Caballero de Pegaso nunca perteneció aquí.


	5. 4 Dioses…

**4.- Dioses…**

Las inmensas rejas de oro puro forjado se abrieron de par en par, revelando tras un resplandor deslumbrante, las tierras utópicas del Monte Olimpo. Aquellas que sólo estaban restringidas a los dioses. Una esfera cristalina adornada con inmensos destellos, entró flotando suavemente sobre los jardines. No por mucho tiempo voló cuando, vislumbrando un claro entre los árboles, cerca de donde emanaba un manantial, aterrizó en medio del pasto y las flores. El campo esférico se abrió mostrando a la diosa Athena depositando al Santo de Pegaso, desnudo, delicadamente entre las flores. Sentada con las piernas flexionadas, sobre sus pies, aun lado, simplemente se puso a observar su cuerpo detenidamente. La forma de la cara, ojos, nariz, boca, mentón, cuello, pecho, hombros, brazos, torso, abdomen. Todo, cada detalle, como si temiera olvidarlos. Acarició su rostro con suavidad, tomó una de sus manos, la cual comenzó a enfriarse de nuevo. Sin soltarla, se recostó a su lado. Sin dejar de mirarlo, lanzó un suspiro mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su nariz y caer en el pasto pareciendo pequeños rocíos. "¡Por favor, despierta!" Pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos. No hubo ninguna reacción. Fue entonces cuando lo abrazó otra vez, y cubriéndolo con sus ropas rotas posó su cabeza en su pecho, tratando de sentir algún latido. Pero nada.

Sintió que cada minuto que pasaba, su corazón se quebraba aún más, como si le arrancaran un pedazo pequeño, muy importante. Lloró amargamente rezando porque algunas de sus cálidas lágrimas lograran reanimarlo. Pero no. "¡El Pegaso tiene que seguir volando!" pedía, "¡Yo curaré tus alas rotas!", y seguía, "¡Abre los ojos!, ¡Quiero ver una vez más su destello marrón!, ¡Por favor, muéstrame tu sonrisa, aunque sea solo una vez más!". ¿Fue largo el rato que se quedó allí, muy poco tal vez, quién sabe?

De repente, un suave manto blanco cubrió el cuerpo del guerrero hasta el cuello. Asustada, de un salto se puso en pie. No era para menos. Justo frente a ella no se encontraba nadie más que el Gran Zeus, su padre, quien la miraba fijamente mientras sentía un vacío en el estómago, ¿Qué era este sentimiento. Aprensión, nerviosismo, o tal vez, sólo miedo?

-Vaya, vaya. ¡Mira quién está aquí! Así que la hija pródiga ha vuelto. Pero, ¿Por qué esa reacción? Tu bien sabes que yo me entero quién viene justo antes de que siquiera se acerque. – Ella solo se limitó a mirarlo. - ¿Qué pasa, no vas a decir nada en tu defensa? –. Esperó penetrándola con la mirada. Ella, con la vista clavada en el suelo, cerró los ojos, dejando caer las últimas lágrimas por sus mejillas. Respirando hondo trató de serenarse, para tratar de recuperar su semblante serio. Aunque estaba a punto de derrumbarse, tenía que seguir en pie tan solo una vez más.

- Ya lo sé. – Comenzó. – Lo sé todo. Sé que fuiste tú quien comenzó esta guerra. Sé que le prometiste a Hades el control de la tierra a cambio de matarme y para poder usurpar el santuario. Una vez muerta, yo regresaría aquí inevitablemente aunque me hubieses expulsado. Pero creo, - comenzó a cambiar su tono, como una acusación, – que no te diste cuenta, que la tierra no significa otra cosa para él que un simple escalón, una conexión para poder llegar al Olimpo, y obtener el control de todo. No lo culpo, si no lo hubieses engañado…

- ¡Palas Atenea…! – Exclamó Zeus haciendo retumbar su voz algo irritado.

- Ya no uso ese nombre. – Dijo ella inexpresiva. – ¡Ahora soy "Athena"!

- ¡Qué insolencia la tuya! – Ahora sí estaba comenzando a molestarse en serio. Y con el ceño fruncido sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con el universo dentro. Pero viendo que ella, cautelosa, retrocedía solo para proteger aquél cuerpo, sin bajar ni una sola vez la mirada, todo volvió a calmarse, y recuperando su gesto apacible dijo inquisitivamente: - En esta era han ocurrido muchas cosas; guerras interminables entre los mortales, entre dioses y entre ambos. Pero ellos saben, o sabían cuáles eran sus límites. Hasta nosotros, sí, los dioses sabemos que hay actos que no se nos permite realizar, pues podríamos romper el equilibrio, que por alguna razón, parece que has olvidado. – Hizo una pausa para tratar de pronunciar la siguiente palabra: - "Athena", has roto cuatro de las leyes divinas que mantienen al mismo. – Ella sólo lo miró. – Desobedeciste cuando en su momento te di la oportunidad de regresar aquí. Cuando finalmente te doy la misión de proteger a los mortales, ¿Tú misma te das muerte? Y no solo eso, desciendes al Inframundo, lo recorres todo exponiéndote al enemigo, y extraes de allí el alma de un humano, del único lugar al que pertenece ya. Todavía desafiando a Hades en sus propios terrenos, y mostrándole orgullosa, como una niña caprichosa, la evidencia de tu travesura. Más aun, no conforme con que tal vez se vuelva un alma en pena, lo traes al Olimpo, un lugar exclusivo para los dioses, profanando así esta tierra sagrada. – Su voz, retumbando en el espacio, intencionada a intimidar no hacía que la diosa retrocediera. Estaba decidida, y con determinación enfrentó a su padre.

- Pues en verdad lamento que no estés de acuerdo, ni entiendas mi posición. – Se enderezó y volvió a su gesto altivo. – Como princesa, ciertamente he roto las reglas principales. Pero como una diosa, poseo el mismo estatus y poder que tú. Si esto lo tomas como una afrenta, entonces he de decirte que te desafiaré una vez más: voy a volver. – Tras pronunciar su decisión guardó silencio. Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, pero para ella parecían horas, hasta que por fin Zeus habló.

- Lo sé. – Se limitó a decir.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Ya he entendido, que por más que lo intente, no podré hacerte cambiar de parecer.

- Así es. – contestó, tratando de volver a su postura anterior.

- Se necesitó mucho valor. O tal vez mucha estupidez para hacer lo que tú.

- Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme?

Pero él negó con la cabeza. – Desgraciadamente no puedo. No debo. – Comenzó a caminar alrededor de ellos. – Cuando se lo propuse a Hades, desde un principio sabía cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero sé cómo detenerlo. Él nunca pensó que tuvieras la voluntad y fuerza necesarias para oponértele. Y menos aún,- se detuvo justo frente al cuerpo. – Que un mortal, un simple humano pudiese siquiera tocarlo. Pero pasó. Pegaso hirió el cuerpo de Hades. Lo más importante para este. Han lastimado su orgullo haciéndolo trizas. Y ahora, él no descansará hasta cumplir su venganza. Buscará destruirte por todos los medios necesarios y en todos los sentidos. Ese será su único objetivo de hoy en adelante. El no debo es porque tienes que pagar la consecuencia de tus actos. – Clavó la vista en aquél pobre despojo humano tendido en el suelo. – Él no se quedará aquí.

– Lo sé. – Ella también lo miró, temiendo derrumbar su voz ya quebradiza en llanto.

-Athena. Tenía razón al decir que preferías más unos que a otros. Este hombre significa tanto para ti que descendiste al Infierno solo para rescatarlo aún a costa de tu propia existencia. – Zeus buscaba sus ojos. – Pero él debe irse.

- Lo sé. – Repitió en voz baja. A continuación se sentó en el mismo lugar de hacía unos instantes. – Pero su vida me pertenece. – Se arrodilló. – Y yo decido qué hacer con ella. – Y diciendo esto, de un golpe retiró el manto dejando al descubierto el cuerpo del guerrero, el cual inmediata mente emitió una tenue luz azulada. Athena pasó por encima su mano derecha, sin tocarlo, de los pies a la cabeza. Con la izquierda tomó su mano, la cual comenzó a entibiarse. Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse en un polvo con miles de destellos concentrados al aire. Se inclinó sobre su rostro y le susurró al oído: - Nos volveremos a ver. Eso te lo juro. – Posó sus labios en los de él. No sabía si era por la intensidad con que lo había besado, pero Athena creyó ver en el último momento, el destello de unos ojos marrones que la observaban justo antes de desaparecer.

Del polvo de estrellas resultante, le manipuló concentrándolo entre sus palmas formando una voluta esférica blanquecina, de la cual emanaba un fuego azulado con destellos. Levantó la vista al cielo, y se dio cuenta que acababa de anochecer. Caminando entre los pocos árboles, sólo se detuvo al llegar al borde de un risco, entre el punto más alto. Sin dejar de mirar arriba, bajó los brazos a un costado, sosteniendo la voluta como un frágil tesoro. Tomando posición de vuelo, como el atleta de la bala, lo balanceó hacia atrás como para tomar alcance, y de un solo golpe, la catapultó al cielo. La vio volar como un cometa en dirección a la bóveda celeste, se colocó en el lugar más brillante de la constelación de Pegaso. Allí se quedó.

-Como la principal estrella de Pegaso. – Dijo Zeus al fin, tras seguir a su hija en silencio por los jardines. – ¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta de que este hombre no es otro más que Belefronte? ¿Aquél sacrílego que quiso habitar con nosotros en el Olimpo, y que por querer profanar esta tierra hice que el caballo alado lo hiciera caer?

- Él purgó toda su condena en Oriente. Allí murió. Y lo recordó todo. Jamás lo olvidó.

- Entonces también sabe que tú misma le perseguiste, como un cazador a su presa, y lo mataste. E inmediatamente después tomaste su alma y lo ayudaste a renacer en el mismo lugar de su deceso, así jamás pisó el Inframundo. Y brindándole el espíritu de Pegaso como su protección en la armadura divina forjada por Hefestos, te apiadaste de él dándole como segunda oportunidad una vida con un rango social mucho muy inferior que la anterior; el de un extranjero, un bárbaro y esclavo. Lo tomaste como tu santo para que pudiera redimir sus pecados sirviéndote. ¿O me equivoco?

- Claro que no. Pero Pase lo que pase, él volverá conmigo. – Athena bajó la mirada, dio media vuelta en dirección a Zeus. – Reencarnará. Al igual que yo lo haré.

Sonriendo, él levantó una ceja. – Y después, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Dos inmortales luchando por la supremacía hasta el fin de los tiempos?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – Athena frunció el ceño.

- He hablado con el Oráculo. – Zeus caminaba en dirección a su palacio seguido de su hija. – Y me dijo que el sello de la Torre Sagrada, donde mantienes presos a Hades y su ejército, se romperá en doscientos cuarenta y tres años, dando comienzo a una Segunda Guerra Santa.

- Lo sé. Es por eso que mis Caballeros se están preparando. Desde aquí yo siempre velaré por ellos.

- Y tú debes hacer lo mismo. Un día aquí en el Olimpo equivale a un año en la tierra. Así que no tienes mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿qué pasaría si la siguiente no es la última batalla? Es decir, suponiendo que venzas a Hades y su ejército una vez más, y selles otra vez la torre, ¿Esperarás otros doscientos cuarenta y tres años hasta la próxima?

- Las fuerzas entre el bien y el mal constantemente se enfrentan. Existe un equilibrio, tú ya lo has dicho antes. Ahora soy la diosa de la tierra, por tanto, mi deber es protegerla. Además, - miró las estrellas, - ya no estoy sola. Mis caballeros están aquí para luchar por la paz, el honor y la justicia.

- Exactamente. Solo que ellos morirían para protegerte, porque tú resguardas lo que ellos más aman. Esta ya no es una batalla solo entre dos dioses. Ahora ustedes y los mortales se han involucrado. ¿No sientes pena ni remordimiento por las muertes habidas y por haber en tu nombre?

- Por supuesto que sí. Pero el evitar que luchen en un conflicto inminente, sería lo mismo que rendirse ante el enemigo. Son guerreros, y como tales están perfectamente conscientes de que su destino será morir en alguna batalla. Sea hoy a mañana eso no importa, porque así lo han elegido. Así es su vida, su orgullo. Y su recompensa es la gloria otorgada tras el honor de combatir y morir junto a sus aliados, dando la vida por sus amigos. La decisión que tomaron de involucrarse en esta Guerra Santa, de luchar al lado de sus dioses y así dejar rastros en la historia, aceptando las consecuencias de sus actos, quiere decir que, estos humanos pelean por algo más. Algo más grande que Hades, que yo, que tú o que todos los dioses juntos.

- Athena, - la miró discretamente de soslayo, - no exageres. No hay nada más allá de los dioses.

- Tal vez. Pero lo que sí es seguro, es que estamos entrando a una nueva era. Puede que, en adelante, las decisiones importantes no solo nos corresponda a nosotros tomarlas.

Zeus sonrió paternalmente recordando lo ingenua, soñadora e inocente que podía llegar a ser su hija. Desde hacía un rato que habían llegado al gran palacio. Cada uno ya se retiraba a sus aposentos a descansar cuando, de repente, él la detuvo: - Athena, solo voy a sugerirte una cosa. Aunque no me lo creas, esta guerra será diferente a todas las demás. Hades cambiará su estrategia. Y yo en su lugar, no expondría mi único cuerpo a sufrir nuevas heridas en batalla. – Y con esto, tras dar una cabezada de despedida, Zeus se retiró a descansar junto a su esposa Hera, mientras dejaba a una Athena absorta en sus pensamientos.


	6. 5 Todo por Ella…

**5.- Todo por Ella…**

Era una noche tranquila. El cielo estaba despejado, si ninguna nube, con toda claridad podía verse una inmensa luna llena custodiada por todas y cada una de las constelaciones, incluyendo la vía láctea. Aquél hombre de túnica, de repente, creyó ver una sombra volando. Del cielo cayó a sus pies una pluma, la cual se inclinó para recoger. Estaba afuera, apostado en el balcón del templo cuando sintió que algo lo llamaba. Cuando entró, pudo ver una tenue luz que salía por las rendijas de la puerta de aquella habitación custodiada detrás del trono en donde él mismo se había sentado tantos años desde que se convirtiese en patriarca. Tras correr la delgada cortina puesta entre el trono y las puertas, abrió estas y entró a la habitación que por siglos había estado vacía. El origen de aquella luz dorada no era más que el cetro sagrado Niké, parado por sí solo en medio de aquellas cuatro paredes. En la punta de este, se encontraba posada la dueña de la pluma, una gran y hermosa lechuza, blanca como la nieve, y con ojos ambamarinos. El llanto de un bebé quebró la soledad y el silencio del Santuario del Partenón. Siendo el testigo de aquél milagro, el hombre no pudo más que arrodillarse, al ver que la lechuza extendía completamente sus alas, y levantar una vez más el vuelo al cielo, saliendo por el ventanal en arco.

Tras desaparecer el brillo del cetro, este cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo haciendo que, el pequeño bulto envuelto en un fino manto se revolviera nervioso. El patriarca, levantando al bebé y cargándolo entre sus brazos, comprendió que no se trataba más que de la encarnación de Athena. Juntos salieron al balcón que por tantos años no había sido usado, ni siquiera por él. – Así que ya es hora. – Dijo finalmente. Contemplando las estrellas, notó como un cometa cruzaba raído el cielo, dejando tras de sí un clarísimo rastro azul brillante. Parpadeó varias veces. Pensó que había imaginado que el origen de aquél cuerpo celeste era una de las estrellas más brillantes en el firmamento, perteneciente a una de las constelaciones entre la bóveda celeste.

Por fin, después de más de doscientos años, el sello de Athena se había roto, liberando uno por uno a los Ciento Ocho Espectros, el ejército de Hades.

Diez y seis años después, un día de verano, un muchacho asiático de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones, había logrado vencer a todos los aspirantes, ganándose así la armadura de bronce de Pegaso, siéndole entregada por la misma Athena quien, desde su trono en el estadio del Coliseo, junto con el Patriarca, observaba la competencia.

Un hombre desconocido, más allá, apartado y oculto entre las sombras, miraba con alegría aquella escena. Este no era nadie menos que el antiguo maestro, el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio, quien, por encargo de Athena, había residido los últimos doscientos años en los Cinco Picos de China, vigilando la Torre Sagrada. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un anciano, no tenía más que la apariencia de un hombre a mediados de los cuarentas, al igual que el Patriarca, el primer Caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Pues gracias a que la piel de sus cuerpos había sido salpicada por la sangre de Athena, consiguieron entrar a un estado de longevidad más larga y envejecer más lento que los demás hombres. Así dio comienzo la Segunda Guerra Santa.

No pasó mucho tiempo después para que estos dos hombres se dieran cuenta que aquél muchacho era la reencarnación del Caballero de Pegaso, pues habían visto renacer una vez más, el amor entre él y Athena intacto, como si no hubiesen pasado más de doscientos años desde la última vez que se vieran. No necesitó que se lo dijeran, pues él poco a poco comenzó a entender por qué sentía que ya conocía a la diosa desde hace tiempo, aunque apenas si cruzaban palabras, hasta que comenzó a recordarlo todo. A partir de ese momento, el lazo entre ambos se empezó a estrechar cada vez más.

Y comenzaron las peleas y los conflictos bélicos entre los hombres. Pero sin embargo, algo había cambiado, algo muy grave en verdad. Por vez primera se supo de la existencia de una mujer misteriosa llamada Pandora, quien jugaba un papel decisivo en este conflicto. Se trataba de la principal sacerdotisa y la más fiel seguidora de Hades. Una mujer joven y hermosa de cabello largo, lacio azabache que tenía el mando absoluto del ejército de los Ciento Ocho Espectros. Y de quien se contaba, según los rumores de algunos, era la misma que había destapado el ánfora que contenía las calamidades humanas. Otros, que no era otra que la misma Perséfone encarnada, esposa del dios del Inframundo.

Las órdenes que le dio este fue que buscara a la persona con el corazón más puro y frágil (pues sería débil y de fácil dominación), siendo la elegida para que el alma del dios habitara su cuerpo con tal facilidad, que nadie, ni siquiera su ejército se imaginaran tal estrategia para ganar el juego. ¿Quién sospecharía de aquello?

Los Caballeros de Athena en su momento se enteraron de tal cosa. El patriarca y la diosa dedujeron que su verdadero cuerpo se encontraba en Los Campos Elíseos, y decidieron que, de ser necesario, partirían hasta allá para vencer. Pero Hipnos y Thanatos eran los guardines y segundos al mando de Hades. Pronto llegó el momento en el que este y Pegaso se enfrentaron una vez más. Y una vez más hirió el cuerpo en el que el terrible dios habitaba.

En el último segundo, durante el ataque contra Hades, su espada maldita voló en el aire, y aprovechando la oportunidad, Hipnos la atrapa y atraviesa el cuerpo de Athena por la espalda, y desapareciendo de escena. - ¡ATHENA! – Se oyó un grito desgarrador. Ahora era el turno de Pegaso de verla morir. Sintiendo que la furia y el odio se apoderaban de él, ardió su cosmos hasta el máximo poder. Con el corazón roto, sin imaginar quién era el verdadero autor del asesinato, asestó el golpe final, destruyendo así, el cuerpo, haciendo volar la carne en mil pedazos, mientras que el alma de Hades regresaba al otro mundo, jurando venganza en contra de Pegaso, quien mortalmente herido y casi muerto, sólo tuvo fuerzas para arrastrarse ante el cuerpo de Athena, que yacía en el suelo, y que ya comenzaba a desintegrarse en miles de estrellas, y solo lo miraba a él, y un segundo después, cerró los ojos para siempre. - ¡NOOOO! – Gritó amargamente, - ¡Athe…! – Su carne fue atravesada por el filo de la lanza dirigida por la mano de Thanatos, quien, se acercó, y tomándola dijo con desprecio: - Muere basura. – La retorció. De un tiro la sacó bañada en sangre. - ¡Simple humano! – Terminó, dejando una enorme herida en la espalda de Pegaso, de la cual emanaban abundantes y densos ríos rojos manchando su divina armadura. Sólo así había dejado de brillar claramente, signo de los rastros de su cosmos.

Hipnos y Thanatos se retiraron tras un agujero que los transportaba a otra dimensión. – Hasta la próxima. – Se despidió sarcástico el segundo. Desaparecieron ambos. El Caballero de Pegaso, una vez más, había muerto.

Los Santos Dorados de Aries y Virgo sobrevivieron, ascendiendo este último al puesto de Patriarca. El otro se retiró a Jamil, país de origen del antes llamado Vellocino de Oro, con una nueva encomienda impuesta por Athena; él y todos aquellos que estaban bajo su tutela, de hoy en adelante serían los sagrados herreros de las armaduras en la tierra, oficio enseñado por Hefestos y Prometeo a los hombres de su pueblo. Mientras que, caminando de regreso a su hogar, él recordaba la última proclamación que Athena le había dirigido, justo antes de enfrentarse cara a cara con Hades, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerla desistir y ofreciéndose en su lugar para enfrentarse a los dioses del sueño y la muerte: "No te preocupes. Cuando acaben todas estas guerras santas, al final, como recompensa a su valor y esfuerzo, sus almas condenadas en el Cosito renacerán en un mundo de paz conmigo. Y en un estado superior, vencerán a la muerte al fin. Es una promesa". Sonrió maternalmente. "Tú por ahora sólo preocúpate de reparar las armaduras en Jamil. No importa lo que tengas que hacer". Y diciendo esto, con su armadura envestida, se puso el casco, tomó la lanza y el escudo, y con un duro semblante de mirada furiosa de guerrera amazona se dirigió a la batalla.

…

Una vez muerta, y liberada de su cuerpo humano, Athena llegó una vez más al Olimpo, mientras que, observando un cometa azul dispararse hacia la estrella más brillante de la ya famosa constelación, sentada en el suelo miraba largamente el manto celestial de la noche, lamentando haber sido separada una vez más de aquél al que amaba. Pero no estaba triste, pues sabía que se volverían a ver. Mas no podía evitar sentir tanta pena, pues no quería que él siguiera muriendo así, luego reencarnando una y otra vez, constantemente atado como un satélite alrededor de ella, sin poder descansar en paz.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo más. – dijo llorando profundamente. - ¡Debo dejarte ir! – Cerró los ojos.

En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero aquél cuerpo celeste comenzó a brillar con mucha más intensidad, como si cayera a su lado. En realidad era ella quien se encontraba a su lado. Cuando por fin abrió los párpados tras tomar una decisión, se sorprendió de verse a sí misma, flotando por encima del Olimpo, colocada en el cielo. Levantando la vista, lo que presenció simplemente no tenía palabras, no daba crédito a sus ojos. El alma desnuda de Pegaso se encontraba frente a ella, rodeada de una inmensa luz blanquecina, convertido por ella en una estrella fugaz.

-Por favor, no llores por mi causa. – Confortador, posó su mano sobre su mejilla, pero ella no pudo sentir más que el calor de su cosmos. – Todo está bien. Yo estoy aquí.

- Lo sé. Y por eso debo dejarte libre, para que descanses en paz.

- Por más que quieras hacerlo, no te lo permitiré.

- ¿Es que no te ves cómo estás. Que por mi causa estás así?

- Esto no es tu causa. Suficiente has hecho con rescatarme del Inframundo, y hacerme un lugar aquí, donde ahora pertenezco.

- Todo es mi culpa. Perdóname.

- ¿Yo. Perdonarte de qué? Hey, mírame. – Los ojos Marrones buscaron a los azules. – Ahora es mi turno de salvarte.

- Pero es que me duele verte morir así…

- No lo harás. Tranquila, todo está bien. Así yo lo he elegido. Yo regresaré, ni la muerte puede impedírmelo, aun cuando llegue el fin de los días. Recuerda que mi vida ya te pertenece solo a ti.

- Y yo decido qué hacer con ella. Sí. Pero sé que aun cuando te lo prohíba terminantemente, aun a riesgo de desafiarme, eres tan terco que sin importar lo que te diga, volverás.

- Aun cuando eso signifique darle la espalada al mundo entero.

- Lo sé. Pero lo que sí puedo hacer es quitarte tus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó.

- Mientras yo vuelva, tú reencarnarás y estarás a mi lado, ya me quedó claro, no puedo impedírtelo por más que quiera. Siempre serás un caballero, un guerrero. Pero te despojaré de tu memoria para que renazcas sin sentir obligación alguna hacia a mí. Sin ataduras, libre. Para que hagas lo que quieras.

Él entendió: - Pero sabes que no funcionará. Pase lo que pase, sin importar ni el tiempo ni el espacio, yo regresaré, nos volveremos a encontrar.

-Así es. Eso te lo prometo. – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos. – Y es por eso que no puedo arriesgarte atándote así. Si es el destino que estemos juntos, más allá de todo, entonces me encontrarás. – Y diciendo esto, desaparecieron tras la luz dorada del cosmos de ella.


	7. 6 Futuras Generaciones…

**6.- Futuras Generaciones…**

Tras pasar los siguientes doscientos cuarenta y tres años, Athena volvió a tomar el poder, pero esta vez era un mundo diferente. El pleno resplandor del recién formado Imperio Romano. Algunos de sus santos venían de las provincias lejanas de este, con nacionalidad distinta. Por primera vez la diosa adoptó un nombre de proveniencia etrusca – romana; Minerva. Nombre que sólo los más allegados usaban con ella en señal de que cada vez se iba involucrando más con los humanos. Igualmente, por vez primera se aceptó a las mujeres para que combatieran al lado de la diosa como santos femeninos. Se le abrió las puertas al mundo entero conocido, ahora todo aquél que quisiera ser Caballero de Athena podía tener una oportunidad.

En el caso de las mujeres, no es que se les hubiera cerrado la puerta al Partenón o se les discriminara su participación al servicio de Athena. Es solo que en la era mitológica no tenían una participación activa como guerreras en el conflicto bélico. Pero esto no significaba que no tuvieran un papel fundamental entre el ejército ateniense. Todo lo contrario, su participación era crucial en la guerra, esta significaba la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota en la batalla. Así como Artemisa tenía a las amazonas y otras doncellas consagradas a su servicio, así Athena tenía un séquito personal formado por doce sacerdotisas a las cuales se les llamaba Musas o damas de compañía, de quienes se decía, su belleza competía con aquellas hijas de Zeus a las que se les debía su nombre. Acompañaban a la diosa en todo momento, comían, bebían y dormían a su lado. Solo ellas además del Patriarca tenían contacto personal con ella. Pero su roll no se restringía a ser simples heraldos, mensajeras de Athena. También fungían como las compañeras sexuales de los santos dorados. No tenían parejas fijas y ninguno de ambos sexos estaba atado a un solo amor a la vez. Tanto ellas como ellos podían escoger con quien o quienes estar. Sin embargo, no eran cortesanas, prostitutas sagradas, ni mucho menos esclavas sexuales. Pertenecientes a la nobleza griega, nacidas en las aldeas bajo el cuidado de la diosa, se escogían niñas de entre siete y nueve años para vivir en el Santuario, en pago como un tributo a ella por su protección y ser educadas en las artes amatorias. A la edad de trece años iniciaban su vida como tales. A los veintiuno, alcanzando su estatus social como ciudadanas atenienses, se les daba la opción de salir y tener una vida como cualquier mujer noble, casarse y formar una familia con un civil, o seguir sirviendo a la diosa hasta los treinta, edad para ser reemplazada por otra doncella, mientras la mujer madura regresaba a su casa o residía en Esparta con un estatus de mujer noble independiente, decidiendo casarse o no, siendo dueña de su destino, participando en la política y el estado, disfrutando de sus privilegios como cualquier hombre. Por otro lado, como sacerdotisas, y pertenecientes a una alta jerarquía, los placeres de sus cuerpos solo estaban restringidos a ser disfrutados por el Patriarca y los doce Caballeros Dorados, pues ellos eran los únicos que no podían salir del Santuario y abandonar sus propios templos, ya que el enemigo lo aprovecharía como una debilidad. Pero si ellas querían desposarse con un caballero del rango que fuera, tendrían que esperar a ser ciudadanas. Al salir y casarse, ellas estarían en casa y ellos, como santos de Athena regresarían al Santuario a cumplir su deber, solo saliendo para visitar a sus familias en muy contadas ocasiones. El sexo funcionaba no solo como un escape para descargar los miembros inflamados de los guerreros. Jugaba un papel mucho más importante. Era un ritual religioso para el estrés y relajar, despejar la mente, quitar las inhibiciones, y sobre todo, para liberar el _suadhisthana chakra_, uno de los chakras más importantes del cuerpo. Al alinearlo perfectamente, se liberaba el máximo potencial de un guerrero. Con cada orgasmo, combinado con un entrenamiento espartano, dieta saludable, y una constante educación intelectual, se le ayudaba a alcanzar más fácilmente el séptimo y octavo sentidos, y dominarlos a la perfección junto con todo su poder al máximo. Cada santo era responsable de su propia salud física, mental y sexual. Así que en ciertas fechas a los caballeros de plata y bronce (de ambos sexos), se les permitía salir al mundo exterior en busca de "desfogue", para perfeccionar este poder tan importante. Esta era una práctica común no solo entre el ejército de Athena. Los Ciento Ocho Espectros de Hades, Las Marinas de Poseidón, en fin, todos los ejércitos griegos al servicio de los dioses lo hacían. Era por esto que sus batallas eran conocidas por ser tan épicas, cruentas y legendarias, magníficas. En tiempos de guerra, la abstinencia era crucial, pues esto ayudaba a concentrarse más en cada entrenamiento, luchando sin cuartel y dejando de lado los sentimientos. Sin embargo, esto dejó de practicarse en el 1261 d.C., y aunque se intentó recuperar la costumbre, pronto se disolvió para dar paso a otras formas alternativas de entrenamiento que compensaran tal falta de poder. Descubierto, e introducido curiosamente, por los caballeros femeninos.

Por otra parte, ahora en esta época el cuerpo receptor de Hades, era en realidad el del hijo de un valeroso y poderoso general romano, de origen etrusco. Así que su ejército se había multiplicado, y se necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible para detenerlo, pues el enemigo los superaba diez a uno, asegurando un conflicto tan sangriento, que haría estremecer a toda Grecia.

Y como era de esperarse, el Caballero de Pegaso apareció una vez más. Sin embargo, algo extraño le había pasado a su armadura. Ya no era completa con alas, casco alado y visera como el regalo divino heredado. Este diseño ya no cubría por completo el cuerpo, sino solo sus partes vitales como piernas, vientre, muslos y caderas, las tres sujetas a un cinturón con su emblema. El exterior de los brazos, las hombreras anchas sujetas por el pectoral y la parte superior de la espalda recordaban las alas. El casco, adoptando la forma de las mismas sólo cubrían la quijada, orejas, nuca y mollera que terminaban en el nacimiento de lo que recordaba el rostro del caballo alado. Si quería protegerse más, tendría que usar una cota de malla. Por lo que a veces se le recordaba a un soldado persa o medieval. Pero esta no era la única armadura que había sufrido cambios. Pues para poder ser reparadas, habían sido bañadas con la sangre del anciano de Jamil, antiguo guerrero sobreviviente a la anterior guerra santa. Él y otros caballeros, como los dorados, habían ofrecido su sangre en un ritual de iniciación a su rango en señal de solidaridad con los demás compañeros al ofrecer su vida a cambio de la seguridad y bienestar de otros. Sin embargo, el cambio más que nada se debía, a que si en un principio eran divinas por haber sido forjadas con la sangre de la diosa Athena, el baño de la sangre mortal tenía un diferente resultado deparado para tan preciadas armaduras.

En esta era, la vida del Caballero de Pegaso era la de un huérfano bárbaro de medio oriente con ascendencia asiática, al que habían capturado como botín de guerra y hecho esclavo de un viejo y poderoso general romano, (curiosamente, el padre de quien sería el próximo cuerpo de Hades y su amigo), y lo usaba como gladiador para su diversión. Sus habilidades innatas en la pelea llamaron la atención de un Caballero Dorado romano, quien lo compró y lo llevó al Santuario. Una vez allí, conoció a Athena y se hicieron amigos, y al igual que él, ella no recordaba nada.

Aunque al principio se sabía que Pegaso renacía en cada Guerra Santa para pelear al lado de Athena, el Patriarca y el anciano de Jamil pronto dedujeron que había algo más escondido en cuestión. Que existía un amor inmortal entre ambos que nada ni nadie podía destruir. Pero más allá de eso, pronto se descubrió que, curiosamente, Pegaso era el único que podía acercarse a Hades y herirlo, además de que era el único capaz de vencerlo si quería. Tal vez era por el poder escondido tras su armadura, tal vez solo era que su furor por proteger a Athena era enorme, pero sin duda, se había creado una conexión entre estos tres personajes, además de la venganza jurada por Hades de destruirlos a ambos y a toda la humanidad.

Sin embargo, los dioses no podían concebir que un humano, un simple mortal, aun siendo un protegido de Athena, hubiera podido desarrollar aquél misterioso poder para matarlos, así que advertidos por el Oráculo, (en este caso Urano, Gea y Cronos), decidieron enfrentar a la diosa a partir de la Tercera Guerra Santa. Y en castigo por su osadía al permitir tal arrogancia por parte de esta especie a la que protegía, quisieron apoderarse y destruir a la tierra por haber desafiado su voluntad. Pero Athena, como divina protectora de los mortales, no lo permitiría, así que ella junto con sus Caballeros, libraron innumerables batallas contra los dioses y sus enviados a lo largo de los siglos, siendo Hades siempre el principal enemigo a vencer, estando a la cabeza de la lista de estos. Y fue por eso que ella ordenó el cambio en el diseño de las armaduras. Para renovar su poder, y ocultar la verdadera identidad de Pegaso, (y de algunos otros santos reencarnados), de los dioses enemigos, que pensaban se trataba de otro distinto. De lo contrario, su antigua y verdadera apariencia sólo despertaría su cólera, estimulando la completa destrucción de su alma. Así, las verdaderas armaduras, las cuales eran divinas, sólo se manifestarían en casos muy específicos, es decir, solo si eran bañadas por la sangre de un dios, y el cosmos del guerrero explotaba para entregarlo todo, aún a costa de su propia vida.

…

Era un hecho que todo aquél que desafiaba a los dioses era castigado con sufrir el eterno tormento de la prisión del Cositos. Aquél mundo que juraba la descomposición del alma humana igual y de la misma manera que la de su cuerpo físico, se aseguraba de no dejar salir a ningún condenado por toda la eternidad. Por lo que a aquellos desgraciados se les había negado su derecho a renacer en el mundo de los mortales, aun cuando habían peleado y muerto gloriosamente, siempre valientes, inquebrantables e irónicamente en el nombre de un dios. Estos miserables habían cometido tales faltas en contra de los todopoderosos, que ni siquiera tenían la opción de reencarnar para poder purgar sus pecados. Por lo que solamente un dios, tenía el poder absoluto de liberarlos. O de un solo golpe destruir su alma ya degradada por completo, quemada y descarnada por los hielos, descompuesta bajo el peso de sus imperdonables faltas, borrando todo recuerdo de ellos. Dejándolos en el oscuro olvido del inmenso universo.

Sin embargo, pareciera que esta ley no aplicaba para los Caballeros Dorados de Géminis. De quienes en realidad se trataba de los gemelos Cástor y Pólux, aquellos héroes hijos de Leda y hermanos de Helena. El primero muere en batalla en Troya. El segundo, siendo el menor, ruega a Zeus, su padre, que intercambie su vida por la de su hermano, pero el dios conmovido por su gran amor, coloca sus almas en las estrellas formando aquella constelación. Pero tiempo después, preocupado por Athena que había bajado a la tierra, hace renacer a los gemelos para ser destinados a ser sus Santos, cada uno con una armadura propia y así, poder protegerla. Pero Cástor, celoso del cariño que Zeus le tenía a su media hermana, la traiciona aliándose a Hades, por lo que Pólux no tiene otra opción que matarlo por cometer tan alto crimen. Pero en el último arremetimiento, de un golpe, la armadura dorada se destroza como un cascarón revelando un sapuris. Así, el traidor muere en los brazos de su hermano menor, comprendiendo lo que había hecho y verdaderamente arrepentido, mientras el sapuris, recuperando su forma original, se hunde bajo tierra. Así solo quedó una armadura. Al morir Pólux y reunirse con su hermano entre las estrellas, descubre que Zeus, encolerizado, tortura el alma de Cástor, así que le dice a su padre que entonces también él debe recibir el mismo castigo, por vacilar en matarlo en vez de proteger a Athena. El dios los encadena a ambos para pensar tranquilamente cuál debería de ser este. Dos días después de que Athena llegara al Olimpo, visitó con su padre la constelación de los gemelos, donde estos estaban prisioneros, y completamente desnudos.

– Cástor.- Le dijo Zeus autoritario – Tu esposa e hijo aún se encuentran vivos en la tierra, pagando la vergüenza de tus pecados. Pero él es fuerte, y su destino es afortunado, porque será el heredero de la armadura de Géminis, obviamente la que le pertenecía a Pólux, pues la tuya se encuentra en el Infierno convertida en sapuris, esperando a que su verdadero dueño se presente a reclamarla. Hablando con Athena he decido el destino de ambos: Toda tu descendencia será condenada a pagar por tu atrevimiento. Ella, la diosa a la que intentabas asesinar te ha perdonado y les dará a ambos una segunda oportunidad. Se enfrentará una vez más a Hades, y ha decidido que ustedes reencarnarán entre su propia estirpe antes que ella, para protegerla y velar por su seguridad. Los tomará como sus santos una vez más. Mi castigo, es que esto lo harán una y otra y otra vez, hasta derrotar a Hades por completo. Solo hasta entonces dejarán de purgar sus penas y podrán descansar en paz.

Sin embargo, en la Segunda Guerra Santa, al nacer los gemelos en Atenas, el Patriarca consultó el Oráculo de las estrellas en Star Hill, y por medio de una visión que le mandó la diosa, ordenó que al hermano mayor se le entrenara como un soldado de Athena, mientras que al menor se le escondiera y se le negara su existencia como humano, inclusive ante la presencia del otro sabiendo esto. Y solo, si le llegara a pasar algo, el hermano menor sería el siguiente heredero de la armadura de Géminis para servir a la diosa. Pero al bajar ella, una vez más el gemelo mayor la traicionó por ambición y envidia, y reclamando su sapuris, su verdadera armadura, formó un vínculo con Hades. Y otra vez murió a manos del menor. Athena sabía que sería traicionada por uno de sus guerreros más poderosos, así que para mantenerlo vigilado, ordenó que al gemelo menor se le ocultara sabiendo que siempre sería Pólux reencarnado, y que este jamás la traicionaría por voluntad propia, y con la esperanza de que en algún momento Cástor cambiara, siempre dejó que ambos volvieran a su lado. Pero más que otra cosa, ellos, ambos regresaban como dignos hijos de Zeus con el mismo objetivo: dar testimonio de que ni siquiera los dioses tenían el control de ningún destino, a menos que los hombres así lo quisieran.


	8. Volumen Segundo 7 Por esa promesa

**Volumen Segundo.**

**7.- Por esa promesa...**

Durante las siguientes eras, se tomó como señal inequívoca de la siguiente reencarnación de Athena, el paso de un cometa o estrella fugaz siempre frente a la constelación de Pegaso. Así, con el paso de los siglos, sin que la diosa recordara nada de sus vidas pasadas, pero sin olvidar su misión ni quién era, así aquél caballero de bronce (sin que recordara absolutamente nada). Sus vidas se iban estrechando cada vez más, incluyendo la de Hades, quien seguiría ocupando el cuerpo de la persona con el corazón más puro y frágil. Athena decidió proteger a esta, para poder vigilarla siempre de cerca, atacar, y de ser necesario, herir la carne, destruyendo así, el recipiente físico.

Romanos, macedonios, cristianos, el medievo, el renacimiento, la ilustración. Los años, los siglos y las eras pasaban, siempre Hades vencido, siempre Pegaso regresando. Reencarnando en las tierras lejanas de Oriente, o con ascendencia proveniente de ese lugar, en señal de su penitencia impuesta por los constantes desafíos a los dioses y su odio ganado. Ligando así, sus constantes renacimientos con el de su primera muerte, sirviendo siempre a Athena.

Su amor crecía cada vez más, venciendo las barreras del espacio y el tiempo, hasta el día de la Última Guerra Santa a finales del siglo XX. Al final, Artemisa le advierte a su hermana menor que si no desiste, el Caballero de Pegaso morirá, sin opción a renacer, pues Hades ya había sido destruido por completo, y su misión se había completado; El mando de la Tierra se le entregaría a Artemisa y el Santuario cambiaría. Según cuenta la leyenda, a este capítulo se le llamó La Obertura del Cielo. Se trataba de la visión en un sueño que ella le mandó a Athena como un mensaje para advertirle que eso ocurriría si no dejaba de desafiar a los dioses junto con Seiya de Pegaso.

…

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?" Un susurro… "Esto les pasará a tus queridos caballeros si no desisten. Y más importante…", su mirada, su voz estaba en su cabeza, "lo que te pasará a ti, hermana mía, si continuas por este camino. Ese, será tu destino…", y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Se encontró así misma sentada junto a la cama, con su cabeza recostada y su mano tomada fuertemente de la de aquél cuerpo inerte de cabello castaño revuelto. Una vez se hubo puesto en pie, tomó las vendas, tijeras y cintas adhesivas que se encontraban en una bandeja encima de la mesa de noche, junto a la cabecera, y comenzó a cambiar las viejas que resguardaban las múltiples heridas, por las nuevas a aquél. Y mientras lo hacía, siempre mirando su rostro, pendiente de cualquier cambio, pensaba: "lo último, no fue parte de la advertencia de ella. Sé que fue un sueño tuyo. Aquello que tanto anhelas. Ser una persona normal. Estar juntos, sin ataduras, sin obstáculos, solo nosotros". Recordaba que él ya llevaba tiempo así. Primeramente había rezado para que los dioses se apiadaran de su alma y lo perdonaran. Luego intentó curarlo con su cetro Niké. Pero al ver que aquello no funcionaba, resolvió verter un poco de su sangre sobre la herida que ya comenzaba a cerrarse. Sin embargo, al recordar que una similar a esa, y con la misma arma, se la hicieron al último Caballero de Libra, ella solo pudo derrumbarse en llanto.

Aunque sabía que aquél procedimiento sí funcionaría, él tendría que pagar el precio por llevar dentro de sí la sangre de un dios. Y si el veneno de la espada maldita de Hades no lo mataba antes, la sangre de ella sí lo haría en mayor tiempo: su corazón latería tan rápido por el pesado flujo sanguíneo, que este lo haría explotar si él no lo controlaba en el menor tiempo posible. Lloró ella desconsoladamente y en silencio sosteniendo la mano de él entre las suyas, pegada junto a su mejilla, con la esperanza de que sus cálidas lágrimas fuesen suficientes por lo menos, para retrasar el proceso de envenenamiento. Inclusive durmió en el mismo lecho, abrazada fuertemente a él, recordando aquellas palabras que miles de años atrás había dicho, y entre susurros le repitió al oído: "quiero ver tus ojos marrones aunque sea solo una vez más", y terminó con esto, besado una esquina de sus labios, pero sus párpados no se movieron. Su rostro seguía completamente inmóvil. "… y por ese sueño", seguía pensando en el presente, "sé que sigues vivo, luchando y aspirando por seguir aquí, conmigo. Aún después de la muerte, sé que no me dejarás sola jamás." Al terminar de vendarlo, tomó de nuevo su mano. "Y de ser necesario, ellos, nuestros amigos, y yo también lucharé, con tu mismo espíritu cuidándonos a todos, solo para traerte de vuelta, y estar juntos al fin".

Ese mismo día, en el Santuario, en aquél mismo jardín lleno de flores, ella tejía una cadena con estas en la muñeca izquierda de él quien, sentado en aquella silla de ruedas, parecía dormido pacíficamente, mientras que rezando y brindándole protección por medio de la pulsera que hacía, resolvió ir al templo de su hermana Artemisa en busca de ayuda. Sin importar, de ser necesario, hasta traspasar una siguiente dimensión para tal fin. No le importaba ponerse a sí misma en riesgo, era su turno de salvarlos. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario.


	9. 8 Plan B…

**8.- Plan B…**

Un fuerte golpe metálico retumbó entre las paredes. El casco y el escudo habían caído a las orillas del abismo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Señorita Saori! - Shun corrió en su ayuda. La nebulosa los había expulsado donde hacía unos segundos habían rogado al dios. Ella se encontraba más allá, apoyándose en su cetro para poder levantarse. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Ah, sí, no te preocupes. – La ayudó a levantarse.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Estamos en el mismo lugar.

- Algo debió salir mal, el…

- ¡hm, hm, hm! – Se oyó una leve sonrisa. Poco a poco fue subiendo de volumen hasta tornarse como una carcajada. - ¡He he he, Ja ja ja! ¡Hay Athena! ¿De verdad pensaste que te dejaría pasar así nada más?

- ¿Qué? – Ella se levantó tan bruscamente que hizo retroceder al chico. – Gran Cronos, ¿qué es lo que está diciendo?

- Señorita Saori…

- ¿Crees que si se pudiera cambiar el curso del destino, no lo hubiera hecho yo mismo desde hace mucho? Te dije que lo que pensabas hacer era una verdadera estupidez. Aquella persona a la que deseas salvar solo está recorriendo el camino que el destino le ha trazado. Es imposible detenerlo.

- ¡Pero su destino no es morir así! – Exclamó ella. Caminó decidida hasta que la punta de su pie quedó a la orilla del abismo. – No de esta manera. Por eso he venido ante usted arriesgando nuestras vidas sabiendo lo que es capaz de hacer. – La nebulosa comenzó a envolverla de nuevo. Shun sentía la tensión de la cadena. Lentamente tomó una posición defensiva. – Estoy segura de que con su ayuda podremos salvarle. Le repito que le daré lo que sea que me pida a cambio…

- ¡Suficiente Athena, ya basta! – Retumbó la voz en el frío espacio. – Parece que no comprendes la complejidad de lo que estás pidiendo. Por ningún motivo el espacio – tiempo debe ser alterado. Las cosas pasan como deben ser. Todos lo saben. No voy a ayudarte.

- ¡Pero gran Cronos…!

- Es lo último que voy a decirte. Ahora váyanse que quiero dormir. Antes de que decida volar sus cuerpos en polvo estelar por todo el espacio. – Aquella neblina comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Y así, como si nada, el espacio volvió a la quietud y silencio como la noche. Saori solo miró la lejana galaxia con nebulosas en que el dios se había convertido una vez más. Bajó la mirada en rededor, se agachó para recoger el escudo que yacía junto a sus pies.

- Señorita Saori, ¿Ahora, qué haremos, cómo vamos a salvar a Seiya?

- No te preocupes Shun. – Respondió mientras se ponía el casco. – Tengo un plan B.

- ¿Plan B. Cuál es?

- Te lo contaré después de que nos alejemos de aquí. – Dijo sonriendo. Pero a él le parecía extraña la expresión de su rostro. – Vamos. No hay tiempo que perder.

- ¡ha! Sí.

…

Una vez recuperado el aliento, se levantó, y al darse cuenta en donde estaba, miró por todos lados, volteó alrededor, pero no vio a nadie. – Athena no está. Ni aquél muchacho. Acaso ambos han…

-Ambos están bien. Ella logró regresar antes que tú con ayuda de ese caballero. Ahora ya se han ido.

- ¿Ido, a dónde, a dónde los ha enviado usted?

- ¿Yo? A ningún lado. ¡Ha ha ha! – Rió divertido. – Ellos se han ido por su propio pie.

- ¿Ya, tan pronto. Por qué?

- Querían que los enviara a la previa Guerra Santa para destruir la espada de Hades y así poder salvar a un humano. ¡Ha ha ha! Pero les dije que no era posible y que me negaba a hacerlo. Así que se fueron. Ahora ya debieron de haber dejado el Olimpo.

- ¿Qué. Destruir la espada de Hades? – Pensó Hécate. Abrió los ojos como platos. Miró arriba solicitando atención. - ¡Eso es imposible, ni el mismo Hades sabe cómo destruirla! – Dijo de repente. Luego para sí misma. – Y si es para salvar a un humano, eso quiere decir, que…

- Vete de aquí. – La interrumpió. – Que me voy a ir a dormir.

- No… no puede ser… - Comenzó a respirar agitada. Se le había hecho un vacío en el estómago. – ¡Espere un momento… Señor Cronos! ¡Si eso es cierto, entonces Athena está totalmente indefensa!

- Si realmente tanto le importa ese humano, de seguro ella tendrá un as bajo la manga, ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Pero la matarán sin duda alguna si es que realmente fue a donde creo que ha ido! ¡Señor Cronos! – Pero nadie respondió. Todo quedó apacible y en silencio como hacía unos momentos. Entonces fue cuando Hécate sintió un inmenso escalofrío que recorría sus entrañas. – A… Athena... Athena va a… morir… - y pensó que ahora sí estarían perdidos de cumplirse sus deducciones.

…

Al llegar Ikki de Fénix y rebelarle a la bruja que era un caballero de Athena y cuáles eran sus intenciones al encontrarse allí, ella le confesó lo que había pasado con Cronos y las deducciones de lo que creía podría pasar. Él puso atención a cada palabra, a cada oración en silencio. Con un semblante serio, al terminar dijo en tono grave. – Así que Shun y Athena se dirigen a ese lugar justo ahora.

-Así es. – Le respondió Hécate. – Y si mis predicciones se cumplen, como verás, no solamente Athena morirá. Todos estamos en un grave peligro.

- Sí. Entiendo. No me queda otra alternativa que postergar mis planes en la luna debido a la situación actual. – Dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a la bruja. – No tengo tiempo que perder. Debo ir hacia el lado de Athena. – Ya se estaba alejando cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de ella.

- ¡Espera Ikki!

- ¿Qué pasa? – La vio acercase y tomar su mano izquierda entre las suyas. - ¿Qué haces?

- Cuando volví de donde Cronos me envió y se durmió, solo después me di cuenta que traía esto conmigo. Tal vez te sirva mejor que a mí.

- ¿Qué, esto es…? – Miró lo que ella le había atado alrededor de la muñeca. - ¡Una cadena de flores! Esto…

- ¿Tú también lo sientes, no? El cosmos de Athena se encuentra contenido en ella.

- Es el mismo aroma que despiden las flores del jardín del santuario. – Él la miró con atención. – Hécate escúchame. Tengo que irme ahora. Pero quiero que le informes sobre la situación a los hombres que estarán por llegar.

- ¿Qué, aún hay más personas? ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- El Dragón y el Cisne. Si ellos llegaran a venir, sin duda alguna atravesarían hasta el espacio – tiempo con tal de reunirse al lado de Athena. Te lo encargo Hécate. – Y tras decir esto último, se marchó, y rápidamente desapareció entre los escarpados parajes del Olimpo.

- ¡Vamos Fénix, date prisa! – dijo para sí, aun mirando donde había desaparecido. – Porque si esto sigue así, todos, hasta yo seremos víctimas de la ira de los dioses.

…

-¿Qué? – Shun no podía creer lo que había escuchado. – Señorita Saori, ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?

- Lo lamento Shun. – Ella seguía caminando sin mirarlo. – Pero no hay otra forma de salvar a Seiya.

- Pero… -. Atónito, se había detenido tratando de asimilar la noticia, pero viendo que ya se estaba alejando, le dio alcance. – Pero, ir a ese lugar… no lo entiendo. ¿No se supone que fue destruido por completo al vencer a Hades?

- El Inframundo simplemente no puede ser destruido. Este ha existido desde la era de los dioses primordiales. Hades nunca fue su creador.

- Pero, -. El muchacho parpadeó varias veces. – Y los templos, las villas… las prisiones, todo lo que…

- Hades construyó esos lugares para darle orden y estructura a todas las almas de los muertos. Él extrañaba tanto la luz del sol que creó los Campos Elíseos en recuerdo del mundo exterior. – De repente se detuvo. – El imperio que levantó fue en honor de una persona que era muy importante para él. Tal vez la única a la que realmente amó.

Shun la miró fijamente durante unos breves instantes. – Señorita Saori. Hades es el único que conoce como retraer el veneno de la espada. Si regresamos al Inframundo solo para encontrar una cura para salvar a Seiya, entonces, - su tono se volvió serio y sombrío. – Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué Hades no ha muerto?

-No. Hades sí fue vencido. – Notó que su vista siempre estaba puesta en el horizonte. – Él murió a pesar de ser un dios.

- Pero entonces, ¿Cómo salvaremos a Seiya?

- Él no era el único que conocía el secreto de su espada. – Saori dio media vuelta en dirección a Shun quien, una vez más, notó esa expresión extraña en su rostro. – Los cíclopes son los únicos ahora que saben cómo retraer el veneno de la hoja maldita.

- ¿Qué? – Shun frunció el ceño. – Eso quiere decir que…

- Así es. Nosotros deberemos cruzar el Inframundo una vez más sólo para llegar a su núcleo: el Tártaro. Allí es donde habitan los cíclopes, quienes junto con los titanes se encuentran presos en la médula espinal del Infierno por los mismos dioses.

…

"En la era mitológica, cuando Zeus le declaró la guerra a Cronos para apoderarse del universo, se alió con algunos titanes, los centímanos y los cíclopes para poder destronarlo. Estos, para ayudarle, forjaron todas y cada una de las armaduras que ahora portan los dioses. Así, ellos se convirtieron en los divinos herreros, quienes también le brindaron a Zeus sus armas; el rayo, la centella y el trueno. A Poseidón le obsequiaron el tridente, símbolo de su poder. Y a Hades le dieron su casco de invisibilidad, parte de su armadura, junto con su espada sagrada. Ni el guerrero más diestro, ni el más hábil conoce todas las habilidades de su arma ni todos sus secretos más que aquél que la forjó. Por lo tanto, si Athena desea salvar a ese humano, tendrá que ir en busca de los cíclopes para que le ayuden a contraer el veneno." Estas fueron las palabras que le dijo la bruja Hécate a Ikki de Fénix quien, escalando y saltando por los escarpados parajes del Olimpo para llegar a la base del monte y reunirse a lado de Saori, no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que la bruja le dijo. "Pero existe un problema: ellos se encuentran presos en el Tártaro. Allí los encerró Zeus junto a los titanes después de que los primeros le ayudaran contra los segundos. Por esa traición, ellos juraron vengarse contra el dios matando a sus hijos cuando se les presentara la oportunidad. Los hijos pagarían con su sangre la traición del padre. Así que si Athena los libera, los Cíclopes saldrán a la tierra junto con los Titanes, y ambos enfrentarán una vez más a los dioses en el Olimpo, liberando el caos y la destrucción en el mundo." Por su parte, él no podía hacer otra cosa que sus propias deducciones. "Así que por eso Cronos no ayudó a Athena, porque sabía que al no tener otro recurso, ella no tendría otra opción que recurrir a los Cíclopes aun sabiendo que ellos no dudarán ni un segundo en matarla. Y junto con los Titanes, llegarán al Olimpo para liberarlo y él tendrá una oportunidad de desafiar y derrocar a su propia estirpe y asentarse en el poder para gobernar el universo una vez más." Ya casi había llegado a las faldas del monte cuando de repente, noto como poco a poco una misteriosa neblina comenzaba a envolverlo todo a su alrededor.


	10. 9 Sacramentum Honoris Causa…

**9.- Sacramentum Honoris Causa…**

El viento soplaba con violencia, los truenos sonaban a kilómetros de distancia, los relámpagos iluminaban de tal manera, que no se necesitaba de ninguna lámpara o linterna para iluminar el camino donde se encontraba. Cruzando la terracería adornada en piedra por las orillas, hacía a un lado ramas, hojas y arbustos para abrirse paso para acceder por el único atajo que conocía. La lluvia era tan fuerte y abundante que había formado pequeños riachuelos con una corriente tan violenta, que podía arrasar hasta con el mínimo trozo de tierra suelta que había. Mas seguía caminando, siempre adelante, luchando por llegar a su objetivo, hasta que por fin, después de traspasar el bosque pudo divisar aquella pequeña casa en la cima del monte junto a la cascada.

Las puertas se abrieron tan de golpe que temblaron sobre sus goznes. Al entrar, para no caerse se apoyó en el borde de la mesa que yacía junto a la salida. Tan solo un momento, tan solo un suspiro. Agitó un poco la cabeza para aclarar su mente. Luego, arrastró su mano a lo largo del mueble sin siquiera darse cuenta del vaso con agua que había tirado o del ruido que un florero había producido al caer al suelo y quebrase por su causa. Siguió adentrándose en aquella morada. Ignorando el dolor interno que sentía, tenía que saber que allí estaba, que se encontraba bien, que no le pasaba nada. Seguía respirando agitadamente y con dificultad mientras buscaba en el comedor, la sala, la biblioteca, habitaciones, todo, de arriba abajo, rastreando cualquier cosa, un sonido, un movimiento. Nada ni nadie se encontraba dentro. La angustia empezaba a invadirle las entrañas. Su vista comenzó a nublarse. "No. Todavía no", pensaba, mientras terminaba su recorrido donde había comenzado. De repente, una fría brisa le hizo temblar. Dio media vuelta, y en posición defensiva esperaba lo peor.

-¡Shiryu! – No importaba que hubiese dicho o no su nombre. Tan solo quería escuchar el sonido de su voz.

- ¡Shun… Shunrei! – Sonrió aliviado. Ella se encontraba enfrente suyo apoyada con la mano izquierda en el umbral de la misma puerta por la que momentos antes había entrado. La derecha siempre estaba en la misma posición en puño pegada a su pecho. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie, así que con un leve quejido se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo mientras oía sus pasos correr en su auxilio.

Después de ayudarlo a levantarse, lo hubo conducido hasta la recámara para después quitarle la armadura y tumbarle en la cama. Con un paño remojado en una bandeja con agua puesta en la mesa de noche, le limpió las múltiples heridas hechas en batalla. La sangre propia y la ajena, así como el sudor mezclado con el polvo seco hacían que el agua se tornara oscura. Se levantó con el único objetivo de cambiarla y traer vendas, tijeras y cinta adhesiva cuando sintió que jalaban su brazo izquierdo, el que sostenía el paño. Al dar media vuelta, se encontró con él de pie, mirándole fijamente.

-¡Shiryu, no te muevas o podrías…! – Pero era demasiado tarde. Haciendo caso omiso de sus advertencias, la jaló hacia sí para después abrazarla fuertemente.

- Lo lamento, no debí preocuparte de esta manera. – Pero no la soltó.

- No te preocupes, - se apartó un poco para mirarle el rostro. – Lo importante es que ya estás aquí. – Terminó por sonreírle.

Hasta ese momento él no se había fijado en su apariencia, pero por primera vez notó que su cabello ya no estaba sujeto y acomodado por una larga trenza. Sencillamente un broche sostenía su larga cabellera negra, que ahora se encontraba revuelta, hecha un desastre de lo mojada que estaba por haber estado bajo la lluvia. De su rostro destellaban pequeños rocíos que hacían que su piel brillara en un bello tono aperlado. Ella estaba completamente empapada, y de su ropa pegada más que nunca a su cuerpo, podía traslucirse su curvilínea figura. Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, que inclusive podían sentir el calor de sus alientos. Ella podía sentir su duro torso contra su pecho. Su rostro iba acercándose lentamente, cada vez más, hasta que él sintió el dulce rose de sus labios contra los suyos. El dulce néctar de su boca sabía a miel, mientras que, con el corazón latiéndole al mil por hora, pudo sentir como el pecho de ella subía y bajaba con una respiración agitada. Pronto rodeó su cintura con sus manos sintiendo que el calor húmedo que su cuerpo despedía tras la ropa mojada lo excitaba aún más. Los besos y las caricias fueron subiendo cada vez más de intensidad, y él simplemente la acercó más hacia sí quedando aún más juntos. Cuando ella sintió que sus manos bajaban lentamente a sus caderas, simplemente dejó caer el paño que sostenía para posar ambas manos sobre su pecho, el cuál recorrió para rodear su cuello y sostenerse de él quien, sin despegarse de ella la cargó para después dar media vuelta y depositarla delicadamente sobre la cama. De sus labios pasó a besar y lamer su cuello. Deslizó una mano de la cadera a arriba subiendo su camisa, luego con la otra desabrochó cada botón de arriba abajo, dejando revelar cada vez más la piel que detrás se escondía. Ella, sin dejar de rodear su cuello con los brazos, metió sus dedos entre su cabellera, mientras que él sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba aún más incitándole a continuar, completamente dispuesto. De pronto ella sintió una de sus manos acariciando sus senos, quitando la tela de su camisa, mientras que con la otra, deslizaba hacia abajo su pantalón, quitándole con gran maestría la ropa interior. Él se retiró solo un poco para mirarla. Ahora ya no tenía nada que ocultar, estaba completamente desnuda, al igual que él. Su blanca piel, su figura. Su cuerpo no era tan abundante, de hecho era delgado, menudo y delicado. Sus senos eran pequeños, pero redondos y proporcionados, los cuales subían y bajaban en señal de una respiración agitada. Sus pezones erectos eran pequeños y rosados, los cuales temblaban encima de un corazón lleno de adrenalina. Una delicada y tenue línea que nacía desde el diafragma recorría justo por en medio de su abdomen. Sus caderas, aunque también pequeñas, eran proporcionadas y perfectamente redondeadas. Su vientre era plano, su pubis estaba oculto gracias a que ella había flexionado su pierna izquierda en dirección y encima de la derecha. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, y también miraba su amplio pecho encima suyo, su torso y abdomen marcado y atlético, aquellos brazos que no la dejaban escapar, y su virilidad ya despierta y endurecida que sentía encima de su pierna flexionada.

¿Por qué hacía esto, qué estaba pasando? Ese comportamiento no era digno de él. Jamás había actuado así. Por una maldita razón que aún desconocía había logrado llegar a casa después de la Guerra Santa. De milagro había sobrevivido. Era simplemente un absurdo hacer lo que ya estaba haciendo. Aprovecharse así de Shunrei. De ella, quien siempre rezaba a Dios para que volviera sano y salvo de cada enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, se asustó de sí mismo al descubrir, que en lo más profundo de su mente, tal vez era aquella situación donde se encontraban ambos lo que él más anhelaba. ¿En verdad era así de perverso?, ¿Era sólo su imaginación?, ¿Tan solo era la emoción del momento?, ¿O era acaso que, creía ver en su mirada un destello de lujuria, en lo que en realidad era el miedo y el nerviosismo en un rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas, al punto de la ebullición? No. Era deseo. El temblor de su cuerpo lo había confundido, pero pronto supo que este era causado por su excitación, al deslizar su mano hasta sus nalgas. Se enteró de que ella también quería hacerlo con tal frenesí, al acariciarle con la otra el rostro, y tallaba con la rodilla su ya endurecida y latente entrepierna. Lo quería, lo deseaba. En ningún universo paralelo hubiera cabido aquél acto. Era una locura aquello, ciertamente. Pero si no era hoy, ahora, ¿cuándo, cuándo tendría una oportunidad así? ¿Qué pasaría si acaso moría mañana?

Era todo, se había decidido, ya no existía la duda. Se abalanzó encima suyo solo para besarla apasionadamente una vez más. A continuación, empezó a lamer sus pechos y morder sus pezones mientras que con la mano derecha, quería retirar el muslo izquierdo que ocultaba su pubis. Pero este no lo dejaba actuar. Así que posó su nariz a unos pocos centímetros del espacio entre los senos y comenzó a bajar por la línea tenue de su abdomen, casi rozándola, por muy poco. Bajó más, cada vez más, sintiendo como ella le acariciaba la espalda.

Cada vez más abajo, guiándose por la línea redibujada de su abdomen hasta llegar a su vientre, sintió que su pierna le estorbaba. Así que también le besó y le acarició hasta que poco a poco se retiró, abriéndole paso hasta donde quería llegar. Allí estaba por fin, aquél objeto de sus deseos. Simplemente siguió bajando, y con ayuda de sus labios, apenas rozó solo un poco la piel. Cuando introdujo su lengua se sorprendió de sentir lo mojada que estaba ella. ¿Acaso era tan ardiente su deseo por él? Aquél néctar era tan dulce que no podía evitar seguir probando, satisfaciéndole, sintiendo cómo por culpa suya se retorcía de placer.

-¡Oh! ¡Ah! – Gimió ella. Se había mordido el puño izquierdo mientras que con la mano derecha se tapaba los ojos al sentir un poco de vergüenza. Pero inmediatamente después puso ambas a sus costados, agarrándose de las sábanas y jalándolas sin poder, no, sin querer hacer otra cosa. "Aún no". Pensó él mientras sentía cómo su intimidad seguía destilando, intoxicándolo, incitándole a seguir.

- ¡Ah! – Seguía ella, con el corazón casi estallándole en el pecho. - ¡Ah! – Suspiraba agitada. Ya no podía aguantar más. - ¡Shiryu! – Era todo. Solo esperaba a que dijera su nombre. A continuación comenzó a subir otra vez por su pubis, su vientre, besándolo todo, cada centímetro lo cubrió con sus manos y caricias, deslizándose y viajando por cada curva. Su boca; mordiendo solo un poco, apenas sus muslos, vientre, cadera, cintura, costillas, sus senos, sintiendo como sus piernas abiertas acariciaban su espalda. Su lengua; recorriendo su piel, toda ella, disfrutando de su sabor, su sensual aroma. Pasando por su línea desde su vientre plano hasta el espacio en medio de sus pechos. Llegando hasta su cuello y deteniéndose en su boca, se retiró para mirarla. Seguía sonrojada, sudando, con los labios entreabiertos, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso.

- Shiryu, - dijo por fin. – No…

- Shunrei, - la interrumpió. – Yo nunca, jamás, - acarició su rostro. – Jamás pensaría en hacerte daño.

- Lo sé. – Le sonrió. – Sé que jamás serías capaz. – Se levantó un poco. – Yo confío completamente en ti.

Aquellas palabras lo conmovieron y lo hicieron sonreír. – Te amo. – Dijo finalmente.

-¿Qué? – Ella parpadeó.

- Te amo. – Repitió completamente seguro. Ahora sus ojos se habían tornado dos oscuros pozos de pasión.

Aquellas simples palabras habían sido como un detonante. Pues se abalanzó a besarlo con todo el deseo del que fue capaz. La fuerza con la que había avanzado lo obligó a levantarse posando las manos sobre sus caderas mientras lo abrazó, y siguió besándolo mientras lo empujaba ya completamente segura, contra la cama. Ahora era ella la que estaba montada encima, con los muslos abiertos contra los suyos, dominando la situación. Terminando por morder su labio inferior, le imitó, bajando por su cuello, pecho y abdomen. Hasta que por fin, había llegado el momento. Poco a poco le ayudó guiándolo a penetrarla. Adentrándose lentamente, él escuchaba, sentía y saboreaba ese delicioso placer húmedo que de ella venía, mojándolo también.

-¡Aah! – Se quejaba. Los gestos que hacía lo volvían loco. Era tan estrecha. Ya completamente adentro, comenzó a hacer movimientos pélvicos, lentos y rítmicos, observando cómo sus senos subían y bajaban mientras ella se balanceaba atrás y adelante, lenta, cautelosa. Ya completamente desinhibida comenzó a cambiar a un ritmo más agresivo, todavía lento, pero más duro. Él se había agarrado fuertemente de su cadera mientras con la otra mano tomaba uno de sus pechos.

- ¡Oh! ¡Aah! – Él por fin dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro acompañado de otro arremetimiento. La temperatura iba subiendo, y cada vez iban más rápido y más fuerte, subiendo y bajando más duro. Observó que gruesas gotas de sudor transpiraron por sus poros, bajando hasta oscilar en lo más pronunciado de esa curva, temblando al borde de la punta de su pezón, hasta caer al vacío y mezclarse con el suyo encima de su piel empapada. ¡Dios! cómo la deseaba. Estaba completamente aferrado a su delicioso cuerpo. Cada vez más duro, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más y más rápido. Hasta que por fin, con un grito al unísono se dejaron venir en una explosión orgásmica que tuvieron al mismo tiempo. Ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en eso. Se le iba la vida. Ya estaba. Si moría o no en ese momento no le importaba, pues ya había satisfecho sus deseos. Y lo mejor era que se encontraba a lado de la persona que más amaba, quien se había congelado en el espacio, sintiendo aquella explosión hasta en lo más profundo de su ser, hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Luego se dejó caer sin más, delicadamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando cómo los latidos de su corazón se calmaban y recuperaban su ritmo natural. La abrazó tiernamente, y girando a su izquierda, la hizo bajar para depositarla sobre el colchón, mientras contemplaba su rostro. Una vez más la besó mientras ella subía su pierna sobre él, y lentamente se quedaran dormidos así, abrazados, con las piernas entrelazadas, y con las sábanas revueltas y hechas girones tapando tan solo hasta sus caderas y muslos. Mientras la tormenta seguía arreciando y los relámpagos iluminaban el exterior revelando la violencia con la que el viento movía los árboles, a través de los vidrios de la ventana se escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia al caer y golpearlos.

…

Ambos habían bajado a la base donde el agua de una cascada muy conocida caía hasta llegar a la orilla del río. Era medio día cuando ella agarrada de sus manos, le condujo bajo donde el agua caía y los empapaba a ambos.

Ella rosó sus labios con su boca lenta y prolongadamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de ellos. Se retiró solo un poco con el único propósito de morderle la parte inferior de estos obligándole a acercarse, a estar encima suyo mientras se quitaba la ropa y bajaba por su abdomen. Metió la mano en su pantalón por unos momentos, mientras le devolvía el favor oral que la noche anterior él le hiciera con tanto empeño. El agua fría caía mojándoles todo, cada espacio, a cada uno, haciendo que el líquido fuera un estimulante afrodisiaco. Allí le entregó su cuerpo por segunda ocasión. Le dice que lo desea, le susurra al oído que lo ama. Era suya, de nadie más que de él ese cuerpo, de nadie más el sabor de su sudor. El ritmo sigue subiendo mientras él se aferra fuertemente, y ella en un ataque de pasión le rasguña la espalda y ambos gritan salvajemente en medio de un festival de clímax mientras sus sonidos se confunden con el ruido de la cascada.

Finalmente, después de un largo rato por fin salieron. Ella se adelanta a la orilla sin darse cuenta que él se ha quedado atrás, mirando por encima suyo. Aquél punto conocido era la saliente donde su viejo maestro, Dohko, el antiguo Caballero Dorado de Libra se había quedado tantos años siempre en el mismo lugar, a vigilar la Torre Sagrada. Sintió tanta nostalgia al recordar en memoria de aquél hombre que lo había acogido como su alumno. Él, prácticamente lo había criado como si fuera su hijo. Y ahora estaba allí, el alumno recordando aquella figura, en el vacío espacio dejado, como lo más cercano a un padre que había tenido. Su corazón dio un vuelco justo en el momento que Shunrei le hablaba: - ¡Shiryu! Vamos. – Agitaba sus manos a lo lejos, ya en tierra firme. – Te prepararé una buena comida. ¡Ven, vamos!

-Sí. – Le sonrió. – ¡Allá voy! – Se aproximó a la orilla a su encuentro.

…

Durante los próximos días que pasaron, él la hacía suya una y otra vez, en diferentes lugares del terreno, y en todas las posiciones que conocía, día y noche, haciéndole el amor con tal frenesí, como si cada oportunidad fuese la última en vida, no desperdiciaba ninguna a su alcance. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Lo ignoraba, pero sabía que apenas eran días. ¿Acaso le importaba? Claro que no. Se sentía como en el cielo a lado de Shunrei, aquella a quien amaba, a esa chica tan dulce e inocente que siempre rezaba por su seguridad, su gran consuelo. Solo quería quedarse allí para siempre, y estar a su lado.

Sin embargo cada noche, a altas horas de la madrugada, cuando se aseguraba que ella dormía tranquila y profundamente en el mismo lecho que él, se levantaba, recorría la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal, y salía mostrando su cuerpo completamente desnudo a la clara luz de la luna, para bajar al bosque y adentrarse en un conocido claro. Allí comenzó a entrenar, como antes lo hiciera de niño. Se alegró de enterarse que aún conservaba su cosmos, y de que podía seguir haciendo sus técnicas. Cada noche entrenaba desde la madrugada, y volvía justo antes del amanecer para despertar a lado de Shunrei. Con el correr del tiempo, y al ir pasando los días, no pudo evitar preguntarse si como él, sus compañeros y amigos habían vuelto del Inframundo a la Tierra. Y de ser así, ¿cómo y cuándo lo habían hecho?

Con ayuda del cosmos de Athena era una alta probabilidad. Pero, ¿todos se encontrarían bien, sanos y salvos? Había perdido completo contacto con ellos desde aquél día. ¿Acaso estarían con Athena en este momento? Y más importante, ¿Qué habría pasado con su mejor amigo? Aquél quien había arriesgado la vida varias veces para ayudarlo.

…

Una mañana Shunrei se encontraba felizmente ocupada en la cocina preparando una deliciosa comida, junto con algo de medicina tradicional para Shiryu quien, a pesar de haber pasado tan poco tiempo, sorprendentemente ya había sanado de sus múltiples heridas. Sin embargo, aún se encontraba convaleciente. Los rayos solares entraban por los marcos de las ventanas abiertas de par en par dejando escapar el humo y el aroma de aquél festín recién hecho. Ya había preparado la mesa poniendo mantel, florero, platos, vasos, cubiertos y servilletas. Estaba todo listo. Con una mirada y sonrisa radiantes dio media vuelta caminando en dirección a la habitación principal con el objetivo de avisarle que ya podía venir a la mesa. Cuando de repente se detuvo en seco. Frente a ella se encontraba Shiryu con la gran caja de la armadura colgada a los hombros. Sostenía en una mano un sombrero chino para sol hecho de paja, y en la otra una gran y vieja capa de viaje. Ambos se miraron fijamente y en silencio durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Él notó como su amplia sonrisa se había desvanecido de golpe, y como si no quisiera seguir viendo, caminó en su dirección. Al llegar a su lado simplemente pasó de largo, tratando de ignorar el tan conocido gesto nervioso que le caracterizaba; su mano derecha cerrada en puño y apoyada en su pecho, a la altura del corazón. Ya se estaba alejando, siempre en silencio, cuando escuchó que su voz rompía la tensa atmósfera.

-Así que ya te vas. – También él se detuvo en seco. Su tono era tan sombrío, pero no suplicante, sino frío y desconocido a su presencia.

- Así es. – Pero no se atrevió a girar y mirarla. Simplemente se quedó allí, en la misma posición. – Regreso al Santuario. A lado de Athena.

- ¡Mh! – Oyó su pequeña risa en tono sarcástico. – "A lado de Athena". – Repitió. Notó que aquello no era natural en ella. – Siempre, "a lado de Athena". – Era tan fría. Lentamente giró en su dirección, y miró como de espaldas, ella alzaba su cabeza al techo mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Shun…?

- ¿Sabes? – Lo interrumpió sin voltear. – Siempre conocí las obligaciones de un Caballero de Athena a su servicio. Lo sé porque yo misma fui adoptada por uno de ellos. El viejo maestro Dohko me crió como si fuera su hija, junto contigo. "El deber de un Santo es proteger a Athena", me decía, "jurar fidelidad a su causa. Estar preparados para morir entregándolo todo por ella siempre es un honor", me repetía siempre. Y yo siempre rezaba en la saliente junto a la cascada para que regresaras con bien. Sano y salvo. – Él solo la miraba en silencio. – Aunque al principio no entendía del porqué peleabas sabiendo que en cualquier momento ibas a morir, pronto comprendí que el protegerla a ella era mucho muy importante no solo para ellos, sino también para ti. Aunque no me molestara que lucharas, sí me irritaba el hecho de que se me dijera que esa sería la última batalla tan solo para tranquilizarme a sabiendas de que no era cierto en ninguno de los casos.

- Shunrei. – No podía creer lo que oía. – ¿Pero qué estás…?

- En verdad no lo entendía. Tantas batallas, tanta violencia, destrucción y la muerte del viejo maestro. Y tú en medio de todo aquello. Inclusive, - continuaba sin siquiera fingir que lo había escuchado. – ¡Inclusive pensé que tus heridas, tu ceguera, todo lo que había pasado era su culpa! ¿Qué clase de dios deja que los humanos, a quienes se supone protege, sufran y mueran en "honor de la paz y la justicia"? – Para entonces ya había girado para mirarle y caminaba en su dirección, mientras él fruncía el ceño y apretaba los labios y el puño. Esperaba que su voz se quebrara en llanto y las lágrimas enjugaran su rostro, pero no, todo lo contrario, sus ojos se habían encendido, y en su voz sonaba el resentimiento. – Sí. Así es, ¡llegué hasta el punto de perjurar en contra de los dioses y hasta maldecirles en mis pensamientos. No voy a negarlo! – Ya estaban ambos junto a la puerta principal, ella había recorrido aquella mesa que se encontraba junto a aquella, y ahora acomodaba las flores de aquél jarrón que días antes había reemplazado por el roto. - ¿Sabes? Ya no voy a rezar por ti para que regreses vivo y dejes de pelear en tantas guerras. – Continuó bajando la voz. – Siempre lo he hecho, y ya no quiero más. Ya me cansé de que en vano se escuchen mis súplicas y mis ruegos.

- No. – Simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella lo hería con cada palabra dicha. Sentía que la perdía a cada momento. Simplemente alzó la mano con la intención de acariciarle. – ¡Por favor! Shunrei no…

- ¡No! – Lo rechazó con un manotazo. – Ya no más, ¡Vete Dragón. Tan solo vete como siempre lo haces! – Ese nombre le sonaba tan extraño en los labios. – Cumple tu deber como Caballero de Athena, como siempre lo has hecho. – Ya estaba, eso era todo. Ella había puesto ambas manos en la mesa para apoyarse, y mantenía la vista clavada en esta. Sin una esperanza en el corazón, él abrió la puerta, lo que la hizo rechinar sobre sus goznes, y una leve brisa pasó levantándole los cabellos. Puso un pie afuera cuando escuchó que lo llamaba.

- ¡Espera Dragón! – Se detuvo en seco. Oyó un suspiro. – Por ningún motivo te atrevas a morir, ¿entendiste?

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron tanto que le hicieron girar una vez más y tan de golpe que el peso de la caja de la armadura casi lo hizo caer. - ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-Ya me oíste. – Se había enderezado en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba parada. Ya no tenía el puño sobre su pecho. Ahora sus brazos estaban cruzados con una pose de lo que parecía orgullo. – Regresa con vida. – En su mirada había fuego. Aquella amplia sonrisa y su determinación la habían hecho tan hermosa y excitante, que a él le dieron ganas de hacerle otra vez el amor sobre aquél mueble, sin importarle nada. – Y si por alguna razón llegaras a morir, – Continuó sintiendo la intensidad con la que le miraba desnudándola toda. – Hazlo acabando con todos ellos. Báñate en su sangre. Obtén la victoria a como dé lugar. De otro modo, nunca voy a perdonártelo, ¿me oíste?

Él sonrió aliviado. – Shunrei, tú…

- ¡Vamos Caballero de Bronce Shiryu del Dragón! – Exclamó señalando la puerta. – Tan solo márchate, siempre adelante, ¡sin mirar atrás!

Así sin más, se echó encima la vieja capa de viaje. Y mirándola por el rabillo del ojo mientras se ponía el sombrero le dijo: - Así sea. Por _Sacramentum Honoris Causa. _– Y terminando con esto cruzó el umbral, salió y marchó hacia el horizonte, cada vez alejándose más y más, con el viento soplando en su contra siempre.

Se quedó unos instantes allí plantada, en la misma posición, hasta que por fin, lentamente, dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados. Se deslizó a la silla más cercana, dejándose caer. Su respiración se volvió más y más agitada. Apoyó ambos brazos cruzándolos sobre la mesa hundiendo el rostro entre ellos, y rompió en llanto. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió la cálida luz del sol colarse por la ventana y llegar hasta sus brazos, cuando de repente se enderezó. Había parado de llorar, pero las lágrimas aún corrían por sus mejillas, cuando de golpe se puso en pie escuchando el sonido de la silla al caer. Aún la puerta seguía abierta. Salió divisando a un lado y a otro. Siguió caminado, cada vez más rápido, hasta que terminó corriendo, oyendo cómo la tierra crujía a sus pies. Solo se detuvo hasta llegar a un risco. Oculta entre los árboles pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de Shiryu alejándose por los difíciles terrenos de los Cinco Picos. Se percató que él miraba atrás. Ambos se observaron fijamente. Y ella volvió a poner su puño sobre su pecho, solo una vez más, apoyada en el árbol con la otra mano en señal de despedida. Él repitió el mismo gesto. A continuación, volvió a su camino, desapareciendo dentro del bosque. Aún respiraba agitada cuando una radiante sonrisa se dibujó en ella al darse cuenta que ya no lloraba. Ya estaba hecho. Ya no pediría a Dios que Shiryu regresara sano y salvo a casa. Ya no había ninguna necesidad. Por fin se había liberado a sí misma. Ahora tan solo desearía, de ahora en adelante tan solo pensaría que vivo o muerto, él debía obtener la victoria a cualquier costo. Tenía que alcanzar la gloria, jamás dejarse vencer. Ganar o morir, no había otra opción. Ese sería el espíritu que le acompañaría siempre.


	11. 10 La Conspiración…

**10.- La Conspiración…**

-¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES! –. Todo quedó congelado a su alrededor.

- ¡LA FURIA DEL DRAGÓN NACIENTE! –. De un solo golpe acabó con su oponente.

Una lucha se desató en el Santuario. ¿De dónde habían salido?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron desapercibidos? Los aceros chocaban, gritos de cólera ensordecedores llenaban la atmósfera. Tan solo llegaron así, de repente. Y así como así, también fueron derrotados aquellos cuatro personajes cubiertos con largas capuchas negras. "¡A MÍ, COBRA!", las ruinas caídas de las antiguas columnas revelaban grandes cantidades de sangre destilando en la tierra. Ya era uno menos. Unos metros más allá, las flores se teñían con la sangre que Marín había hecho salir del pecho de aquél desgraciado que había atravesado con sus manos, y que ya era un cadáver.

-¡AAAAHHH! –. Uno de ellos se congeló con el toque del ataque del Cisne. Este al acercarse, saltó a una altura de tres metros, y lanzando su puño en picada, dio un terrible golpazo al centro del cráneo desde arriba, provocando que el hielo se resquebrajara y volara en una lluvia de miles de destellos rojos. Hyoga se irguió con su poderoso cosmos emanando en medio de aquellos rubíes resultantes de la sangre congelada del enemigo, caminando en dirección del único que quedaba vivo quien, tendido el suelo no podía levantarse pues el pie de Shiryu estaba puesto encima, apretándole la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

- Ahora ya solo quedas tú. – Le decía Shiryu tranquilamente mientras le liberaba para luego agacharse y aprisionarlo otra vez rodeándolo con su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho levantaba el poder de su espada Excálibur al aire. – Ahora dinos, ¿quiénes son ustedes, y porqué querían matar a Seiya?

- ¡Aargh! – Jadeaba el prisionero. - ¡No voy a decirte ni una mierda pendejo! – Se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

- Como gustes. – Respondió. – En ese caso, recibe esto. – La energía emanaba de su brazo. - ¡EL PODER DE LA SAGRADA EXCÁLIBUR! – El sonido del filo cortó el aire…

- ¡Espera Shiryu! – De repente gritó Hyoga. Lo que provocó que el muchacho se detuviera en seco.

- ¡Hyoga! ¿Pero qué…?

- No lo hagas. Este sujeto tan débil no merece morir bajo el filo de tu noble espada. – Aquél misterioso hombre no pudo más que ver la oscura silueta del Cisne a contra luz del sol acercarse, escuchando cómo crujían bajo sus pies los restos congelados de su compañero caído. – Tan solo es porquería. – Ya estaba justo frente a él. – Pero sé cómo hacer hablar a la mierda como él. – Se puso en cuclillas a su lado, con la rodilla izquierda tocando el suelo, y le repitió la misma pregunta que le hiciera antes su amigo: - ¿De dónde vienen?, ¿Por qué quieren tomar la vida de Seiya? ¿Acaso son más ángeles del cielo?

Pero el hombre no respondió. Simplemente apretaba la mandíbula tras los labios cerrados. Su respiración agitada provocaba que sus fosas nasales se dilataran y se contrajeran una y otra vez. Miraba desafiante al caballero de bronce aprisionado aún entre los brazos del otro.

-Así que no vas contestar nada, ¿eh? – Dijo Hyoga finalmente. Notó cómo las miradas de los santos femeninos contemplaban la escena siempre al margen de la situación, pero completamente alertas. Lo miró fijamente por un minuto, notando como los brazos de Shiryu se aflojaban del cuello, dándole la oportunidad para hablar, cosa que al parecer, el prisionero ansiaba. – ¿Y bien?

El sujeto abrió la boca, pero justo en ese momento…. "¡Aagh Puaj!". Lanzó un gran escupitajo que dio justo en la cara del Cisne. - ¡Jódete, pendejo caballero de mierda…!

-¡HEY! – Shiryu volvió a aprisionarlo, esta vez con toda la intensión de ahorcarlo. - ¡Tú, maldito…!

-¡Aaargh!

- ¡No Shiryu, espera! – Hyoga se pasó una mano por el rostro para limpiarse. – Déjalo. Yo personalmente me haré cargo de él.

Lo miró fijamente. – De acuerdo. Es tuyo. –, dijo serenamente. Y sin más, se levantó, se alejó del desconocido quien, cayó boca abajo con ambas manos apoyadas en el pasto para sostenerse y jadear.

-Parece que necesitas que te enseñen buenos modales.

- ¿Eh? – levantó la cabeza de golpe en dirección a su nuevo oponente. ¡PAF! Se oyó un tremendo golpazo. - ¡Aah! –, Hyoga le había lanzado un puñetazo a la mandíbula. Gruesos hilos de sangre escupió manchando el pasto de aquél jardín. Sentía cómo lo jalaban de las vestimentas raídas hacía sí, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Ahora vas a responderme?, ¿Quién los mandó, qué hacen en el Santuario? – Pero seguía sin decir una sola palabra. A lo que el guerrero le propinó otro puñetazo, y una vez más salió volando la sangre por los aires. – Como quieras. – Acto seguido, se dejó caer con gran fuerza sobre la pierna derecha, e inmovilizándolo, la tomó fuertemente de una mano. El prisionero observaba sorprendido como con un solo toque, poco a poco comenzaba a congelársele hasta ya no sentir nada por debajo de la rodilla. El puño izquierdo del Cisne hizo contacto con el hielo, destruyendo todo, haciéndolo trizas, revelando una vez más miles de destellos escarlata junto a un muñón. Lo que quedaba de lo que segundos antes era una pierna completa.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! – Gritó el desgraciado retorciéndose de dolor. - ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Y así como si nada, rápidamente Hyoga tomó la otra pierna, la congeló, y de un codazo la destruyó como simple granito. - ¡AAAAAHHH!

-Bien, ya no hay nada que temer. – Su tono era serio y tranquilo. Inquietantemente sereno ante aquella horrible escena de desmembramiento. – Ahora ya no te quedará de otra más que arrastrarte como la sucia sabandija que eres. – Dijo con desprecio. Luego en voz baja. – Puedo seguir con tus brazos, si continuas empeñándote en no contestar lo que queremos saber. Pero te aseguro que continuaré con tu cabeza. ¿Crees que te convenga seguir en esta situación?

Observó al enemigo, esperando el resultado deseado. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, lo que obtuvo fue una leve risita, que poco a poco fue subiendo de volumen. - ¡mh Mh MH! – Estaba con los ojos cerrados y negando con la cabeza. - ¡je Je JE, HAHAHAHA! – Con la terrible carcajada a los cuatro vientos, levantaba la cabeza al cielo. Los demás, desconcertados, no podían creer lo que estaba frente a ellos. "¡No puede ser!", pensaba Hyoga, "¡Este sujeto… este tipo, ya no tiene piernas… e… está lisiado y… y se sigue riendo!".

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡JEJEJE, jejeje, mhmhmhmh! – Y así como tan solo unos instantes, la carcajada volvió a tornarse como un gesto delicado. - ¡Pobres inútiles e ilusos caballeros de Athena!

- ¿Qué?

- Más de tres mil años de guerra contra los dioses, y aún no saben caer.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Esta vez el que habló fue Shiryu.

- ¡Ja! Trece. – Aún tenía la cabeza levantada al cielo, con los ojos cerrados. Y cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar al guerrero que estaba frente a él, este notó una mirada extraña en la retorcida sonrisa que aún llevaba. – Trece guerras santas contra el Gran Hades, Señor del Inframundo. Trece oportunidades de acabar con cada vestigio del Santuario, con cada ruina labrada del Partenón… pero nunca lo consiguieron, ¿verdad? Ni él, ni Hipnos, ni Thanatos… ningún miembro de su ejército se acercó siquiera para asesinarle y acabar con todo esto. - Arrancó un puñado de hojas de césped junto con algo de tierra, para luego arrojarlas al aire y observar cómo el viento se las llevaba volando. En su vista panorámica se atravesaban los otros tres caballeros que notó, lo rodeaban a él y a su torturador. – Y sin embargo… - Seguía manteniendo su contraída sonrisa, mirándolos siempre. – Absolutamente, ninguno de aquellos actos cometidos fueron en vano.

- ¡Habla de una maldita buena vez desgraciado hijo de perra! – Pero Hyoga seguía tranquilo, quieto, al pendiente de cada expectativa.

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Caballeros, Marinas, Espectros, Ángeles? No. Nosotros no somos más que simples heraldos enviados por los dioses. Instrumentos que humildemente sirven a sus propósitos. Sí. Tratamos de matar al Caballero de Bronce Seiya de Pegaso, - Su cabeza giró a la izquierda. Diez metros más allá se encontraba alejada la ya conocida silla de ruedas, revelando tras el respaldo parte de un mechón de cabello castaño. – El Gran Sacrílego. – Luego volvió a mirar a Hyoga. – Pero ese no era nuestro verdadero objetivo.

- Entonces, ¿Cuál era?

- Je je. Eso no era todo, ¿cierto? – Pero Hyoga no respondió. – Me refiero a tu poder. Ese no era el máximo, ¿verdad? Digo, ¿Por qué usar una técnica de tan bajo nivel para causarme esto? – Señaló sus muñones sin bajar la vista.

- Porque alguien tan débil y patético como tú es lo que se merece. Un simple mensajero.

- No. – Se acercó más a su rostro. – Un Heraldo de los Dioses.

- ¿De cuál dios?

- ¡Ah, vaya! Veo que ya nos estamos entendiendo. – Se alejó, acentuándose más. – Pero ya es muy tarde para ello.

- ¿Por qué?

- En serio, ¿ninguno de ustedes lo entiende, verdad?, ¿No lo has notado?, ¿No lo sientes? – Pero no respondió. – ah, sí, ya veo. Tú y el Dragón fueron los primeros, ¿no es así? Si no fuera porque nos interrumpieron, hubiéramos podido acabar sin ningún problema. Sí. Después de tanto tiempo, al fin el cosmos de Athena se está debilitando, je je. Y junto con él, el de todos ustedes… ¡je je je, ja ja ja!

De repente, sin poderlo soportar más, el Cisne cogió su garganta apretándola fuertemente con una mano, sintiendo cómo su tráquea se trituraba entre sus dedos, y los rasguños del sujeto tratando de liberarse.

-¡Hyoga! – Gritaba Shiryu, pero este no lo escuchaba. Tenía la mandíbula apretada. Enseñaba los dientes y la parte izquierda de su labio superior temblaba mientras sus ojos llameaban. - ¡No. Espera, Hyoga!

- A... adelante… "Hyoga" – Seguía burlándose, a pesar de que casi ya no podía respirar. – Mátame… con… con tus propias manos… ya que pronto no podrás… hacerlo con tu cosmos… ¡Aargh!

- ¡No! – El Dragón se acercó. Y por la espalda tomó sus brazos, jalándolo. Tratando de separarlo de aquél lisiado que ya agonizaba. - ¡Hyoga, ya basta!

- ¡Déjame! – Con gran ímpetu se resistía a dejarlo escapar - ¡Maldito…! – Shaina y Marín se acercaron solo para liberar a la víctima de la ira de su alcance, hasta que poco a poco lo consiguieron.

- ¡YA! – Con una gran fuerza, Shiryu tiró de sus brazos azotándolo en el césped, quedando encima de él. - ¡No seas estúpido! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Acaso quieres que…?

- Así es Cisne. No hay otra explicación. – Y seguía hablando. – De otra manera, unos sujetos tan débiles como nosotros no hubiéramos traspasado las defensas del Santuario tan fácilmente. Y sin embargo, creen que todo el tiempo se tratará de ustedes, ¡simples, pequeños, semejantes mortales!. Mis tres compañeros y yo ya hemos tocado las trompetas que anuncian el Armagedón. ¡Después de más de tres mil años, al fin ha comenzado! ¡El tirano Imperio Ateniense por fin caerá! Y junto con él, todos sus santos. ¡Su exterminio inminente comenzará con la purificación del Apocalipsis! Los Dioses traerán el juicio final, el Gobierno Teocrático por fin será instaurado de nuevo, y destruirán a todos aquellos que se opongan. ¡Incluyendo a esa puta ramera babilónica a la que llaman "Athena"! a esa, quien sin importarle nada ha vendido el destino de aquello que protegía todo por un… ¡AH!

- ¡Ya cierra esa puta boca, bastardo! – Shaina, quien hasta ese momento había escuchado todo siempre manteniéndose al margen, se puso en pie, y tomando posición, con la punta del tacón de su bota, de una patada se lo clavó al sujeto en la cien, hasta la base de la suela, matándolo al instante. – ¡No voy a dejar que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a Seiya! ¡NADIE! – Terminó por sacarlo, mientras observaba al cadáver caer al suelo, y salir chorros de sangre a presión de la herida que dejó.

- ¡Shaina! – Marín no necesitaba quitarse la máscara para adivinar su reacción ante aquél acto. - ¿Qué has hecho? Ahora ya no sabremos porqué están aquí…

- No Marín. Te equivocas. – Shiryu acababa de liberar a su amigo, y se había puesto de pie frente a ellas. – Este sujeto ya nos dijo cuál era su verdadera misión.

-¿Qué quieres decir Shiryu? – Ella se puso en pie de un golpe.

- Como él ya lo había mencionado antes, trataron de matar a Seiya. Pero ese no era su verdadero objetivo. Solo fue algo extra para aprovechar el tiempo que estaban aquí. Ellos son Heraldos de los Dioses. Y como tales, venían a vernos a nosotros. No a Seiya.

- Te refieres a… - Hyoga ya se había levantado mirándolo fijamente.

- Así es Hyoga. Ellos venían a entregarnos un mensaje.

- ¿Cuál mensaje? – Preguntó Shaina. Sin embargo, no solo ella, sino que todos se miraron en silencio temiendo saber la respuesta correcta.

- Así es. – Adivinó sus pensamientos. Y siguió tras una pausa. – Pero es igual de importante saber no solo el mensaje. Si no quién es el que lo envía y porqué.

- Shiryu… - Hyoga comenzó a hablar contándole lo que había pasado desde que volviera al Santuario, su encuentro con el ángel enviado y lo que rebelara Marín sobre la ausencia de Saori y Shun.

- Así que a Seiya solo le quedan tres días. – Dijo Shiryu finalmente. – Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. – Miró a Marín. – ¿Dices que ellos se encuentran en el Olimpo?

- Sí. – Asintió. – Eso parece.

- Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa. – Dijo Hyoga en tono sombrío. – Nosotros ya nos hemos reunido, Shun está con Saori. Ikki actúa solo, y se presentará cuando menos lo pensemos, en el momento más oportuno.

- Así es él.

- Pero cuando salí del Santuario, - Continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. – decidí no alejarme demasiado y vigilar por los alrededores tan solo un poco para asegurarme que ese ángel no estuviera asechando por aquí cerca, para poder ir a lado de Athena, cuando noté a lo lejos cómo cuatro sujetos sospechosos rondaban por los jardines muy cerca de Seiya. Iba a sorprenderlos cuando tú también te presentaste tras de donde yo estaba oculto...

- Y te dije que yo iba a llegar por la entrada principal, pero en el camino, cerca de la colina, también los había visto, por lo que me pareció mejor sorprenderlos de cerca, y me encontré contigo.

- Y comenzamos a escuchar sus gritos de pelea. – Hyoga miró a las chicas. – Nos unimos con ustedes imaginando que los intrusos comenzaban a atacar. Pensé que eran más guerreros del Cielo.

- Es cierto. – Asintió Shiryu. – Entiendo a lo que te refieres.

- Pero, - terminó el Cisne mirándoles. – por la forma en que este sujeto reaccionó al preguntarle sobre si eran ángeles (no sabía de lo que estaba hablando), podemos decir que no fueron enviados por la misma persona.

- ¿Te refieres a una persona? O, ¿A un dios?

- Exactamente. Aquél ángel del cielo fue enviado por los dioses…

- Pero, ¿por cuál?

- ¿Cuál es el único dios que cuenta con un ejército de ángeles?

- Te refieres a…

- El único, el más grande de todos ellos…

- Zeus… - Recitó Shiryu vehementemente. – Él habrá dado la orden divina de asesinarlo.

- Pero faltan los heraldos. – Hyoga miró al cadáver tendido más allá.

- Entonces, solo queda una cosa por pensar… -. Dijo Shiryu para sí, en un tono más sombrío. – El mensaje ha sido recibido. Esto no ha sido más que una pequeña emboscada para avisarnos que los mismos dioses quieren destruir el Santuario.

- ¿Una advertencia? – Dijo Shaina.

- No Shaina. – Hyoga se acercó un poco más. – Durante miles de años, ellos se la han pasado advirtiéndonos. Ahora va en serio. Es un aviso. Tienen pensado venir ellos mismos para acabar con el Partenón, con nosotros, en especial con…

- Con Seiya. – Terminó por decir Marín.

- Por lo que no me sorprendería pensar que esta no será la última vez que vengan otros enemigos a querer completar el trabajo. No podemos abandonar a Seiya. Si antes fue un ángel, luego cuatro heraldos, ¿después qué llegará?

- Pero Hyoga, - Shiryu entendía cómo se sentía su hermano. – Debemos estar al lado de Athena. Esa es nuestra única misión. Protegerla y velar por ella. Además, ya lo has sentido, ¿no? Lo mismo que yo, puedes percibir que el cosmos de Athena se está debilitando, ya no es la misma fuerza que protegía al Santuario.

- Ya lo sé Shiryu. – Apretaba los puños. Sentía una gran necesidad de partirse en dos. – Pero también nuestra misión es proteger al Santuario y a las villas cercanas de la invasión enemiga. Seiya me preocupa, si aparecen más, Marín y Shaina no podrán ellas solas ¿Cómo es que…?

- ¡Hey, ya deja de lloriquear! ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de nosotros? – Los dos hermanos de golpe dieron media vuelta, girando en dirección de aquella voz que les había gritado. A lo lejos pudieron divisar cinco figuras caminando a la par por el jardín, perfilándose poco a poco hasta revelar a los conocidos personajes.

- ¡Jabu de Unicornio, Ichi de Hidra, Nazi de Lobo, Geki de Oso, Ban del León Menor! – Todos, los cinco se encontraban allí embestidos con sus armaduras. Jabu, quien había gritado, se adelantó con una gran sonrisa para saludar a sus hermanos. – Hyoga, ¡no seas tonto! ¿Acaso nosotros no somos también Caballeros de Athena? – Exclamó sonriente.

-Es cierto. – Ichi guiñó un ojo. – ¿Crees que dejaríamos toda la diversión para ustedes?

- ¡Chicos! – Sonrió Shiryu. – Hermanos.

- ¿Qué, es que acaso se olvidan de mí? – Abriéndose paso entre los cinco apareció un muchacho de baja estatura, quien inmediatamente de verlos, se agachó, y apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, empezó a tomar aire, venía muy agitado. Se enderezó y se puso las manos sobre la cintura mirando al cielo aliviado. - ¡Uf, vaya! – Suspiró. - ¡Wow! Es un gran camino desde el templo de Aries hasta aquí.

- ¡Kiki! - Exclamó el Cisne. – Así que tú también…

- ¿Qué, te sorprende? ¡Ja! – Sonrió el chico. Se puso el puño a la altura del rostro, y con el pulgar derecho se rascó un poco la nariz. – Como el único discípulo de mi maestro Mu, en su nombre me he convertido en guardián de su armadura. Pero esa no es la única razón. – De repente su semblante se ensombreció. Hyoga notó que los demás también se ponían serios. Estos se hicieron a un lado solo para dejar pasar a una persona más. Jabu extendió su mano para que la tomara una más pequeña y delicada. Seika, la dueña de aquella se acercó ante el Dragón y el Cisne, quienes la miraron y luego a los otros sin comprender.

- Ella es Seika. – Aclaró el Unicornio. – La hermana perdida de Seiya.

- ¿Qué? – Dijeron ambos al unísono. – ¿Su hermana?

- Media hermana en realidad. – Aclaró el chico. – Ella nos contó. A diferencia de nosotros, ella y Seiya vienen de la misma madre, pero no del mismo padre. Por eso a Mitsumasa Kido no le preocupó separarlos del orfanato y dejarla allí, mientras se llevaba a su hijo biológico.

- Pero Seiya pensaba que Marín…

- Pero no es verdad. – Interrumpió esta. Comenzó a contarles la historia sobre cómo había encontrado a la chica. Al terminar, Shiryu notó cómo ella seguía caminando en una conocida dirección.

- Es una verdadera pena. – Dijo Kiki. – Ella ha sufrido mucho por él. Casi se vuelve loca cuando lo vio después de volver del Inframundo. Yo estaba allí. – Y comenzó a contar lo que había presenciado.


	12. 11 Ajuste de Cuentas…

**11.- Ajuste de Cuentas…**

Era un día soleado. No existían las nubes grises. El viento soplaba suavemente para hacer volar los pétalos de las flores de cerezo. No había nada que temer, pues el eclipse se alejó así como pronto había aparecido. En medio de las ruinas del Santuario se encontraba Seika arrodillada en el piso. Con las manos entrelazadas fuertemente y los ojos cerrados pedía a Dios que se encontrara sano y salvo.

De repente, sintió como la leve brisa levantaba su cabello, seguida de lo que creyó escuchar un tranquilo eco. Abrió sus párpados elevando la vista al cielo. Y así, como si sus ruegos fueran escuchados, pronto pudo divisar que en el horizonte, algo venía acercándose cada vez más con un vuelo suave. Una gran esfera cristalina con miles de destellos alrededor, aterrizó suavemente en medio de donde no solo ella, también Marín, Shaina, Kiki, y los otros santos de bronce esperaban. El extraño objeto se fue haciendo más y más pequeño mientras seguía resplandeciendo, hasta desaparecer en medio del símbolo del cetro Niké, y revelar la silueta de dos personajes. Saori quien, envestida con la armadura de Athena, se encontraba arrodillada, abrazando fuertemente un cuerpo de cabello castaño tendido en su regazo, y lo acurrucaba como un pequeño niño profundamente dormido. Escuchó el sonido del golpe del cetro al caer. Tan solo así, se atrevió a alejarse para admirar el rostro que acariciaba. Luego, notó que la armadura divina que portaba el cuerpo inerte comenzó a brillar levemente, para luego desvanecerse y ser reemplazada por una simple de bronce.

-¡Señorita Saori! – No hizo caso de la voz de Jabu que le llamaba. Era como si la escuchara muy lejos, como un eco.

- ¡Athena! – Gritaban al unísono los caballeros femeninos.

- ¡Seiya! – Una tercera voz, una que no reconocía, le hizo levantar la vista lentamente. - ¡SEIYA! – En su dirección corría una chica de cabello corto, vestida a la manera de las aldeas alrededor del Santuario. "¿Podría ser…?" Pensó "¿Acaso es… Seika?", mientras lo depositaba en el suelo. Pero ella ya había llegado a su lado, y dejándose caer de rodillas estiró los brazos para alcanzar su cuerpo, y notó aquella gran herida causada por la Sagrada Espada de Hades en su pecho, la cual ya no sangraba, pero seguía allí latente y amenazante. - ¡No! – Anegada en lágrimas, y con una mueca de horrible desesperación, Seika abrazó a su hermano como momentos antes hiciera Saori y ponía una mano en la herida sin saber qué hacer. - ¡NOOO! – Gritó finalmente. - ¡DIOS, NOOO. POR FAVOR, NO ME LO ARREBATES! – Gritaba al cielo, completamente desfigurada por el dolor. - ¡NO AHORA QUE LO HE ENCONTRADO! – Hundía su cabeza en su pecho. Solo así enmudecía mientras lloraba y gimoteaba, balanceándose atrás y adelante, como arrullándolo. ¿Cómo poder describir tal escena?, ¿Cómo poder describir el dolor de perder a quien apenas se le ha encontrado después de años, a un hermano, a un ser querido al que se ha buscado con tanto anhelo?, ¿Cómo acercarse siquiera una cuarta parte a describirle con precisión?

Los demás santos también se habían reunido alrededor de aquella desgarradora escena trágica. Decir que a Saori se le rompía el corazón de una profunda impotencia estaría de más. Sólo observaba, sin poder ser capaz de derramar una sola lágrima. Pronto tomó su cetro para después levantarse. De repente sintió cómo una mano se posaba en su hombro. Al girar se encontró con el Unicornio, quien la miraba con una triste sonrisa.

-¡Señorita Kido! Qué bueno que usted ha regresado a salvo.

- Jabu. – Recitó ella. – No pude… ¡No pude hacer nada! – Finalmente su voz se quebró mientras tomaba su mano. - ¡No pude hacer nada para salvarlo!

- Señorita Kido…

- Es que yo… yo no pude… no pude… - Negaba con la cabeza mientras él observaba como luchaba por no llorar. Al apartar la vista, un poco más allá se dio cuenta que sus compañeros, Kiki, y Marín solo observaban alrededor de aquella escena. Shaina apretaba los puños tan fuerte que inconscientemente temblaban a sus costados. Y notó cómo algunas lágrimas resbalaban por debajo de su máscara, deslizándose por su cuello. Otras caían desde la barbilla hasta perderse en el vacío.

…

Al día siguiente, Saori pidió a Jabu que la acompañara hasta donde se encontraba Seika, quien cuidaba de Seiya dentro de aquella casa a las faldas del Santuario, cerca de los doce templos. Todo el camino fue en silencio. Él no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Aquella atmósfera era tan desoladora…

Una vez hubieron llegado a la morada, al entrar encontraron a Kiki preparando algo en la cocina, lo que parecía medicina tradicional. Al verlos llegar, él le lanzó a Saori una mirada de complicidad, pues sabía que lo que él preparara no serviría de nada. Sin embargo, el darle esperanzas y reconfortar a aquella chica se había convertido en su único empeño. La armadura se encontraba en un rincón más allá, olvidada y guardada en su caja. Ella se encontraba en el fondo del cuarto, sentada a un lado de la cama, lugar donde habían depositado el cuerpo de su hermano, quien aún llevaba la ropa raída. Con los codos apoyados en esta, tenía las manos entrelazadas en posición de rezo, sosteniendo las cuentas de un rosario de madera.

Saori se quedó allí un momento en silencio, a sus espaldas, admirando la escena, hasta que por fin se atrevió a romper la atmósfera. – Buenos días Seika. Espero te encuentres bien aquí - . Pero la chica no respondió. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la voz que le hablaba. – ¿Sabes? He pensado que tal vez puedas estar más cómoda en una de las habitaciones del templo del patriarca…

-Estamos bien. Gracias. No queremos causarle molestias. – Por fin respondió la chica sin voltear, pero su tono era frío y cortante. – Creo que debería irse. Este no es un lugar digno de alguien como usted. – Terminó tajantemente.

- ¡Seika! – Se sorprendió Jabu. – La señorita Kido solo quiere ayudar…

- Jabu. Por favor. – Lo interrumpió ella alzando su brazo y girando la cabeza en su dirección. Negó en señal de que guardara silencio.

- ¿Ayudar? – Seika se enderezó en la silla. - ¿En verdad? – Giró medio cuerpo en su dirección y la miró. - ¿Él la llamó, "Kido"?

- Así es. – Inclinó un poco la cabeza adelante en señal de un respetuoso saludo. – Mi nombre es Saori Kido.

Seika solo cerró los ojos, girando una vez más y volviendo a su posición inicial. – Je. – rió sarcástica. – Lo siento. No confío. Discúlpeme, no es personal. Pero la última vez que un Kido se ofreció a ayudarnos, no hizo otra cosa que separarnos a mi hermano y a mí del orfanato.

-Seika, no sabes con quien…- Comenzó Jabu. Y de nuevo fue acallado por Saori con el toque de su gesto.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes. – Ella se acercó un poco más. – Yo también fui adoptada por Mitsumasa Kido. Pero te aseguro que…

- No. – De un golpe ella se levantó, provocando que la silla temblara. – Usted no sabe cómo me siento. – Otra vez se volvió en su dirección. – Señorita Kido, ¿Alguna vez ha perdido a alguien?, ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que el alma se le quiebra en mil pedazos al ver a un ser amado alejarse, desaparecer, y luego después de tanto tiempo, volver a encontrarlo tan solo para verlo morir? – Pero Saori no respondió, tan solo se quedó allí plantada en medio del cuarto, con las manos entrelazadas al frente, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo. Al momento de tragar solo pudo sentir una inmensa bola de clavos pasar por su garganta. – Ya veo. – Siguió Seika. – Ahora que pude recuperar la memoria, recuerdo que hace años, después que se fuera, supe que quien se había llevado a Seiya era Mitsumasa Kido, y que no solo él era su hijo, también muchos más. Después de años de no preocuparse por ellos, por ninguno, ahora los adoptaba a todos y los alojaba en su mansión. Pero no conforme con tenerlos enjaulados, peor que a animales de corral, los enviaba a distintos lugares del mundo a morir, como en un rastro, solo para traer esto. – Señaló sin mirar la caja de la armadura de bronce. – Y no solo eso. Si no que además adoptó a una niña de origen desconocido, la crió, y le cumplía todos sus caprichos, dándole todo, cada cosa que pedía, inclusive sin importar que maltratara a SUS HIJOS. ¡Su propia sangre! Todo para una niña que no era nada de él. – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, pero el rencor seguía saliendo de su pecho. – Tenía que sacar a mi hermano de aquél infierno. Teníamos que reunirnos otra vez. ¡Habíamos hecho una promesa!

- ¡¿Qué?! – Saori levantó la cabeza. - ¡¿Una promesa?!

- Así es. – Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse acuosos. – Una vez que supe dónde habían enviado a Seiya llegué aquí. Desafortunadamente tuve un accidente y perdí la memoria. Pero eso no quiere decir que mi vida estuvo detenida todos estos años. Aquél anciano que cuidó de mí, y que prácticamente me crió como si fuese su hija, me enseñó un oficio, a sostenerme a mí misma. Junto con él, yo viví todas las penalidades que se sienten al ser un habitante de aquellas villas bajo el yugo de Athena. Observé oculta cómo los guardias del Santuario buscaban y perseguían a aquél desgraciado oriental que había osado arrebatarles la armadura de Pegaso. – Las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. – Sufrí el hambre causada por no comer durante tres días porque todas nuestras reservas iban a parar al estómago del patriarca. ¡Todo a cambio de que sus caballeros no nos mataran! – Apretaba los puños fuertemente a causa de la impotencia. – Él argumentaba que "la Gran Athena" lo decretaba, y que cualquiera que desobedeciera su ley sería crucificado. Yo misma vi caer a muchos hombres valientes que escondían uno, - levantó un dedo. – solo un mendrugo mohoso de pan para dárselo a los más pequeños. Fui testigo de aquél horror al ver que eran decapitados a causa de ayudar a los más desvalidos. Así que, - hiso una pausa, para dar un pequeño suspiro y reponerse. – Señorita Kido, ¿Usted sabe cómo me siento?, ¿Usted, quien fue adoptada por un hombre millonario?, ¿Usted que en su vida ha sentido el hambre, la desolación, la angustia, o el miedo, y que sólo conoció la felicidad y el gozo?

- Seika… - Intervino Kiki en voz baja, quien lentamente se acercó y tomó una mano de la chica con la intención de tranquilizarle, - por favor, cálmate… - , pero ella la rechazó de un manotazo.

- ¿Por qué he de calmarme?, ¿Qué todo esto no fue causado por Mitsumasa Kido?

- No. - Saori se acercó tan solo un poco. – Te equivocas. Mi abuelo no fue el culpable. Todo esto fue a causa mía.

Seika la observó por un instante. – Sí. En parte es cierto. Pues después de su muerte, usted continuó con el trabajo de ese hombre.

-No me refiero a eso. – en medio de la estancia había una mesita redonda de madera, encima de la cual estaba colocado un viejo jarrón de barro con diferentes flores dentro. Saori se acercó más, siempre con su cetro, hasta quedar a la altura de aquél mueble, y a unos pasos de la chica. – Yo, en un principio, hace ya mucho tiempo, fui la causante de todo el dolor del que me acusas ahora. – Pero ella no comprendía. – Pero no como Saori Kido. Sino como Athena.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Se quedó congelada. - ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?

- Así es Seika. – Dijo Jabu caminando en su dirección, deteniéndose a la par de Saori. – No sabías a quien le estabas hablando de esa manera. Pero estás ante la presencia de la diosa Athena, única soberana del Santuario del Partenón.

- ¿Qué? – dio un paso adelante. – eso es, ¡imposible! – caminó unos cuantos pasos en su dirección, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. – Entonces… ¡Ah! – Sin fijarse donde ponía los pies, pisó un pequeño vaso, lo que la hizo tropezar y caer de rodillas.

- ¡Seika! – Kiki fue en su auxilio. Posó una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su espalda. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Una diosa! – Dijo para sí. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el piso, y su rostro inclinado. Sus uñas rasgaban este cuando sus dedos se encogieron. - ¡Ella es una diosa!

- Sí. – De repente, notó como a su frente a se encontraba una mano tendida ofrecida por la misma Saori, para ayudarla a levantarse. Seika la aceptó sin más. – Y ahora te ofrezco mi apoyo. Porque sí sé del sufrimiento del que me hablas, ya que yo también he perdido a una persona muy importante para mí.

"Su piel es tan cálida, y sus ojos son piadosos y maternales", pensó ella. - ¡Entonces sálvelo! – Exclamó finalmente, en un tono suplicante. - ¡Por favor Athena! – Juntó sus manos en forma de rezo. – Se lo ruego. Por favor, ¡Devuélvame a mi pequeño hermano!

A Saori se le rompía el corazón. – Lo siento mucho Seika.

-¿Eh?

- Pero no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué, pero…pero por qué? – Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y la boca solo un poco entrecerrada. Bajó solo un poco las manos entrelazadas. – Señorita, ¡usted es una diosa!, ¡La Diosa Athena!, ¡Los Dioses son todopoderosos, no hay nada que ustedes no puedan hacer! Tienen un control absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte. ¡Se lo suplico!, ¡Se lo ruego! Por favor. – Pedía con tanto fervor, sus manos estaban tan pegadas a sus labios, que se mordía los dedos. – Cúrelo. Haga algo. – Terminó con un susurro.

- ¿Harías cualquier cosa solo para verlo sano y salvo otra vez? – Preguntó Saori, enigmática.

- ¡Pero claro! - Frunció el entrecejo. - ¡Lo que fuera, lo que sea necesario!

La diosa la observó por un momento. Tan fija y penetrantemente, que la joven solo pudo sentir cómo desnudaba su alma a través de sus ojos, en los cuales creyó ver el reflejo del inmenso universo. Notó como lentamente, se dibujaba una leve, muy tenue sonrisa en sus labios. – Ahora estoy convencida. Eres su hermana. Nadie más podría ser tan enérgico como él. – La joven guardó silencio. – Ojalá las cosas fueran así de fáciles. – Continuó en tono melancólico. – Pero la verdad es que no es tan sencillo.

Ella no protestó. No se quejó. Tan solo se quedó allí por un instante, como si el tiempo se detuviera, hasta que por fin, bajó lentamente la mirada. Y con los ojos entrecerrados, asintió lentamente contrayendo la boca en un gesto amargo. – Bueno. Solo quería confirmar. – Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, haciendo que el rosario de madera sonara. – Pero ahora entiendo. – Suspiró. – Entiendo que todo tiene un precio, ¿No? – Posó su mano izquierda sobre la mesa con el jarrón encima, y la deslizó hasta alcanzar la orilla. A continuación la alzó de nuevo, empuñando unas grandes tijeras de corte fino. Posó la punta del filo encima de su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón.

-¡Seika! – Gritó Kiki nervioso, alzando los brazos.

- ¡Seika, ¿Qué haces?! – Jabu se acercó incrédulo. Sin embargo, Saori ni siquiera se movió.

- ¡Atrás! – Exclamó la chica. – Entiendo que todo tiene un precio. – Repitió. Pero solo Saori se reflejaba en sus ojos. – Nadie otorga nada, sin esperar algo a cambio en esta vida. – En ellos ya no había lágrimas. Sólo brillaba la decisión que firmemente había tomado. – Y yo decido ofrendar la mía, ante usted Athena, a cambio de que Seiya vuelva a caminar.

- Seika, - Saori solo avanzó un poco en su dirección. – tú no…

- Sé cómo funciona esto. ¿Una vida por otra, No?, ¡Adelante, yo la ofrezco! – Levantaba la cabeza en señal de orgullo. – Si los Dioses quieren un sacrificio, pues aquí estoy yo. No le temo a la muerte ahora que he encontrado a mi hermano. – Sostenía con más fuerza las tijeras, como si quisiera encajarlas. – ¿En verdad desea ayudarme? Ayúdelo. Que yo intercambio mi vida por la de él. Tráigalo de vuelta. – Sentenció.

El tiempo se congeló. Todo mundo dejó de respirar. Solo observaban expectantes, alertas a cada movimiento, a cada gesto, sonido o respuesta. Era como si hubiesen pasado horas, días o meses en lo que en realidad eran segundos. Y así como así, sin más, Saori extendió su mano y la posó sobre la que sostenía las tijeras. Tranquilamente apartó estas de su pecho, haciendo que abandonaran a su portadora sin ningún esfuerzo. Las tomó y las dejó caer al piso con un sonido hueco. A continuación deslizó sus dedos sobre su hombro, y rodeando su espalda la abrazó tiernamente. – No seas tonta mujer. – Le dijo finalmente en voz baja. – Si tú mueres, ¿qué razón tendría Seiya para seguir viviendo?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que sus ojos se abriesen como platos. - ¿Eh?

-La única razón por la cual Seiya aceptó ser un caballero, era su hermana. – Saori apartó un poco su rostro para observarla. – Porque al igual que tú, - deslizó sus dedos sobre las mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas. – Él siempre tuvo la esperanza de que algún día se reencontraran. – Siguió mirándola maternalmente. – Y si tú no estás aquí, ¿qué razón hay para que siga entre nosotros?, ¿Qué es lo que voy a decirle después? Hicieron una promesa, ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

- ¡Athena! – Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar. Ella no parpadeaba. Tenía la boca seca y entreabierta. Temblaba, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le pasaba?

- Yo te juro, que voy a traerlo de vuelta. – Con esto, acercó su rostro al de ella, y terminó por besarle en la frente tiernamente. Lo que provocó que cerrara los ojos al sentir el calor de sus labios. De estos comenzó a salir un tenue resplandor blanco, que en breves instantes se apagó al apartarse por completo de la joven, la cual se dejó caer sin más.

- ¡Seika! – Gritaron los Jabu y Kiki al unísono. Justo antes de que el cuerpo tocara el suelo, el Unicornio se adelantó en su ayuda para sostenerla en brazos. – Seika, ¡mírame! – Pero la joven no reaccionó. Seguía inmóvil. Con los ojos cerrados. - ¿Qué hizo? – Observó a Saori solicitando atención. – Mi Señora, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No se preocupen. – Respondió tranquila. – Ella está bien. Sólo la he dejado inconsciente por un rato. Despertará después de varias horas.

- Athena. – Comenzó Kiki sin comprender. - ¿Pero por qué…?

- ¡Jabu! – Lo interrumpió la diosa autoritaria, fingiendo que no había escuchado al menudo muchacho. – Te he pedido que me acompañes desde el templo de Athena hasta aquí. – él asintió humildemente. – Pero todo esto fue desde el principio, con la intención de darte una nueva encomienda.

- Sí, mi señora Kido.- El Unicornio se levantó del suelo cargando a Seika en brazos. Miraba humildemente el piso con los ojos entrecerrados. – Lo que usted ordene.

- Llévate a Seika de esta casa. – Ordenó con voz grave. – No quiero volver a verla cerca de Seiya por un tiempo.

- Sí. – El Caballero levantó la vista. – Entiendo. – dijo, girando la cabeza en dirección de aquello que sostenía.

- Tú y los otros deberán cuidarla y velar por ella de la misma manera y con el mismo empeño que hacen con Athena. Llévala al Templo de Aries. Entre más lejos mejor. Allí estará segura y ustedes podrán vigilar todo el Santuario, rondando las casas cercanas a los doce templos.

- Sí. – Inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. – Como usted ordene. – Terminó con esto, por reverenciarla levemente. A continuación caminó en dirección a la salida. Ya se estaba alejando con la chica inconsciente en brazos.

Por unos segundos Saori se quedó allí observando, hasta que giró su cabeza en dirección a Kiki, quien también miraba a Jabu alejarse. Al notar la vista de la joven puesta en él, se enderezó con gesto nervioso. Nunca se había quedado solo con ella. Se vieron por unos instantes hasta que le habló frunciendo ceño. - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Eh?

- ¿Qué no se supone que debes estar cuidando el templo de Aries, y la armadura de tu maestro Mu?

- ¡Ah! Sí. – Puso los brazos a sus costados e inclinó la cabeza. – Tiene razón Athena. Lo siento. – Pero no se movió.

- Y entonces, ¿Qué esperas Kiki?, ¿Una invitación acaso? – Señaló con su cetro la puerta. - ¡Vamos, vete ya! – Exclamó. – O voy a castigarte si el enemigo aparece en cualquier momento y tú no estás para hacerle frente.

- ¡Ah! – Se puso más nervioso. - ¡Sí! Discúlpeme, ya voy. – y con esto fue a la puerta y salió corriendo y gritando: - ¡Oye Jabu, espérame. Yo voy contigo! – Y desapareció.

- Ahora ya no queda nadie más. – Dijo para sí en voz baja acercándose a la cama donde se encontraba un Seiya lisiado, completamente inmóvil. – Solo tú y yo. – Y ya estando junto a esta, pasó su cetro a la mano izquierda, apoyándolo encima de la caja de la armadura. Luego se arrodilló y con su brazo derecho rodeó su pecho, abrazándolo. – Ahora seré yo quien cuide de ti. – Le susurró al oído. – Te llevaré cerca del templo de Athena, y estaremos juntos en aquél jardín de flores. No dejaré que nadie más muera por mi causa. – Y con esto, una explosión de luz dorada rodeó todo a su paso. Cuando la habitación se hizo visible otra vez, ambos habían desaparecido, dejando todo vacío, como si nadie nunca se hubiese encontrado dentro.

…

- Desde entonces hemos cuidado de Seika como Athena nos lo ordenó. – Finalizó Kiki, al terminar de contar lo ocurrido. – Al principio nos rechazaba, nos rehuía siempre. E inclusive intentó varias veces escaparse por los doce templos para llegar con Seiya. Hasta que por fin le hice comprender que nuestra diosa se encontraba cuidándolo. Y que no abandonaría a ninguno que se encontrara en la misma situación, ella haría lo mismo por todos nosotros. – Hyoga y Shiryu simplemente observaron con gran pesar, como la pobre joven ya había llegado junto a la silla de ruedas, y teniendo de frente aquél cuerpo, lo miró por un instante, le acarició la mano derecha con la suya, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas que caían mojándola. Y con un susurro al viento que decía "¡Seiya!", se arrodilló, posando su cabeza sobre el regazo de aquél desvalido. Allí se quedó.

- Hyoga. – A Shiryu aquella escena le hacía nudo la garganta. – Tenemos que irnos. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- Sí. – Respondió el Cisne reacio apretando los puños. – Pero, ¿Cómo vamos a llegar al Olimpo?

- Yo los llevaré. – Dijo Kiki. – Con ayuda de mi telequinesis podemos transportarnos desde Star Hill.

- ¿Harías eso por nosotros Kiki? – Preguntó Hyoga.

- Pero por supuesto que sí. – Sonrió el muchacho. – Puede ser un poco difícil, pero se puede hacer. – Terminó optimista.

- Pero, - Dijo el Dragón. - ¿Y la misión que te ha dado Athena de proteger el templo de Aries?

- Ya les dije que no deben preocuparse. – Se acercó Jabu. – Nosotros también somos Santos de Athena. Lo protegeremos. Además, Shaina Y Marín también están aquí. No creo que resulte tan fácil para algún otro que intente atacar, derrotar a siete guerreros de un golpe.

- Además necesitamos entrenar. – Ichi interrumpió la escena haciéndose notar con gran ímpetu. – Hace tiempo que no peleamos con nadie. – Tronó los dedos y giró su cuello haciéndolo sonar. - Necesitamos destensar los músculos, ¿Saben?, ¡Jaja! – Rió divertido.

- Muy bien. Ya está entonces. – Hyoga miró a su hermano y al otro chico. – Vámonos. – Los dos asintieron.

Ya se estaban alejando cuando escucharon que Shaina les gritaba en señal de despedida: - ¡Shiryu, Hyoga. Regresen con bien, ¿Oyeron?! ¡Kiki, vuelve en cuanto los hayas dejado! ¡Tienes que volver al templo de Aries!

-¡Sí, sí! – Respondió el muchacho fastidiado mientras seguía corriendo a lado del Cisne y el Dragón. - ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

- ¡Adelante chicos! – Dijo Marín para sí. – Como lo ha sido siempre, ustedes son Los Caballeros de la Esperanza. – Los observó desaparecer en el horizonte.

Acto seguido, Shaina paseó la vista dirección de la silla de ruedas, y vio como Jabu llegó a esta y colocarse tras el respaldo. Viendo que Seika aún estaba apoyada en su regazo, apretó con fuerza aquél. – Seiya… - Tensó los puños. - ¡Eres un idiota! – Le espetó. - ¿Cómo te atreves a preocupar a tu hermana de esta manera?, ¿Qué no ves que ella está muy triste por tu culpa?

-Jabu. – Dijo ella finalmente en voz baja y sin mirarlo. - ¿Lo conseguirán?, ¿Podrán salvar a mi hermano?

- No te preocupes. – Le respondió confortador. – Ellos lo lograrán. Siempre vencen sin importar cuantos obstáculos lleguen. Además, yo estoy aquí para protegerte.

La joven posó su vista en el Caballero. – Sí. Porque Athena lo ordenó.

-Bueno…eh, sí. – él dejó escapar una risita mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Pero eso no quiere decir que también no quiera hacerlo.

Ella parpadeó. - ¡Hm! – Dijo con una leve y linda sonrisa. – Yo también seré igual de fuerte para proteger a aquellos que amo. – Miró a su hermano. – Como cuando éramos niños, y protegía a Seiya en aquél orfanato. Mi pequeño y adorado hermano. – Acarició su rostro, y le besó la frente. Una vez más posó su cabeza en el regazo.

"¡Vamos Seiya, no tardes en regresar!", pensó el Unicornio. "De otra manera no voy a perdonarte si sigues haciéndola sufrir. O yo mismo iré al Infierno para traerte de vuelta solo para volver a matarte".

…

- ¡Hm! Ya casi. Estamos muy cerca.

- ¿En verdad? Pero si fueron eliminados en un instante.

- Eso no importa. – Dijo sonriente, reclinándose en el diván, con una copa de vino en la mano. – El objetivo se ha cumplido. Su misión fue un verdadero éxito.

- Ya veo. – Se acercó a la mesa, y tomó una uva del racimo que se encontraba en un plato. - ¿Tanto ansiabas saber cuál era su verdadero poder? – Se la comió mientras oía el dulce sonido del arpa al fondo.

- No me lo tomes a mal. – Distraídamente movió la copa, removiendo el precioso líquido. – Solo me divierto un poco.

- Tú divirtiéndote mientras los demás se preocupan. – Caminó en su dirección hasta quedar enfrente. – Ese siempre es tu estilo.

- Ah, ya. No te preocupes tanto. – Alzó una ceja. – Pronto obtendremos la cabeza de Pegaso.

- Así es. – También llevaba una copa de vino. – Touma debe cumplir su misión, o ya sabe lo que le espera.

- Pronto la Tierra será nuestra.

- ¿La Tierra? – Se sentó justo en frente. – Yo deseo algo mucho más grande que eso.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo. – Alzó su copa para un brindis. – Por la victoria entonces.

- Por el fragor de la batalla. – Chocaron las copas y bebieron mientras reían.


	13. 12- En el nombre del Padre…

**12.- En el nombre del Padre…**

Se encontraban en medio de aquél panorama, lleno de varios senderos terraceados que se cruzaban entre sí. Revisaban el terreno y sus alrededores cuando de pronto el Dragón se quedó quieto. - ¡Esperen! – Dijo.

-¿Qué pasa Shiryu? – Preguntó Hyoga desconcertado.

- ¡Silencio, no hablen! – El santo de bronce se paralizó. Movía las pupilas rápidamente de un lado a otro, y con el ceño fruncido tomaba posición defensiva. – Oigo que alguien se acerca.

Hyoga aguzó el oído tratando de escuchar. Pero por más quieto que se quedó, por más que dejó de respirar, no oía nada. Entonces lo comprendió. – Ahora recuerdo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Kiki no entendía. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó en voz baja.

- Observa a Shiryu. – Contestó el Cisne. - ¿Ves cómo sus fosas nasales se mueven de arriba a abajo? Está completamente alerta. Sus sentidos se han magnificado más allá de la capacidad humana. Por eso es el único que puede oír lo que nosotros no.

- ¿Qué? – Levantó las cejas incrédulo.

- Así es Hyoga. – Contestó Shiryu. – Veo que tardaste en darte cuenta.

- Tus sentidos se agudizaron desde tu ceguera. Estos trataban de compensar tu vista. Pero al parecer te has curado. Lo que no me explico es cómo y cuándo ha pasado.

- Créeme que en verdad yo tampoco lo sé. – Se dio cuenta que sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso. Más vivo que nunca. – Simplemente al regresar a los Cinco Picos podía ver. Al principio no me di cuenta. Pasamos tanto rato en el Inframundo, donde sí podía, que perdí la noción de dónde me encontraba después de la guerra con Hades en ese momento para darme cuenta. Pero al parecer, el estar allí por un largo tiempo cambió la percepción que tenía del mundo a tal grado de poder desarrollar por mí mismo una vista propia. Es la única explicación que encuentro.

- O Athena pudo haberte curado. – Interrumpió Kiki. Ambos lo miraron. - ¿No creen? Cuando regresaron.

- Puede ser. – Hyoga pensó por un momento. – Pero no sé cómo regresamos a la Tierra. ¿Tú lo recuerdas Shiryu?

- Ni idea. – Se encogió de hombros. – Sólo recuerdo que estaba en los Cinco Picos.

- Y yo en Siberia. Luego volví al Santuario. – Dijo Hyoga en tono reflexivo. Luego hizo una pausa. – Pero bueno. Es excelente que hayas conservado esos sentidos tan desarrollados. De seguro te han servido de mucha ayuda, ¿eh? – Pero Shiryu no contestó. Solo notó cómo su rostro enrojecía tanto como un tomate. - ¿Te sucede algo?

- ¡ah! No. – Negó vigorosamente. – Nada. Solo… solo digo que debemos escondernos antes de ser descubiertos.

"Ah, ya veo". Pensó Hyoga, y levantó una ceja debatiéndose en serio por no carcajearse y darle unas grandes palmadas en la espalda exclamando un "Enhorabuena" a su hermano. En eso, al fin Kiki y él escucharon que alguien se acercaba, por lo cual se escondieron tras unos arbustos y rocas a un lado del camino, lo suficientemente cerca para ver el panorama, pero no tanto como para ser descubiertos.

-¡Hey, por acá! – Gritó una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡No hay nadie! – Se escuchó una segunda. Luego el eco.

- ¡Sigan vigilando, partimos al norte!, ¡Ustedes al este! ¡Vigilen el acantilado!

Pronto pudieron divisar que a lo lejos, por el camino venía acercándose un séquito de cinco mujeres armadas con arcos y flechas, envestidas con armaduras muy diferentes a las de los Caballeros de Athena. Dos de ellas se separaron, una bajando por un acantilado en frente, y la otra subiendo a una pendiente inclinada de un solo salto que daba al oriente. Las otras tres pronto se separaron y se alejaron trotando por los caminos de terracería entrelazados, internándose por unos espesos arbustos, y luego bajando por una cornisa.

De repente Kiki sintió un piquete en la parte trasera del cuello, donde posó su mano mirando a los alrededores en busca del bicho mientras oía decir a Hyoga que ya se iban aquellas misteriosas mujeres. Un segundo piquete, esta vez más fuerte, le hizo notar al muchacho que se trataba de una roca pequeña que le arrojaron, al darse cuenta, aun lado suyo, que allí se encontraba. Una tercera roca, que esta vez dio a su frente al girar la cabeza en reversa, lo hizo buscar con la vista el origen de aquél molesto acto. Lo que le llamó la atención fue el leve ruidito acompañado de aquél, un "¡sht!", vocal proveniente de algún lugar desconocido. "¿Quién está allí?", pensó mientras se frotaba la parte dolorida.

-Ya se fueron. – Hyoga lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Ok. Salgamos. – Acto seguido, los Santos estaban una vez más en el camino. – Kiki ya… ¿Kiki? – el Dragón buscaba, pero no vio a nadie. De pronto, el arbusto donde momentos antes se ocultaron, se movió, tembló, y escucharon voces y gemidos de forcejeo. Un "¡Oye, espera!", un golpe, otro, y luego el silencio. Ambos guerreros tomaron cautelosos posición defensiva.

- ¡Oye, déjame!, ¿Qué haces?

- ¡Ya deja de lloriquear niño!

- ¡No soy un niño!, ¿Y tú qué?

- ¡Quítate!

- ¡YA! – Un azote. Luego, otra vez el silencio.

- ¡Aaay! – Kiki salió corriendo del arbusto protegiéndose la cabeza con las manos. Sorprendidos, los Caballeros notaron que en su rostro habían rastros de golpes, rasguños, y tenía los labios llenos de polvo.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Shiryu extrañado miraba al muchacho tratando de ocultarse tras él.

- ¡Detenla, está loca! – Le respondió nervioso.

- ¿quién anda allí? – Dijo Hyoga autoritario. Luego tras un pausa. - ¡Anda, muéstrate!

- Tranquilos Caballeros de Athena. – Sonó la voz tras los arbustos.

- ¿Cómo sabes que somos Caballeros de Athena? – El que preguntó fue Shiryu esta vez.

- Ya les dije que se tranquilicen. – El arbusto tembló otra vez. Unas manos menudas y claras emergieron junto con los pies seguidos de la cabeza y el cuerpo. – Ustedes deben ser El Dragón, - Miró a Shiryu y luego a Hyoga. – y El Cisne. Santos de Bronce de Athena, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo sabes?

Señaló sus frentes. – Sus emblemas. Reconocí los símbolos de sus armaduras. – Déjenme presentarme. – Recitó solemne y con orgullo. – Soy Hécate. La Bruja de la Luna.

…

El encuentro con Athena, la vez que se le viera después de salir del Templo de La Luna, la entrevista con Cronos, Ikki de Fénix, el peligro del Tártaro, todo había sido dicho rápidamente. - …Desde que ella se fue, todo se ha vuelto insoportable. Los satélites han reforzado la guardia. Y aunque nadie sabe dónde ha ido Athena, parece haber movimientos estrepitosos desde entonces.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó Shiryu.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero en ese momento se oyó un lejano, prolongado, melodioso y grave sonido proveniente de la cima de los parajes.

-¿Un cuerno de caza? – Se preguntó Hyoga con el ceño fruncido.

- A eso. – Contestó Hécate apurada. – A eso me refiero. – ¡Los Satélites ya vienen! Seguramente han sido interceptados. Calisto reforzó la guardia desde que se enteró que Fénix traspasó las defensas del Territorio de Artemisa. Ordenó que cualquier persona ajena a su servicio fuera capturada. – Mirándoles fijo, su tono se volvió sombrío. – Y si los intrusos fuesen Santos de Athena, ellos serían asesinados de inmediato.

- ¿Y eso qué? – Interrumpió Kiki. – De todas maneras, sean satélites, heraldos o ángeles, ellos los derrotarán fácilmente. ¿No es así chicos? – Los miró sonriente y optimista.

- No seas idiota. – Con los ojos entrecerrados y con tono irritado, ella le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡Oye!, ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Se molestó el chico.

- Esto no se trata de ver a cuántos derrotan, sino de ser prudentes sin ser descubiertos. – Volvió la vista sobre los caballeros al mismo tiempo que escuchaba otra vez el llamado del cuerno de caza, pero más fuerte y cercano. – Tienen que irse ahora mismo y traer de vuelta a Athena a como dé lugar.

- Sí. – Asintieron ambos.

- Kiki. – Siguió Hyoga. – Vete al Santuario ahora mismo, y adviérteles de lo sucedido a los demás.

- Pero Hyoga… - Protestó el muchacho, pero fue acallado con la voz de Shiryu.

- Por esta vez Kiki, no discutas. Nosotros estaremos bien, no te preocupes, solo infórmales a los demás de lo sucedido.

- Muy bien. – Se resignó tras una pausa. – Lo haré. Solo asegúrense de regresar con vida, ¿de acuerdo? – Ellos asintieron. Y así, tan simple, Kiki desapareció en medio de la nada, dejando tras de sí un hueco vacío en el espacio.

- Hay que irnos también. – Dijo Shiryu. A lo que el Cisne asintió.

- Sólo esperen a que les entregue esto. – Interrumpió Hécate. – Fénix lleva la misma protección. – De entre sus ropas buscó, y extrajo dos trozos largos. – Tomen. – Les ató a cada uno la pulsera de flores en su muñeca izquierda.

- ¡Tienen el cosmos de Athena! – Dijo el Dragón.

- Así es. Pero siento que ahora ya no es tan grande. – El Cisne respondió.

En eso volvieron a escuchar las voces de los Satélites. Ya sentían muy cercanos sus pasos.

-¡Ya! – Exclamó la bruja. - ¡Adelante, márchense!, ¿Qué están esperando? De lo contrario serán descubiertos, y tendrán que pelear contra las fuerzas de Artemisa.

- Gracias Hécate. – Ambos Santos la miraron.

- No tienen porqué agradecerme. De todas maneras, todos estamos en el mismo barco. ¡Váyanse ahora y vuelvan con Athena a su Santuario!

Sin más, y sin perder ni un segundo, los Santos corrieron internándose en el bosque, con la única idea de bajar hasta la base del Olimpo para llegar al lado de Saori. Mientras que, justo en el momento en que Hécate desapareció de escena en medio del camino, los satélites llegaban al punto de reunión para reportar que veían movimientos extraños en ese lugar, por lo que decidieran inspeccionar aquél solo para darse cuenta que aquellos desconocidos eran más Santos de Athena. Dentro del bosque corrieron y siguieron sus huellas mientras escuchaban a lo lejos la orden dictada por su comandante: "¡No los dejen escapar, mátenlos!". Se desplazaron a gran velocidad mucho más allá del terreno permitido. Lo siguiente que se hoyó fueron los gritos de la batalla. El sonido producido por las cientos de flechas al ser lanzadas de sus tensos arcos cortó el aire. Golpes e impactos. Una explosión, y luego el silencio absoluto. Lo último que se vio fue la quema con hielo de los árboles cubiertos con pequeña escarcha de nieve a lo lejos, cerca de un claro. Solo eso quedó.

…

_-Toda la carne es como hierba. Y la gloria del Hombre como flor del campo. La hierba se seca y la flor cae. – _Al inicio era como un lejano susurro en el viento. – _Así todas las cosas nacidas mueren. Polvo sois, y en polvo os volveréis. Pero la palabra del señor permanecerá eternamente. – _El eco se fue produciendo cada vez más cercano a su oído. – _Por eso sean sabios, ¡oh, reyes! Sean educados jueces de la tierra. Sirvan al Señor con temor, y regocíjense con estremecimiento. – _Hasta que por fin, esa voz grave entró en su mente, enterrándose y germinando recuerdos que ya creía olvidados. –_ Besen al hijo para que no se enfurezca y se alejen del camino, cuando su ira se enciende tan solo un poco. Elévate, ¡oh Gran Señor! Que no se imponga el hombre. Que el pagano y el pecador sean juzgados frente a Él…_

_- … Y lo purificaré todo con un solo barrido. – _Contestó dándose la vuelta._ - ¡Levántate ante mí! No le temeré al valle de las sombras de la Muerte, pues Dios es mi antorcha. Su luz es mi camino. Y así, en el nombre del Señor, todas las almas impuras serán desterradas a la condenación eterna. En el nombre del Padre…_

- _Del Hijo…_

_- Y del Espíritu Santo._

_- Amén._

_- _Amén. – Hizo una pausa. – Michael.

- Touma.

- Michael de Jericó.

- Touma. El Ángel Caído de un ala rota. – Se encontraba sentado en aquella roca cruzado de piernas. Su armadura traslucía al sol debajo de su capa azul celeste. – Veo que aún recuerdas el Sacramento Divino.

- Jamás lo he olvidado. Lo he repasado una y otra vez desde aquél día.

- Desde aquella vez que se te arrebató un ala y se te encerró en la Prisión de los Cielos. – Era un hombre alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azul oscuro, serenos y de mirada profunda. – Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos fue cuando intentaste escapar a pesar de saber que sería en vano. Así que se te confinó en completo aislamiento bajo la custodia de Calisto en la prisión lunar. Y todo por esa gran ofensa cometida. Ella te colocó esa máscara, ¿verdad?

- ¡Hm! – Rió irónico. – Ya entendí. – Entrecerró los ojos. – Así que te envió para asegurarse de que acabara con el trabajo y no huyera. Veo que no confía en mí, ¿eh?

- Te equivocas. – Se levantó de aquella roca. Ahora se dirigía a él. – Me enviaron para terminar lo que tú no pudiste hacer.

- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué has dicho?

- Hey, tranquilo. No fue Calisto. No es que no te tenga la confianza para con estas misiones, ¿sabes?

- Entonces, ¿quién fue?

- Tú sabes bien quien.

- ¡Vaya! – Levantó una ceja. – Yo pensaba que tu lealtad y devoción se debía tan solo a un dios.

- Je. No te confundas. No voy a interferir en tu misión. De todas maneras, ¿Qué valor tendría el quitarle la vida a un pseudo cadáver?, ¿Qué honor hay en asesinar a alguien que no puede mover ni un solo dedo para defenderse?

- ¿Qué, tratas de decir que no podría matarlo más que en ese estado?, ¿Crees que mi poder no alcanza, que soy débil?

- Yo no he dicho nada. Todo lo has interpretado tú. Pero es cierto que, ahora que no tienes un ala, tu poder ha disminuido casi a la mitad. Apenas eres un querubín. ¿Qué podrías hacer tú, en comparación conmigo, un Arcángel?

- ¡Te lo demostraré aquí, ahora mismo si quieres! – Su energía comenzaba a emanar de su puño derecho.

- ¡Oh! No es necesario. Solo vine a decirte que el reloj de arena ya está corriendo desde hace tiempo. Voy a estar observándote. Pues me gustaría saber, ¿cómo harás para cumplir a cambio de quitarte esa máscara que ella te colocó? – Dio una seca cabezada. Ya se estaba retirando.

- ¡Espera un momento…! – Lo llamó Touma.

- ¡Ah, sí! – En eso se detuvo. – Se me olvidaba. Tienes que darte prisa. – Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. – Porque mi ejército y otros más atacarán en muy poco tiempo al Santuario. Los infieles caerán hechos polvo. No va a quedar nada. Y si para entonces no has tomado la cabeza de Pegaso, bueno… alguien más se llevará el crédito. – Tras estas últimas palabras, se retiró desapareciendo en medio de los árboles, mientras Touma recordaba el sobrenombre de quien alguna vez fuese un compañero del mismo rango; "… el Ángel de la Muerte le llamaban".

**¿Qué sucedió con Hyoga y Shiryu?, ¿Dónde se encuentran Saori y Shun ahora? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Inicio del tercer volumen! Capítulo 13 publicado el 10 de Octubre… espérenlo!**


	14. Volumen Tercero 13- Abandonad la Esper

**Volumen Tercero.**

**13.- Abandonad la Esperanza…**

Largo rato ya andaban caminando sin descanso alguno. Poco a poco el bosque se iba espesando hasta tornarse en una densa y oscura selva. No es que los troncos y las copas de los árboles se engrosaran a cada tantos metros adelante impidiendo que la luz pasara. Es que esta se iba extinguiendo, y ya era mucho más difícil ver el torcido y viejo sendero por el que andaban sin equivocarse, temían decirlo en voz alta, ya desde varias horas. No tenían otra opción más que caminar apretando el paso mientras podían, pues transportarse de otra manera les ofrecía la inevitable desventaja de ser interceptados. Situación que ya de por sí era difícil, pues temían que algo o alguien se interpusiera en su cometido. El paso del reflejo de sus sombras y el cambio de posición con el sol les permitía calcular que llevaban siete horas andando sin parar desde que partieran del Olimpo. Hacía veinte que cada cinco minutos su compañero de viaje salía del sendero, por un pequeño claro a divisar en qué punto alto se encontraba el astro solar para calcular con cuánto contaban aún antes de anochecer para llegar a ese lugar. Pero el problema era que ya estaba el atardecer encima, tiñendo de naranja violáceo el inmenso Urano ante ellos.

La armadura le pesaba más que antes. Sudaba. Su rostro comenzaba a cubrirse con un poco de polvo y tierra. Clavó la vista en el suelo. De repente se detuvo comenzando a ser consciente del inmenso camino que se abría su paso. Cerró los ojos por un momento para después relajarse con el propio ritmo de su respiración. ¿Quién era ella?, ¿Sólo la humana Saori Kido? O, ¿La ilustre diosa Athena? No era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba. La segunda era su verdadera identidad. En cada era renacía para proteger a la tierra, lo sabía hasta el hartazgo. Sin embargo, fue creciendo creyendo ser una chica común y corriente, y solo hasta que muriera el hombre que la adoptó supo la verdad, y en ningún momento la rechazó, siempre aceptó el destino que se le impuso. Se apoyó pesadamente sobre su cetro. Era una diosa, ¿Cómo podía estar cansada?, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo más humana? No. No podía ser. Ya se dijo en el pasado que librarse de aquello no le sería tan fácil. Tenía que pagar. Renunciar a los sentimientos humanos… Saori Kido no existía, solo era Athena. Y sin embargo, ambos papeles se mezclaban tan constantemente que distinguir a uno del otro era casi imposible. Así que hace tiempo decidió consolidar ambas personalidades en una sola; nació como Athena, creció como Saori, pero quienes peleaban ahora eran las dos, porque las dos eran parte de ella. Jamás tuvo conflictos de personalidad, pues sabía quién era. Conviviendo en un mismo cuerpo, sintiendo lo que los humanos para entender sus acciones. Todo lo contrario, fueron todas y cada una de sus decisiones como ambas quienes la llevaban a esto ahora. Podía haberlo detenido en cualquier momento, a cualquier hora, pero no quiso hacerlo… ¿Por qué?

-Saori. – La voz de Shun la sacó de sus reflexiones. El muchacho se aproximó. ¿Era la poca luz que existía? O, ¿Acaso se imaginó verla de mayor edad? – Está anocheciendo. En poco ya no se verá nada. Tenemos que quedarnos en algún lugar. Sin contar que nos queda poco tiempo…

- Shun. – Lo interrumpió. - ¿Cómo es que hemos llegado a esto? – Lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó varias veces. - ¿A qué se refiere?

- Todo es igual. Nada es diferente de hace miles de años. Seguimos luchando una y otra vez contra lo mismo. – Bajó la vista al suelo. Se arrodilló para con la mano izquierda tomar un puñado de tierra. – Dime, ¿Acaso no crees que esta vez será así?

El chico levantó la mano para mirar la cadena de flores que se le ató anteriormente en la muñeca. – Tal vez así sea hasta el fin de los días. No lo sé. Nadie sabe lo que nos depara el futuro. – Luego notó que Saori aún estaba en el suelo, observando cómo entre sus dedos caía el puñado de tierra. Así que también se puso en cuclillas, y con la mano derecha recibía lo que ella dejaba ir. – Pero por lo pronto, no debemos dejar que esta tierra de donde viene la cadena de flores se extinga.

Fue cuando ella lo observó por un instante, y le sonrió. – Así es Shun. Y es por esta tierra, que no debemos permitir que la cadena de flores se rompa. – Repitió y apretó aquella con el puño.

-Jamás. – Imitó este gesto.

Fue cuando en ese momento oyeron un levísimo ruido en el viento. Aleteos. – Señorita Saori, ¿Ya vio lo que es eso? – Ambos miraron arriba. Justo sobre sus cabezas se cernía lo que parecía ser una luciérnaga. Pronto estuvo muy cerca, rodeándolos en círculos.

-Una mariposa del Inframundo. – Dijo Shun.

- Así que ya sabe que estamos aquí. – Dijo para sí misma.

- ¿Eh, quién…?

- Mira, - La mariposa revoloteaba rodeándolos siempre, alejándose y desapareciendo al frente, en medio de la oscuridad, luego volviendo a aparecer y repitiendo el mismo proceso. – Parece que quiere que la sigamos. – Terminó mientras Shun la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Pero, ¿Y si es una trampa?

- ¿Tenemos otra opción? Además, no sería la primera vez. Sólo hay que estar atentos.

Shun la miró. – Sí.

Ya había anochecido por completo. Ni siquiera podía verse el cielo estrellado traslucir a través de las copas de los árboles. La única luz que les guiaba era la que despedía aquella mariposa. Pronto sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies precipitarse senda abajo. – Ya debemos estar muy cerca. – Dijo de repente. Y no se equivocaba. Pues no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la guía se detuvo, volando de arriba a abajo y alrededor.

-Aquí está. – Recitó Saori. – La entrada que lleva al Infierno.

Ante ellos se alzaban dos inmensas puertas oscuras de piedra. A pesar de todo, parecía que el arco que las flanqueaba estaba hecho de puro mármol. Tenía inmensos y muy diversos grabados antiguos, que desde la mitología cuidaban la entrada principal al mundo de los muertos. Justo sobre ellos la mariposa iluminó una parte de aquellas. En el lugar donde debía haber una tranca que atravesara bloqueando el acceso, en vez de eso, Shun notó una placa con antiguos grabados de letras formando una frase en una lengua que no entendía:

_Aquellos desafortunados que osen pararse frente a estas puertas, ¡Abandonad la esperanza desgraciados!, pues aquí termina su camino._

- Aquellos desafortunados que osen pararse frente a estas puertas, ¡Abandonad la esperanza desgraciados!, pues aquí termina su camino. – Le tradujo Saori al momento que tomaba su mano entrelazándola con sus dedos. – Sí, cómo no. Como si eso fuera a pasar. – La miró. Notó que sonreía con la vista al frente. De repente sintieron un pequeño temblor bajo sus pies. Era provocado por las inmensas puertas que se abrían, liberando una siniestra neblina. Justo en ese momento Shun notó que su cadena se tensaba mientras observaba a la mariposa volar y alejarse a través de la oscuridad de la entrada al Inframundo.

- Ya es hora Shun. – Le dijo la diosa. – Es en este punto donde por ningún motivo debes separarte de mí.

- Sí.- El muchacho asintió con decisión.

- El problema no es entrar. Cualquiera puede hacerlo. Si no salir.

- Eso no importa. – Los ojos del muchacho brillaban. – Yo siempre voy a estar con Athena.

- Adelante entonces.

- Sí.

Así se adentraron en la oscuridad del Erebo. Athena recordó siempre la primera vez que entrara por la misma razón a ese mundo, solo que ahora ya no estaba sola.

…

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Gritó al verlas volar. El cielo se oscureció a contra luz. Tensando su brazo derecho dejó liberar la energía de un lado a otro. De un solo golpe la Sagrada Excálibur las cortó a todas y cada una, inutilizándolas. Sin embargo, en un segundo se liberó una segunda lluvia, solo que esta vez cada gota venía cargada de fuego. Y como si la atmósfera se volviera en cámara lenta, pudo ver cada movimiento, oír cada sonido. Nunca, en ningún momento como hasta ahora pudo ser tan consciente de cada briza acariciándolo, sintiendo la respiración lenta y pausada de su compañero de combate como si fuera la suya propia. La exhalación de su aliento, el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar el nombre de su técnica. Ante sus ojos no escapó nada. Observaba cómo los arcos de las guerreras amazonas se tensaban, para después de un segundo soltar la flecha en busca de su presa. Por vez primera notó el frío del metal de su armadura contra su piel. Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su rostro.

El aire llenando sus pulmones. Era una percepción de la realidad cambiante que ahora comenzaba a entender. Veía cada gota de la siniestra lluvia caer, amenazante y asesina sin piedad. Fue entonces cuando pudo detener con una mano tan solo la primera de miles, justo a la altura del entrecejo. Sintió aquél aire helado tan conocido, y notó que junto a él su camarada lanzaba un segundo golpe con las manos entrelazadas y extendidas al frente. Los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. Pero no podía oír su voz, ni siquiera como un lejano eco o un leve susurro.

Nada, ¿Se quedó sordo?, ¿Acaso era el miedo el que lo paralizaba? Por supuesto que no. Solo era una exaltación de la atmósfera, la percepción de sus sentidos. Ya que sabía que no iba a poder esquivarlas todas debido a la gran carga de cosmos con la que venían, decidió lanzar su golpe. No tenía otra alternativa más que el de atacar. Querían llegar a ese lugar lo más discretamente posible, más debido a las circunstancias, las mismas no se lo permitían. Huir no serviría de nada, pues aunque al principio corrían para no ser detectados, pronto tuvieron que hacerles frente por temor a que supieran dónde verdaderamente se dirigían.

Todo pasó en un segundo. El guerrero de los hielos lanzaba su golpe congelando los árboles, pero los satélites eran muy hábiles, así que algunas los esquivaban, por lo que él decidiera responder con su técnica mientras la lluvia cubría todo a su paso. En ese momento Hyoga se lanzó a la derecha esquivando por muy poco la flecha, tanto que esta le rozó el brazo rasgándole este y la mejilla izquierda, por lo que Shiryu se lanzó contra él para protegerse ambos contra la fatal granizada con su escudo.

Con la rodilla derecha en el suelo, y su pierna izquierda flexionada al frente con el pie firmemente apoyado. De acuerdo a su armadura era pequeño, habilitado para su fácil transporte y nulo estorbo. Sin embargo en ese momento era como si el escudo se volviera más grande, cubriendo del cuello al muslo. Mientras tanto oír las flechas caer y clavarse en la tierra, Hyoga lanzó una mirada de complicidad al Dragón cuando en ese momento posó sus manos en el suelo comenzando a congelarlo todo y atrapar en el hielo a las guerreras y petrificándolas.

Todo quedó en silencio cuando descubrieron sus cabezas. Shiryu se levantó y miró su escudo por un momento. Notó que las flechas habían quedado clavadas en este. Levantó su brazo derecho completamente recto al aire. Solamente con ayuda de un leve toque de la espada pudo quitarlas al ras de acuerdo a la gran fuerza del cosmos con la que venían cargadas. Por un momento el Cisne se dirigió a los árboles completamente cubiertos de escarcha en busca del sendero del que se alejaran. Un reconocimiento del terreno les proporcionaría la planeación de una ruta más segura que les permitiera pasar desapercibidos.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo. – Dijo Hyoga. – Seguramente no tardarán en venir más satélites.

- ¿Tú crees? – Le respondió Shiryu. – La verdad es que corrimos mucho. Nos hemos alejado bastante del Templo de la Luna. Yo diría que ya estamos bastante cerca de la base del Olimpo.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero no debemos… oh, no, ¡Shiryu!

- Sí. Lo sé.

Comenzaron a aproximarse uno al otro, moviendo los ojos rápidamente, pendientes de cada cambio. Lentamente se movieron en círculos. Cada vez más cerca y en posición defensiva, apoyándose espalda con espalda observaron dispersarse aquella misteriosa neblina, cubriendo y oscureciendo todo a su alrededor. Por unos segundos no vieron ni oyeron nada, hasta que de pronto notaron una extraña luz vaporosa que les iluminaba temblando y revoloteando.

-¡Eso es…!

- Sí. – Dijo el Dragón. – Un Hada del Inframundo.

- Ya debemos estar muy cerca. – Seguía moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro cauteloso.

- Tendremos que seguirla.

- ¿Tan solo así de fácil?

- Sé lo que piensas. Esta neblina no es accidental. Nos bloquea el camino con una intención.

- Seguir al Hada.

- Así es.

- De acuerdo. Vamos.

Así ambos hermanos corrieron hasta desaparecer sus siluetas y perderse entre la neblina, tan solo con la luz de aquél hada como guía.

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Por favor dejen sus reviews, comentarios y todo lo que quieran. Gracias! Saludos!**


	15. 14- La Reina Negra…

**Nota importante del autor.- **A los lectores. En este capítulo se han hecho algunos cambios de los acostumbrados en el documento. Se han agregado medios multimedia con la finalidad de lograr una mayor interacción y visualización para el lector del ambiente descrito. Así se implementa una mayor cercanía y disfrute de la lectura. Las instrucciones: En medio de este capítulo aparecerá una frase; "Entre sus manos sostenía una guitarra acústica de madera…". Por favor en el momento en que se topen con ella vayan a la siguiente dirección; . /wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Saint_Seiya_Next_Dimension._shonen,_drama,_Seinen

En esta página se encuentra el primer capítulo del fic, donde también se han modificado para mostrar al lector una imagen con la visión que se tiene respecto al aspecto físico de cierto personaje. Igualmente encontrarán un video que ayudará a la ambientación y visión de la atmósfera que se maneja. Denle reproducir y luego sigan leyendo mientras escuchan. En caso de no poder accesar, se presenta la dirección web que deberán teclear en youtube:  watch?v=DUhABaFCFqU

Por favor no hagan caso del burdo video, solo escúchenlo mientras leen. Sin más por el momento, gracias. Que lo disfruten! =D.

**14.- La Reina Negra…**

Se encontraba plantado en medio de ese lugar al notar aquella oscura y misteriosa neblina. Era tan densa que no podía distinguir ni la palma de la mano a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. No oía nada desde hacía rato, todo se encontraba en silencio. Casi había dejado de respirar temiendo que el ruido de su exhalación hiciera que pudiera haberse perdido algo. No se movió, ni siquiera parpadeó. Tensó los músculos, agudizó los oídos y los demás sentidos en busca de, pero nada. Movía los ojos lentamente de un lado a otro, en posición defensiva, cuando en ese momento…

¡FLASH! Por fin notó una pequeña centella de luz frente a sus ojos. Buscó el origen de esta, siempre alerta.

-¿Por qué el guerrero busca tan lejos lo que está frente a él? – Le dijo al oído una voz salida de la nada.

"¿Qué es esto?" pensaba. Sentía una extraña sensación, un mal presentimiento, pero no se inmutó. – Hasta que por fin alguien se atreve a abrir la boca. – Dijo serio. – Déjate ver extraño.

-¿Extraño yo? – Notó que la voz comenzaba a consolidarse en un solo punto. – Pero si el que está fuera de su territorio eres tú. Me temo que el desconocido, en este caso mi amigo, no soy yo. Y como tal, cualquier intruso que desea seguir debe pagar las consecuencias, je je. Tú morirás ahora, ¡Prepárate!

Otra centella cruzó cerca de su mejilla, pero él seguía sin inmutarse. Cerró los ojos y dijo sarcástico: - ¡Mh! Me parece que tienes una mala puntería.

-¿A sí, tú crees?

- ¿Q… qué, que es esto? – Repitió. Sintió algo caliente que recorría por su mejilla. Era sangre. Le habían cortado. No bien se recuperó de la impresión cuando vio ante sí un rostro con casco oscuro que sombreaba sus ojos, emerger en medio de la neblina que ya comenzaba a disiparse.

- Hola, ¿Te espanté? - ¡PUF! El impacto cayó en su estómago. Luego recibió otro en la quijada tan fuerte que lo hiso volar por los aires, tirar su casco haciéndose resonar y estrellarse de cara contra las rocas.

"¡No… no puede ser!" pensó. "Ni siquiera sentí su presencia aun estando frente a mí." Pero no perdió ni un milisegundo en levantarse rápidamente y lanzar su ataque: - ¡AVE FÉNIX! – Sin embargo, este fue rechazado con facilidad al ser atrapado con la mano izquierda y triturado por el puño de ese individuo que se aproximaba. "¿Qué es este cosmos?" Seguía pensando Ikki. "Es muy poderoso…"

-¡Ja ja ja ja!, ¿Qué, intentabas atacarme con esto? – Era como si la oscura neblina de donde emergía se inclinara con respeto ante él y de forma sumisa le abría el paso. – Así que tú eres el Santo de Bronce de Fénix, ¿No es así? Pensaba que serían más poderosos los Caballeros de Athena. ¡Qué decepción! – Por fin salió de las sombras. Era un hombre alto. Llevaba una armadura de negra Sapuris. De sus piernas y nudillos salían garras de león. De su hombro derecho sobresalía la cabeza de un dragón, del izquierdo el de una cabra. Su casco era completo con visera y escamas que simulaban la melena del animal.

- Eres un espectro. – Dijo Ikki plantándose firmemente a la defensiva. – El Inframundo debe estar más cerca de lo que pensé.

- ¡Bravo! – Aplaudió el personaje. – Veo que tu ingenio no tiene límites. – Se burló. – La verdad es que ya estás en él. Sí, ¡oh sí! – Asintió ante el rostro interrogante del caballero. – Aunque no lo creas. Sin embargo, - pronto caminó rodeándolo, a lo que el cautivo no le daba oportunidad de mostrar su espalda y giró a la par con él. – Es una lástima porque verás, – Por fin se puso cara a cara. – Tengo órdenes específicas de no dejarte ir por tu propio pie. Así que yo, Sammael de Quimera, Estrella Divina de la Ambición, ¡será quien te capture! – Se dibujó una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

Pronto tomó posición de ataque, a lo que el guerrero hiso lo mismo. – Je. – rió con los ojos cerrados – ¿Estrella Divina de la Ambición dices? Bien, entonces, - Comenzaba a emanar su cosmos. – Yo, Caballero de Athena de Bronce Ikki de Fénix pondré a prueba ese título. ¡Vamos, luchemos! – Sus ojos brillaban como dos intensas brazas.

-Adelante. ¡Lanza tu primer golpe! – Así se lanzaron uno en contra del otro.

- ¡Aaaaahhh!, ¡EL FÉNIX VOLADOR! – Y como era costumbre, la imagen del ave se mostró a sus espaldas, indicación de la elevación de sus cosmos al lanzar el ataque.

- ¡Ja! – El enemigo de un salto se lanzó con ambas manos al frente.

- ¡Ah!, ¿Qué?, ¡No puede ser! – Abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Detuvo mi ataque!

El espectro se encontraba firmemente plantado sosteniendo una esfera de fuego incandescente en la mano izquierda. - ¿Así que esta es tu técnica? – Girándola entre sus dedos la examinó con cuidado. - ¿El "terrible poder del Ave Fénix"? – Luego lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. - ¡Vamos!, ¿No me digas que es lo mejor que tienes?

-¡Maldito! – Se lanzó a enfrentarlo una vez más.

- ¡Ja ja ja!, ¡Ahora es mi turno! – Era como una ilusión, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera hacerlo? Manipulaba aquella esfera con tanta facilidad, y como si fuera una pelota de hule giró sobre sí mismo arrojándoselo mientras él lo esquivaba…

-¡ILUSIÓN DIABÓLICA DEL…! - "Demasiado tarde", pensó. "Fui muy lento". Creyó haberlo esquivado. No, sí lo hizo, sí lo esquivo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué, porqué su cuerpo estaba rodeado de llamas negras? "¿Qué… esto es…?".

- Esto no es más que tu propio ataque. – Escuchaba aquella voz a sus espaldas. – Son tus propias llamas. – giró la cabeza para mirarle…

- ¡AH! – El duro impacto del codazo sobre su sien lo aturdió tanto que cayó de cara al suelo. Aún sentía el ardor de las llamas mientras respiraba la tierra. "¿Qué…qué pasa?", jamás había sentido un cosmos así, era extraño, tan sigiloso… "Jamás sentí su energía… ¡ni siquiera estando detrás mío!"

- ¡Oh, maldita sea Fénix! – Oía sus pasos aproximarse. Veía borrosas las piernas de su Sapuris. – Esperaba un mejor combate. – Deslizó el empeine por debajo de su estómago. Con una fortísima patada lo hizo girar en el aire y caer boca arriba.

- ¡AH, MIERDA! – Comenzó a escupir sangre. Sentía esta cubrir su rostro.

El espectro lo miró de pie. Luego le dijo en tono serio y con desprecio: - Realmente no puedo creer que cinco mierdas como ustedes hayan logrado acabar con el Emperador Hades. – Escupió. Acto seguido, con toda su fuerza dejó caer la rodilla izquierda en el estómago.

-¡AAAAHH! – Se retorcía de dolor, pero su ira iba creciendo cada vez más. Lanzó un golpe a su cara, pero fue detenido por la mano del enemigo. Así mantuvo su fuerza haciendo temblar su puño tratando de vencerlo, pero este ni se inmutaba.

- Así que con esta mano haces tu técnica del puño fantasma, ¿eh? – Lentamente comenzó a sentir su fuerza rodeándolo. – Pero, ¿qué pasaría si te rompo todos los huesos de ambas para que no puedas repetirla? – Así que comenzó a triturarlos. Pero Ikki solo lo miraba furioso y desafiante mientras apretaba la quijada y su labio superior temblaba tratando de no mostrar dolor. De repente se oyó un "¡CRACK!" proveniente de su puño después de que la parte de la armadura que le cubría se rompiera. Sintió cómo le jalaban del cuello. – Puedo rematarte ahora mismo si quiero, de un solo golpe. – Le dijo en voz baja muy cerca, casi rosándolo.

- ¡Adelante Perro de Hades, hazlo de una vez! – Sonreía el Fénix cubierto de polvo, sudor y sangre. - ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Mátame y averigua lo que pasa después maldito!

Ya tenía el puño levantado en posición y preparado para asestar el golpe final, pero solo se quedó allí congelado en el aire. Por un momento se observaron expectantes. Lentamente en Sammael se dibujó una ligera sonrisa… ¡PAF, PUF! Un puñetazo seguido de un segundo codazo lo noquearon. Justo en el momento de caer en el piso oía las últimas palabras salir de su boca: - No te será tan fácil salir de esta. Ni a los otros tampoco. Te dije que no te dejaría pasar por tu propio pie. Ya que Ella desea verte Fénix. – Todo se oscureció y quedó en completo silencio.

…

Pasó largo rato inconsciente. De vez en cuando volvía en sí, pero solo veía siluetas borrosas, ruidos confusos, cadenas, lamentos. Sentía que flotaba en medio de la nada; luchaba por moverse pero sus miembros no le respondían… ni un solo dedo… si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera saber la ubicación exacta… ¡PUM! Chocó contra algo duro. Lo arrojaron al suelo.

-Solicito audiencia.

- Tardaste un buen rato, ¿acaso te causó problemas?

- ¿Qué?, ¿A mí?, ¡Ja! La verdad es que pensé que me daría más guerra.

- Adelante. Te espera.

- Vamos "Fénix". – Sintió que lo tomaban del cabello para luego arrastrarlo. – ¡Eres un maldito afortunado! – Lo azotaron una vez más.

Estaba demasiado débil. Era raro, pues no había perdido mucha sangre, pero a pesar de la pesada atmósfera intentó ponerse de rodillas y apoyarse sobre sus manos. Gruesas gotas de sudor corrieron por su nariz hasta caer en el pasto. Sin embargo, solo hasta ese momento pudo darse cuenta de donde se encontraba. "¿Qué…?" Una radiante luz le lastimaba, así que abrió poco a poco los ojos. Cielo puramente azul con poquísimas nubes. Inmensas llanuras primaverales, todo cubierto de flores hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Árboles de deliciosos frutos. Tranquilidad y paz se respiraba. Ya había estado en ese lugar. Abrió los ojos como platos, completamente atónito; "¡Estos son… los Campos Elíseos!".

El espectro se arrodilló a su lado haciendo una humilde y profunda reverencia al frente. Con la cabeza abajo y la vista clavada en el suelo hizo los honores;

-He solicitado audiencia ante usted para dar testimonio de mi misión aquí cumplida. – "¿Pero a quién…?", lo miró sin poder creerlo; "a menos que…" – Mi única Diosa. Mi Reina. Mi Señora Perséfone.

- ¿Q... Qué…?

Tan solo estaban a unos metros del inmenso templo que se alzaba ante ellos. Tras las columnas unas cuantas escaleras resguardaban el escenario sobre el cual se encontraba un gran trono de piedra sencillamente adornado con diversos grabados muy antiguos. Allí, se encontraba sentada la soberana vestida completamente de negro, con ropas ajustadas y completamente ceñidas al cuerpo, largas hasta el piso, lo que provocaba que se denotara su figura curvilínea y estilizada. Solo hasta las piernas la sedosa y vaporosa tela permitía abrir la falda en abanico. Mangas largas, anchas y acampanadas se extendían a sus pies. Llevaba una pechera de largo cuello alto de metal de una pieza que cubría hasta el nacimiento de este, adornado con algunos grabados. Su rostro estaba cubierto por un enorme sombrero redondo, negro y liso de ala ancha. Estaba con las piernas apoyadas encima del brazo izquierdo del enorme asiento, y con el hombro recargado en el respaldo.

Entre sus manos sostenía una guitarra acústica de madera, de la cual comenzó a emitir una melodía lenta, melancólica y triste. Su voz era tan hermosa que hipnotizaba los sentidos. Era una triste canción de amor.

_No quiero estar sin ti._

_Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire./_

_No quiero estar así._

_Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie./_

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé qué diablos hago amándote./_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas./_

_No quiero estar sin ti._

_Si tú no estás aquí me falta el sueño./_

_No quiero andar así._

_Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño./_

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé qué diablos hago amándote./_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas./_

_Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo._

_Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño._

_Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez._

_Tratando de entender quién hiso un infierno el paraíso._

_¡No te vayas nunca! Porque no puedo estar sin ti./_

_Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire._

_Si tú no estás aquí no sé qué diablos hago amándote./_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas._

_Si tú no estás aquí (no sé) qué diablos hago amándote./_

_Si tú no estás aquí sabrás que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas./_

_Si tú no estás aquí._

Se quedó por un momento allí sentada, la inclinación del sombrero indicaba que con la cabeza abajo y abrazando el instrumento, tan quieta como una estatua.

-Mi Señora…

- Sí Sammael. Te he escuchado. – Dijo serena mientras bajaba sus blancos pies juntos del trono, los cuales iban calzados con sandalias. – Ya te escuché. – Se puso de pie, y con la guitarra en la mano izquierda bajó las escaleras. Por donde caminaba, donde fuere que pisara florecían los campos y salía el hermoso sol; la suave brisa marcaba su camino. Y a pesar de estar completamente cubierta por sus ropas, a través lucía su cuerpo voluptuoso; pechos prominentes, cintura breve, anchas y redondas caderas. El fondo vaporoso del vestido se elevaba flotando suavemente como si no hubiese gravedad en competencia. Su belleza etérea cautivaba todo a su alrededor. Erguida y orgullosa, cuan majestuosa era, ya estaba justo frente a él, mirándole desde su posición.

"¿Qué es ese olor?", pensaba. Era un aroma… como una mezcla de cítricos, y flores. Se distinguía en especial uno de…

-Así que, - Dijo arrodillándose frente a él. – Este es Ikki de Fénix, ¿eh? – Se apoyó en el cuello del instrumento. – Bien hecho Estrella Celeste de la Ambición.

- Sí. Gracias su alteza. – Respondió Sammael con vehemencia

– El Caballero de Bronce más poderoso de todos. – Estiró su brazo para con sus largos y blancos dedos deslizarlos bajo su quijada hasta su cuello, así que lo obligó a levantar la cara. Mientras tanto él no podía moverse, "¿Será su poder?", sentía el cuerpo muy pesado, más aún con la armadura. A pesar de que el sombrero de ala ancha creaba una sombra infranqueable de su rostro, pudo distinguir un rápido y vivo destello en sus ojos. Solo notaba el movimiento de sus pequeños y carnosos labios pintados de carmín al pronunciar aquellas palabras. - Los Cinco Caballeros Legendarios de Athena, como les han empezado a llamar, aquellos que han logrado obtener las Armaduras Divinas tan parecidas a las de los dioses. Fueron ustedes los asesinos de mi Rey, el Gran Hades, mi esposo. – Acarició su mejilla, y se acercó aún más susurrándole. – Mi amor.

-Tú… - Ikki la miraba desafiante. Y aunque respiraba con dificultad buscaba sus ojos, pero su vista volvió a nublarse.

- Sí. Yo. – Su boca se torció furiosamente. ¡PUM! Con un fuerte golpe de la guitarra, se estrelló esta contra su cabeza noqueándolo, dejándolo inconsciente y tendido boca abajo. Todo se oscureció de nuevo.

- ¡Vaya!, ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo la reina al cabo de una pausa. Dejó caer los pedazos mientras se ponía de pie. Lo observó fijamente por un instante y luego dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a su trono. – Saca eso de mi vista. No quiero verlo más. – Terminó en tono despreciativo. – Tan solo estar aquí aunque haya sido por un instante profanó este recinto sagrado.

- Sí. ¿Dónde desea mi Reina que lleve a este puerco para acabar con su miserable vida?, ¿a Cositos?

- Sammael, La Reina no ha deseado tal cosa. – Por fin se sentó en el trono que alguna vez perteneció a su marido. – Además, él ya ha escapado de ese lugar antes. – Chasqueó los dedos, a lo que entre las columnas y la oscuridad del templo y tras el respaldo aparecieron las ninfas con jarras de vino, copas y manjares ofreciéndole a la soberana. – No. No lo lleves allí.

- entonces, ¿A dónde?

- Tú sabes bien. – Respondió sosteniendo la copa mientras le servían aguamiel. – A ese reservado para esta clase de prisioneros. Habrá deseado no haber nacido nunca después de estar en él.

- ¿Y con los demás qué hacemos?

- Ya han llegado las hadas que envié para guiarlos. Al parecer el primero fue Fénix.

- Pero Athena fue la primera en cruzar…

- Sí, lo sé. – Giró la copa entre sus dedos. Admiraba su propio reflejo. – Mi pequeña hermana cometió un gran error al regresar a territorio enemigo. Y aunque lo crea, no sabe lo que le espera por su osadía. Anda retírate ya a tus deberes. – Terminó sin mirarlo.

- Sí. Con su permiso. – Se fue directamente a las sombras con Ikki a rastras, tirándole del cabello tras una reverencia a la ya única soberana del Inframundo.

Mientras tanto ella se quedaba sola tras retirarse las ninfas. Y viendo el líquido se preguntaba cómo y qué pieza del juego debía mover ahora.


	16. 15- Sangre y Arena…

**15.- Sangre y Arena…**

Cuando despertó se encontraba en un oscuro y frío agujero húmedo. De repente, para despejarlo le echaron el contenido de un balde lleno hasta el tope de suciedad. Solo necesitaba ahorrar energía, ganar tiempo. Ni siquiera cuando lo golpearon a puño limpio, una y otra vez, mientras estaba encadenado respondió. Solo miraba fría y calculadoramente a sus torturadores mientras estos fueron testigos de la ira que crecía en sus centelleantes ojos. Lo patearon, le escupieron, lo insultaron, se burlaron. Sus viejas heridas se abrieron haciéndolo liberar grandes cantidades de sangre. Inclusive le orinaron encima, pero ni eso le afectó. No se quejó ni rechistó una sola vez, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos.

No era suficiente. Uno de ellos se le acercó para examinarlo con el objetivo de quitarle la armadura. - ¡Vamos, pedazo de mierda inmunda salida de mis nalgas!, ¡Levántate!, o mejor aún ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez, eh? – Pero apenas si le tocó la espalda cuando recibió una descarga eléctrica. - ¡AAAAAAAAYYY! – Cayó con un ruido sordo completamente calcinado.

-¡Qué… ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA! – Corrió el segundo en su dirección para hacerse cargo, pero justo en el momento cuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo, las llamas rodearon su cuerpo. Era como una combustión espontánea. - ¿Eh…? ¡AAAAAAHH!, ¡NOOOOOO! – En pocos segundos lo consumieron todo.

Pronto en el piso ya solo quedaban los restos del torso del Sapuris cuando el tercer sujeto miraba atónito cómo Ikki de Fénix se levantaba de entre ellos, y caminaba sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo si los pisaba o no. – ¡Ahora te toca a ti pendejo! – Dijo en voz baja y con furia poco contenida mientras señalaba con el dedo índice derecho al tipo desencajado y completamente paralizado. – ¡Recibe el poder de mi puño!, ¡Kyaaaaaa! – Ya se había lanzado cuando de repente una oscura y gruesa lengua salida de la nada se enroscó alrededor de su brazo apretujándolo. Pero seguía tirando de esta. - ¿Eh, qué…?

-Yo creo que no Fénix. – Un cuarto espectro surgió de las sombras. Desafiante y autoritario sostenía el látigo. Ambos se quedaron quietos por un momento mirándose. La tensión de la fuerza del contrario iba creciendo cada vez más hasta que el propio peso hizo ceder y volar a Ikki por los aires y estrellarse a sus pies. De pronto notó que la lengua se iba aflojando mientras dejaba tras de sí rastros de su yugo. Era como si evaporara el material dejando la marca de su caricia al grabarse en el metal de su armadura, incandescente. – Veo que ya no eres tan fuerte. Al parecer tu cosmos se está debilitando. – Le dijo el espectro.

- ¡Aún me queda un poco para encargarme de ti maldito!

- ¡Ja! – Torció su boca en una mueca burlona. - ¡Ustedes no dejan de ser unos pobres diablos!

…

Su cuerpo se retorcía bajo el embate de las oscuras y frías aguas. La fuerza de su brazo firmemente apoyada sobre la coronilla no dejaba que emergiera a tomar aire. Solo veía las burbujas salir junto con las ondas producidas por sus pataleos. Después de un largo rato, cuando notó que el cuerpo ya no luchaba, solo se retorcía en un ataque de reflejos, no fue sino hasta ese momento que jalándole de los cabellos lo sacó.

-¡AAH!, ¡HHA, AHH, HHA, AHH! – Respiraba lo más que podía, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, preparándose para ser sumergido otra vez, mientras el verdugo disfrutaba del espectáculo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas encima de una roca saliente.

- Creo que el olor a mierda podrida ha desaparecido. ¿Has satisfecho tu sed Fénix? Parece ser que vivirás.

- ¡JI JI JI! - Rió agotado. – Eres un estúpido si crees que esto es una tortura para mí. Ya estoy acostumbrado desde niño. ¡Yo viviré por siempre!, ¡Cof, cof, cof! – Tosió. – Aunque no pasará lo mismo con tus compañeros…a…aquellos que eliminé. Lo… lo que no entiendo es cómo... ¿Cómo es que seguían aquí aún después de la muerte de Hades?

¡PUM! Un gancho directo al hígado lo arrojó a la orilla del lago. - ¿Y crees que eso no lo resentimos? Gracias a ustedes nuestro poder casi ha desaparecido. ¡Todo este reino cayó! No te lo imaginaste. Ahora por su culpa la balanza se ha inclinado alterando el orden y el equilibrio del universo. De no haber sido por nuestra Ilustre Reina todo se hubiera destruido. Ella reconstruyó casi todo con sus propias manos y nos devolvió nuestro poder. Sin embargo nuestro Gran Emperador nos hace mucha falta, pues ya nada volverá a ser como antes. ¡Pero ya basta de charlas inútiles! – Sentenció encadenándolo y llevándoselo. – Te llevaré donde ella quiere verte bailar.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos caminando cuando al pie de una oscura colina coronada con inmensas nubes negras vio que se alzaba un enorme estadio.

- ¡Ah! – Abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Eso es…!

- El _Estadium Ludus Glaber_. – Lo interrumpió el espectro mientras pasaban las enormes puertas de hierro negro sin ser custodiadas por nadie. Pronto pudo oír el ensordecedor grito de la multitud reventando sus tímpanos. Se le condujo por los pasillos oscuros cercanos a la arena, solo iluminados por unas cuantas antorchas. Volvió a quedar preso en una celda. Y mientras cerraba las rejas, el espectro le contaba: - Y respondiendo a tu pregunta Caballero de Athena; – Dijo en tono serio. – Aquellos que atacaste no fueron eliminados. Solo los entumiste un poco, luego volverán aquí a partirte el culo.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó como si no le hubiera escuchado. – Jamás había visto esta Prisión en el Inframundo.

- Eso es porque esto no es una prisión. Y si fuera una, no es nada común. No, no estamos en el Tártaro si es lo que quieres saber. – Siguió al ver que no entendía. – Aún no, pero se le parece bastante. Podríamos decir que es como su antesala, pues estamos muy cerca del Cosito. En el periodo entre las guerras santas, Athena selló con su sangre las entradas y salidas del Inframundo a la tierra. Con este término se puede entender que ella nos ha encerrado y aprisionado, solo eso. Pero no quiere decir que nos mantengamos dormidos, en inactividad y sin hacer nada, completamente paralizados. Para la plebe a este lugar se le conoce como La Fosa. Verás, desde tiempos mitológicos este ha servido como un sitio de entrenamiento para nosotros. Aquellos que ganan los duelos se les da la oportunidad de salir a la tierra y pertenecer a las filas del ejército del Gran Emperador Hades con el rango de Espectros.

- ¿Y los que no. Qué pasa con aquellos que no ganan?

- ¡Ja! Pues se les degrada a simples almas mortales. Humanos que deberán ser devorados por Cerberos y destruir sus almas sin dejar rastro alguno. – Él solo lo miró. – Así que ya sabes lo que pasará contigo. – Continuó en voz baja. – Sí, eres el Fénix. Vivirás por siempre Ave Inmortal. En cuerpo y alma de tus cenizas renacerás. Y sin embargo, nuestra Reina quiere probar tu leyenda. – Así dio media vuelta y se alejó produciendo el eco de sus carcajadas entre las viejas paredes. - ¡JA JA JA JA JA!

No podía despegarse de la reja que lo aprisionaba. Se apoyó en los barrotes. "¡Mierda! Si tan solo me hubiese dicho más…", pensaba. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. "Debo proteger a Athena". Pero estaba claro que no podría salir de allí más que de una forma. No sabía si era de noche o de día, pues todo se mantenía igual; sin la luz del sol iluminando todo. Solo negras nubes y luces rojizas veía. Tierra agrietada y estéril. Todo era como lo recordaba. Y sin embargo algo había cambiado. No sabía que era, no sabía si era porque no conocía ese lugar o porque todo era mucho más violento ahora que era gobernado por otra mano, una que se mostraba aún más terrible. O era solo que pensaba que todo había acabado con la muerte de Hades. No sabía. Supuso, a pesar de las dificultades que, calculando el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente hacía poco rato que había anochecido. Ya no debía perder más tiempo, ellos lo necesitaban. Así que decidió esperar pacientemente su turno sentado junto a la puerta. Escuchando una y otra vez los miles de gritos de la multitud y los vítores de los guerreros, vinieron a su mente los horribles recuerdos de aquél lugar, aquella isla donde había parado para convertirse en un Caballero. Sangre, sufrimiento y muerte, no más, no había nada más parecido al Lagogue espartano. Y sin embargo no evitaba sentir el ambiente de aquella atmósfera. Sí, había algo diferente, una sensación de cambio respiraba. Algo terrible, algo nunca antes parecido se avecinaba, podía percibirlo hasta en la médula de los huesos. Algo que hacía estremecer las entrañas, pero no las suyas, pues de todos sus hermanos, él era el que más veces vio el infierno abrirse ante sus ojos. No temía, su corazón estaba tranquilo. Tan solo esperaba calmado, con la vista clavada en el suelo planeando su estrategia. Eliminar rápido y preciso a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino, nada más había, nada más existía, y nada más le quedaba. Nada. Tan solo excepto vivir, seguir respirando.

Así pues pronto lo llamaron. Las rejas de la prisión se abrieron. Los esqueletos le condujeron por pasillos diferentes a los recorridos. Ya frente a las puertas de acero negro se percató de que sus pies se mancharon con gruesos ríos de sangre que se colaban por debajo. Miró por un momento, y luego se puso el casco. Se produjo un extraño y absoluto silencio, y seguro de que era su señal simplemente empujó las puertas abriéndolas de par en par y cruzó el umbral escondido tras una luz que lo cegaba.

…

Apenas puso los pies en la arena bañada en sangre y los abucheos lo recibieron. Sin presentación alguna (pues no la necesitaba), comenzó la batalla. De la puerta opuesta al otro lado del estadio salieron cinco esqueletos a su encuentro, y con armas en mano comenzaron a atacarle. "Debe ser una broma", pensó. Tras rodearlo dos de ellos blandieron sus espadas, pero no se movió hasta que estuvieron frente a él. El público se paralizó en sus asientos. Justo los aceros hicieron contacto con la carne, pues Ikki detuvo las hojas solo con las manos. ¡CRASH! Los destrozos volaron como lluvia de diamantes. Uno cayó al suelo con el casco aboyado junto a su arma despedazada. El segundo al instante con el cráneo completamente roto provocado por un fuerte codazo del oponente. Todo pasó en unos segundos. Los otros tres se adelantaron a su encuentro. Sin perder el tiempo corrió. Un hacha enorme salió girando por los aires en su dirección, a lo que se barrió por la tierra logrando por muy poco esquivarla. Logrando llegar ante el dueño del arma, y apoyado sobre la pierna derecha completamente flexionada giró sobre sí. Con la izquierda logró pegar a las pantorrillas y derribarle. Con un codazo en el estómago lo inmovilizó, e inmediatamente lo golpeó en el suelo repetidas veces. Con el puño cubierto de sangre se levantó esperando al siguiente, el cual ya corría con la lanza al aire. Al detener el ataque con una mano se percató de que la fuerza del enemigo, cuya estatura era enorme logró empujarlo unos metros, pero al romper el instrumento logró clavar un pedazo en la garganta y el otro retorcerlo en un ojo. El peso muerto cayó mientras pensaba: "Ya solo falta uno". Pero justo en ese momento una gruesa cadena se le enroscó en la garganta. - ¡AAARGH! – Cayó al suelo de rodillas tratando de aflojarlas, sintiendo como la sangre caliente cubría su cuerpo.

-¡JAJAJAJA! – Reía el adversario haciendo girar una enorme esfera con picos cuando de repente sintió que jalaban la cadena - ¡Oh! – Ikki se había hecho con esta, y enroscándola alrededor de su brazo ahora era quien la dominaba. - ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza malnacido! – Gritó rabioso y lanzando la bola en su dirección, pero él la detuvo de un golpe. Acto siguiente el esqueleto notó atónito cómo con una mano la trituraba y la sangre goteaba a gruesos ríos entre sus dedos y los picos. Mientras que con la otra que sostenía la cadena de pronto esta se encendió. El fuego la recorría como pólvora hasta alcanzar a su dueño quien se consumió entre las llamas cayendo al suelo. El combate había terminado.

Jadeando y resoplando Ikki se levantó dejando caer la cadena. La pelea no había durado ni media hora. Aunque lo mejor era que no había hecho uso de sus técnicas, eso no evitó que derramara sangre. Dio su último suspiro cuando en eso sintió que algo le agarraba las piernas. - ¿Qué…? – lo que lo hizo caer y ser arrastrado a lo largo de la arena.

-¡Ahora vas a pagarlo caro desgraciado! – Uno de los espectros que había calcinado en el agujero donde antes estaba, ahora se encontraba de pie frente a él, completamente regenerado y con sed de venganza.

- ¡No podrás escaparte ahora! – Gritó el otro junto a él.

-¡AAAAAAGH! – Se produjo un estruendoso choque. Lanzó un puñetazo destructivo que dio en el piso de la arena, pues con su fuerza Ikki apenas lo desvió dislocándole el brazo.

- ¡A MÍ AVE FÉNIX! – Dio su primer golpe haciéndolo volar por los aires y quebrando su defensa cuando el otro corriendo y lanzándose en picada ya se disponía a atacar, solo esperaba a que estuviera más cerca para lograr un mayor impacto… - ¡AAH, ILUSIÓN DIABOLICA DEL FÉNIX! – Segundos más tarde el oponente cayó con (el sapuris), la armadura destrozada.

Temiendo que pudiera aparecer otro oponente miró lentamente a su alrededor percatándose de la masacre que había ocasionado. Tan solo sentía los latidos de su propio corazón. La presión en sus oídos, lo que provocó su sordera comenzaba a disminuir haciéndolo cada vez más consciente de su entorno. Pero aún estaba demasiado cargado de adrenalina, lo que lo mantuvo siempre alerta. Sus ojos comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud que lo abucheaba y pedía su cabeza en venganza y a la espera de una satisfacción. Por fin encontró a su objetivo. La reina se encontraba al pie del palco principal, sentada en una enorme y mullida silla con cojines rojos de seda. Recargada en el respaldo y con las piernas cruzadas, observaba con un codo apoyado en el brazo del asiento y con la mejilla recargada en la mano la escena. Dominando la situación desde arriba, claro que se veía temible e imponente. Ikki la miró fría y calculadoramente por unos instantes. Luego, lentamente levantó el dedo índice en su dirección y extendió su brazo. Desafiante ante ella así permaneció mientras el público rugía y clamaba sedienta por la sangre del Santo de Athena que había osado señalar a la Gran Diosa Perséfone, reina de los Infiernos, única soberana del Hades. Unos momentos después el Fénix se doblaba de dolor, caía de rodillas en la arena llevándose los dedos a la garganta y comenzando a escupir sangre. Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire retorciéndose sin control como una marioneta. Todos sabían quién era el responsable de tal acto.

-¡Minos!, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la reina volteándolo a ver.

- Perdone mi Señora. – Se encontraba de pie a su izquierda, tranquilamente manipulando los hilos. – Pero no puedo permitir que este simple Santo de Athena se burle de usted con esos ademanes de desafío.

Ella lo miró tras el sombrero. – Gracias mi buen y leal Juez. Junto con los otros dos vos has sido durante miles de años fiel a esta corona. Y aunque siempre he estado de acuerdo con los resultados de los métodos tan efectivos que habéis usado, - A esto se levantó de su lugar, a lo que el espectro le reverenció con gran humildad. – me temo que esta vez debo pediros que desistáis de ellos.

-¿Qué… mi Señora…? – La miró sin entender.

- Así es mi leal Minos. – respondió ella. – Os pido que le dejéis. Vuestras manos pronto conoceréis el placer de despedazar su cuerpo miembro por miembro. Pero por ahora he decidido dejarle en paz y en reposo por unos minutos. Así que andad, dejadle.

El Juez obedeció con una cabezada. A lo que el cuerpo del Fénix cayó de cabeza en la arena con un ruido sordo, allí se quedó inmóvil. Mientras tanto, ella dio media vuelta, ya se retiraba cuando Minos la detuvo. – Discúlpeme la insistencia su alteza. – Continuaba con la vista clavada en el suelo. – Pero se puede saber, ¿a qué se debe el repentino cambio al trato de un ser como este?

-No es un secreto para vos ni nadie mi espectro. – respondió ella con propiedad. – deseo torturarlo yo misma hasta que ya no quede nada, hasta que pida ser ejecutado como un acto de clemencia ante sus crímenes. Así es que, - Terminó ya retirándose entre la oscuridad de la salida del palco. – Mandad a que lo devuelvan a su celda. Aséenlo y llévenlo a Giudecca. Allí lo estaré esperando para concederle audiencia y comenzar su sentencia por toda la eternidad.

- Sí. Pero, ¿Y Athena?

- ¿Qué hay con ella?

- ¿Qué hacemos?

- Pues no la detengan, no la importunen ni nada más. Dejad que venga. Yo misma me encargaré de su ejecución.

- Sí mi Reina. Como usted ordene. – Y con esto ella desapareció. Mientras él miraba desde el palco el cuerpo del Fénix. – Muy bien esqueletos, ¡Ya oyeron a nuestra Señora!

- ¡Sí Señor, como ordene!

Pronto se quedó reflexionando en que ya no recordaba la última vez que la Diosa Perséfone se involucraba de manera activa en un conflicto así. Y que al ver a Fénix en la arena luchar y ser masacrado antes, estaba confirmado que ella podía, sin ningún problema, ser más sádica que el mismo Thanatos. "E inclusive más respetada que el propio Emperador Hades", pensó.


	17. 16- The Joker…

**16.- The Joker…**

Tiempo. Solo necesitaba hacerlo. Tenía que dárselos. Los esqueletos esta vez no le hicieron nada, pues habían aprendido a temerle y no subestimarlo. Solo lo sujetaron a la pared de aquella amplísima habitación de oscuras paredes. Las cadenas negras eran largas, lo que le ofrecía más movilidad, pero aún los grilletes de brazos y piernas le estrangulaban. Y aunque había intentado quemarlas con su cosmos, el extraño material del que estaban hechas no se lo permitía. Plantado en medio de aquella estancia notó que únicamente estaba amueblada por un cómodo sillón individual de respaldo alto y una pequeña mesa redonda, sobre la cual se encontraba una botella de vino y una copa de cristal con el líquido contenido. De repente, las inmensas telas que cubrían el techo y las cortinas comenzaron a moverse con una brisa muy suave. Volvió a percibir ese olor a cítricos, campo y flores, ¿Por qué le resultaba tan familiar? En eso sintió que una silueta lo observaba. Ella quien, recargada y con los brazos apoyados al pie de la ventana, su figura se perfilaba a contraluz ante la caótica imitación de un infernal cielo con densas nubes negras.

En silencio se contemplaron ambos hasta que él rompió la atmósfera etérea. – ¿Y ahora qué sigue?, ¿Tú Perséfone, vas a matarme a golpes con tus propias manos?

-No voy a negaros que ardo en deseos de realizar vuestras suposiciones. – Dijo mientras se apartaba de la ventana y se dirigía a la mesita. A continuación tomó la copa. – Pero antes quisiera conversar un momento contigo. – Se sentó en el sillón cruzando las piernas mientras Ikki le miraba posar una mano en su regazo. – Solo deseo hacerte una pregunta. – Removió el líquido. – Dime, ¿Quién eres tú y porqué estás aquí?

- ¿Qué? – Frunció el ceño sin comprender. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues eso. – Se encogió de hombros. – Dime, ¿Quién eres? – Más él no contestó. Así que lo miró detenidamente. - ¡Mh! Y es así que la identidad revela su objetivo; salvar, servir y proteger a Athena como su Santo. Un Caballero. ¿Por qué eres uno?

- ¿Qué?

- Fuiste seleccionado por Athena. Pero al final tú lo elegiste, ¿no? Decidiste defender su causa por voluntad propia, ¿Por qué?, ¿Se puede saber la razón?

Él la observó fijamente. Al cabo de una pausa le contestó: - No hay ninguna respuesta aparente. Esta es apenas lógica. Y es que mi única misión es proteger a Athena.

-Mmm…Bastante elocuente. – Sonrieron sus labios carmesí. – Simplemente lo haces porque es tu deber. Suena bastante lógico. Y sin embargo, si no quisierais hacerlo, simplemente vuestra prenda os abandonaría y se volvería un objeto inútil. Sí, lo sé. – Continuó al ver un ligero parpadeo en su mirada. – Lo sé porque así operan todas y cada una de las armaduras de los ejércitos de los Dioses. – Luego se inclinó hacia adelante para mirarle más de cerca. – Si el usuario no defiende las causas y los valores de estos, aquellas los abandonan a merced del enemigo. – En eso se puso de pie. – Es curioso, ¿sabes? – Y comenzó a caminar en su dirección lentamente. – Mientras nosotros debemos seguir una y otra vez el destino que las estrellas nos han marcado, ustedes tienen un curso igualmente regulado, irónicamente con la opción de elegir entre varias razones, y por lo tanto, asumir la misión irrevocable de si nos siguen o no. – Se detuvo justo frente a él. Muy cerca, cara a cara. – Es por eso que encuentro admirable el que hayas elegido ser su Santo solo porque es vuestra misión defenderla. – Con esto se llevó la copa a los labios, y levantando la cabeza para poder beber, la sombra creada por el sombrero de ala ancha que cubría la parte superior del rostro desapareció para abrirle paso al resto, el cual estaba cubierto por una máscara hecha de hueso de cráneo humano que cubría aquélla frente hasta los pómulos, lo que daba un aspecto más de antifaz, pues estaba adornado con varios serigrafiados coloridos alrededor de la cuenca de los ojos y en toda ella. Su cara estaba perfectamente cubierta por aquél ornamento. En ningún momento ella había dejado de observarlo, ni siquiera al terminar su trago. – Ser un guerrero que lucha por su causa. Se lo juraste solo a ella, ¿No? – Pero solo se quedó allí, observando fijamente a su captora en silencio, después de un rato. - ¡Ah! Ya veo. – A lo que esta volvió a sonreír. – Sí. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Tu mirada lo dice todo. Así que no fue a Athena la única a quien le prometiste volverte un Caballero, ¿eh? – Observó cada facción de su rostro tratando de descubrirlo. – Y veo que aun cuando la proteges y la salvas, inclusive ella misma ha pasado a un segundo plano de interés para ti. Así que dime Ikki, ¿A quién más le hiciste esa promesa? – Pero después de un rato seguía sin decir una palabra. Tan solo la miraba fijamente. – ¿Así que no vas a responderme? Bien. Entonces lo adivinaré. – Dijo escudriñando cada parte de su rostro, inexpresivo ante sus interrogantes. – Veamos. Tal vez cercano. Ah sí, es muy cercano, ¿Alguien de tu familia?, ¿Una madre?, ¿Un padre? O, ¿un hermano? – Puso un especial énfasis en al pronunciar esta última palabra. – Muy bien. – Le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la mesita para depositar la copa, y mientras lo hacía continuó. – Aunque, ¿sabes? La verdad me pregunto, y es que no termino de entender, el por qué vienes al Inframundo, recorres todo este lugar, llegas a los Campos Elíseos, y ¿solo para salvar a Athena?

- ¿Eh…qué…? – Parpadeó varias veces, siempre con el ceño fruncido empezando a captar la idea.

- Sí. – Ya había depositado el objeto, pero seguía de espaldas a él. – Es decir, no le buscasteis, no intentaste localizarle, pareciera que ni siquiera os acordaras de su existencia. – Fue cuando dio media vuelta y comenzaba a mirarlo. – Ni una sola vez pronunciaste su nombre y ya estabas en territorio adecuado. Dime, ¿acaso no le pensaste jamás?

- No… ¡No puede ser…! – Su rostro comenzaba a mostrar signos de gran interés.

- Hace tiempo que a mis terrenos llegó alguien que decía conocerte. En principio su alma iría a parar al monte Yomotsu, pero luego, alguien comenzaba a rezar pronunciando su nombre en los labios. Alguien de quien, con tanto fervor, era imposible seguir ignorando sus plegarias. Así que fueron escuchadas, y se le concedió la paz eterna al permitirle cruzar el Elíseo…

- No… ¿Por qué…? – Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse rápidamente. No sabía qué hacer.

- … Tenías razón Ikki. Era tan delicada, tan pura, y tan hermosa.

- Perséfone… - dijo en voz baja. Movía la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro.

- No fue necesario torturarla, ni que dijera nada. Porque tú siempre la has llevado entre tus pensamientos.

- No… basta… - , pero inconscientemente ya comenzaba a apretar los puños, haciéndolos temblar.

- Sin embargo, y a pesar de su bondad y de su corazón puro, su único pecado fue haberte conocido. – Su voz siempre se mantuvo tranquila e imperturbable, más aún con la mayor neutralidad, se podía percibir el placer del pronunciar las palabras que ahora decía: - Haberos cruzado en su camino fue SU falta, y ahora el alma de tu querida Esmeralda se encuentra sufriendo entre las llamas de una de las peores prisiones del Infierno por causa tuya…

- ¡NO, YA BASTA, DETENTE! – Se acercó con la intención de callarla, pero al llegar justo a su lado levantó el puño y notó que las cadenas se tensaban dejándolo al aire pues ya no había más alcance. - ¡A ella déjala fuera de esto!, ¡No la metas! Esmeralda es completamente inocente. Si le llegases a hacer algo yo…

- ¿Tú qué?, - De repente se acercó más a él, quien podría muy bien contar las escarificaciones de su máscara. - ¿Qué harás?

De repente ya no pudo hablar ni hacer nada, sentía una presión en todo el cuerpo que no lo dejaba más que mover los ojos. "¡Voy a arrancarte el corazón, y a destruirte tal y como hice con Hades!".

En ese momento, como si la reina escuchara sus pensamientos, por un momento lo observó fijamente, y como si se detuviera en el espacio, ¡PAF! De la nada su mano le lanzó una horrible bofetada, tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo y escupir sangre. Cuando trató de levantarse, de repente sintió una pequeña y delicada mano deslizarse por su brazo apoyado y entrelazarse con sus dedos. Cuando levantó la mirada, primero borrosa, al cabo de unos segundos parpadeando se fue aclarando hasta iluminarlo como el mismo sol. - ¡Ah!, ¡Es… Esmeralda! – Ante él estaba aquella mujer de cabello rubio, ojos brillantes y puros, y vestido con estampado de flores; tan bella, fresca e inocente como él la recordaba.

-¡Ikki! – Susurró su nombre, y llevándose la mano que sostenía a los labios mientras ambos se levantaban, le besó con gran ternura.

Él pudo sentir su calor, su piel, su gran amor estaba a su lado. Ya no podía resistirlo más. - ¡Te encontré!, ¡Al fin estás aquí! – La abrazó tan fuerte que no la importaba dejarla sin aliento. No quería soltarla, ni apartarse en ningún momento.

-Así es Ikki, ¡Al fin estamos juntos! – Se apartó para contemplarlo. Fue cuando acarició su rostro, e Ikki quiso tomar su mano al tiempo que se anegaba en lágrimas.

Pero era extraño, pues ya no sentía nada. - ¿Qué… qué esto?, ¡¿Esmeralda, qué te pasa?!

Su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire poco a poco, haciéndose cada vez más traslúcido, mientras ella, con una inmensa tristeza se echó a llorar. - ¡No Ikki, no quiero irme!, ¡Por favor no!, ¡No!

– ¡Esmeralda! – Luchaba por no dejarla ir, pero ya atravesaba la imagen de su cuerpo. - ¡NO!

-¡Ikki, no me dejes ir!

- ¡Esmeralda!

- ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡No, espera!

- ¡IKKI!

- ¡ESMERALDA!

- ¡Hey, basta de escándalo! No grites que es desagradable. – Ante él otra vez Perséfone estaba parada y con los brazos cruzados mirándole desde su posición.

- ¡Perséfone...! – Una sombra se cernió sobre sus ojos, apretó la mandíbula y su labio superior tembló. Luego dijo con furia y fuera de sí. - ¿Dónde está?, ¡Dímelo!

- ¡Cállate ya insolente! – Exclamó con gran autoridad. Luego, al cabo de una pequeña pausa dijo: - Ahora sabes que no estoy bromeando. Sabes desde antes, y ahora más que nunca qué se siente perder a quien más amas, desvanecerse para siempre entre tus recuerdos.

- ¡No voy perdonártelo! – Gritó señalándola con un dedo acusador. – ¿Me oíste?, ¡Jamás!, ¡Desgraciada…!

- Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama.

– ¡Me importa una mierda!

– De esa manera le amas, ¿Cierto?

- ¡Te has metido con lo más sagrado que existe en mi vida! – Ignorando lo último dicho, levantó su puño a la altura de su rostro. De él emanaba fuego.

- Si de verdad tanto la quieres, entonces ve por ella.

- ¿En dónde está?, ¡Dímelo de una vez maldita, para poder destruirte después en mil pedazos!

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! – Rió divertida. - ¿Qué, tú, a mí?

- Ya lo hice con Hades una vez y para siempre. No tengo ningún problema en repetirlo contigo.

- Cuida tus palabras humano. – Su sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe. – ¡Recordad que sois un simple mortal! Y estáis ante una Diosa. – Terminó con desprecio.

- ¡Ja! Pues entonces tendrá que disculparme su "Alteza", - rió en tono sarcástico. – Porque yo no creo en los dioses. Menos aún en alguien como usted. – Estrujó el puño mientras la flama junto con su cosmos crecía con una gran agresividad.

Por un momento Perséfone lo observó en silencio, completamente inmóvil. Un leve destello se dibujó en su mirada. Al cabo de un rato dijo: - Tal vez tú no creas en ellos. Pero esa mujer, aquella a quien intentas salvar sí. Y si de verdad la quieres de vuelta… entonces sabrás…

- Dime dónde está, ¿Dónde debo ir?, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – dijo forzadamente. Odiaba el tono serio y pacífico que ahora había adoptado. En verdad le causaba náuseas tener que bajar la cabeza para tal cosa, solo para obtener información. Nada, con nadie, ni siquiera con su diosa lo había hecho, menos aún con un ser como el que tenía frente así… un ser… su diosa… ¡Athena!

- Ve y lucha por ella si eres digno.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Deseas sentirla entre tus brazos otra vez?, ¿Su piel, su calor, el sabor de sus labios?, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer?– Pero él no respondió ni rompía su pose defensiva. – Existe una forma. Te propongo un trato Ikki de Fénix. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Pelear, sobrevivir y vencer. Tres acciones que se realizan en el _Stadium Ludus Glaber_. Voy a darte una oportunidad. – Sentenció. – Cumple con ellas, lucha por tu amor en dos desafíos. Si pierdes, tu destino estará sellado con tu propia sangre. Si ganas, - Comenzó a hablar con mayor énfasis. – Ella podrá con mi bendición volver a la paz eterna del Elíseo.

- A los muertos no se les puede revivir. – Dijo al cabo de un rato. - ¿Cómo piensas hacer que yo vuelva a sentirle otra vez?

- Es cierto. Los difuntos no vuelven a la vida. Pero te he dicho que estás hablando con una diosa. Con su diosa. Tienes mi palabra.

- Lo único que quiero es verla otra vez para que su alma descanse en paz. No merece ser atormentada así. Es lo único que deseo. Nada ni nadie puede ofrecérmelo, ni siquiera tú.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- Porque ya te he dicho que yo no creo en los dioses. En ninguno. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que cumplirás tu palabra y no me traicionarás?

- Así mismo ya sabéis quién está frente a ti, ¿por qué dudas de mí?

- Porque el mismo Hades se ha metido con mi familia, mi propia vida una vez, a lo cual yo mismo le arranqué de su pecho y le arrojé a la oscuridad, deberías saberlo, mas no quería dejarle en paz. Así que como verás, no soy nada injusto según yo lo veo.

- ¡Ja! – Sus labios dibujaban una amplia sonrisa. – Dices palabras muy elocuentes para ser un simple y vulgar guerrero. Pero dime, ¿Acaso tenéis alguna otra opción? Recordad que habláis ante la Reina de la Muerte.

- No. No tengo de otra. No lo he olvidado, pues siempre alardeas de tu posición. Y tú recuerda que yo no soy tu bufón, ¡ni tu maldita mascota!

- Ah, no. Tienes toda la razón. – A esto tomó el brazo que Esmeralda había acariciado momentos antes, y como si sus dedos fueran navajas afiladas, al recorrer la piel abrió la carne y liberando la sangre, con un pañuelo de tela la limpió. Esa era su firma en el contrato. – Eres el bufón y el perro de Athena. – Dijo con desprecio. – Tu lealtad le pertenece a pesar de decir que no crees en nosotros, y de ninguna manera deseo interferir con eso. – Ya había terminado de limpiar la herida. – Sin embargo, de una u otra manera moriréis Ave Inmortal. Pronto, daos prisa que ya casi no hay tiempo. – Luego terminó en voz baja. – Os reuniréis con ella que ya ha llegado, y a tus otros compañeros que les espera lo mismo que a ti ahora en el oscuro y profundo Tártaro.

…

Allí había muerto; al final del túnel que custodiaba el Muro de los Lamentos. El camino de los Dioses. Y en ese lugar resucitó varias horas después. Aún lo sentía, aún recordaba la suavidad de sus labios. El toque con el que su reina le había regresado de la oscuridad Nix, el infinito olvido. El beso en su boca era una condena segura para ella. Aún recordaba como sus manos recorrían con suavidad sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas y acomodando el mechón de su cabello negro que siempre caía en su rostro. Los ojos puros y tristes brillando tras la máscara de su ama clavados en ella, su sonrisa inocente, aparentemente piadosa, maternal y amorosa. Sabía que esto no anunciaba más que su condena. La primera palabra que pronunciara, sería la puerta que abriría a su sufrimiento, un horror sin nombre. "La traición se paga con la destrucción", fue la frase susurrada al oído.

-¡Pandora! – Le llamaron - ¡Se te ha convocado!

Se levantó del piso. En la oscuridad lo único que iluminaba era una vieja vela ya casi consumida. Las puertas de la mazmorra se abrieron para dejarla salir. Las antorchas que los esqueletos sostenían iluminaban el camino de los tétricos pasillos. No llevaba cadenas, ¿para qué? No existía lugar alguno al cual escapar, menos estando en el Palacio de Giudecca.

Pronto se abrieron las inmensas puertas que conducían a la cámara principal. Flanqueada por los esqueletos, tras reverenciarle se retiraron sumisos a sus puestos. Ya nadie más estaba, tan solo ellas dos.

-Siempre me gustó la hermosa música que producías con este instrumento. – Dijo Perséfone. Ya llevaban un rato en silencio, eran apenas segundos, pero a Pandora le parecía una eternidad. La emperatriz no se encontraba sentada en su trono. Caminando alrededor, recorría las cuerdas de la gran arpa con los dedos tocando una melodía triste y acompasada. – Así como le entregué a Queen de la Mandrágora y a Myu de Papillón todos sus dones y el de crear a las hadas, así también fue hace mucho tiempo que te lo obsequié, como símbolo de tu poder, pues antes yo misma lo tocaba para alegrar el corazón de mi amado Emperador. – La melodía comenzaba a cambiar a un ritmo más rápido. Pandora sudaba, se le veía incómoda, pero no se atrevía a alzar la vista, la cual continuaba clavada en el suelo. – Os enseñé que cada cuerda significa una nota; cada nota un sonido. – Al fin comenzó a sentir el intenso dolor. Creía que sus sentidos se reventarían por las altas ondas del sonido alcanzado, que aunque no escuchaba, sí podía percibir como los pinchazos de miles de agujas clavarse en sus órganos. – Y cada sonido, - Continuó en voz baja. – un lamento distinto.

- ¡AH! – Trataba de no quejarse, pero no podía evitarlo, tan solo retorcía el rosario de cuentas entre sus manos. Seguía temblando, aferrándose a él… - ¡Puajh! – Escupió sangre. No era la primera vez, esta era la tercera que la torturaba de esta manera. "Serán ciento ocho veces, una por cada espectro", recordó sus palabras. Iban a ser el doble, sin embargo alguien más pidió clemencia por ella. - ¡AH! – No sabría por cuánto tiempo más podría resistir, hasta que de repente se detuvo la música de golpe, y se derrumbó.

- Me parece que es suficiente por ahora. – Terminó diciendo tranquilamente Perséfone. – Ya podéis retiraros. – Y sin mirarla le dio la espalda para sentarse en el trono.

- Sí Señora Perséfone. – Dijo humildemente. Y con la respiración agitada, lentamente se arrodilló. – Pero me temo que por ahora no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en los brazos del trono.

- Hace unos días solicité audiencia con usted. Nunca se me dejó hablar, pero ahora que me ha dirigido la palabra deseo intercambiar diálogo con mi ama.

- ¿Y de qué serviría aquello? Si en tu juicio ya se ha dictado sentencia.

- Yo… - Toda ella temblaba, con las manos entrelazadas. –, yo no lo digo por mí.

- ¿Perdón?

- Deseo que mi Señora me escuche tan solo por un momento.

- Tenéis un minuto para convencerla antes de ordenar devolveros a la celda.

- Gratitud. – Se sentó con las piernas flexionadas sobre las pantorrillas, y con el rosario de cuentas sostenido siempre en su regazo, de sus manos entrelazadas en tono de súplica colgaba el resto. – Yo… - Comenzó. – Yo sé… yo sé que no tengo perdón de ninguna manera por mis faltas cometidas. Sé que debería agradecer a su gran piedad por mi resurrección, aun cuando esta haya sido solo para castigarme. Y también sé… que no tengo derecho de verle a los ojos ni aun más de pronunciar su nombre, ya que no soy ni alejadamente digna de tal honor. Pero puedo decir que quise volver a respirar no por mí. Si no para darle voz a una petición que debo hacerle.

- ¿Una petición?, ¿Tú a mí?

- Así es.

- Estáis mal Pandora. Bien sabéis que…

- ¡Sí! Bien sé que no estoy en ninguna posición favorable como para pedir. Pero al menos quisiera ser escuchada en consideración. Y le repito no por mí, sino por…

- ¡Callad! – Ordenó. El eco de su voz resonó por toda la estancia. Se puso de pie al tiempo que Pandora sumisamente se inclinaba hasta que sus labios casi tocaron el piso, y con las manos completamente extendidas al frente se mostraba a merced de la diosa. – Ahora comienzo a entender. Pero dejaré que expongáis vuestros deseos. Anda, ¡Podéis hablar!

- Mi señora. Solo vengo a… a suplicarle… que no lo haga… por favor… déjelo ir, yo… yo recibiré el doble o el triple de castigo por él… solo…solo…

- ¡Ay Pandora! – Suspiró. Pronto notó que se encontraba justo delante a sus pies observándola fijamente. – Tu corazón nunca fue un secreto para mí. Siempre he podido leerlo. – Se hincó ante ella para quedar a la misma altura. – Y sé que dentro de él se esconden muchas pasiones que desafían la imaginación de los hombres. No es la primera vez que entre tus pensamientos me has pedido esto. Pero debo deciros que esto no está a discusión y deberé negaros el derecho, no, la proposición que vos me hacéis.

- ¡Por favor mi Señora! – Exclamó desesperada y mirándole de frente. – Libérelo de aquello, ¡Usted es piadosa, magnánima y amorosa. Tan noble como ninguna!, ¡Como Él!

- ¿Tanto así os importa este hombre? – Ella no respondió. Sólo se quedó allí, sentada ante sus pies, suplicante. Entonces vio que las lágrimas caían sin control y en silencio. La observó fijamente y sin parpadear, y la tomó entre sus brazos para limpiarle.

- Pero yo no… - Se retiró para observarla.

- El amor es cruel. – La interrumpió. – Primero nos eleva hasta el más dulce de los placeres y las pasiones íntimas. Y cuando creemos que seremos felices siempre, nos hace sufrir de una manera que anhelamos. Nos gusta la sensación que sentimos al tenerlo. – Tomó el rostro entre sus manos. – Luego nos hiere de una manera inimaginable. Nos lastima hasta enterrarse en el alma, nos rompe el corazón, nos destroza, e inclusive nos mutila para luego dejarnos sin nada más que el dolor y el abandono. –solo sentía gimotear su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba como a una niña pequeña que se ha caído y se ha raspado las rodillas. – Pero preferimos todo eso a vivir sin él, ¿No es verdad?

- ¿Eh?- Se apartó para mirar a su ama. - ¿Señora…?

– Pero, su destino es ser siempre quien es, fiel a sus principios hasta el final. Ese es su orgullo. – La abrazó y le susurró. - No puede liberársele ni despojársele de ser un guerrero. Por más que lo améis Pandora. Así que puedes estar tranquila, que ya no habrá más conflictos ni guerras que le afecten. Las pasiones se apagan. Sin embargo las consecuencias las pagaréis el resto de vida que os queda. Tan solo observaréis cómo sus deseos y anhelos le consumen gracias a ti. Anda y volved a tu celda.

- Pero… - Comenzó sin despegarse de su pecho.

- Haré que se te escolte. – Dijo apartándose para mirar su rostro y acariciando sus negros cabellos con suavidad. - ¡Radamanthys! – Exclamó. En eso ella se paralizó abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Sí mi Señora Perséfone. – Salió de entre las sombras uno de los tres Jueces del Inframundo, alto e imponente como era. Y como de costumbre reverenció humildemente a la reina con la vista clavada en el suelo. Ni por equivocación se atrevió a mirarlas. – Estoy a su servicio.

"¿Será que él…", pensó, "¿Será que él ha escuchado todo desde el comienzo?". Pero no se levantó, ni siquiera se movió.

-Escolta a Pandora a su nueva estancia. – Dijo la reina mientras se levantaba y volvía a su trono. – Llevadla a la Celda de Babel, y procura que esté cómoda, ¿Habéis entendido?

- Sí. – Asintió el Juez. Pero ella no se movía. Para lo cual extendió su mano ofreciéndosela y ayudarla a levantarse. – Señorita Pandora…

Lo miró insistentemente. Pero sobre él solo se cernía una sombra que cubría sus ojos, cuyo origen no era para nada el casco de su Sapuris. Para lo cual ella solo aceptó su mano, y una vez en pie, él le dio la espalda caminando a la puerta. – Sígame por favor.

Ambos cruzaron el umbral desapareciendo entre las sombras del palacio de Giudecca en dirección a la otra celda.

…

**¡Hola! Solamente paso para desearles en estas fechas, que pasen un excelente Día de Muertos o un Feliz Halloween! Hasta la próxima semana! =D**


	18. 17- Fuerza Bruta…

**17.- Fuerza Bruta…**

- ¿Qué es esto? – Le habían arrojado un arma, la cual cachó en el aire. - ¿Una espada?

- Así es. Ahora pelearás como debes. Sabrás cómo lo hace un guerrero de verdad.

Pero tras darle la vuelta y examinar la hoja, simplemente la clavó en la arena de un solo golpe.

-¿Qué haces?

- No la usaré. – Dijo tras cerrar los ojos.

- Je. – Rió sarcástico. - ¿Y por qué, porque no es correcto para ti. Porque Athena no deja que sus Santos usen las armas?

- No. – Seguía con los ojos cerrados dirigiéndose a su adversario. – Si no porque no la necesito para destruir a un pedazo de mierda como tú.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Desenvainó la espada en posición de ataque. - ¡Eres un…!

- ¡Adelante, atácame!

- ¡Vas a morir desgraciado! – Ya corría en su dirección. - ¡AAAAAH!, ¡Muere bajo el filo de mi hoja Fénix!

- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! – Su cosmos ardía como el fuego mientras se lanzaba al ataque. El enemigo armado con escudo redondo y mediano batió la espada en el aire y lanzando su primer ataque, para lo cual Ikki tan solo esquivaba sin hacer nada. Viendo aquello y tomándolo a burla, el espectro arremetió con más velocidad y fuerza, para lo cual el caballero tan solo detenía y sostenía la tensión del filo con el dorso de la mano, de un lado a otro, por cada ataque dado. - ¡AAAAHHH! – Así dio uno al frente que esquivo al hacerse a un lado y la punta se oía chocar contra la arena. Una vez más la hoja cortaba en el aire de arriba abajo, una y otra vez hasta que en una de esas el arma chocó contra lo que parecía ser un muro sólido, pero solo era la mano de Ikki deteniendo con fuerza la hoja mientras el filo se manchaba con sangre alimentando la tierra. - ¡GRRHHGGGAAA! - El espectro con gran furia avanzó aún con la tensión del arma sostenida por el Fénix, haciéndolo retroceder y dejando tras de sí el rastro de su resistencia al remover la tierra al ser empujado.

- ¡AAAHHH! – Un segundo después el caballero se plantó firmemente en el suelo, triturando el arma entre el puño mientras destilaba sangre, pero el metal negro no cedía pues estaba forjado del mismo material que la armadura de Sapuris. Sin embargo, el brazo del enemigo temblaba, y con los ojos desorbitados pudo ver a través de la visera del casco que cedía ante la fuerza del guerrero, acercando cada vez más y más el arma a su rostro hasta que…. ¡PLAF! El santo de bronce teniéndolo a su merced hizo que en repetidas ocasiones, guiándolo por su voluntad se golpeara con la espada en el rostro con su propio brazo hasta que el espectro aturdido de nuevo detuviera este con demasiada tensión en el aire….¡PUM, PAF! Dos golpes seguidos uno de otro, primero el casco contra el cráneo y luego que se liberara el brazo, una patada al frente directo al estómago de Ikki lo hizo volar y estrellarse contra los muros del estadio mientras la multitud le arrojaba toda clase de cosas desagradables para reclamar su cabeza.

Levantó la vista lo más rápido que pudo cuando en ese momento vio otro destello negro. Por muy poco en verdad pudo esquivar el golpe de la espada al rodar por el suelo a la izquierda, y quedando justo debajo del enemigo dio un gancho al hígado, luego otro hasta que retrocedía y él lograba levantarse. Ya completamente de pie lanzó una patada a su sien, pero esta fue detenida gracias al bloqueo del escudo a su altura, ¡PUM! Fue golpeado esta vez con la empuñadura directo a la quijada, lo que le hizo escupir sangre por los aires y tambalearse… ¡PAF! Otro golpe, esta vez con el escudo directo a su sien… ¡PAFM! Y otro a su pecho, ¡FLAP! Directo al riñón. De buena gana utilizaría una de sus técnicas, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía gastar fuerzas en alguien tan insignificante como aquél adversario, un espectro alto y enormemente musculoso, pero al fin y al cabo alguien que no pertenecía más que al más bajo rango del ejército; el raso, un esqueleto, uno que solo sabía utilizar la fuerza bruta superficial, no la venida del interior del corazón, el llamado cosmos que explota en el interior. Aquella lucha desafortunadamente le recordaba a la tenida bajo el entrenamiento de su maestro Guilty, aquél quien solo le dijo una vez;

"_cuando te enfrentes a ellos, no te rebajes a su nivel, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, no las uses ni siquiera para acabar rápido el combate, o de lo contrario gastarás rápidamente tus fuerzas en vano, ya que para realizar tus técnicas se requiere una gran acumulación de cosmos. No destruyas una hoja de papel con una bomba…"._

La única lección útil que le dio. A puño limpio era todo lo que necesitaba saber, pues sentía su cosmos debilitarse lentamente, casi imperceptible, pero muy significante. Ya venía otro puñetazo a su cráneo cuando en ese momento lo detuvo en el aire haciéndole temblar; - ¡AAHH! - ¡CRACK! Se oyó romper los huesos del brazo asesino al hacerlo girar hacia afuera. Acto seguido estrelló la frente protegida por el casco contra su cráneo desnudo repetidas veces hasta que el adversario retrocedió. Un puñetazo seguido de otro codazo finalizó hasta que por fin saltó en el aire, y con un fuerte impacto de su patada dio contra el torso que hiso volar al enorme oponente por los aires y estrellarse contra las paredes contrarias del estadio. El espectro sacudió su cabeza para despejarse y continuar cuando en ese momento vio al Fénix correr en su dirección.

-¡AAAAHHH! – Gritó tras saltar encima de la empuñadura que había clavado en el suelo de la arena tan solo hacía unos instantes para ganar vuelo, y luego dejarse caer desde una altura de cinco metros con su puño amenazante en picada. El esqueleto furioso y más dispuesto que nunca corrió a su encuentro batiendo la espada en el aire, seguro de poder derrotarlo; - ¡AAAHH! - ¡FUIJT, PUF! Se oyó una explosión impactarse en la arena.

- ¡AH…! – Ambos se quedaron congelados en el espacio, como si todo se pausara en trescientos sesenta grados alrededor. - ¡AH…! – Lentamente la sangre emanó de la herida dejada por Ikki al impactar en el pecho del oponente y atravesarlo aún con el sapuris. Observó sus ojos hacerse como platos y emerger una mirada vacía. Fue cuando decidió retorcer su brazo dentro al empujar y sentir el peso de aquella enorme mano sobre la mejilla tratando de alejarlo con dificultad. Al fin la brillante lluvia roja carmesí le cubrió mientras seguía el peso muerto caer y abalanzarse encima con ruido sordo. Oía y sentía el flujo de la sangre entre los dedos, y adentrándose nada más salir a presión al fin encontró su objetivo.

- ¡UAAAGH! – Por fin saco el brazo de golpe acompañado del corazón arrancado y enseñándolo al aire para después azotarlo y dejarlo caer en la arena. No sabía si era él o había pasado en verdad, pero todo se quedó en silencio. Tan solo oía resonar el eco de los golpes que daba al cráneo. - ¡¿Por – qué – ustedes – no se – mueren?! – Una y otra vez con los puños, pronto ya solo quedaban despojos y restos de hueso en el piso. De pronto se detuvo. "¡HA, AH, HA!", respiraba agitadamente cuando de cara al cielo abría los ojos más que nunca y se levantaba lentamente. El cabello, su rostro, la armadura, los puños claro, todo, todo él estaba completamente bañado en sangre. Lentamente su exhalación se calmó al quedarse inmóvil, siendo consciente de su entorno. Sin embargo, la adrenalina seguía cargándose más, recorriendo sus venas. Sentía la brisa acariciarle la piel, pero no era fría, al contrario, sentía calor. Fue cuando alzó el puño a la altura del rostro y contempló la sangre ajena gotear por su armadura. El único movimiento hecho hasta oír aquella tan conocida voz que le hablaba;

- ¿Te gustó? Dime, ¿Qué se siente matar así como así?, ¿A puño limpio, sin cosmos, a fuerza bruta?, ¿Tener una vida recién extinguida entre las manos?, ¿Sientes ese calor sangriento cubriéndote el cuerpo, lo disfrutas, te tranquiliza eso?

Bajó el brazo sin deshacer el puño y lentamente dio media vuelta para ver a su locutor: - Sammael – Recitó.

…

Se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y apostado en el umbral del otro lado del estadio contemplándole. Acto seguido, bajó los brazos, y mientras caminaba en su dirección le dijo altivamente: - ¿No me digas que no disfrutaste de asesinarlo? De golpear una y otra vez sus restos aún después de muerto.

-Je. – Sonrió ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos y le contestó: - Yo no soy como tú. No disfruto de asesinar y destruir, aun cuando matar o morir sea la única opción, como los animales y las bestias. Y aún ellas lo hacen por necesidad, solo por hambre.

- No. Je. – Una amplia sonrisa surcó su rostro. – Solo lo haces para lograr un objetivo que va más allá de tus intereses. Lo comprendo. Sin embargo, no puedo evitar ver cómo tu cuerpo se ha relajado notablemente una vez te has teñido todo con la sangre de tu presa. Hacer esto, – Señaló los restos del cadáver mientras se llevaba una mano a la espalda. – es como si les hubiese brindado un brillo especial a ti y tu armadura. – Ya estando cerca comenzó a rodearlo, por lo que él no le quitaba la mirada de encima, cauteloso. – Y me pregunto si estás cansado.

- ¿Por qué un espectro estaría interesado de esa manera en un Caballero de Athena?

- Porque esto ha sido un mero calentamiento. Sabíamos que ganarías.

- Así que ofrecieron carroña como carne de cañón para enfrentarme, ¿no?

- Sí. – Se encogió de hombros.

- Pero de todas maneras resucitará en cualquier momento.

- Ah, sí. Pero yo no apostaría a que esto será pronto. Pues verás, en verdad le has hecho un gran daño. – Ya de cara a cara enseñó sus afilados dientes al guerrero. – Pero ahora va completamente en serio. Así que por favor, ¿no me digas que te has cansado? – Inclinó la cabeza de lado mientras lo examinaba sin desvanecer ni por un segundo la sonrisa. - Pues aquí un verdadero Espectro presente enfrentará a un verdadero y legendario Caballero de Athena. – Pero él solo calló. - ¿Acaso tienes algún inconveniente?

- Ja. Para nada. – Preparaba sus puños. – Además, he deseado la revancha desde hace un rato. – Tomó posición defensiva. – Así que sería un placer enfrentar a tan portentoso enemigo.

- Ja ja. Voy a hacerte pedazos como hace un momento. – Apretó los puños.

- ¡Ya deja de hablar so cabrón y peleemos! – Los dedos se tensaron como la garra de un ave al vuelo.

- Muy bien. – El aura de los cosmos de ambos contrincantes emanaba de sus cuerpos. - ¡Allá voy!, ¡AAAAAAHHH!

- ¡AAAAAAAHHH! – Fue a su encuentro. Así ambos se enzarzaron en una nueva lucha encarnizada. - ¡VUELO DEL AVE FÉNIX!

- ¡JA JA JA JA JA! – Rió divertido. Enseñando los dientes una vez más estrujó el ataque entre los dedos. – Ya te dije que este patético poder no te funcionará.

- ¿Qué… cómo es… posible? – Boquiabierto observaba el aura de su energía emanar de su cuerpo como humo oscuro mientras el aliento exhalado eran pequeñas bocanadas. - ¿Qué es este poder que expulsa? – Nunca había visto algo parecido, abrió los ojos como platos. – Es… es como… es como si su cosmos se expandiera en neblina, rodeándolo todo.

- ¿Qué pasa Fénix, no me digas estás asustado? – Dijo tras ponerse al cabo en posición de ataque.

- Je. No te confundas. – Dijo tras apretar los puños. – Tu poder sin duda alguna es impresionante. Pero veamos qué puedes hacer con él. – Y tras plantarse firmemente en suelo, pronto lanzó su próximo ataque. - ¡AAAH!, ¡ILUSIÓN DIABÓLICA DEL FÉNIX! – Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar la frase el espectro se ocultó entre el denso humo provocado por su mano. - ¿Eh? – Parpadeó. Unos milisegundos después del destello de su técnica emergió de las sombras el rostro del enemigo, cuyo casco voló por los aires oyéndose caer en la arena tras unas cuantas volteretas. El golpe le había dado de lleno. - ¡Le di! – Dijo Ikki para sí al ver cómo boquiabierto el espectro ponía los ojos en blanco.

- Mh, mh.

- ¿Eh? – Volvió a parpadear sin bajar la guardia. - ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Lentamente volvía esa sonrisa de dientes afilados como colmillos a surcar la cara de Sammael mientras su plateado cabello flotaba como en cámara lenta y sus ojos volvían a su seco color gris y aceitunado destello. – ¡Je je je! – Lentamente su risa se volvió una horrible carcajada. - ¡Ji ji ji, ja ja JA JA JA JA JA!

Ikki entrecerró los ojos: - Ya veo. Te has vuelto loco por la ilusión diabólica del Fénix. No has resultado ser más que un pobre fanfarrón.

¡JA JA JA, JE JE JE, je je je! – Poco a poco volvió a adoptar un gesto tranquilo. – No te hagas ilusiones Fénix.

-¿Qué… pero qué…? – Lanzó su golpe a la cara del oponente, pero este solo dio en el aire, pues esquivándolo Sammael tomó su brazo y le jaló hacia sí, ¡PUM! Dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a la quijada que lo hizo elevarse por los aires. Acto seguido el espectro lo siguió y con ambas manos extendidas y juntas iba a darle en la columna, pero en ese momento Ikki giró para darle. - ¡ILUSIÓN DIAB…!

Pero en ese momento el oponente atrapó su puño retorciéndolo hacia afuera y dislocándolo. – Eres un pobre iluso. – Le dijo. - ¿Cuántas veces debes hacerlo para entender que eso no funciona conmigo? Mi lugar y mi origen son este infierno, ¿Cómo iba a funcionar tu ilusión diabólica conmigo?

-¡Aaah, maldito hijo de…! - ¡PUM! Otro puñetazo, esta vez propinado por el propio Ikki a la mejilla lo hiso sangrar muy ligeramente.

Ahora la mirada de Sammael se había encendido. - ¡AAH! – ¡PAF! Un rodillazo a su vientre lo dobló de dolor y escupir sangre, ¡PAZ! Una patada ascendente otra vez a la quijada, pero esta vez a la del espectro cuando cayeron a tierra. Sin embargo este no lo soltó de los brazos, más bien lo aferró aún más para girar ambos sobre su propio eje, y tomar vuelo para después soltarlo y hacerlo estrellarse con gran impacto sobre el arco de una de las puertas que daba a los calabozos. De entre las piedras y escombros salió la mano de Ikki para después emerger su cabeza y su cuerpo hasta la cintura. - ¡AAAAAGH! – Con gran fuerza su puño se impactó contra estos haciéndolos volar en todas direcciones hasta que sintió el duro suelo arenoso al desgarrar la tierra. – ¡HA, AHH, HA, AHH! – Su pecho bajaba y subía tras una respiración agitada mientras veía abrirse grietas a sus pies tras dirigirse como pólvora a Sammael quien, ya caminaba en su dirección con llamas envolviéndole los brazos, y exhalando humo infernal de su boca y nariz. – Ok. Fénix, te has defendido muy bien. Pero ahora es mi turno de mostrarte mi poder. – Abrió la boca para dejar escapar una tenue luz, como una voluta incandescente. - ¡Prepárate para morir Fénix! …

-¡Oh no!, ¿Qué es eso? – La luz lo cegó.

- ¡AAAAAHH!, ¡RUGIDO LLAMEANTE! – El fuego surgió acompañado de los brazos extendidos al frente y en su dirección, como si fuera un dragón.

- ¡VUELO DE LAS ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FÉNIX! – Trató de contrarrestar el golpe con todas las fuerzas de su técnica más poderosa. Por un momento el ataque fue detenido y sostenido justo en medio del estadio. Sin embargo, la presión y fuerza contrarias le iban ganando terreno. Poco a poco pequeñísimas grietas se iban abriendo en la armadura, "¡si no fuera por ella, ya hubiera muerto!", pensó.

- ¡Ah, muere ya Fénix! – Arremetió con más fuerza.

La fuerte presión por fin lo venció. - ¡AAAAAAAAAARGH! – A contra luz, su silueta fue tragada por la inmensa esfera de fuego que le consumió por completo. Un segundo después, todo quedó en completo silencio, pues el público expectante una vez más dejó de respirar.

…

Cuando todo fue visible otra vez, pudieron distinguirse dos siluetas de pie en medio de la arena. Aquél quien tenía los brazos extendidos al frente los bajó. Una sombra se cernía infranqueable en los ojos del oponente. El otro, con los ojos cerrados dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a las puertas. – Mira nada más cómo has quedado Fénix. –Dijo al cabo de una pausa. – Tu armadura fue hecha pedazos, no ha quedado nada. Ahora mismo sus cenizas se las está llevando el viento. Y tú has sido derrotado. – Terminó al tiempo que oía caer con ruido seco el cuerpo de Ikki, ya sin nada más puesto que sus propias ropas civiles, completamente chamuscadas. Ya estaba bajo el arco cuando de repente oyó a la multitud a sus espaldas susurrar y suspirar asombrados. - ¿Eh? – Levantó una ceja. - ¿Pero qué es esto?, este… este débil cosmos es… - Se volvió al centro del estadio. - ¡Ah!, ¡No… no puede ser!

Sí. Sí podía ser. Ikki de Fénix se encontraba poniéndose de pie, respirando con dificultad. Ambos brazos se encontraban inutilizados, colgando muertos de sus hombros y goteando sangre, pero la sombra en sus ojos seguía allí.

-Así que aún te encuentras con vida. – Dijo volviendo tras sus pasos. – O es que acaso, ¿Has muerto en cuerpo y tu alma aún permanece aquí de pie ante mí?

- Je je je, - Trató de reírse con esfuerzo sobrehumano. – No. Yo no pienso morir. Por lo menos, no ahora. No que he estado tan cerca de vencerte.

- ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Qué?, ¿Te has vuelto loco? Mira que has perdido la razón. Pues por si no te has dado cuenta, uno solo de mis golpes fue lo suficiente para poder destrozar tu cuerpo, dejándolo desnudo y sin ninguna protección. Así, la próxima vez que ataque morirás irremediablemente y te unirás a las filas de las pobres almas que saltan desde el monte Yomotsu al Infierno.

- Ah… he… he de reconocer que ciertamente tú eres uno de los pocos que han destruido mi armadura. Pero yo, – seguía respirando agitadamente mientras la sangre goteaba cubriendo unos pocos montones de cenizas que el viento seguía llevándose. – siento decirte que esto aún no ha terminado, y sea como sea, yo… ah... seré el vencedor.

- Fénix no… ¿eh?, ¿Pero qué… que está pasando? – Abrió los ojos como platos. No, no era una visión. En verdad sí estaba pasando. Sentía su cosmos emanar lleno de energía y elevarse poco a poco sin límites. Era como si… como si… - Como si un aura le envolviese como alas… ¡Alas en forma de lenguas de fuego!

- Ahora siento como mi cosmos arde y se quema sin límites. – Decía Ikki para sí mismo. – Siempre es así cada vez que se supone está todo perdido. – Un viento hostil comenzó a levantarse a su alrededor, y acompañado de destellos le envolvió en un torbellino. - ¿Sabes una cosa Sammael? Cada enemigo que nosotros como Caballeros de Athena hemos enfrentado, lo hemos vencido. A todos y cada uno de ellos. Incluyendo a tu dios Hades, ¿Sabes por qué?

- Je. – Por fin había salido de su asombro. – No me digas que vencen al tener a la justicia y al amor de su lado. Esos ideales y objetivos les hacen invencibles a ustedes "Caballeros de la Esperanza", ¿no? – Terminó con sarcasmo.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! No. Por supuesto que no. – Poco a poco el ardiente y brillante torbellino se disipaba para abrir paso a la nueva apariencia del Santo de Bronce. – La verdad es que nosotros sabemos que no somos los más fuertes, ni los más organizados. Tal vez ni siquiera los más listos. Y si ganáramos algo, lo más seguro es que sería el premio a los guerreros más idealistas e ilusos sobre la tierra, por creer en que las luchas, en todas las batallas y las guerras se puede ganar limpiamente con honor y la gloria para ambos bandos. Pero lo que sí puedo asegurarte, y sin riesgo de equivocarme ni por un momento es, - Por fin el Fénix había revelado su nueva forma. Una nueva armadura reluciente portaba en el cuerpo, brillante y sin un rasguño, como si recién la hubiesen forjado, - el secreto del por qué todos nuestros enemigos han caído, y es que, y a pesar de haberles demostrado lo contrario innumerables veces, nos siguen subestimando en capacidad. Dioses, hombres, no importa. Mirándonos de menos en poder, débiles como alimañas, plagas que hay que aplastar como cucarachas.

La armadura era ardiente y poderosa como si…- ¡Ah!, como si… se tratara de, – El Espectro estaba boquiabierto y con el ceño fruncido. - ¡De una Resurrección!

-Finalmente. Si después de tanto tiempo nos trataran como rivales del mismo nivel, como iguales, tal vez no habría desafíos sabiendo en lo que se meten, conflictos ni guerras santas, no existiría el sentimiento de superación, no habría necesidad de usar nuestro máximo poder y podrían ganarnos. Así que en cierta forma y medida, debemos agradecerles a nuestros enemigos cada lección que nos han dejado como un legado.

Sammael de Quimera se quedó inmóvil ante Ikki. Observando cómo su cosmos en forma de lenguas de fuego emanaba tras una armadura hermosa y completamente regenerada. "Pareciera que en verdad es el Ave Inmortal", pensó.

- Je. – Cerró los ojos mientras seguía hablando. – De verdad que ese es un hermoso discurso Fénix. Justo ahora puedo sentir como mi enemigo me inspira un gran respeto. Pero lástima que esta breve relación se acabará tan pronto mueras en mis manos. – Volvió a estrujar su puño haciendo emanar las llamas una vez más.

- Muy bien Sammael. – Dijo Ikki mientras adoptaba la conocida posición de ataque del vuelo del Fénix. – ¡Adelante, atácame cuando quieras! – Su cosmos crecía agresivamente.

- No es necesario que me lo digas. – Rió el espectro. - ¡AAAAH!

- ¡AAAAH! – Ambos guerreros se desplazaron por la arena volando al centro del estadio como dos estrellas fugaces, dejando estelas rojizas tras de sí y librando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tan encarnizada y sangrienta que era imposible distinguir cual tenía más poder. Estaban prácticamente igualados. Patadas, esquivez, codazos, bloqueos y rechazos. Ambos se daban con todo lo que tenían, completamente conscientes de que cualquier distracción sería fatal. Una patada de Sammael dirigida al pecho de Ikki fue detenida por la mano de este, cuyo tobillo firmemente tomado lo hizo girar en el aire junto con el dueño quien cayó al suelo mientras que vencía con un golpe las pantorrillas del adversario quien, ya estando en el suelo, con las piernas lo empujó por los aires, pero el contrario se detuvo con una barrida trasera en el suelo y volvía a atacar con el puño al frente. Ikki hizo lo mismo, a lo que ambos volaron en dirección al contrario cuando de repente se oyó un terrible impacto, ¡PAZ! Solo para que en medio otra vez se detuvieran en seco y se les viera congelarse mientras uno recibía de lleno en la cara el puñetazo del otro. Pero Ikki permanecía quieto y con los ojos cerrados cuando finalmente habló: - Je je. ¿Esto es todo lo que puedes hacer?

-¿Cómo dices? – Abrió los ojos como platos. Ambos sangraban de múltiples heridas, pero Fénix no se veía tan afectado.

- Ese fue el terrible error que todos nuestros enemigos han cometido. – Fijó su vista en él. – El mismo que tú justo ahora. – Sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad que nunca. – ¡Subestimarnos! – iba a lanzar el golpe con la mano libre, pero este fue rechazado al ser detenido por la de Quimera. Así sostenido mientras temblaba, ¡PAF! Un rodillazo justo en el vientre lo hizo retorcerse de dolor, ¡PUM! Un golpe a la columna con ambas manos entrelazadas lo hizo dar a pique y de cara contra el suelo, levantando polvo estéril y arcilloso.

- ¡Maldito seas!, ¡Puajh! – Escupía sangre. Otra vez salía humo de su boca, como si fuese un dragón, y las llamas rodeaban sus brazos mientras se levantaba sin perder tiempo, plantándose de lleno en el suelo. - ¡Te acabaré desgraciado!, ¡AAAAAAHH, RUGIDO LLAMEANTE!

- ¡AAAAAAHH, RESURJAN; VUELO DE LAS ALAS ARDIENTES DEL FÉNIX! – La terrible explosión producida por el choque de ambas fuerzas hizo retumbar las paredes del estadio, pero no segó al público, todo lo contrario, pudieron ver cada instante de los efectos de la pelea. Ambos ataques sostenidos y luego desaparecer tras las llamas infernales. Momentos después un cuerpo salía despedido por los aires, cayendo con un estrepitoso choque de cara en la arena.

- ¡No… no puede ser! – Con una mano se apoyó para tratar de levantarse aún con el sapuris destrozado. Un grueso río de sangre salido de su boca alimentó la tierra.

- Sí. Sí puede ser. – Ikki de Fénix se encontraba a unos metros tratando de levantarse en medio del impacto también sangraba y respiraba agitadamente. – No puedo creer que después de tantos encuentros, - por fin se enderezó, - sigan ignorando que no pueden usar la misma técnica dos veces, el mismo ataque contra un caballero que ya la ha visto.

- Te equivocas Fénix. – Se quedó allí de rodillas mientras los fragmentos de su sapuris seguían cayendo, descubriendo su cuerpo. También respiraba agitado. – Sí… sí lo sabía. Por eso… por eso decidí atacarte con algo mucho más brutal y destructivo. Pero veo que, - de sus manos temblorosas seguían emanando débiles llamas, pero esta vez entre azules y naranjas. - …veo que eso no funcionó. – Ikki solo observaba en silencio. – No pude…

- Sammael… - pequeños rocíos comenzaron a caer. - ¿Eh? – Parpadeó. Gruesas gotas de agua pronto formaron charcos. Había comenzado a llover.

- Pensé que lo lograría… - dijo para sí en voz baja. – Que yo al final… ¡sería quien te destruyera! – estrujó los puños otra vez. - ¡MALDITA SEA! – Los golpes impactaron la tierra creando grietas. El fuego se extendía ante ellas como pólvora rodeándolos a ambos en círculo mientras el agua seguía cayendo en un horrible aguacero, pero las inmensas llamas que les cubrían de pies a cabeza no se extinguían. - Perdóneme, mi Señora Perséfone, – dijo en voz baja de nuevo, mirando en dirección al palco donde se encontraba la reina. – ¡He sido derrotado por Ikki de Fénix! – sonrió con tristeza mientras las fuerzas le abandonaban para luego dejarse caer de lleno en la arena.

…

**Hola! Así de rápido, un saludo para todos los lectores! No olviden dejar sus reviews. xD**

**Próxima semana, primera parte; Revelaciones. Caídas de silla seguro. xD**

**Hasta próxima semana!**


	19. 18- Cuando el Pasado nos Condena…

**18.- Cuando el Pasado nos Condena…**

_**Primera Parte: Revelaciones.**_

Era extraño, pues los relámpagos iluminaban y los truenos retumbaban con gran ímpetu en el estadio mientras llovía con intensidad. Sin embargo, las llamas seguían formando a su alrededor un inmenso círculo de fuego que le atrapaba. Podía sentir ahora más que nunca la violenta brisa del viento, pero también el calor. Una vez más levantó el puño derecho a la altura del rostro. Este, aunque herido, lucía una armadura reluciente y hermosa, sin ningún rasguño. Luego se agachó de cuclillas para recoger el casco, el cual se encontraba en medio de los escombros esperando a su portador. Al colocárselo y ponerse de pie, extrañamente se veía que su silueta a contraluz era oscura a pesar de que el fuego podía iluminarlo todo. Levantó la vista al cielo, sintiendo el agua caer y mojar su rostro. Los latidos del corazón acompasarse en el pecho, relajarse con el ritmo de su respiración produjeron un suspiro tranquilo y prolongado.

Desde el palco lo miraba quieta y atenta a cada gesto y movimiento. Su vista se clavaba en ella fijamente, fría pero tranquila, expectante, seria, pero serena al fin. Sin embargo, notó cómo en el brillo incandescente de sus pupilas se reflejaban lenguas de fuego, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el que le rodeaba. "La Resurrección del Fénix", pensó reflexiva. Ahora podía verlo. Él había traído lluvia a la tierra estéril. Creada por su mano, aquella era la señal para indicar que la reina reconocía su victoria como legítima en el _Estadium Ludus Glaber_ al Caballero de Athena.

…

De camino a la celda, en silencio recordaba las pocas palabras que había intercambiado con él cuando se toparan en el camino al pasar por el pasillo para volver a La Fosa:

_- ¡No puede ser…! Si tú estás aquí… entonces…_

_- Así que por fin te has vuelto su esclava. Después de todo este tiempo sirviéndole. Y así es como te paga._

_- Yo merezco esto. Yo más que nadie. Pero tú no debes estar aquí._

_- Te equivocas._

_- Ella te destruirá._

_- No más de lo que ya lo estoy. Además, no es por mí por lo que estoy aquí._

_- Sé porque estás aquí, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero no puedes, no debes…_

_- Adiós Pandora. Cuídate._

_- ¡No, Ikki!_

- Ya hemos llegado. Por favor entre. – La voz de Radamanthys la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Por fin se encontraban frente a la puerta de acero de Babel, cuyo umbral traspasaron. El interior de la estancia era acogedor, por inmensas cortinas, y mantos estaba cubierto. Cojines y sillones le esperaban. Se quedaron plantados en medio observando, pero ella ya no miraba las paredes de la celda fijamente.

- Tome. Le devuelvo esto. – Radamanthys extendió su mano solo para dejar caer el objeto que Pandora recibió a su vez. Este, tomando sus dedos, simplemente los deslizó para ayudarle a cerrarlos en forma de puño.

- ¿Qué? – ella quedó sorprendida. Lo miró abriendo más los ojos. – Esto es…

- El collar que usted usaba para cruzar a los Campos Elíseos…

- ¿Pe… pero cómo...?

- Lo vi cuando la Señora Perséfone me convocó. Ella me lo dio. Me dijo que lo encontró hecho pedazos entre las flores cerca de la tumba de mi Señor Hades. Sólo lo reparé. Vine a devolvérselo.

- Radamanthys… - Lo miró fijamente. Pero luego se dirigió al palco de la ventana que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Ahora me retiro. – Dijo con una seca cabezada y con la vista clavada al suelo. – Con su permiso Señorita Pandora. – Terminó con una reverencia. Dio media vuelta. Ya se alejaba cuando escuchó que lo llamaban.

- Radamanthys. –Sintió su vista clavada en él. - ¿Por qué, porqué sigues llamándome así?

- Usted es la Señorita Pandora. – Respondió todavía de espaldas.

- No. Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. – Lentamente se aproximó. – Ya no es tu obligación llamarme así. Ya no soy más la comandante del ejército del Señor Hades. Ese cargo ya no me pertenece.

- Es cierto. – seguía allí, sin mirarla. – Desde la Segunda Guerra Santa usted estuvo con nosotros. – Notó que apretaba los puños. – Y a pesar de que por mandato de la señora Perséfone protegió el alma de nuestro emperador, decidió ayudar a Fénix a cruzar los Elíseos. ¡Usted nos traicionó! – Con la vista en el suelo y la mandíbula tensa, ella retorcía el collar entre las manos. – El cargo de Comandante ya no le pertenece. – Jamás la miró. – Pero no más de lo que yo le pertenezco.

Ella levantó la cabeza bruscamente. - ¡Radamanthys…!

Ya estaba a su lado, podía sentirlo, pero temiendo que pudiera tocarlo se alejó en dirección a la puerta. – Y a pesar de todo, - continuó deteniéndose por un instante. – No hemos olvidado que durante casi tres mil años fue nuestra líder. – Una sombra se cernió sobre sus ojos, pero no tenía nada que ver con la que le hacía el casco. – Y es por eso que para mí sigue siendo la Señorita Pandora. – Ya había cruzado el umbral. – Aun cuando esa persona sea muy importante para usted. – Y con esto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se quedó plantada en el suelo escuchando el eco de sus pasos alejarse tranquilamente de la prisión donde se encontraba. Ya no pudo soportarlo más; se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo mientras lloraba y trataba de serenarse sin ningún logro. Apretó aún con más fuerza el objeto que sostenía. Sollozaba discretamente mientras se refugiaba en sus pensamientos, único lugar en el que se sentía vagamente a salvo: "¡No Radamanthys, no!, ¡Eres un tonto, tonto!, ¿Por qué reparaste este collar?, ¿Por qué pediste clemencia ante mis faltas?, ¿Por qué?".

…

Una vez más se encontraba en medio de aquella estancia oscura adornada con inmensas cortinas de seda y velo negro, oculta en el templo de Giudecca. Único lugar donde se encontraba la reina, cuya presencia entre las sombras, tan solo descubría medio cuerpo plantado frente a Ikki, quien, ya sin cadenas, completamente libre y descansado solo por unos minutos, la miraba fijamente y en silencio, hasta que en tono serio y sereno decidió romperlo; - Ya he cumplido mi parte. Como tú así lo querías, he peleado, sobrevivido, y al fin he ganado en tus dos desafíos.

-Ah, sí. – Suspiró. – Así es Fénix. Vos habéis cumplido con el contrato. – Aunque entre las sombras oculta, aún se percibía su porte altivo y orgulloso. – Y en consecuencia, de las Ninfas y las Musas se oirá el canto de esta épica hazaña durante siglos ante las siguientes generaciones.

- Lo lamento, pero no me interesan lo que digan las generaciones futuras. – Podía competir con ella en altanería. – Solo he venido por una razón. Después saldré de aquí por voluntad propia a reunirme a lado…

- A lado de Athena. – Lo interrumpió. – Sí, lo sé.

- Aunque solo una, una última vez. – Dijo al cabo de una pausa. - Déjame verla. – Terminó con calma y en voz baja.

- Muy bien Caballero de Athena. – Comenzó a caminar en su dirección lentamente y salir de la oscuridad. – Tal como era el trato. Tal como prometí, cumplo mi palabra. – Ya estaba más cerca de él, y mientras posaba una mano a la altura del rostro, entre la nariz y la frente, y la otra en la cabeza, siguió su discurso enigmático. – Aunque, ¿sabes? Es curioso. Pues recuerdo que aunque ya algo de tiempo hace, una vez me dijo un hombre que en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, en ese infierno en la tierra jamás crecieron las flores hasta que yo llegué. "Es como una eterna primavera cuando tú estás aquí a mi lado" dijo. Él estaba destinado a ser el próximo Caballero del Fénix.

- ¿Qué? – Parpadeó y frunció el ceño. - ¿Cómo dices?

Pronto el enorme sombrero de ala ancha seguido de la máscara de hueso serigrafiado se deslizaron por sus dedos, cayendo al suelo junto con la pechera de metal de cuello alto, dejando los hombros y parte del pecho descubiertos.

- No. – Abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible esto? – ¡No puede ser…! – Por primera vez su cuerpo temblaba ante ella mientras la veía a una distancia ya muy próxima a él. Era muy parecida, no, casi igual; su rostro, sus ojos. La única diferencia con él era el color de sus cabellos. Solo que su cuerpo era voluptuoso, de cabellera más larga y solo un poco más alta. - ¡No! – Negaba y retrocedía mientras ella seguía avanzando.

- Así es Ikki. ¿Acaso no me reconoces? – No podía evitar ver sus labios rojo carmín moverse. – Soy yo.

-¡No!, ¿Cómo podrías ser…? – Es que simplemente no podía concebir aquello. Sí, las diferencias eran verdaderamente notables, pero sus similitudes lo eran aún más. ¿Acaso se trataba de la misma persona? Pareciera como si hubiese crecido de la misma edad que él – Es… ¡¿Esmeralda?! –

…

- ¡No! – Sus piernas no le permitían moverse, simplemente ya no le respondían. ¿Era una ilusión? - ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?! – Exclamó desencajado y con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¿Qué dices?

- ¡MALDITO DEMONIO! – La señaló con un dedo acusador, completamente fuera de sí.

-¡Ikki…!

- ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de las personas de esta manera?

- ¿Qué? Yo no…

-¡Calla, cierra la boca! – Ya no retrocedió. Se quedó plantado donde estaba. – expulsar su alma de los Elíseos. Atormentarle con los sufrimientos del infierno es una cosa. Pero tomar la forma de su rostro para enloquecerme haciéndome pensar que eres ella, – la furia ya crecía sin control alguno. – ¡Eso es demasiado bajo! Inclusive para ti, ¡"Perséfone, Reina de la Muerte"!

- ¡Eres un tonto! Esta soy yo, ¡Esta es mi verdadera forma!

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – Se le acercó. - ¡No tienes derecho alguno de manchar el recuerdo de la mujer más importante para mí!

- ¡Ikki, soy yo! – Dio un paso adelante. - ¡Yo soy y siempre he sido Esmeralda!

- ¡NO, MIENTES, CÁLLATE! – Ya estaba frente a ella. Inclusive tenía el mismo tono de voz. - ¡¿Cómo podrías ser ella?! Yo la tuve entre mis brazos hace unos momentos. Sentí su cabello, su cuerpo, su piel, su calor, su…

-¿Su olor, su aroma? – Se acercó más.- ¿Lo sentiste? Dime, ¿Cuál era?

-¿Qué? – Lentamente se deslizaba, casi imperceptible.

- La flor. – Continuó. – Aquella que le diste. La primera de todas que viste crecer en ese lugar. Nacida después de ese crudo invierno, el último antes de morir.

- ¡Jazmín! – Ya lo recordaba. El mismo dulce y delicado aroma que despedía.

- Así es. Ella era como las flores, ¿no?, ¿Desprendía su aroma?, ¿Las hacía renacer en un ambiente estéril con tan solo una sonrisa?

- Yo la abracé. – Seguía en voz baja, pero ya más inseguro. – Estuvo entre mis brazos. La sentí…

- Lo que abrazaste y sentiste fue una ilusión sólida basada en la nada. Fácil de fabricar para un dios.

- No. – Negó rotundamente y completamente paralizado. Su rostro estaba tan cerca.

- ¿Lo sientes ahora? – Lentamente tomó su mano entre las suyas. - ¿Sientes su calor? – Hizo que posara la palma en su mejilla. Allí la sostuvo. - ¿Su tersa piel?

La sintió. Comparado con aquella ilusión este contacto era mucho más real. Tan vivo... - ¡NO! – Deslizó su mano de la mejilla hasta el cuello. Sus dedos se enroscaron al alrededor. - ¡No puedes ser ella!

¡Ah…! – Trataba de respirar, apretaba los dientes. -¡I…Ikki!

-¡Es imposible que seas mi Esmeralda! – Las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir el rostro del guerrero mientras sentía cada hueso de la tráquea estrujarse. - ¡Ella no sería capaz de dañar a nadie! – Bufaba de rabia. - ¡Es imposible! – Repitió en voz baja, casi inaudible.

- Si…si es imposible, – Ella no ofreció resistencia alguna, solo se quedó allí a su merced, sus cejas temblaban forzando la vista. – si… si crees que miento… adelante… mátame… o… o tan… tan solo mírame… mira mis ojos y… y solo tú sabrás si digo la verdad…

Él seguía manteniendo firmemente apretado el cuello, pero no más de como había empezado. Era una diosa, la reina de los Infiernos. Un ejército de espectros a su mando estaba, y a ninguno llamó. Podía haberlo detenido ella misma. Con un toque de sus dedos habría muerto, y sin embargo, ni uno levantó. Su mirada brillaba con la misma inocencia de aquella a la única que había amado. Hacía ya tanto que no las veía, que no veía las lágrimas puras y tristes brotar de sus ojos cristalinos, que pensaba ya las había olvidado…pero allí estaban otra vez, tan vivas. "¿Será que…?", sus dedos comenzaron a aflojarse, su otra mano se acercó a su rostro. Y acariciando la piel apenas rozándola un poco. - ¡Esmeralda! – Pronto liberó su garganta para luego aprisionarla entre sus brazos. - ¡Sí, eres tú! – Exclamó anegado en lágrimas. - ¡Tú eres Esmeralda!, ¡Mi amor!, ¿Por qué, porqué tú…?

-¡Oh, Ikki! – Deslizó sus manos sobre su pecho y rodeándolo para corresponder al abrazo. Su cuerpo estaba repegado al suyo. Sentía sus senos, sus caderas, su dulce aliento a yerbabuena. Era ella, de eso no había duda alguna. – Tu cosmos es muy ardiente y amoroso. Crece sin límites. ¡Eres tan poderoso como el legendario fénix!

- Me he convertido en el Caballero del Fénix solo por ti. – La abrazaba aún más fuerte.

- Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón a través de tu pecho. – Lo acariciaba. – Me alegra el saber que te has convertido en un Santo de Bronce al servicio de Athena. – Se apartó para mirar sus ojos. – Tu lealtad es para ella. Tu misión es protegerla. Tu alma y cuerpo le pertenecen. Sí. – Acarició su rostro delicadamente. Sus labios. – Pero tu corazón siempre fue mío. – Posó su cabeza para escucharlo. - ¡Ahhh! – Suspiró. – Me entristecen que sus latidos tengan que desaparecer.

- ¿Qué? – Un pequeño destello cortó el aire. - ¡Ah…! – De su pecho, a pesar de estar cubierto por una armadura recién restaurada, emanaba el denso flujo de sangre. Herida provocada por la daga que ella empuñaba, y retorcía sin piedad la hoja oscura con su rostro completamente inexpresivo. - ¡Ahh…¡Es…Esmeralda!, ¡Pe…pero porqué…? – Se derrumbó en el piso, pero ella no lo soltó, junto con él cayó y arrodillándose sostuvo la cabeza en su regazo mientras el casco del resonaba más allá.

- Porque ustedes mataron a mi esposo. El hombre, no, el Dios que yo más amaba. El Piadoso Hades. – Le respondió. Acarició sus cabellos. – Y ahora les toca pagar. – Terminó en voz baja. Ikki la miró un momento, seguía neutral y sereno. Luego tomó la mano que empuñaba el arma y la empujó con fuerza hasta la empuñadura. – ¿Qué haces? – Dijo ella desconcertada.

– En… entonces mátame ya… - La sangre comenzaba a mancharle la boca. – Porque… porque si logro ponerme en pie…será solo para destruir este mundo otra vez. – levantó la mano en dirección a su rostro. – Y liberar tu alma de este… ¡de este maldito lugar! – Pero ella a tiempo logró detenerla justo en el aire.

- Aún no lo entiendes, ¿cierto Ikki? – De un golpe sacó la daga bañada en denso líquido, haciendo que su pecho se levantara.

-¡Aahh!

La observaba en el aire gotear a su armadura. Acto seguido se inclinó para susurrarle al oído: - Esmeralda nunca existió. Este es mi verdadero yo. Ahora para ti, y de hoy en adelante soy Perséfone; la Reina de los Infiernos, Diosa del Inframundo.

-¡No!…Tú eres… ¡mi dulce e inocente Esmeralda!

- Nunca fui tuya para amarme. Jamás.

- ¡No! – Su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración agitada. – ¡Tú eres ella! Lo veo en tus ojos. La veo en su destello. Y moriría mil veces antes de dejar que se consuma aquí.

- Entonces resígnate Ikki de Fénix. Sí, ríndete.

-¿Entonces por qué?, ¿Por qué me convenciste, porqué decirme con tanta insistencia que eras ella? porque de verdad sé que lo eres, sé que es cierto, estoy seguro, ¿O es acaso que solo me lo hiciste creer?

- Si en verdad deseas saberlo, entonces no morirás ahora. Aún no, no hasta que te lo diga y tu última voluntad se cumpla para que descanses en paz, y esta vez para siempre.

…

En un principio, al traspasar las puertas, el hada que los guiaba desapareció de la vista, por lo que decidieran seguir el rastro de la estela de luz dejada tras de sí en medio de la oscuridad. Pronto se encontraron en las cercanías del mítico río Aqueronte, cuya otra orilla era tan lejana que no podía divisarse.

Le había perdido de vista por un momento, para después volverle a encontrar esta vez hablando con un personaje cuya identidad reconoció enseguida. – ¡Señorita Saori! – Exclamó preocupado tras correr para aproximarse. – Por favor, no debería de…

-No te preocupes Shun, - Respondió ella con calma. – Solo quería saber cómo podríamos cruzar, justo cuando este hombre se ha ofrecido a llevarnos. – Aquél se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Saori aléjate de él. – Le dijo en tono grave pero firme.

- ¿Qué…? Pero Shun no…

- No. Escucha. – Extendiendo el brazo en lateral frente a ella y empujándola levemente logró ponerla a sus espaldas. – Es un espectro, por ningún motivo debemos fiarnos de él.

- Shun, es que no…

- ¡Hey! Muchacho, escucha a tu diosa. – Sonrió aquél llevándose una mano a la cintura y apoyando la otra en el remo plantado en el suelo. – Después de todo ella sabrá lo que hace, ¿no? – Pero no respondió, simplemente preparaba la cadena en caso de un ataque sorpresa sin quitarle los ojos de encima. – Oh, ¡pero no me veas con esa cara tan seria Andrómeda! – Enseñaba los dientes. – Que mi misión de una u otra manera es transportarlos.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa y que como la otra vez no vas a atacarnos por sorpresa a medio camino Caronte de Aqueronte?

- ¡Shun ya basta! – Exclamó ella autoritaria.

- Pero Saori… – La miró sorprendido.

- Ya te dije que él nos llevará.

- Pero…

- No debes preocuparte.

- Ahh. – Suspiró algo frustrado. – Está bien.

- Ella tiene razón niño. – Pronto con ayuda del remo y los pies acercó la barca a tierra. – Además, ya te dije que mi misión es llevarlos.

- Caronte, debo pedirte disculpas. – Saori se aproximó al espectro, pero Shun a la par que ella, no bajaba la guardia. – No llevamos nada de dinero ni de valor con nosotros. Así que no podremos pagarte este gran favor.

- Oh, no se preocupe Athena. – Respondió a la vez que ofrecía su mano para que la tomara y le ayudara a subir. – Ninguno me debe nada. – Inmediatamente y sin despegarse ni un momento, el muchacho subió y se sentó a lado de la joven diosa sin despegar los ojos del barquero. – Porque su peaje ya ha sido pagado. Je je je. – por fin se alejaron de la orilla al momento que sacaba un pesado envoltorio de cuero del sapuris del tamaño de su puño y enseñándolo. – Saco lleno, pero qué belleza, miren esto, ¡treinta enormes monedas de plata! Je. – Acto seguido, lo volvía a meter para luego seguir con su oficio.

- ¿Y quién lo ha pagado? – Preguntó Saori. Pero por el tono a Shun le parecía que ya conocía la respuesta.

- ¡Ah! Usted ya sabe perfectamente quien, ¿no es así? Je je. – Más ella no respondió.

Mientras remaba, ambos pasajeros iban tranquilamente en silencio desde que abordaran, no hubo conversación alguna. Pero Shun cauteloso no le quitaba los ojos encima a Caronte, y a pesar de que no sentía la tensión de la cadena, no bajaría la guardia de acuerdo a experiencias pasadas, menos aun teniendo en cuenta que a su lado se encontraba la diosa Athena para custodiar. Más no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando el caballero rompió el silencio. – Y, ¿Quién es?, ¿aquella persona que pagó nuestro peaje?

-¿en verdad no lo sabes muchacho? – Pero el barquero al ver que fruncía el ceño, continuó. – Bueno, eso deberías preguntárselo entonces a tu diosa, ¿no crees? – Volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué? – La volteó a ver. Pero se dio cuenta que ella no lo miraba. Mantenía la vista clavada en el agua, como si no quisiera cruzarla con la de él. - ¿Saori, qué te pasa? – El espectro, al pendiente de todo seguía esbozando su terrible mueca burlona.

- Fue hace ya mucho tiempo. – Comenzó ella a contar. Su voz adoptó un tono nostálgico nada común. Como si un eco viniera de tiempos inmemoriales. – Pero es como si hubiera pasado ayer, ese recuerdo aún sigue vivo en mi memoria. En la lejana Era Mitológica…

…

**Qué será eso que narra Athena y del cual no ha querido hablar? Por qué Esmeralda es Perséfone? Próxima semana; **_**contacto, segunda parte.**_

**Dejen sus reviews! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores!**

**Saludos del autor! ;D**


	20. Segunda Parte: Contacto Hechizo

_**Segunda Parte: Contacto. Hechizo.**_

"Recién iniciaba ya hacía algunos años el reinado de Zeus después que encerrara a los Titanes en el Tártaro, cuando pasó un día que, después de tanto esfuerzo y espera, por fin la Gran Hera veía el Árbol de la Vida dar sus primeros frutos dorados, aquellos que brindan juventud eterna a los Dioses en sus tierras, el único de su especie que puede crecer allí en el Olimpo. Así que para celebrar, Afrodita, Artemisa, Démeter, su hija, la misma Hera y yo como Palas Atenea fuimos a los valles cerca de las costas del Mar Egeo a recolectar flores silvestres, especias y frutos para un digno banquete divino. En ese entonces éramos tan competitivas, que nos separamos para cubrir mayor terreno en un menor tiempo posible, y la ganadora sería aquella que pudiera traer los mejores tributos. La hija de Démeter anhelaba con todo el corazón ganarse el amor incondicional de Zeus, su padre, por lo cual pidió consejo a Dionisio, quien le dijo que más allá de los límites extendidos en el interior de los bosques se encontraban los más hermosos frutos y especias que pudieran existir sobre la tierra, pero que debía tener cuidado, pues sólo crecían en el interior de una cueva llamada Telesterion ubicada junto al camino lejos de las tierras de Eleusis, la cual era una de las innumerables entradas que llevaban al Inframundo. Se decía que allí muchas ninfas, atraídas por la belleza de aquellas flores eran devoradas vivas por la oscuridad provocada por el mismo Thanatos para volverlas sus cortesanas en el Hades. Pero a ella, a mi hermana no le importó ponerse en riesgo con tal de obtener aquellos regalos para granjearse el amor de nuestro padre, así que fue, y pese a las advertencias dichas, se adentró en el Telesterion…"

** … **

Caminando unos metros, se dio cuenta aquellas seguían siendo las que comúnmente crecían en la superficie. Más allá se extendía un pasillo densamente oscuro, levemente iluminado por pequeñas lucecillas. Al acercarse, ella se percató que estas eran emitidas por un conjunto de las flores más hermosas que jamás hubiera visto, parecían Dientes de León, pero ni siquiera en el Olimpo habían crecido de belleza similar, pues aquello que parecía rocío, no era otra cosa que destello brillante y aperlado en medio de la oscuridad. Sin perder tiempo se puso de cuclillas y trató de arrancarlas con todo y raíz, pero dio un respingón al tratar de tomarlas, porque se pinchó los dedos con sus enormes espinas negras en forma de cuernos de toro.

_-Deberías tener más cuidado. Pues esas espinas contienen un veneno letal para los vivos. – _Le había dicho alguien a sus espaldas. Al volverse, ante ella estaba de pie un hombre con una inmensa capa negra mirándole. Cuando este se agachó y tomó su mano para ver el estado de la herida, ella pudo verle la cara una vez bajada la capucha. Su piel era muy blanca, pálida, con un rostro coronado de inmensos, largos y abundantes cabellos de un negro intenso y brillante. Los ojos de un tono vacío y acuoso contaban con una mirada tranquila y sombría, tan profunda y pura como la inmensidad de un lago, casi melancólica. Era el hombre más hermoso que ella hubiese visto nunca, pues a pesar de su porte frío, altivo y orgulloso, notó una inmensa tristeza en él. - _¿Estás lista? – _Le dijo después de un rato.

- _¿Eh?, ¡Ay! – _Se quejó dando un salto. De un tirón le había sacado la espina mientras ambos se miraban fijamente. Ahora rompía parte del fondo de su capa para vendarle.

- _Vas a estar bien. – _Le dijo._ – A pesar de que sus espinas son un potente veneno, vivirás por ser inmortal. Dime, ¿Qué haces aquí, acaso no eres una ninfa?_

_- No exactamente. Solo quería obtener unas cuantas flores de este jardín, pues sé a simple vista que son comestibles._

_- Hay muchas otras que se pueden comer y las puedes recolectar allá fuera, ¿Por qué estas precisamente?_

_- Porque son las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida. Además, sus espinas bien preparadas pueden servir de medicina, un antídoto contra otros venenos._

Él seguía mirándola detenidamente, esta vez con el ceño fruncido_. – Nadie sabía de este secreto, ¿cómo te llamas?_

_-¡Ah, sí! Discúlpeme si no me presenté antes. Mi nombre es Perséfone. – _Dijo educada y con humildad pero propia._ – Dígame, ¿Usted es quien planta estas flores?_

_- Así es. Solo crecen en el interior de esta cueva, entre las sombras. Lo que les obliga a desarrollar una luz propia. Así funcionan como un sendero que ilumina a los muertos en su camino hacia el Inframundo._

_- ¡Así que la leyenda es cierta! Esta cueva es una de las tantas entradas hacia ese mundo. Entonces usted debe ser…_

_- Eso es verdad. Yo soy el Emperador Hades Plutón, Dios del Inframundo._

_- Hades, ¡usted es hermano de mis padres!_

_- ¿Tus padres? – _Levantó una ceja, lo que lo hizo parecer aún más atractivo. – ¿_Acaso ellos son…?_

_- Mi madre es la Diosa Démeter. – _A esto infló el pecho con orgullo_. – El Gran Zeus Júpiter es mi Ilustre padre. De hecho por eso vine aquí en principio, pues quería recolectar flores y especias para preparar un gran banquete digno de los dioses, y así…_

_- Y así hacer que tu padre te ame, ¿no?_

_- Él me ama. – _Respondió sorprendida y algo molesta. – _Siempre me ha amado, es solo que… - _Comenzó a bajar la vista algo indecisa.

_- Es solo que… - _Movió la cabeza y la mano indicándole que continuara.

_- Es solo que tiene muchos hijos y… _- Pero no continuó. Se quedó callada por unos segundos.

_- Oh. Entiendo. – _Asintió discretamente. A continuación tomó varias flores y las depositó entre las ropas de su vestido, en el regazo. – _Toma pequeña._

_- Señor Hades, pero usted…_

_- No me llames de usted. – _Le tendió la mano. Ambos se levantaron del suelo. – _Háblame de tú. Solo soy Hades para ti._

Ella le sonrió dulcemente. Ambos caminaron de vuelta a la entrada y en silencio. Ya en la boca de la cueva ella le dijo: - _¿Sabes? Esta noche en el Olimpo se brindará una fiesta en honor de los primeros frutos que ha dado el Árbol de la Vida, cuya propiedad es de la Gran Reina Hera. Y a mí… - _A esto sus mejillas se sonrosaron._ – Bueno… me gustaría mucho verte allí. Si tú quieres claro._

Hades siguió mirándola con esos ojos fríos y penetrantes, examinándola toda. Era extraño, pues pareciera que aquello no le incomodara en lo más mínimo. Por lo que él tomara la mano herida y vendada sobre su palma y le besara delicadamente con los ojos cerrados. – _Sería un Gran Honor el ir acompañado de tan hermosa joven. – _Volvió a abrirlos para contemplarla_. – Pero me temo que no puedo abandonar mi reino._

_-Oh, bueno… de todas maneras la invitación sigue en pie por si su alteza desea iluminarnos con su presencia. – _Ya había cruzado a la luz, cuando se detuvo. – _Ya debo retirarme. Discúlpeme, que tenga buenas tardes. – _Se despidió con una reverencia – _Mi buen Emperador. Espero veros pronto._

_- Yo lo espero igual, mi Princesa. – _Respondió al gesto. A lo cual ella dio media vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles bañados por la luz del sol al momento que el viento levantaba sus cabellos. Era aún más extraño, pues ahora él sentía que algo cálido se alojaba en su pecho a pesar de permanecer en la fría oscuridad de aquella cueva, y sin darse cuenta, algo le pasaba a su rostro, algo que le sorprendió al punto de asustarlo un poco, pues por vez primera, conocía el significado de una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, la hermosa y joven diosa no tenía ni cinco minutos de andar por el viejo sendero del camino de vuelta cuando se topó con Afrodita quien, sorprendida le preguntó dónde había logrado conseguir tan hermosos frutos. – _Un buen amigo me los obsequió. – _Le respondió.

-_¿Dionisio o Pan? Ambos siempre desean a cambio los dulces favores de los cuerpos divinos. Sólo obsérvalos con las ninfas._

_- ¡Claro que no!, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_

_- Entonces, ¿quién fue?_

_- Es un secreto. – _Terminó pícara y tajantemente. "Un bello secreto", pensó. Y al bajar la vista a la mano vendada sintió que su corazón latía rápido. Era extraño, pero para nada le asustó ni le molestó, todo lo contrario, disfrutó esa sensación tan dulce y exquisita, tanto que la hizo sonreír ampliamente como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. Desde entonces, ambos quedaron prendados uno del otro.

Ambas diosas ya se alejaban por el camino sin darse cuenta que una silueta las miraba oculta desde los árboles. Atenea era quien, percatándose de que su hermana mayor se había aislado del lado de las otras, la buscó un rato hasta que la encontró hablando con Hades y decidiera no interrumpir al ver los brazos de Perséfone cubiertos con aquellas preciosas flores. Todo con el objetivo de que ella le obsequiara algunas a cambio de guardar silencio por su profano encuentro, pues todo mundo sabía que a Hades se le respetaba, pero el referirse a él era tabú, cuestión conocida por la hija de Démeter, pero quien, convencida de haber conocido a alguien completamente diferente de la reputación que le aguardaba, asegurase el silencio de su hermana a cambio de todas las flores, y solo que dándose con unas cuantas. No le importaba, pues tal vez regresaría al lugar para recoger más.

Sin embargo, esa noche en medio de la gala del vino, el banquete, los placeres y libaciones, ella estaba más ausente que nunca, pues contando antes con un carácter alegre, juguetón, inquieto y danzante, ahora se mostraba pensativa y reflexiva. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los galanteos de Hermes ni los coqueteos y halagos de Dionisio hacia su cuerpo. Que entre más los ignoraba más la deseaban, tanto así, que inclusive llegó a llamar la atención de Ares, quien la miraba con insistencia lasciva, mientras los celos despertaron en Eris.

A tal atmósfera festiva y de alegría llegaban los rumores celestiales y divinos, que hasta el mismo Zeus hablaba con quién otrora era su amante animosamente; - _Ahora que lo veo Démeter,_ - hizo una pausa para beber de la copa de oro sólido. – _me doy cuenta que tu amada hija desde hace poco entró en una edad en la que todas las hembras son desfloradas por primera vez._

-_Mi Rey tiene toda la razón._ – Le respondió ella a la par que se llevaba una uva a la boca. Ambos se encontraban en medio de la estancia de los jardines, hablando en medio de las blancas columnas que flanqueaban los senderos. – _En cuanto al parentesco, permitidme recordaros que no solo es mi hija, pues su padre se encuentra aquí mismo hablándome._

- _¡Oh, vamos! No te pongas así. – _Acarició el dorso de su mano con la yema de los dedos mientras le sonreía y continuaba en voz baja. – _Sabes que yo solo deseo lo mejor para ella._

_- ¿Y a qué se debe ese repentino interés, después de no visitar mi lecho por mucho tiempo? – _Dijo retirándole de su alcance.

_- Eso no es vedad. – _Contestó seriamente. – _Sabes las responsabilidades que conlleva ser el Rey del Olimpo. Además, yo siempre me he interesado en el bienestar de ella. Tanto así, que me preocupa su posición entre nosotros._

_- ¿Posición? ¿De qué estás hablando? – _Frunció el ceño, intrigada.

-_ Tan solo míralos. – _Señaló discretamente a su alrededor con la mano que sostenía la copa. – _A todos ellos. A nuestros hijos. Cada uno de ellos es hermoso sin distinción, como debe ser un dios, perfecto. Ninguno lo es más ni menos que el otro, menos aún entre ellas, pues si nos pusiéramos a discutir sobre ello de seguro comenzaría una guerra sangrienta e interminable. Así es, son jóvenes y hermosos por siempre, inmutables como nosotros sus padres. Sin embargo, el solo decir su nombre les identifica. Hera es la Reina, Poseidón domina el Mar, Hefestos el fuego, Ares la Guerra, Afrodita el amor, Apolo Sol y Artemisa Luna, Atenea el Conocimiento y la Sabiduría. Tú misma Démeter, la Agricultura y Fertilidad. Así se les piensa. Pero si los labios pronuncian Perséfone, no es más allá de un bello nombre que el viento llevará a los bosques entre arrullos de ríos y lagos._

_-¿Y qué con eso? La divinidad que lo porta es tan hermosa como este. Ella es mi hija._

_- Así es. Se le conocerá como la Hija de Démeter, aquella que acompaña a su madre a ser fértiles la tierra y los campos de arado y cosecha. Una ayudante que la boca conocerá con el grado de Diosa Menor._

_- Que la boca lo pronuncie, y la misma Madre arrancará sus labios para que no vuelva a decir un rango tan vergonzoso como ese, ni ningún otro sonido. Se ha dicho. – _Le miró fijamente. – _Ella es su Hija._

_- ¿Y la Magnánima Progenitora cree que eso bastará para asegurar un ilustre nombre para la Eternidad? – _Levantó una ceja incrédulo.

_- Ella ya tiene un nombre. Es la Hija de Zeus. El Rey del Olimpo. – _Insistió orgullosa.

_- Eso no basta. Un gran número de seres son hijos de Zeus y son menores. Así que no importa. – _Bebió lo último que quedaba en su copa. Pero viendo que ella lo miraba indignada, e irritable apretaba con fuerza contenida la suya entre los dedos, dio su toque final. - _¿Has visto cómo la miran los demás lascivamente? Ella los rechaza, a todos, y no son pocos los que pretenden sus favores. Y entre más lo hace, más se inflaman los deseos carnales. Le han dicho tantos que su belleza supera la de Afrodita con creces, que de seguro ya perdió la cuenta. Puede jugar con ellos, ignorándolos, eso está bien, más sin embargo, después de un rato, la paciencia terminará yéndose a los pies convertidos en ganas de abandonar la causa. – _Pero ella guardaba silencio. Seguía apretujando la copa de tal modo que sus dedos temblaron y las yemas se le ponían blancas. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y la vista altiva y orgullosa. Pero no lograba disimular su ira era contenida a pesar del esfuerzo. Viendo aquello, él decidió aliviar un poco el impacto.–_Eso lo has sabido muy bien, querida. – _Le susurró al oído. - _Es tuya, pero nunca ha tenido un cargo, un rango, ningún nombre más que el tuyo. No existe un título propio, por lo tanto, no hay lugar específico al que pertenezca. No hay una posición fija que tenga aquí en el Olimpo. Solo te pido que lo pienses muy bien, pero no por mucho tiempo. - _ Y con esto se despidió con un beso en los labios, dio media vuelta y se retiró al trono a lado de Hera.

Durante los siguientes días, la hermosa Perséfone se la pasaba huyendo por las praderas de sus perseguidores Dionisio, Pan, y el más insistente, Hermes, quien a cada momento le daba alcance con sus sandalias de oro, aprisionando entre sus brazos su cintura y generosa figura. El viento batiendo las telas sedosas y vaporosas de su vestido haciendo denotar su voluptuoso y joven cuerpo virgen. Junto con sus cabellos rubios y brillantes como el oro juguetear en su rostro frágil y delicado, no hacían más que acentuar la mirada pura de sus ojos tan intensos, que podrían confundirse fácilmente con la más exquisita de las hierbas recién bañadas por el rocío de la mañana. Su voz, su risa como agua clara caída de una pequeña cascada hipnotizaba los sentidos. A la luz de un sol de días de verano, los rayos pegaban tan densos en ella, que hacía que las telas sedosas que le cubrían se volvieran traslúcidas casi por completo, rebelando así las pronunciadas y casi peligrosas curvas de su cuerpo; sus senos, su ombligo, abdomen, muslos. Todo ello, combinado con su alegre inocencia, no hacía más que cargarla de una imponente sensualidad. Sin poder, no, mejor dicho, sin querer evitarlo en lo más mínimo, Hermes dejaba que ella traviesamente le cargara de erotismo al dejar caer por accidente parte del vestido de un hombro hasta el nacimiento de los pechos, y así hacerle endurecer y crecer una delirante sensación entre las piernas.

Ella, sin estar consiente en lo más mínimo de aquello, jugaba, cantaba y bailaba con las ninfas que siempre le acompañaban en séquito junto a su madre quien, observándolo todo desde lejos mientras hacía fértiles los campos, sentía un gran pesar oprimiéndole el pecho al pensar que pronto tendría que desvanecer por primera vez y tal vez fuese para siempre, esa amplia sonrisa surcada en sus pequeños labios carnosos, tras tan dolorosamente tomar una decisión.

Más sin embargo, sin saber de todo aquello, la joven diosa llevaba semanas recolectando en una canasta de mimbre flores y frutos de la mejor calidad, recién maduros para después guardarlos unas horas y llevarlos al atardecer a aquella cueva donde se encontrara por primera vez con el Emperador Hades. Él siempre la esperaba en Telesterion con un nuevo racimo de plantas y frutos originarios del Inframundo para obsequiar. Todas las noches se reunían a comer aquellos manjares originarios del exterior. Él antes le había dicho que no podía salir en el día, pues no soportaba la luz del sol, por lo que de noche recolectaba algunos frutos para su consumo, pero desafortunadamente no sabían tan bien, pues las largas horas bajo el calor las hacía secarse y a veces hasta pudrirse. Ya que ella viéndole un momento con tristeza, se ofreciera a recolectar en el día alimento para llevárselo en la noche. Por lo que se pusiera la capucha encima, dando media vuelta y retirándose en silencio en dirección a su mundo, indicándole que se fuera y no volviera a poner un pie en ese lugar.

-_¿Por qué me dices esto? _– Preguntó sintiendo el rechazo. - _¿Es que no ves que te puedo ayudar?_

_- No necesito de la compasión y la lástima de una chiquilla tonta como tú._ – Dijo molesto. - _Sé valerme por mí mismo, ¡Soy el Rey de los Infiernos!_

Ella, al principio de un silencio sepulcral escuchando sólo cómo sus pasos se alejaban, al cabo de una pausa dijo indignada y en voz baja: - _Bueno. Será tu final._

_-¿Qué? –_ Se detuvo en seco. - _¿Cómo dices?_ – Giró para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

_- Que eres un tono si piensas que no necesitas la ayuda de otros._

_-¿Qué dices?, ¿Acaso debo recordarte que yo soy…?_

_- Sí. Eres Hades, el Señor de la Muerte, blah blah blah y demás etcéteras._ – "¿Cómo es posible?", pensó, "¿Cómo puede ser que una chiquilla como esta se esté burlando a mis costillas?". No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, no sabía por qué no se atrevía a callarla con el retumbar de su voz. – _Sí, eres un Dios, al igual que yo. Pero hasta nosotros sabemos que a pesar de ser inmortales estamos vivos, necesitamos comer, o nuestro poder se debilita, ¿Acaso tú deseas eso?_

_- ¿Crees que no puedo valerme por mí mismo?_

_- Yo no he dicho tal cosa. Sin embargo, tú mismo acabas de decir que no puedes salir en el día, pero yo sí._ – A esto puso las manos tras la espalada.

_- Ya te he dicho que no necesito de tu lástima._

_- No seas tonto._

_- ¿Qué me dijiste? – _¿Otra vez se había atrevido a insultarlo?, ¿Ella?

_- ¿Crees que lo hago por compasión?, ¿Sin obtener nada a cambio por mis honorarios?, ¿Crees que es caridad y lástima la que te tengo?, Por favor, ¿Por quién me has tomado? Mis favores obtenidos no son por actos de beneficencia._

_- Entiendo._ – Dijo levantando la ceja un poco intrigado y más animado. _- ¿Y qué deseas a cambio?_

_- Quiero que me enseñes a usar las plantas y frutos del Inframundo como medicina._ – Posó ambas manos en la cintura.

_- ¿Qué?_ – Sonrió incrédulo. - _¿Acaso no eres la Diosa que hace renacer las flores y las usa a su antojo? Pensé que sabrías usarlas todas._

_- Sé para qué funcionan. Pero no como hacerlo posible, puesto que aunque me han hablado de ellas, nunca las había visto. Por tanto, no sé el procedimiento. Así que dime, ¿Cerramos el trato?_ – Tendió la mano, pero él no se movió desconfiado. - _Oh, vamos._ – Insistió. – _Y a cambio yo te enseñaré a plantar demás flores aparte de esas._

_- Je. –_ Sonrió cerrando los ojos. Acto siguiente estrechaba su mano por fin con la suya. – _De acuerdo pequeña, acepto. Pero te advierto que aunque me enseñes, en el Infierno no crece nada, nada en esa tierra yerma._

_- No importa_. – Sonrió. – _Lo importante es que aceptaste. Ahora ya no hay manera de echarse para atrás._ – A lo cual él parpadeó. No entendía por qué su sonrisa le tranquilizaba.

Así que, desde entonces, ambos Dioses se reunían recién anochecía en la entrada de aquella cueva para sentarse a comer y aprender uno del otro. Luego a caminar al exterior y hablar de otras cosas. Se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Cuando se adentraban en lo más profundo de un bosque lo único que iluminaba era el aura aperlada y suave de ella quien, con las manos al aire jugueteaba con las luciérnagas que se posaban en sus dedos, las cuales no hacían más que "realzar aún más su ya portentosa belleza etérea", pensaba Hades mientras la veía hipnotizado, mejor dicho, cautivado por ella quien siempre sabía cómo arrancarle una sonrisa a su no menos agraciado rostro. Por lo que el corazón de la joven siempre estallaba de felicidad al verlo, tanto así, que bailaba solo para él con las luciérnagas, hasta que llegaban los primeros rayos del amanecer anunciando la despedida, solo para volver a verse una vez más en la oscuridad, tan solo pausando su eterna cita furtiva. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo ya no podía negarlo; el Terrible Hades se había enamorado de la Bella Perséfone, y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más desdichado. No tenía corazón para hacerla sufrir de esa manera, por lo que decidiera ya no volver a verla esa noche; mirando escondido cómo ella largo rato se quedaba hasta el amanecer esperándole para luego alejarse desconcertada. Ni la siguiente, observando cómo ella, sentada entre el claro del bosque miraba la luna hasta el amanecer. La siguiente a esa, ella esperó solo hasta media noche mirando las estrellas. La cuarta, se alejaba con la vista clavada al suelo y con gesto triste. Para la quinta, se le rompió el corazón ver las lágrimas rodar por sus tiernos ojos cristalinos. En la sexta, tan solo esperó diez minutos en la entrada de la cueva antes de irse cabizbaja. Una semana después ella ya no volvió. Estaba hecho. Sintiendo como algo se destrozaba en su interior en mil pedazos, veía con amargura cómo todo volvía a ser como antes de conocerle.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas sin verlo. Por lo que Perséfone por primera vez conocía la tristeza y la amargura. Ya no sonreía, ya no cantaba, ni bailaba, ni jugaba. Ni siquiera las ninfas se atrevían a decirle nada, pues temían provocar su ira, la cual era resentida por las plantas que perdieron su color verde intenso y se volvían secas, amarillentas y naranjas. Su carácter se volvió frío y distante como el viento que soplaba con violencia a veces. Las hojas se secaron y murieron al igual que su alegría. Y si su corazón lloraba, que era muy seguido, el cielo lo hacía también, acompañándola en ese intenso dolor de su alma. Démeter pensó que aquello era causado por su falta de posición estable en el Olimpo, pues la relación con sus hermanas, en especial con Atenea, y los demás dioses no estaban muy bien afianzados. Por lo que la citara un día en la tarde en un kiosco para sentarse y hablar a solas cerca de una cascada acerca de la decisión que meses antes ya había tomado y que ahora era el momento de comunicarle.

_-Hermes me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio. Te casarás con él._

_- ¿Qué dices madre? – _Frunció el ceño. Sorprendida parpadeó.

- _Lo sé. Al igual que tú me tomó por sorpresa. Le dije que si te quería, simplemente te tomara, y me respondió que intentó hacerlo, pero tú siendo ignorante o no de esas lides, al parecer simplemente decidiste ignorar sus pasiones ardientes. He de admitir que te felicito, pues lograste atraer, y sobretodo retener a un amante al punto de estar interesado en ti para querer ser tu compañero. Él pensó que tal vez no le entregarías tu cuerpo así nada más, y decidió abdicar a tu favor cediendo a ese capricho condicionado._

_- Pero Madre, yo no quiero casarme con Hermes._

_- ¿Y eso por qué?, ¿Acaso ya tienes a alguien más en mente?_

La diosa calló un momento con la boca entreabierta, pues la habían dejado sin palabras. Balbuceó un poco, y siendo consiente de cómo sus mejillas se encendieron dijo: - _¡Claro que no! Es solo que no entiendo por qué tengo que casarme. No quiero hacerlo. Con nadie. – _Terminó completamente con determinación.

_-Debes tener a un protector a tu lado, un compañero que te socorra en tiempos de necesidad. – _Le hizo ver la situación sin rodeos.

_- No necesito nada de eso. Soy una Diosa. Tu hija._

Ambas se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Siempre en el papel de la madre, Démeter le sonrió amorosamente; "Ojalá aún existiera una inocencia tan ingenua como la tuya", pensó mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano su mejilla. – _Mi amada, mi pequeña y dulce Perséfone. Sí, lo eres. Pero también tienes el bello cuerpo delicado y frágil como el de una mujer._

_-¿Frágil? – _Detuvo la caricia con su mano. – _Soy la Hija de Démeter y Zeus Júpiter, ambos Ilustres Dioses, ¿Te parezco "frágil"?_

_- Es que el citarnos a tu padre y a mí no basta. Apolo es el Sol, Artemisa la Luna, Atenea la Sabiduría y el Conocimiento, Ares la Guerra. Y tú, - _Tomó el hermoso rostro entre sus manos. – _Tú solo eres Perséfone. Mi hija._

_- ¿Así que solo te importa eso, el Título? – _Con las suyas las apartó lentamente. – _Pues ya tengo uno._ _Soy la que trae vida a las flores a tu lado. Tú y yo hacemos nuevas todas las cosas._

_- ¿Deseas eso, permanecer siempre a mi lado?, ¿Deseas convertirte en una Diosa Menor, estar a mi servicio siempre como una sombra, sin tener un Nombre Propio?_

_- ¡Yo soy la hija del Rey Zeus! – _Exclamó algo exasperada, con la mano en el pecho.

- _Eso no garantiza nada. Muchos Dioses Menores lo son. – _Repitió siendo siempre consciente y amargamente de las palabras de su rey. –_ o más vergonzoso aún, con el título de Semidioses…_

- _¡La mayor de ellas! Una princesa, la siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono. – _siguió como si no la hubiera escuchado. - _No necesito un compañero protector. Si Artemisa y Atenea que son menores no lo tienen, aún menos yo._

_- Te equivocas. – _Dijo completamente seria, ya no más amorosa y maternal. – _Si bien es cierto que ellas no tienen un compañero, a su lado sí tienen un protector._

_- ¿Qué? – _Parpadeó.

_- Aunque se muestre todo el tiempo frío, distante e indiferente con ella, Apolo siempre está al pendiente de Artemisa. Hay de aquél que se atreva a hacerle algo. Orión tuvo suerte, pues él no estaba cerca cuando aquello pasó, de lo contrario, no me imagino lo que le hubiese hecho en castigo. Y Atenea es la Favorita del Rey, no necesito decir más. Además, él desea verte a lado de alguien._

La joven Diosa abrió los ojos como platos, negando con la cabeza y entrando en shock. Comenzó a hablar en voz baja. – _Pero yo…_

_-Todos tienen un puesto, _- A esto se levantó del asiento dándole la espalda. _- un cargo, un lugar. Todos menos tú. Tú eres inestable entre la jerarquía del Olimpo._

_- Madre… -_ Sus pupilas temblaban, su ojos enrojecían tornándose acuosos. No podía creer que su propia familia dijera eso.

- _Porque soy tu madre debo decirte que tú, siendo hija de nuestro Ilustre Rey, por ese simple hecho, sé que te aguarda un destino más grandioso del que cualquiera imaginaría jamás. Por lo menos el estar al lado de Hermes te ofrecerá un escalón fijo en tu precaria posición. Te casarás con él y se acabó esta discusión. – _Terminó tajantemente y sin mirarla.

- _Madre… - _Su voz temblaba entre susurros, pero no era suplicante, nunca la había oído llamarla así en ese tono, era preocupante. – _Tú no me amas, deseas que me vaya, ya no quieres que yo esté a tu lado, ¿cierto?_

_-¡Perséfone! – _Exclamó. Bruscamente giró sobre sí para mirarle, y notó que las lágrimas de su hija rodaban por las delicadas y sonrosadas mejillas, hasta caer y perderse entre las ropas como pequeños rocíos. –_ Todo lo contrario, yo…_

_-¡No! – _Se levantó de golpe, al mismo nivel de su madre. –_ si ya no quieres que esté a tu lado, no te preocupes, que ya no te molestaré más. Pronto me iré y ya no me verás. – _A esto dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo graciosamente, casi como una pluma al vuelo, y seguía llorando.

- _¡Perséfone!_ – La llamó, pero sin ser atendida, solo pudo ver su silueta alejarse entre los árboles de los jardines hasta perderse de vista. Y con el viento levantando su vestido y sus cabellos dijo como tratando de convencerse así misma: - _Ella es muy joven aún. Pero pronto entenderá que lo todo lo que hago es por su bien. Porque la amo._

…

Era de noche. Altas horas de la madrugada. El cielo estaba nublado pero no llovía. La temperatura bajaba, pero no nevaba. El mismo viento producía un eco de su llanto que pronto llegó imperceptible a la cueva. Y aunque inaudible, él lo sintió, lo presentía, le oprimía el pecho y la garganta. Lo sabía, "ella no está bien", pensó al tiempo que sentía ese vacío en el estómago. Desesperado, y sin poderlo soportar más, salió a la superficie en su búsqueda. Con el viento revolviéndole el cabello y levantándole la capa se adentró en el bosque. Quería llamarle, gritar su nombre, pero no podía, no debía saber que estaba allí. No pasó mucho tiempo para encontrarla, pues sabía de alguna manera donde buscar. Y allí estaba ella, Perséfone se encontraba en aquél claro donde tantas veces ellos dos se la pasaban hablando, riendo y jugando hasta el amanecer. Solo que ahora, en vez de la alegría, la desolación y el abandono reinaban. Pues ella estaba tirada en el suelo, con sus cabellos dorados regados por el piso y el rostro hundido entre los brazos, lloraba y gimoteaba silenciosamente, tan solo con su aperlada aura iluminando suavemente en medio de la densa oscuridad. Su silueta corporal traslucía a través de los pliegues de la clara ropa arrugada de tonos pastel. Era tan sublime. Nunca había visto algo así; algo tan hermoso, tan bello y tan triste. Y así, sin más, sin poderlo evitar por más que quería, como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera, tan solo deslizó una mano por encima de las telas, dibujando su figura en el aire, por muy poco tocándola, hasta llegar a su espalda, la cual subía y bajaba a causa de los gimoteos. Le acarició con delicadeza, a lo cual ella reaccionó al instante en un sobresalto, volteándolo a ver.

Él la miraba con aquellos ojos inmensamente tristes y melancólicos. – _Por favor, ya llores. Ya estoy aquí. –_ Le dijo en voz baja y sonriéndole en un tono consolador.

Ella solo admiraba su bello rostro. Pasó una eternidad desde la última vez que se hubieran visto, y le parecía aún más bello, apuesto y varonil que nunca, mas no se dejó cautivar por ese demonio. - _¿Qué haces aquí? – _Le preguntó al tiempo que aceptaba la mano ofrecida para ayudar a levantarse.

_-¿Qué hago aquí? _– Aún no desvanecía su sonrisa. – _Tú me llamaste desesperada y yo vine aquí por ti._

_- ¡Déjame! – _Le rechazó con un manotazo haciendo levantar sus cabellos y el fondo de su vestido. – ¡_Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a acercárseme!_

_- Perséfone… - _Su sonrisa se desvaneció, pero no se movió.

-_ ¡Yo no te llamé!_

_- Claro que sí. Entre tus pensamientos. Gritabas mi nombre, pedías que yo estuviera aquí._

_- ¿Y qué pasó cuando te llamé en voz alta? – _Sus lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero en su mirada se veía molesta, resentida, y en su voz ardía el reproche. - _¿Hace meses cuando casi gritaba tu nombre a los cuatro vientos?, ¿Dónde estabas entonces cuando te necesité?, ¿Dónde?_

_- Te equivocas Perséfone. – _Le habló seriamente. – _Por lo que veo me necesitas ahora más que nunca._

_- ¡No! No es verdad. – _Le dio la espalda y se alejó mirando al cielo. – _Vete, por favor, solo vete y déjame sola._

Él la miró quieto por un momento. A continuación se acercó para tomar su hombro. – _Perséfone…_

_-No. – _Se alejó apenas sintió el contacto de sus dedos volteándolo a ver. - _¿para qué?, ¿Para que me abandones otra vez?, ¿Para que te alejes en silencio y sin ninguna explicación como la última?_

Se acercó aún más ya teniéndola al alcance. _- Oye, lo siento, sé que hice mal. yo…_

_-¡No! – _Lo rechazó con un empujón. –_ Ya déjame. Tú fuiste quien se alejó, - _con sus pequeños y menudos puños lo golpeó en el pecho una y otra vez mientras seguía llorando. - _yo no… yo no quería… creí que… creí que me querían… - _Gimoteó_. _Ya pronto dejó de pegarle, él no la detuvo para nada, sabía que se merecía eso y más, pero ahora ella, detenida con los brazos levantados a la altura del rostro por los de él, pronto se calmó, pero no paraba de llorar, tratando de aflojarse de su captor. – _Creí que me amaban, que mis padres me amaban… - _Gimoteó por última vez antes de dejarse caer en su pecho, y sintiendo cómo sus brazos la rodeaban en un profundo abrazo, ella le correspondió al momento que el peso de ambos les vencía, dejándose deslizar y caer suavemente entre las raíces salidas de un árbol, apoyándose en el tronco, mientras ella seguía gimoteando y dulcemente enmudecía hundiendo la cabeza entre su pecho.

_- Hades… yo no…_

_- Shhh, tranquila, cálmate. – _Hizo una pausa esperando a que esto pasara. – _Y ahora pequeña, cuéntame qué paso… - _Le susurró suavemente.

Así ella le soltó todo mientras se acurrucaba encima de él, sin quererse despegar ni un solo momento. Al principio no se dio cuenta, pero poco a poco notó que al contacto de su cuerpo, su piel aunque suave, era tan fría que calaba hasta los huesos. Su pecho subía y bajaba tras una respiración acompasada, lo que la tranquilizaba. Al terminar el relato guardó silencio, pues trataba de escuchar la vibración de los latidos lentos y prolongados, por lo que posara la mano en el pecho acariciándolo, a lo que sintió cómo el ritmo se aceleraba ligeramente y la sangre corría. Era un latido que jamás había escuchado. En verdad le gustaba, era como un arrullo. De pronto sintió aquél cuerpo bajo ella revolverse y unos dedos deslizarse por su mentón. Hades la había obligado a levantar el rostro y mirarle a los ojos. Y sin dejar de hacerlo, él notó cómo aunque ella ya no gemía ni gimoteaba, seguían cayendo lágrimas a sus mejillas, por lo que las limpió delicadamente con el dorso de la mano, y le susurró: - _Ya deja de llorar, no quiero verte así, ¿No ves que me duele tu sufrimiento? Vamos, sonríe aunque sea un poco, solo para mí._

_-Hades, tú…_ - Pero antes de que pudiera terminar siquiera, sintió cómo sus labios se deslizaron lentamente sobre su frente, los pómulos húmedos, su nariz y su mentón, tratando de consolarla.

Él sabía que aquello estaba mal, que debía parar o jamás se desprendería, pero entre más se resistía, más tenía la ardiente necesidad de… hasta que de repente, se detuvo muy cerca de la esquina de sus labios "¿Qué estoy haciendo?", pensaba. Al separarse un poco, notó que ella lo miraba fijamente – _Tienes que volver con tu madre. Ella te ama, y sabe bien lo que es bueno para ti._

En ese momento ella deslizó las yemas de los dedos por su rostro, el cual se encontraba tan frío que le congelaba, pero no le temía. A continuación ella sí besó la esquina de sus labios, rodeó con los brazos el cuello, y hundió los dedos entre su cabello. Lo abrazaba con tal fuerza que no se podía creer que ella fuese una delicada ninfa_. – No. – _Le susurró al oído, haciéndole cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja con el rose de sus labios. _– No pienso volver allá donde no me quieren. Prefiero quedarme aquí para siempre, contigo._

_-¿Qué? – _Abrió los ojos como platos. Parpadeó varias veces. En verdad no podía creerlo.

_- Llévame contigo Hades. – _Respondió suplicante. – _Llévame a tu reino. Quiero estar a tu lado. Ya no quiero estar aquí, ¡Por favor, llévame! Solo contigo me siento segura. Protegida aquí entre tus brazos._

_- ¿Pero qué dices? – _Mintió. Sabía lo que pasaba, cuáles eran sus intenciones. – _Perséfone, no digas eso. – _Volvió a mentir. La verdad era que aquello era lo que más anhelaba, oírla decir aquello, pedírselo, mandar todo al diablo y llevársela, llevársela lejos para… pero eso no… - _No puede ser. –_Dijo al fin.

- _¿Qué? – _Se retiró para mirarlo. - _¿Por qué?_

_- Porque tú no perteneces a ese mundo, no lo conoces, no sabes cómo es._

_- Ya te dije que no me importa con tal de estar contigo. Yo soportaré lo que sea, sin importar nada._

_- No. – _Tomó el rostro entre sus manos. – _Eso dices ahora. Inclusive puede que lo hagas. Pero a la larga te consumirá, te marchitará y te destruirá porque tú no eres de allí. Tú eres de la superficie, y yo soy…_

_- Eres de la oscuridad y la muerte. – _lo interrumpió en tono sombrío.

- _Así es. Yo soy el creador de ese mundo, por eso puedo estar en él. Yo DEBO estar en él. Pero tú… Tú no._

_- Pero yo…_

_- No. No digas nada, solo calla y escúchame. Debes entender… – _Seguía mirándola, pero ella no hablaba. - _¡Maldita sea Perséfone! Tú eres el sol. _ – Esta vez fue él quien la abrazó de nuevo, fuertemente. – _Mi sol. Y si mi sol no nace otra vez para inundar mi amanecer con su luz, para hacer las plantas florecer otra vez, yo no sabría qué hacer. No lo soportaría._

_- ¿Tu sol?_ – Le susurró otra vez. Él podía sentir el calor de su aliento a yerbabuena en el cuello.

_- Así es. –_ Le contempló y le sonrió. Retiró los cabellos de oro alborotados que tapaban la cara. De repente notó que parte de su vestido caía descubriendo el hombro derecho hasta el nacimiento de los senos.

_- ¿Por qué soy tu sol? –_ Se aproximó lentamente a su rostro. Deslizó los dedos dirección arriba desde su pecho hasta su cuello

_- ¿Acaso debo decirlo?_ – Entrelazó una mano con la suya. _– ¿Acaso no es obvio?_

_- Dímelo._ – Se aproximó aún más. Desde hace rato podía oler el aroma de su cuerpo a cítricos y campo.

_- Lo eres porque, -_ Su corazón ya latía a mil por hora. Aquello lo asustó, pero lo deseaba. Sus pequeños labios carnosos, esos labios estaban tan cerca. _– Porque…_

_-¿Por qué?_ – Acarició con los dedos los labios de Hades. Labios tan fríos. – _Dime, ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque… porque yo… -_ Ya se acariciaban nariz con nariz. _– Porque yo te amo. –_ simplemente lo dijo, lo soltó en un susurro. Ella se detuvo de golpe. Ya todo estaba perdido. – _Te amo Perséfone. –_ Repitió.

Su pecho se movía de arriba abajo tras una respiración agitada. –_ Sí. _– Sonrió al fin. _– Yo también te amo Hades. Con todo el corazón._

Ambos se besaron lenta pero apasionadamente. Primero fue tierno e inocente, pero luego no hubo prudencia, restricciones, nada. Ya solo existían ellos dos. El cuerpo del Rey del Inframundo estaba casi congelado, tanto que temió calarla hasta el alma. Y aunque sí, ella sentía mucho frío al principio, eso no le impidió estar entre sus brazos, porque nunca temió, jamás lo hizo, ni se alejó, pues ahora ella le brindaba su calor, su aura y su energía. Cosa que a él no le lastimaba, todo lo contrario, quería más, ardía en deseos, sediento, embravecido y hambriento de ella. Sentía su cuerpo mucho más repegado al suyo, su peso contra su pecho, las manos se deslizaban de su espalda a su breve cintura, y luego a sus caderas, apretándolas. Ella instintivamente entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él. Pronto las caricias fueron subiendo de intensidad, hasta que él se separó lento mordiendo moderadamente su labio inferior, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, como queriendo inmortalizar el dichoso recuerdo de la situación. – _No puedo._ – Susurró.

_-¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que quiero estar contigo. Y nadie va a impedírmelo. –_Dijo con determinación. – _Ni siquiera tú._

_- ¿Estás segura? – _Retiró un mechón de cabello de sus ojos, examinándola. - _Ten en cuenta que ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Y no quiero forzarte a nada._

_- Lo sé._ – Sonrió. – _No estoy asustada. Sé a dónde voy, y no temo porque estaré a tu lado._

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Lo hacía tan feliz. A lo que ella continuó besándolo, pero él volvió a apartarse. – _Espera._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?,_ - Soltó extrañada. _- ¿No quieres…?_

_- Oh, por supuesto que sí, como no tienes idea_. – Dijo con voz grave. – _Ardo en deseos de tomarte aquí mismo, entre las flores, cubrirte el cuerpo de besos y hacerte mía, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué? –_ Seguía besándolo.

_- Pero no puedo, aún no, así no._ – Ella se detuvo de golpe. Le miró. - _¿Qué dirían los demás?_

_- ¿Los demás? – _Frunció el ceño. - _¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que digan los demás a ti Hades, Dios del Inframundo?_

_- No es lo que los demás digan lo que me importe, para nada. Es el nombre de tu honor lo que quiero conservar en alto. No voy a escondernos como un ladrón cualquiera._

_- ¿Qué?_ – Parpadeó. – _Entonces tú…_

_- Así es. – _Besó su mano tomándola entre las suyas. – _Pronto quiero ver a tu madre para pedirle tu mano._

_- ¡Oh, Hades! – _Volvió a abrazarlo y besarlo. – ¡_Me haces tan feliz, pero a la vez tan desdichada! Porque no sé si mi madre dará permiso. Pues ya dio su consentimiento para que me casara con Hermes._

_- Je. Eso no importa. – _Con la yema de los dedos dibujó el contorno de cada facción de su rostro. – _Lo único es que avisaré a tu madre que nos vamos. Pues en última instancia, la que da su consentimiento eres tú y nadie más. Mantente firme, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Sí. – _Le sonrió tiernamente, mientras él la besaba apasionado. A ella la mataba ese porte tan seguro y orgulloso que la seducía. Ambos amantes fueron felices eternamente abrazados el uno al otro aquella noche, y sin imaginar las desgracias que atraerían en su camino, nunca se separaron sin importar si morían abrazados.

…

**Saludos a los lectores!**

**Debo imaginar gran la sorpresa que sufrieron en el capítulo anterior. Las aclaraciones de esta situación surgirán en los siguientes capítulos. **

**Y referente a ese, si lo pensamos un poco, en verdad estos personajes mitológicos tienen mucho en común. =)**

**Saludos a todos. No olviden dejar sus reviews! ;D**


	21. Tercera Parte: El Mito del Rapto

_**Tercera Parte: El Mito del Rapto.**_

Un par de días después, ya era el tiempo de cosecha en los campos. El color de los frutos, las hojas de los árboles, bosques y praderas lo indicaban. El paisaje se tiñó de tonos cafés y naranjas. Más sin embargo, el sol apenas salía de entre las densas y oscuras nubes llevadas por la violencia del viento. Perséfone se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por una parte, era inmensamente feliz porque pronto se reuniría con aquél que amaba. Pero incómoda y molesta por el otro lado, pues se había distanciado aún más de sus hermanos; Atenea era la única que sabía de su relación y aunque no lo reveló a nadie, ella sabía que no estaba nada de acuerdo con ella. Y su madre insistía en presionarla con lo de escoger un compañero de alta jerarquía, con lo que decidiera asistir a una audiencia con la intención de rectificar su negativa ante la propuesta.

-_Perséfone,_ - comenzó Démeter. – _Tienes que entender que…_

_- No te preocupes madre._ – La interrumpió con voz serena. Su semblante serio no denotaba expresión alguna. – _Ya lo he entendido, tanto así que decidí arreglarlo por mí misma sin involucrarte._

_- ¿Qué? _– Parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Jugará conmigo?", pensó. - _¿Acaso me estás diciendo que ya elegiste a alguien?_

_- Es correcto. Ya no tienes que molestarte en buscar._ – Era extraño, jamás la había notado así. – _Ya no te haré pasar por inmensas penalidades._

_- Y dime entonces,_ - preguntó acercándosele. - _¿Quién es el afortunado que ha de llevarse mi más grande tesoro?_

_- Aquél es alguien de la misma grandeza que el Ilustre Zeus_. – En su voz denotase apenas un dejo de arrebato.

- _¿Alguien de la misma jerarquía dices?_ – De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron. - _¡Imposible! Acaso es… ¡¿Poseidón?!_

_- Solo te diré que ya no debes preocuparte por mí._

En el rostro de la Grandiosa Démeter surcaba una radiante sonrisa: _- Muy bien, ¡Ya todo quedó arreglado, ahora estás a salvo! Y también sé por tu gesto que no me dirás quién es por ahora. Quieres que su identidad sea una sorpresa, ¿no es cierto?_

_-Él vendrá en unos días a hablar contigo para pedir mi mano._ – Simplemente le respondió.

_- No importa lo que tenga que esperar para conocerle. Cualquiera que de verdad te ame es bienvenido. _– A continuación hizo una pausa. _– Cualquiera excepto… – _Calló.

_- ¿Excepto…? – _Apenas frunció el ceño invitándole a continuar.

_- Excepto Hades._ – Le soltó.

_- ¿Qué? –_ De repente abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal. Aquella noticia era como un balde de agua helada sobre ella.

_- Él es la muerte misma encarnada_. – Le respondió en tono sombrío. _– Hades es verdaderamente terrible. – _Siguió mientras caminaban entre la tierra fecunda. – _Aborrecería verte consumida por una pasión tan oscura y cruel entre las sombras. Nunca consentiría un matrimonio con él… ¡Aahh!_ - Suspiró. – _Pero ya no hablemos de más calamidades y dime, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré?… Eh… _- De repente enmudeció. - _¿Te ocurre algo Perséfone?_ – Posó una mano en su hombro.

- _¿Eh?_ – Apenas si podía hablar.

- _Te he preguntado si te ocurre algo._ – Y acariciándole el rostro apartó un mechón de cabello rubio. – _Hija, te has vuelto muy pálida de repente, casi de muerte, ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- ¡Ah!... eh… nada. – _Mintió. El alma se le fue a los pies. – _Él vendrá en la siguiente luna._

_- Qué bien. Eso será en dos noches._

_- Sí. Por lo pronto hemos decidido no vernos hasta hablar contigo._

_- Es perfecto. Espero con ansias ese día._

Sin embargo el mundo, la tierra misma a pesar de sus años era joven, salvaje e indomable, aún a pesar de estar bajo el dominio absoluto de Zeus. Así, el mismo día del encuentro, la bella Perséfone recogía frutos y flores como de costumbre y hablaba y reía junto a las ninfas. Por primera vez en varias semanas el sol brillaba esplendoroso, brindando su calor. Entre juegos, bailes y risas, ellas se adentraban en la pradera, y cada vez más se iban alejando. Perséfone se quedó atrás, pues su atención fue atrapada por un hermoso lirio que se encontraba entre la maleza. Se agachó, y en cuclillas estaba sola retirando la mala hierba cuando de pronto escuchó una voz grave y gruñida, casi gutural que le hablaba;

-_Te ves tan hermosa con las piernas y la espalda descubiertas. _

Con la flor entre los dedos se levantó en dirección a su locutor. – _Gerión Trícipe. – _recitó encantada. – _Es un gusto. ¿A qué se debe el honor de tenerlo aquí de visita? – _Le reverenció educada.

_-Déjate de formalidades mi bella flor, que ya sabes a lo que vengo. – _Se aproximó a ella. Macho alto, grueso y de fuerte complexión era, con sandalias de oro calzado iba, y de gruesos brazaletes, adornado estaba. Túnica espartana sin mangas por debajo de las rodillas, toga corta y ceñida, cubierto con manto bermellón sostenía un báculo de madera.

_- ¿Perdón?_

- _Apenas he regresado de hacerme a la mar con toda la intención de verte…_

_- Gerión…_

_- Hace apenas una noche pongo un pie en tierra y cinco minutos después me entero por boca de Afrodita y Atenea que ya estás comprometida. Y ahora el pensamiento me traiciona robándome el sueño. – _Se desplazó pesadamente en su dirección, desgarbado y cabizbajo. Por su parte ella no retrocedió. – _Pues el maldito hijo de Hipnos me susurra siempre que alguien ha sido el ladrón de mi amor. Pregunto a las ninfas, al viento, a Urano y Gea, pero todos guardan silencio. La desesperación me ha llevado a mi amada ninfa, ¿acaso alguien sabe, alguien, de la promesa hecha hace tiempo antes de que el corazón otrora con alas, ahora se encuentre descalabrado?_

_- La respuesta de aquella a la que antes llamabas Tu Musa, e inspiración ardiente y pasional sigue siendo la misma que hace años. – _Se mantuvo imperturbable y erguida, siempre orgullosa. Parecía que el azote de la suave briza en el vestido y los cabellos le levantaba una barrera infranqueable. – _Nunca hubo razones para que ese corazón fuese lastimado ni destruido, pues las verdaderas intenciones nunca se ocultaron; el cariño fraternal era mucho más fuerte que el carnal._

_- La intensión jamás fue tan solo carnal. – _Pronto la alcanzó de un brazo y la jaló hacia sí. – _Siempre fue de intenso amor y profundo respeto a su persona. –_ Ella olió su aliento alcohólico e intoxicado. – _Ella tuvo pretendientes, y muchos quieren ser sus amantes aún ahora. Probar esa suculenta carne virgen que se esconde tras las telas. – _Con sus grandes manos tomó un muslo, arrugando el vestido hasta alcanzar un glúteo, a lo que ella respingó inquieta.

- _¡¿Pero qué haces?!_ – Lo empujó. - _¡Déjame Gerión, que estás ebrio!_

_- Sí, si lo estoy. – _Pero no la soltó. – _Y es que solo calmo mis ansias de esta manera. – _Le susurró. Pero mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja hizo esto que ponerla más nerviosa, y retorciéndose entre forcejeos dejó caer el lirio.

- _¡No!_ – Él buscaba un beso apasionado, pero su cautiva se alejaba de sus carisias. - _¡Por favor!_ – Suplicó. - _¡Suéltame!_

_- ¡¿Cómo no le replicaste así aquella vez a Adonis?!_ – La sacudió un poco. – _Es más, le seducías en la cascada cada vez que podías, a que te tomara._ – Luego dijo amargamente, mientras tomaba con fuerza uno de sus senos. – _No eres más que una pequeña puta que aparenta inocencia…_

¡PAF! Resonó el eco de la terrible bofetada que le propinó. Solo así la soltó dejándole caer, mientras ella, asustada y llorando se levantó de un salto y sin perder tiempo se alejó corriendo. Pero pronto él le dio alcance, pues al sujetarla y darle vuelta, ella pudo ver que aquello no hacía más que encender su pasión.

_- ¡Así eres con todos los que se acercan! Primero los incitas ofreciéndoteles y luego huyes como si te hubieran ofendido. Así hiciste conmigo._

_- ¡No es verdad!_ – Lo empujaba de los hombros, y luego de las orejas, pero él la tenía fuertemente aferrada de la cintura. – ¡_Nunca, jamás! Hace tiempo sentí cariño por ti, no lo niego, pero no era el de una amante. Era el de una niña por su hermano, jamás lo oculté, te sigo queriendo así. ¡Por favor, no mancilles ese recuerdo con tu locura…!_

¡CRASH! El sonido de la tela al romperse indicó que al tratar de alcanzar su cuello y no dejarla escapar había rasgado el vestido con tal fuerza que dejó uno de sus pechos completamente descubierto. Solo así se detuvo en seco. Ambos se miraron. Ella agitada, pronto se cubrió con los brazos, y a codazos logró liberarse. El rastro de las lágrimas brillaba en su rostro, pero ella ya no lloraba. – _Y aun así, siendo como tú dices que ha pasado, _– En aquella voz había resentimiento. Notó como en su mirada crecía el rencor. – _¡Nunca! ¡Jamás has tenido el derecho! No sin mi consentimiento._

Era todo, con esto firmó su sentencia. Con la mirada encendida se le abalanzó encima, pero ella apenas si por un pelo escapó, y no pasando mucho le dio alcance. Una vez más ya la tenía prisionera. Sin embargo, esta oportunidad no la desaprovechó, pues la sometió de las muñecas, dándole vuelta para que quedara de espaldas, y empujándola contra un árbol cercano; ella pronto sintió ese aliento que le repugnaba tanto al hablar que cerró los ojos con fuerza; - _Tal vez tienes razón y yo no tenga el derecho. _- ¡CRASH! El fondo del vestido fue rasgado con fuerza brutal dejando al descubierto la parte lateral de su muslo derecho hasta el nacimiento de la cadera. – _Pero te aseguro que esto no lo olvidarás._ – Metió sus pies entre el espacio dejado por los de ella, de manera que al abrirlos en compás también se abrieron sus piernas y pudo sentir, quedando aún más juntos y pegados uno con el otro, la potente firmeza de su ardiente miembro entre los glúteos, siendo salvados tan solo por un par de telas que le separaban, ella asustada más que nunca y aun siendo que siempre al resistirse, esta vez no pudo hacer nada, pues él elevándola, la sostenía con el propio peso de su cuerpo tan fuerte y oprimiéndola, que costosamente podía respirar. – _Ahhh._ – le suspiró al oído. _– Me vuelves loco con tus forcejeos. Tu cuerpo temblando bajo el mío, no hace más que encender y hervir mi sangre. Pero pronto dejará de hacerlo. _– Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como sus toscos dedos recorrían con brutalidad su pierna izquierda arrugando la tela del vestido, y descubriendo hasta su nalga, dejando escapar un gemido; un "¡No!" en respuesta. – _Porque tomaré tu virginidad aquí mismo. Te haré mía una y otra y otra vez de tal manera que no podrás quitarte mi esencia por más de mil veces que te bañes, ¡Así me recordarás, pues aquél con el estés, siempre tendrá que pasar sobre mí para tenerte! – _De pronto su mano derecha se escondió debajo de las telas rotas, metiéndose entre sus muslos.

_-¡NOOOOO! –_ Gritó. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

La tierra tembló, el sol con un miedo de muerte se ocultó tras las densas nubes que comenzaban a formarse de un gris intenso, el cielo retumbó y las flores y los insectos murieron al compás de aquella neblina como humo negro que se abría paso y se retiraba con temor, solo para dejar al descubierto un par de piernas que se movían tras un manto negro resonando entre la tela sedosa, silenciosamente entre la muerte que ahora habitaba.

El mismo Hades ahora se presentaba, haciendo gala de su terrible divinidad. Su cuerpo relajado, quieto pero imponente, se encontraba parado en medio de aquella pradera ahora muerta en su presencia. Aunque su rostro estaba calmado y aparentemente neutral, una sombra se cernía en sus ojos, haciéndolo parecer aún más peligroso de lo ya antes demostrado. _– Apártate y déjala tranquila. –_ Dijo finalmente y en voz baja, a lo cual el sujeto quien, desde hacía rato dio media vuelta, lo observaba siempre alerta, obedeció sin más.

_-¡Hades! –_ Ya estando libre, y con secas lágrimas la pobre ninfa corrió en dirección de su salvador cubriéndose con las manos los lugares que el vestido, hecho girones y harapos inútilmente trataban de ocultar. Apenas estuvo a su alcance y con la mano tendida, el dios la recibió para luego jalarla y cubrirla tras su espalda, extrañamente sin siquiera mirarla.

_- Espero hayas entendido. – _Le dijo calmadamente e impasible a aquél. – _No quiero volver a verte cerca de ella otra vez._

_- Hades…_ - Lo miraba inquieta.

_- Ahora vamos a retirarnos. Así que por respeto a ella, solo por esta vez mostraré misericordia contigo._ – Dio media vuelta, y sin mirarla la cubrió con su capa sin quitársela y abrazándola. Ya se estaban alejando cuando a lo lejos el sujeto escuchó que le decía; - _Y si por alguna razón vuelvo a encontrarte de la misma manera, juro que te vas a arrepentir. Pero si quieres hablar conmigo del incidente, ya sabes dónde puedes encontrarme, que estaré esperando con ansias tu visita._

Y aunque al principio desde que Hades hiciera acto de presencia todo se mantenía en completo silencio hasta su retirada, ahora la otra divinidad masculina era quien comenzaba a hablar con los ojos cerrados. – _Je._ – Comenzó a reírse en tono sarcástico. _– je je je, ja ja ja, -_ pero pronto se carcajeó. _- ¡JA JA JA JA!, ¡Por Zeus y todos los Dioses que esto debe ser una broma!, ¡JA JA JA JA!_

_-¿Qué? – _Fue que en ese momento, el Dios del Inframundo se detuvo de golpe.

_- Hades… - _Mientras su ninfa se aferraba a su brazo más nerviosa todavía.

_- ¡Oh, vamos Perséfone! – _Le costaba trabajo dejar de reírse. – _Tú quien de la mano tuviste comiendo al Hermoso Narciso, quien has sido cortejada por Hermes, incluso por el mismo Apolo, Ares y Poseidón seducida, y de quien se dice es más hermosa que la misma Afrodita, quien tuvo numerosos pretendientes y protegidos, tú, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Te desvives ahora por el Dios más despreciable de todos los Olímpicos?, _

_- Hades… - _Ella lo jalaba para que continuaran caminando, pero él no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba allí a escucharlo todo.

_- ¿Hades, un despreciable Dios que al ser tan débil, necesita de ocultar al sol para poder salir como la sucia sabandija rastrera y parasitaria que es?_

_- ¡Hades no le hagas caso…! – _Insistía completamente llena de miedo y con el corazón agitado. – _Mi amor, por favor no…_

_- Aléjate de mí. – _Le espetó.

- _¿Qué? – _En su voz había angustia incontenible. - _¡Hades, no…!_

_- ¡Te dije que te alejaras! – _No elevó la voz, pero su tono era tan frío, tan distante. A ella le sonaba desconocido y desconcertante. Nunca antes le había hablado así. Entrelazó las manos en forma de súplica, mientras él caminaba en dirección al otro con la espada ya desenvainada del cinto. - _¿Ya no recuerdas la última vez que nos enfrentamos Gerión? – _La hoja le apuntaba al cuello. - _¿Acaso ya se te olvidó quién te venció la última vez?_

_- Jeh, ¡Simple suerte y nada más! – _Pronto salió a su encuentro el grueso y largo bastón bloqueándole el paso. – _Podría vencerte ahora mismo si quisiera._

_- Adelante, inténtalo. Te doy la revancha ahora mismo._

_- Muy bien. – _Sonreía el salvaje. – _Concederé tu deseo… - _Así ambas armas dirigidas por las manos opuestas se disponían a atacar.

-_ ¡NO! – _Gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

- _¿Pero qué haces?_

_- ¡Por favor no! – _Ella le había dado alcance, y ahora estaba abrazada fuertemente al pecho de Hades.

_- ¡Perséfone…! – _Este trató de alejarla, pero viendo que no desistía, simplemente bajó la espada.

- _¡No pelees, te lo suplico! – _Se abrazó aún más fuerte, sintiendo cómo los dedos de él se deslizaron por su mentón hasta obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

- _Crees que no voy a poder con él, ¿eh?_

_- ¡No es eso! Es solo que quiero que nos vayamos de aquí sin más dificultades. Por favor ya vámonos._

_- Perséfone…_

_- Te amo._

_- ¡AAAAAHH! – _Oyeron una tercera voz al fondo.

_- ¿Eh?, ¡No! – _Se oyó el golpe sordo del metal contra las rocas. Y es que Gerión ya corría gritando como un salvaje con arma en vano dispuesto a atacarlos a ambos, pues aquellas últimas palabras pronunciadas por la diosa habían despertado su ira haciéndolo perder la poquísima cordura que aún le quedaba. Por lo que Hades, al verlo tan cerca, tuvo que empujarla haciendo que callera al suelo, mientras ella gritara su nombre para después ver cómo el dios rechazaba el golpe haciendo volar por los aires el bastón, mientras golpeaba repetidamente con la empuñadura la quijada del oponente haciéndole tambalear y después dejándolo caer pesadamente y sin más al piso. - _¡Perséfone! – _Desesperado corrió en su ayuda, pero al ver que ella ya estaba de pie, simplemente la abrazó después de clavar la espada a la tierra de un solo golpe. – _Disculpa. No supe que hacer. No debí arrojarte de esa manera. Es que yo…_

_- Tranquilo. Estoy bien. No es nada, no te preocupes. – _Lo apaciguó acariciándolo. – _No soy tan frágil, ¿Sabes? – _Le sonrió. A lo que él correspondió de igual forma.

– _Te amo._

-_ Yo… - _Pero en ese momento el gesto se desvaneció de golpe, pues sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y una amarga mueca de desesperación fue remplazada por las lágrimas ya secas; - _¡Hades, NO!, - _Un horrible golpe seco. - _¡AH…!_

_- ¡PERSÉFONE! – _Gritó. Aprovechando la ocasión de distracción Gerión ya repuesto, recuperó el bastón y sigilosamente se acercó a los amantes para acabarlos. Pero antes que nadie más, Perséfone, dándose cuenta de sus intenciones al ver tras la espalda de Hades, se abalanzó girando encima poniéndose a sí misma como un escudo para protegerlo del golpe sorpresivo. Ella recibió todo el impacto del ataque en medio de la espalda a la altura del corazón. - _¡NO!_ – Así, se dejó caer en sus brazos mientras él la cargaba girando sobre sí mismo y cayendo de rodillas. - _¡Perséfone, no!, ¡Por favor, háblame!_

_-¡Ah…! – _Levantó una mano para acariciarle el rostro, a lo que él la sostuvo. - _¡Hades! Estás bien…_

_- Sí. Yo estoy bien. Fue una tontería. – _Se alteró un poco. – _Perséfone, tú también estarás bien, no te preocupes…_

_- Hades, - _Nuevamente las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. – _Yo…yo… - _De repente su mano cayó de lleno, cerrando sus ojos. Se había desmayado

_- Vaya, pobre tonta. – _Su horrible voz sonó tras él, horrible y burlona a la vez. – _De todas formas ella estará contigo en el más allá, tal y como querías, ¿no?, ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!_

Tan solo resonaba el eco de su carcajada agolpándose en sus oídos, sosteniendo fuertemente aquél menudo y frágil cuerpo inerte entre los brazos. La furia, difícilmente contenida crecía mientras depositaba el cuerpo con delicadeza sobre el suelo y lentamente se levantaba plantándole la cara al culpable;

_-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! – _Seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

_- ¡Gerión…! - _Dijo en voz baja mientras se aproximaba cada vez más.

_-¿Eh? – _Un destello rojo e intenso cortó el aire. - _¡AH…! – _Todo había pasado en tan solo unos pocos segundos. Pues Hades, con furia sacó la espada antes clavada en el suelo, de cuya hoja relucía un rojo vivo muy intenso que no había estado antes, y aprovechando su distracción fatal, arremetió contra él clavando la fina hoja en su vientre, atravesándolo por completo mientras se salpicaba de sangre junto con la tierra. Y retorciendo el arma, solo se detuvo hasta sentir que la empuñadura tocaba la piel herida y el brillo desaparecía bajo la espesa capa del líquido.

_- Aún a sabiendas de quién soy, decidiste insultarme y hasta quisiste tener una lucha conmigo a muerte, sin tomar en cuenta el resultado que hubo la última vez. – _Sus mandíbulas estaban apretadas, y aunque nunca elevó la voz ni por un segundo, en sus ojos no había más que un inmenso odio y fría cólera. – _No es de tu incumbencia pero te lo diré, ¿sabes por qué no me gusta salir a la luz del sol? No es porque la deteste, todo lo contrario, la extraño, siempre y cada vez en diario. Pero no salgo no porque no pueda, pues es de día y estoy aquí, sino porque de hacerlo se alteraría el orden natural de la balanza destruyendo todo el universo, por lo que me abstengo de ser culpable de ello. Pero tú me has obligado a salir, liberando mi poder y matando todo a su paso. Estuve dispuesto a dejarte libre aún después de ofender lo más amado para mí, pero constantemente nos has herido, especialmente a ella. Nunca lo había experimentado así, por lo que ahora mi odio destila en un brillante y potente veneno en la hoja de la espada con la cual te he atravesado. No morirás, puesto que eres inmortal, pero te aseguro que, de ahora y en adelante, te heriré de la misma forma que tú has hecho conmigo, pues ya no podrás regresar a hacerte a la mar que tanto amas Gerión Trícipe, no mientras tengas la herida y la cicatriz de esta espada, que serán como un pesado hueco cada vez que la palabra océano te venga a la mente, tan solo el nombrarlo se volverá en un malestar insoportable. Así serás condenado a permanecer por siempre en tierra firme hasta el día de tu final. – _Y terminando con esto último, de golpe extrajo la hoja haciendo temblar ligeramente al cuerpo. El adversario inconsciente de dolor y con los ojos completamente en blanco se dejó caer pesadamente y sin más en el piso, mientras Hades limpiaba la hoja con las ropas del oponente para después devolverla así, destellando de rojo a su vaina sujetada al grueso cinto.

Qué razón tenía el Dios del Inframundo, pues muchos años después Gerión, altivo y orgulloso, sería quien encontraría la muerte a manos del Portentoso Heracles, al ir en busca de su divino rebaño por orden y encargo del Gran Padre y Rey de Dioses.

_-Hades… - _Una gentil voz clara, pero apagada lo llamó. Ya estando a su lado, por primera vez pudo ser consciente de aquello. Perséfone había despertado, y se encontraba con el cuerpo de lado y el torso alzado, recto y con los brazos apoyados en el suelo, la pierna derecha flexionada al frente, con el muslo y parte de la cadera descubierta, apenas un poco de tela ocultaba parte de su bajo vientre. La respiración agitada subía y bajaba el seno descubierto, grande y perfectamente redondo, coronado por un pezón erecto y endurecido, producto de la fría brisa del campo.

Trataba de levantarse ella sola, pero su tobillo se había lastimado al tropezar tratando de proteger a quien amaba. Qué imagen tan trágica y frágil; pero a la vez, tan sensual al estar en aquella tormentosa posición, con girones de tela hechos harapos ya sin cubrir casi nada de su perfecto cuerpo con esculturales y delineadas curvas. Pero poco le importó si fuese correcto o no pensar en reclamar su premio ahora mismo entre las flores, disfrutando de ese placer tan puro y virginal escondido entre sus piernas, envuelto en una pose tan sugerentemente erótica, que le incitaba a tomarla allí mismo cuando se abalanzó sobre ella tan solo para con su negra capa cubrirla del frío y llevársela en brazos. Apenas habían caminado unos metros en silencio cuando pensó que ya no era seguro el seguir viéndose ni estar por mucho tiempo más en la superficie.

De pronto, la tierra volvió a temblar abriendo grietas a sus pies; el paisaje de campos abiertos y suaves flores bajo un intenso e iluminado cielo azul a sus espaldas, pronto fue reemplazado por estéril y agrietada tierra arcillosa, la suave briza por frío o en otros casos, por un extremo calor quemante; luz por oscuridad, nubes suaves y esponjosas por crueles densas y grises bajo un infernal y vacío cielo, desierto de estrellas; alegría por odio, las hierbas por carne y el agua por sangre. Todo lo que conocía, por fin se había extinguido para abrir paso a su última morada; El Infierno.

…

Así pues, pronto llegaron a Giudecca, recibidos con múltiples reverencias y cumplidos por parte de Hipnos y Thanatos. Y tras conducirse siempre con ella en brazos a sus aposentos de descanso, la depositó tiernamente sobre aquella dura en apariencia, pero cálida, suave al contacto y enorme cama de mármol blanco. Ordenó algo a aquellos seres extraños cubiertos por capuchas que llamó, quienes al retirarse tras una reverencia a su alteza, al poco rato volvieron con charolas cargadas de telas delgadas y largas, pañuelos, compresas y una bandeja llena de agua caliente con sal; todo aquello fue depositado en la mesa de piedra negra trabajada, para luego obedecer al rey tras ordenar que se retiraran dejándolos solos. Pronto él se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y sin perder tiempo lentamente retiró la tela oscura de la capa seguida de despojarle los sucios harapos que llevaba, dejándola desnuda, respetando que ella se cubriera parte del cuerpo con las sábanas, pero tan descuidada y torpemente que al final, Hades podía ver sus muslos y parte de sus glúteos apenas asomarse por debajo de aquellas. Con el pecho boca abajo y apoyado contra el lecho, él notó la voluptuosidad de sus senos sobresaliendo de la espalda completamente descubierta hasta el nacimiento de las caderas, justo donde se denotaban perfectamente los hoyuelos a los lados del coxis. Y a pesar de que su piel estaba manchada con varios y horribles moretones a la altura del corazón, a pesar de aquello, era tersa y suave, hermosa como siempre. Retiró el cabello rubio deslizándose con los dedos, apenas rozando la piel, cuando sintió en ella un temblor, seguido de un respingón.

_-Lo siento. – _Dijo al fin. – _No quise lastimarte._

_- No. – _Respondió ella enmudecida por las almohadas y sábanas que abrazaba. – _Yo lo sé. Continúa por favor._

Así lo hizo. Tomó un pañuelo; tras sumergirlo en el agua caliente con sal y exprimirlo, poco a poco lo posó sobre la herida, primeramente viendo cómo algunas gotas caían mojando la piel, haciéndola estremecer. Tras limpiarla y al ver que la hinchazón había bajado la vendó con aquellas telas. Tras terminar la recostó y la arropó. Se levantó y retirándose para dejarla descansar, escuchó que lo llamaba.

_-¡No! Por favor, no te vayas. – _Se detuvo en seco. – _Hades, - _al oír la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre con tanta necesidad, lo hizo volverse y mirarla. – _Te lo suplico. Ven, quédate conmigo. – _Le tendió la mano. Con la otra sostenía la sábana que la cubría torpemente, sentada en medio del lecho. No hubo necesidad dejarla así por mucho tiempo, pues inmediatamente él fue y trastabillando la tomó y le besó amorosamente los dedos, la palma, el dorso, la parte interna del antebrazo, el brazo mismo, subiendo, recorriéndole y cubriéndole con cada desliz de sus labios hasta alcanzar el hombro, clavícula y cuello. Rodeándola por debajo del pecho, a la altura del diafragma en un abrazo, le hizo cosquillas en la oreja al susurrarle: - _No lo entiendo. De verdad que no. – _Pronto estuvo a su lado en el mismo lecho, aprisionándola sin escape alguno y de espaldas mientras el olor de su cabello lo embriagaba. – _Soy dueño de un ejército entero. Este mundo que he creado es solo mío. Con tan solo desearlo puedo matar a quien sea, la muerte y el sueño eterno están a mi merced. – _Abrazados el uno al otro, ahora ella se acomodaba con él sin soltarla y sentados de rodillas en medio de la cama. – _He tenido a miles de ninfas quienes después se asustan y huyen de mí, pero tú no._ _Las almas de los difuntos me ruegan por misericordia y descanso eterno, pero ahora yo ruego ante ti para estar a tu lado, ¿Cómo lo haces? – _El calor y temblor de su cuerpo pidiendo más lo excitaba.

- _Hades… - _Gimió por lo bajo mientras acariciaba su rostro, y los dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello, mientras él seguía bajando por su cuello.

_- No es posible que con tan solo decírmelo así, sin más, sin terminar siquiera la frase yo ya esté aquí contigo, necesitándote. Tú has sido la única a la que yo he suplicado. Dime, ¿Por qué me es tan placentero caer a tus pies? – _Fue por encima de las sabanas, sí, pero aún con ellas estorbándoles, deslizó los dedos abajo hasta alcanzar su ombligo y jugar creando su silueta. "Esto está mal", mintió, "no debo estar aquí", se culpó. Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, ella los acalló besándolo apasionadamente mientras que con la otra mano le desabrochaba con destreza sigilosa el cinto que llevaba sujeta la espada y la dejaba caer con ruido sordo. Sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una lucha frenética en la que Hades, sin duda alguna ganaría. Hasta ese momento él se dio cuenta que la sábana que poco o nada le cubría había caído revelando por completo su cuerpo. Así, tomándolo como una invitación, deslizó una mano por arriba del diafragma para tomar uno de sus senos y comenzar a jugar con sus pezones. El sobresalto le indicó que la había tomado por sorpresa, por lo que muy a su pesar se detuvo un poco, pero el simple hecho de que ella siguiera besándolo y acariciándolo entre los cabellos como si nada hubiese pasado le incitó a seguir. Con el pulso elevado y las respiraciones ruidosas, con la mano libre, aquella que se encontraba en su estómago, comenzó a viajar sin fronteras lentamente, dibujando los bordes y formas de su vientre plano hasta detenerse y seguir con sus rodillas, ascendiendo lentamente a sus piernas y muslos. Luego volvió a bajar por estas para acariciar y ascender poco a poco por la parte interna, subiendo una vez más la peligrosa senda hasta los muslos, ascendiendo peligrosamente, cada vez más y más arriba, con los dedos seguros y sin piedad dibujando cada forma, cada curva, hasta que…

_- ¡Ah! –_ Gimió ella ruidosamente.

_- Ya me es muy difícil hacerlo. – _Dijo al interrumpir el beso y apartarse. – _Pero puedo detenerme si quieres, solo pídemelo y lo haré._

_- No. – _Negó con la cabeza y acariciando el brazo que sostenía su seno. – _Sigue así… ahh. – _De repente arqueó la espalda. – _No quiero que pares._

Y no lo hizo, todo lo contrario. Seguía jugando tan placenteramente que pronto, casi inmediatamente sintió cómo se incendiaba, escuchando, mojándose toda, inundándolo. Por su parte ella notó su imponente hombría endurecida entre sus caderas, siendo obstruía por un muro de tela, a lo que entonces decidió moverse lento y al compás de sus dedos intrusos en su intimidad y su cuerpo, lo que provocaban en él una deliciosa tortura al sentir que ella meneaba sus caderas, y replegándose más, bailando esa danza suave y erótica solo para él. Y fue entonces cuando dejó escapar un gruñido grave al bajar por su pecho y con la lengua rodear la forma de la aureola del pezón que quedaba libre para luego chuparlo y morderlo con una inmensa necesidad de calmar su hambre, al momento que ella apretando los dedos en su cabellera, lentamente mordía y mojaba sus labios.

– _Mmmmhh… – _La inundaba el inmenso éxtasis, pero no dejaba de moverse sintiéndolo debajo de la túnica. Imposible que una ninfa virgen supiera con tan solo una sensación cómo comenzar y seguir, al punto de hacerle perder la razón al bajar su mano y acariciar de arriba a abajo, lo que tanto deseaba conocer por primera vez. – Quiero tenerte… Hades… - Gimió otra vez.

Sí, era una virgen inocente, pero eso no quería decir que fuera una niña tonta e ignorante al no saber lo que estaba pasando. Sabía lo que hacía, y no tenía experiencia. Aunque no parecía su primera vez. No es que la naturaleza guiara todos sus movimientos y las manos con una urgencia de sus caricias tan atinadamente dadas al cuerpo masculino, y nadie lo veía ni estaba mal, es solo que aunque una joven preparada, simplemente no iba a compartir aquella experiencia con alguien con quien no quisiera hacerlo. Eso era todo, no sería tomada a la fuerza por ningún motivo ni por nadie, y era él quien se lo demostraba a cada momento amándola así, respetándole, estando al pendiente de cada reacción, de cada disposición para poder leerla y saber lo que quería hacer y lo que no. Y como debía proceder para hacer la experiencia inolvidable, no perfecta, sino tal y como ella, como ambos querían.

La siguiente oleada de excitación avanzada le vino de lleno encima cuando ella jaló la túnica con violencia: -_ ¡Ahhh…, Hades! -_ Solo cuando exclamó su nombre se detuvo. Ya no pudo más. Sabía que aquello indicaba tan solo el inicio de la acción. Pues ella no dejaba de jalonearle con desesperación, a lo cual él entendió como un reclamo bien merecido, una súplica, la exigencia de su entrega total, de la misma manera y con la misma pasión que ella le encomendaba. Así fue que, tomándola por la cintura y las caderas con un brazo, y de un solo movimiento, la hizo girar de frente, alzándola y arrojándola contra la cama. Acto seguido ella, con el cuerpo de lado, piernas flexionadas y el codo izquierdo apoyado, observó sonriendo lujuriosa como se despojaba de sus ropas casi arrancándoselas y arrojándolas al piso con violencia para luego verlo en todo su esplendor, completamente desnudo. Al levantarse relamiéndose los labios, se acercó a examinar cada detalle del cuerpo torneado, marcado y bien formado, más hermoso y varonil que cualquier escultura helenística pudiera reflejar. De abajo a arriba, dibujó recorriendo con los dedos y labios cada músculo y figura desde el vientre, abdomen, cintura, estómago, diafragma, el pecho, los brazos, los hombros. Todo, acercándose cada vez más con cada beso a su piel, la cual ya no era fría ni congelante, todo lo contrario, caliente y fogoso estaba en deseos por ella. Por fin llegó al cuello, y mientras acariciaba su espalda, besó ardientemente sus labios, y por primera vez mordió el inferior con tanta violencia que casi lo hizo sangrar sintiendo esa viva entrepierna rozando y presionando contra el vientre, queriendo conocerle también. Fue en ese momento que él sin dejar de besarla, en un arranque de pasión tomó la cadera con ambas manos y la alzó tomando con fuerza un muslo y colocándolo encima de la cintura para sostenerla y tenerla a su meced debajo suyo y contra la cama una vez más. Ya con las piernas abiertas sintió como ella lo mojaba al contacto y jugaba con la abundancia de sus pechos, sin querer despegarse, en cuya respuesta solo acarició la parte baja de su espalda con el puente de sus pies indicándole que ya estaba lista. Así es que comenzó a entrar en ella lento y con cuidado para no lastimarla.

_-¡Ahhh! – _Volvió a gemir arqueando la espalda y jalando las sábanas sin control mientras él volvía a lamer y morder los pezones y todo aquello que se encontrara al alcance de su lengua. - _¡Ah! – _Ya sintiéndolo completamente adentro no pudo evitar levantarse y abalanzarse en un abrazo mientras se volvían a besar, marcando la propiedad de uno contra el otro. Fue cuando él comenzó a moverse con un ritmo lento y acompasado, dulce y tierno.

- _Ahh… - _Gruñó él por lo bajo. Era como si no hubiese bebido agua en varios días. Perséfone era un oasis en medio del desierto donde deseaba satisfacer su sed hasta saciarse, hasta más no poder, pero debía beber lento y con cuidado para no agotar las reservas ni lastimar la fuente del manantial si quería seguir emanando ese dulce líquido que lo bañaba en regodeo. ¡Por todos los dioses! Era tan desesperante, pero decidió ser paciente, no había prisa, ya no más.

- _¡Ahhh,… Ha… Hades! – _Simplemente se aferró más a él al abrir más las piernas y entrelazarlas alrededor de la cintura para asegurar una mayor cercanía e impacto a cada embestida. Luego notó que ella también movía las caderas por debajo para ayudarle con el ritmo, lo que indicaba que este actualmente ya no era suficiente. Poco a poco fue subiendo más la intensidad y la fuerza venida con cada arremetimiento. - _¡Ah!, ¡Sí! – _Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular mientras se dejaba caer en la cama regando sus cabellos, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojas presa de la deleite que sentía, y que como resultado retorcía las manos en puño por encima de su cabeza, justo antes de que él volviera a quejarse al ver cómo sus pechos rebotaban una y otra vez con cada embate, y su cuerpo pedía más y más al clavar las uñas en la cabecera de la cama mientras él, presa del regodeo, apenas podía acariciar con presión el movimiento horizontal de su vientre plano y marcado. Sintiendo cómo el sudor de uno empapaba al otro, y siendo víctima de su embriagador aroma tan erótico, él ya no se contuvo por más tiempo, y comenzó a atacarla con toda la potencia de su ardoroso falo, mientras seguía lamiendo sus pezones, en cuya respuesta ella apretaba y sumía su cabeza entre su pecho. Gruñó una vez más aferrándose con uñas y dientes a su muslo y pequeña cintura, y ella con una mano entrelazada a sus cabellos y con la otra arañándole ya la espalda participaba en ese baile tan agresivo que la hacía saltar, gozar y gritar de placer, cada vez más rápido, fuerte y preciso, retozando con violencia una y otra vez hasta que…

-_¡AHHH!, ¡Hades!, ¡HADES! – _Ella se mojó aún más al sentir cosquillas y el palpitar de su miembro en el interior.

_- ¡Perséfone!_ – Salvajes gritos orgásmicos se entremezclaron. Ambos se vinieron en el clímax; primero ella y segundos después él. El tiempo se detuvo en cámara lenta con una explosión comparable a una supernova.

Con la energía completamente agotada, exhaustos pero felices, se dejaron caer a lado uno en los brazos del otro, así sin separarse se besaron tiernamente.

_-Mi Amor. – _Suspiró. La atrajo más hacia sí. No iba a dejarla ir. – _Mi Esposa. – _Besó su cuello y sus hombros. – _Mi Reina. – _Y con eternas sonrisas durmieron juntos, inseparables, más enamorados que nunca. Perséfone se había vuelto ya la Señora de los Infiernos.

…

Por su parte la Diosa Démeter, esa misma noche espero en el lugar de siempre, sentada en el interior de aquél kiosco cubierto de flores y enredaderas, ese mismo en el que días antes hablara con su hija acerca de su compromiso. Ya llevaba horas esperando, espiando impaciente, divisando a lo lejos, pendiente de cada ruido o movimiento, pero nada ni nadie se presentó. Molesta se retiró a sus aposentos al ver que el amanecer ya teñía de naranja a Urano. Esta no era la primera vez que la dejasen plantada, pues en varias ocasiones, demasiadas era exagerar, pero sí muy de vez en cada oportunidad pasaba que su propia hija llegase tarde a una cita importante, o simplemente no se presentara por diversas razones, o mejor sea dicho de paso, por multitud de excusas. Pero lo que más le irritaba era que, presumiendo del susodicho, debía ser él quien se presentara con su hija del brazo a pedir su mano, quedando tan formal en una convocatoria sin la necesidad de anunciar la importancia de tal empresa. Así que, debido a la falta de consideración para con ella y su tiempo, más aún de caballerosidad supuso que, aquél elegido no debía más que esconderse entre dos personajes de tal presumible reputación; Dionisio, pues no se tomaba las situaciones y ciertos hechos en serio como para comportarse a la altura. O Poseidón, de quien se contaba, algunas veces disfrutaba de la soltería tanto que renunciar a aquellos placeres y privilegios resultaba tan difícil que simplemente los seguía practicando. Así que no le tomó tanta importancia aquella misteriosa desaparición. Pues siendo que ya estaban comprometidos por su parte, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que aquellos enamorados no habían esperado a la abstinencia para satisfacer el hambre que sentían uno del otro provocada por la propia ausencia.

Atardeció. Pasaron muchas otras horas más mientras se ocupaba de otros sucesos, pero nadie apareció. A aquello tampoco le dio importancia, pues sabía de la insaciedad sexual de los dioses masculinos, y de cómo despertaban por primera vez el deseo y la lujuria en los cuerpos vírgenes marcándolos y asegurándolos una y otra vez a su propiedad.

Pero para el cuarto crepúsculo ya inquieta se dirigió hacia el violeta horizonte con el objetivo de verle o siquiera visitarle, pues comenzó a sentir un mal presentimiento. Primeramente fue donde Dionisio, quien compartía vecindad con Pan, pero ambos le dijeron que no habían visto a Perséfone durante varios días, y que la última vez fue el anterior a su última entrevista. Luego se dirigió con Poseidón guiada por la costumbre de este de raptar a quien sea objeto de sus pasiones, pero él respondiendo, le aseguró que la doncella no se encontraba en su reino, pero que un día oyó su nombre pronunciado en la boca de una ninfa del bosque; Daphne. Ella le informó que quienes acompañaban a Perséfone la última vez que se le vio moraban entre las praderas, parte de la tierra ya se encontraba muerta y estéril. Cuando Démeter llegó, aquellas huyeron asustadas ante su presencia y se escondieron, sin embargo, pronto salieron a su encuentro relatando que sí, jugaban, cantaban y bailaban, se dieron cuenta ella se había quedado atrás ocupándose de un lirio, así que se adelantaron. Cinco minutos después oyeron sus gritos angustiosos.

_-¿Y qué fue lo que hicieron? – _Preguntó angustiada. Pero al ver que ellas no respondían y se miraban unas a otras, ella frunciendo el ceño supo la respuesta. – _Así que ustedes, ¡montón de malditas cobardes buenas para nada!, no corrieron en su auxilio, todo lo contrario, ¿huyen y se esconden sabiendo del peligro en vez de siquiera pedir ayuda?_

_- Gran Diosa Démeter, es que Gerión es un animal brutal que…_

_- ¡¿Gerión?! Así que ya volvió del mar, ¿Dónde…?_

_- ¡Él fue quien la atacó!_

_- ¿Qué?, ¡Imposible! – _Negó rotundamente. - _¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?, ¡Dímelo! – _Sacudió a quien se atrevió a hablarle.

_- ¡Nadie lo sabe! De repente huyó a un lugar desconocido. Muchos piensan que murió, pero su cuerpo no está. Lo más seguro es que se encuentre vivo, escondido, pero nadie sabe dónde._

_- Entiendo. – _La soltó. Ya se iba cuando de pronto se volvió a mirarlas. – _En cuanto a ustedes, ¡serán víctimas de mi ira por no haberla ayudado!_

_- ¡NO! – _Gritaron, lloraron y gruñeron todas.

- _Ahora una se convertirá en una horrible sirena, la otra en arpía y la última en gorgona, ¡así permanecerán por siempre hasta el fin de sus días en castigo a sus faltas! – _Y con esto se retiró mientras que a sus espaldas ellas gritando, maldiciendo y retorciéndose, se transformaban en horribles bestias.

Démeter buscó a Gerión con el simple objetivo de obtener un dato sobre el panadero de Perséfone, pero nunca pudo encontrarlo. Así, triste y desolada la madre en solitario comenzó su jornada para dar con la hija, gritando su nombre por todo el mundo desde la cima de las montañas y la estratósfera hasta por debajo de las piedras y en lo más profundo de las cuevas y grutas, pero solo el eco contestaba, y el silencio era su compañera. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más tendría que sufrir la Madre Naturaleza la ausencia de su inocente hija, sin siquiera imaginar que el Gran Padre Zeus sabía con toda precisión y con cada lujo de detalle todos los hechos sucedidos, de principio a fin desde su Portentoso Trono allá en el Olimpo?

…

Habían pasado días, semanas, meses enteros. Perséfone tan solo tardó en sanar una semana las heridas, sin embargo, algo extraño le pasaba, pues se le veía enferma. Hades le hacía el amor desenfrenadamente todas las noches, y en cada orgasmo la veía renacer tal y como fuera la tierna y dulce ninfa de la superficie, sin embargo, después de un tiempo relativamente corto, aquello ya no fue suficiente, pues su piel se volvía pálida y descolorida, la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba alarmantemente a pesar de siempre estar abrigada y al lado de su amado rey. Rastros de ojeras comenzaban a marcarse aunque al principio tenues, ya eran ahora muy visibles. Sus pómulos se volvieron duros y huesudos, su mirada antes intensa ahora lentamente se apagaba. Y aunque siempre sonreía, él sabía que un gran esfuerzo le acompañaba al casi no poder hacerlo, pues a pesar de quererlo ocultar y negarlo rotundamente con tanta vivacidad, Hades sabía lo que pasaba; la energía y atmósfera del Inframundo ya la estaban consumiendo poco a poco sin importar cuanto luchara y se resistiera a aquello.

…

Un año entero pasó, y la tierra antes fértil, hermosa y fecunda, simplemente murió en medio de la congelada y tempestuosa oscuridad. Enormes hordas de difuntos y masas inmensas de almas mortales inundaban las numerosas entradas al mundo de los muertos, víctimas de la inanición y el hambre, por lo que el Emperador Hades, en su infinita misericordia comenzó a levantar un Imperio compuesto por sus diferentes prisiones, fosas y múltiples círculos, todo en honor de su amada Reina quien, en su inmensa tristeza al ser completamente consciente de lo que había provocado junto con su madre, rezaba por la paz eterna de todas y cada una de las almas mortales y su descanso infinito.

Zeus sin embargo, con semblante verdaderamente serio al ser el espectador de tal eterno y destructivo invierno, decidió convocar a su mujer para reprenderla severamente.

_-Acepto mi culpa por todos los cargos, ¡Oh, Gran Alteza! – _Le reverenció con humildad. – _Pero debo deciros que no he olvidado ni por un momento la obligación de cumplir con la tarea de la misión que se me ha encomendado. Es solo que he decidido no actuar hasta saber algo de mi progenie, todo aquello para demostraros la importancia que ella representa al mantener el equilibrio del mundo._

_- Sé de la congoja que inunda tu corazón, mi amada Démeter. Pero ya no deberás llorar más, pues ahora mismo te diré lo que sé de ella y revelaré dónde ha ido a parar._

_- ¿Perdón, cómo es eso?_

Y levantándose de su trono, el Rey le contó todo a una de sus mujeres, sin ocultar ni por un momento que él sabía todo desde un principio. – _Fui yo quien le ha dicho a Afrodita y a Atenea que le comunicara a Gerión del compromiso de nuestra querida hija, sabiendo cómo él mismo ha sido víctima de sus pasiones y deseos en incontables ocasiones._

_-¿Pero por qué, por qué ha hecho eso, por qué con ella y sin mi consentimiento? Más aún, ¿Por qué ocultármelo?_

_- Eso no importa ahora Démeter. Lo que más apremia es reparar lo que has hecho en nombre de ese amor que ha destruido a tantas vidas inocentes._

A esto ella se levantó para quedar a su misma altura. – _Pues lamento declinar a su orden mi Señor, pero yo no claudicaré hasta tener a mi más grande tesoro a mi lado otra vez._

_-¿Acaso no lo ves? Ella ya es su esposa, ya no hay nada que hacer._

_- Eres tú Zeus el que si acaso no lo entiende. Ese lugar le está consumiendo la vida entera. He dicho hasta el cansancio que ella no pertenece a ese lugar, ¡La está acabando! – _Posó un puño en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. –_ ¡Yo puedo sentirlo!, ¿Acaso tú no? – _Se acercó a su rostro, pero Zeus no habló. – _Ah, entiendo. Tú también sabes al igual que yo. Y aun así no te importa, ¿Verdad?_

_- Tú tienes que reparar tu falta antes de pensar en tus propios intereses. – _Fue lo único que respondió.

_- Al igual que tú. – _Lo señaló.

-_ Te recuerdo que estás en presencia de tu Rey._

_- Y yo te recuerdo que estoy en presencia de mi marido, - _Lo golpeó en el pecho con el dedo que lo acusaba. – _Y el padre de mi hija._

_- Tú querías que tuviera un Nombre Ilustre dentro de la jerarquía olímpica, ¿No?_

_- ¡Fue por presión tuya a la que accedí!_

_- Así es mi amor, tú lo has dicho, _- Apartó su mano y la sostuvo con firmeza. - _¡a la que accediste por voluntad propia!_

Ella lo examinó con rabia, se liberó con brusquedad de un manotazo, y luego de una pequeña pausa dijo. - _¿Quieres que repare mi falta? Primero pon el ejemplo como gobernante y repara la tuya. O de lo contrario toda la humanidad morirá. Y la verdad no me importan los sacrificios que se tengan que hacer._ – Y tras despedirse con una seca cabezada dio media vuelta y se alejó dejando a Zeus solo en la estancia.

…

Pronto el Divino Rey bajó a las profundidades del Infierno a Giudecca a hablar con Hades, quien ya lo esperaba en la amplísima estancia del sombrío comedor, y tras realizar unas cuantas formalidades del protocolo, pronto expuso las razones que lo apremiaban a tan sorpresiva visita.

– _Así que como verás, Démeter amenaza con hambre si ella no vuelve._

_- Sí, entiendo. – _A esto se inclinó adelante para mirarlo más de cerca y decirle en voz baja. – _Entiendo que la humanidad no te importa para nada. _

_- ¿Qué, cómo dices? – _Frunció el ceño.

_- Por favor, no la uses de pretexto, por lo menos no conmigo._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves? – _Se paró de golpe y desafiante, a lo que Hades respondió de la misma manera. – ¡_No tienes derecho! Ella me importa como no tienes idea. Desde hace tiempo pienso su posición entre nosotros. Tanto que…_

- _Tanto que te importó poco menos que separarla de su madre y vender a tu propia hija al mejor postor. – _Y de la misma manera, lo vio cara a cara y a su altura, desafiante, a tan poca distancia que ambos casi se tocaban las narices. – _Todo por conseguir un Título y posición de privilegio. O tal vez por algo más de tu interés._

Ambos se miraron por un momento, hasta que el propio Zeus se atrevió a ser el primero en hablar. – _Je. – _Le sonrió. – _Me conmueves Hades, en serio. Pero sabes muy bien que esa postura justiciera tuya no te queda._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?_

_- ¡Oh, vamos! No te hagas el inocente conmigo. Pues, ¿Cuál título tan más grande podría conseguir ella, que con nuestro Hermano Hades, uno de los Seis Olímpicos originales? – _Pero este no contestó. – _Tú la has querido tener desde el principio para ti, ¿no es cierto? Fue hermoso y perfecto mientras duró, hasta a mí me has convencido. – _A esto siguió caminando de frente y sin mirarlo, dándole la espalda.

- _Así que, ¿Con esto debo entender que todo fue idea tuya desde el principio, tu plan? – _Dio media vuelta para mirarlo.

_- En realidad mi idea era verla junto a cualquier Dios Olímpico que quisiera tomarla, y me refiero en verdad a cualquiera que sigue de nuestra generación. Pero debo admitir que a veces llegué a pensar que tal vez Poseidón la hubiese desflorado, pero luego te conoció, así que decidí no intervenir para nada con la simple y pura curiosidad de saber a qué dirección les llevaría ese deseo ahora convertido en amor. En verdad no me lo esperaba. – _Pero Hades seguía sin decir nada. – _Hades, - _Le llamó al verlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez completamente serio y con voz grave. – _Ahora sé que en verdad amas a tu esposa. Pero sabes tan bien como yo que ella no debe quedarse._

El Rey de los muertos asintió con la vista clavada en el suelo. – _Así es. Ella no pertenece aquí. Este lugar la está extinguiendo. Ella debe volver…_

¡PAZ! De repente, al fondo de la estancia oyeron un golpe estruendoso de aceros. Alarmados, ambos corrieron en aquella dirección. Al llegar vieron que el piso estaba regado por charolas, platos y vasos, con frutos oscuros alrededor. Y en medio del desastre se encontraba Perséfone arrodillada, comiendo uno de aquellos platillos.

-_¡NO, PERSÉFONE! – _Gritó Hades alarmado. Pronto cayó a su lado y le arrebató bruscamente aquél fruto tirándolo al vacío y tomando su rostro entre las manos. - _¿Por qué, por qué lo hiciste? Sabes que si consumes cualquier alimento de este lugar, jamás podrás salir a la superficie, quedarás ligada al Infierno para siempre._

Pero era demasiado tarde, pues ella ya había tragado y lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. – _Sí, exactamente. Estando oculta tras las paredes y cortinas escuché toda la conversación de principio a fin sin que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta. Ahora ya no voy a alejarme de ti jamás._

La miró con tristeza. – _Perséfone. – _Acto seguido, la abrazó fuertemente. – _pero eso no evitará que te debilites. Al contrario, lo harás más rápido que antes._

_-Es que yo, - _A esto se apartó y acarició sus mejillas y sus labios. – _Yo no quiero, no voy a dejarte. No quiero estar sin ti, nunca._

_- No. Perséfone…_

_- Esta fruta es granada. – _Zeus los interrumpió. Se encontraba frente a ellos sosteniendo en la mano derecha aquél alimento que momentos antes había levantado del suelo. – _Es cierto. Sin importar que sean dioses o mortales, cualquiera que consuma algo del Inframundo quedará atado a él por toda la eternidad, sin importar que pertenezca a este mundo desolado o no. Sin embargo, - _A esto hizo girar aquello entre los dedos mientras lo examinaba detenidamente. – _Tal y como lo ha dicho Hades, aún eso no evitará que te debilites, puesto que a pesar de todo, no eres de la muerte ni perteneces a ella; la atmósfera y presión que ejercen sobre ti este lugar están acabando contigo. Tanto así, - _Los despojos pertenecientes a aquél fruto regados por el piso comenzaron a flotar hasta posarse en su mano izquierda. _– Que me doy cuenta, no tuviste fuerzas siquiera para apenas comer de él, pues está casi intacto. Dime, ¿Cuánto fue?_

_- Seis semillas. –_ Le respondió la joven.

_- Así será. Una por cada mes._

_- ¿Qué? – _Ninguno entendía.

- _Al fin puedo darme cuenta de lo grande e infinito que es su amor, atravesando aún las barreras más infranqueables del espacio entero, aún más allá de la vida y la muerte. Ambos se necesitan. – _Tendió la mano a la diosa, la cual la recibió sin más para ayudar a levantarse. – _Sí._ Pero _junto con la influencia de aquí tarde o temprano terminarán destruyéndote, justo como ya lo está haciendo ahora mismo. – _Con los dedos levantó el mentón para mirarla más detenidamente. – _Así que se ha dictado, vuelvas con tu madre, Perséfone._

_- ¡Padre!_

_- Zeus… - _El Rey de los Muertos se levantó de golpe. - _¿Pero qué…?_

_- ¿Acaso pensaste que dejaría a una de mis hijas sola y desamparada? – _Sonrió. – Sí. _Volverás con ella, pero no por ahora. No ahora que has comido las semillas de granada. Cada una es un mes que pasarás a lado de Hades, es decir, seis, y después, el resto del año volverás con tu madre a acompañarla a hacer fértiles los campos de nuevo, tal como era antes. Así ninguno tendrá que sufrir la ausencia del otro, y solo de esta manera no te debilitarás, todo lo contrario, podrás coexistir en ambos mundos, siendo princesa en uno, y reina en el otro. Así lo he dicho yo, el Gran Zeus, Rey de los Dioses._

…

El Soberano absoluto de los Inmortales, hizo público su decreto, y nadie podía así cuestionarlo. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, el Inframundo aunque dividido y estructurado, seguía siendo un lugar lúgubre donde predominaba el miedo, la oscuridad y la soledad enteras. Y permaneciendo a lado de Perséfone en Giudecca, siempre viendo que su tristeza no se iba, Hades con la decisión ya tomada, tan solo con si divina voluntad destruyó el muro base del templo y traspasando a la siguiente dimensión por el camino de los Dioses, más allá de los confines del río Lete, allí creó los Campos Elíseos solo para ella. Así, después de nombrar a Hipnos y Thanatos guardianes de aquél lugar, se la llevó en brazos para que allí residiera cada seis meses y no extrañara la calidez del sol durante su estancia. Y Zeus conmovido por aquél acto de amor, bajó del Olimpo y fue a visitarlos a ese lugar acompañado de algunas ninfas para fungir como testigos, y decretar de acuerdo con su hija, que solo los puros de corazón y aquellos llamados Elegidos por los Dioses, podrían tener un lugar de descanso eterno allí. Y solo quien residiera en el Elíseo tendría el libre albedrío de volver al mundo de los humanos por medio de la reencarnación. Gozando este de una eterna primavera desde entonces, con una inmutable belleza más grande y utópica que el de la tierra, ya el Inframundo quedó así completamente ordenado como los hombres lo conocieron desde entonces, por voluntad y mandato de los Dioses.

…

– Así fue, así ha sido, y así será por los siglos de los siglos, mi querido Ikki. – Perséfone aún se encontraba en el piso, acariciando los cabellos y el rostro del Fénix sostenido en su regazo. – Mi amado Hades nunca fue maligno, por lo menos no en esa época. Pero decir que fue víctima de las circunstancias sería lo mismo que tratarlo de ingenuo, no de inocente. Él siempre supo en lo que se metía, y ni aun así pudo desfasarse de todo aquello que representaba, pues siempre formó parte de aquél sistema que creó. Nosotros siempre fuimos felices, siempre.

- E... Esmeralda… - Balbuceó el Santo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y debilitado por la gran cantidad de sangre que perdía a cada momento en un flujo que por voluntad de ella era muy pequeño, fue lo único que lograba pensar y decir mientras ella permitió que sus manos se entrelazaran. – Esmeralda…

- Tan solo conocimos la desdicha el día que Athena y su ejército se interpusieron en nuestro camino. A partir de aquello ya no habría flores ni eternas primaveras.

- No… Es… - Pero ella lo interrumpió al sentir un cálido beso en su frente.

- ¡Qué tierno! Aún en la agonía sigues diciendo mi nombre mortal Caballero de Athena. Hasta que llegue tu muerte, y aún después la seguirás llamando. No te preocupes, ya pronto acabará tu sufrimiento. – Acarició sus labios, y limpiando con el borde de su manga la sangre de la boca, continuó. – Durante milenios, viviendo en numerosas batallas, siempre vencido, ¿Cómo no intervenir para proteger a mi amor? ¿Cómo no involucrarme activamente para tal fin, sufriendo una y otra vez su muerte humana, siendo que era lo único que tenía? Shhhh. Tranquilo. – Le susurró. – Ahora mismo te contaré Ikki de Fénix, por qué soy Esmeralda.

…

**Saludos a los lectores!**

**Siento haber hecho este capítulo muy largo, pero creo que si lo dejaba para otra, se haría eterno y no quiero desviarme demasiado.**

**Cuarta parte la próxima semana; **_**Las razones y causas de Perséfone.**_

**Nos vemos, no olviden dejar sus reviews! xD**


	22. Cuarta Parte: Vigésima Tragedia

_**Cuarta Parte: Vigésima Tragedia.**_

_Si tú no vuelves se secarán todos los mares y esperaré sin ti, también al fondo de un recuerdo. Si tú no vuelves mi voluntad se hará pequeña, me quedaré aquí junto a mi perro espiando horizontes. _

_Si tú no vuelves no quedarán más que desiertos, y escucharé por si algún latido le queda a esta tierra, que era tan serena cuando me querías, había un perfume fresco que yo respiraba, era tan bonita, era así de grande y no tenía fin. _

_Y cada noche vendrá una estrella a hacerme compañía, que te cuente como estoy y sepas lo que hay. Dime amor, amor, amor ¡Estoy aquí! ¿No ves? Si no vuelves no habrá vida, no sé lo que haré._

_Si tú no vuelves, no habrá esperanza ni habrá nada. Caminaré sin ti con mi tristeza bebiendo lluvia, que era tan serena…_

**Miguel Bosé. Si Tú No Vuelves.**

…

– Sufriendo una y otra vez la mentira, el asqueroso rumor de un rapto, aún a sabiendas que nada hubiese pasado sin mi voluntad, este creció hasta volverse una leyenda popularmente aceptada. Muchos trataron de "rescatarme de las horribles garras del Terrible Hades", numerosos héroes, semidioses, Hermes, Hécate, Artemisa, la misma Palas Atenea, haciendo caso omiso de que estos favores siempre han sido rechazados por mi persona. Los lazos fraternales, así rotos se volvieron formales, y las relaciones negadas dando la espalda, y rematado con el silencio y el tabú. Pronto ya no me quedó nada más que su compañía y la de mi madre, quien más que nadie aborrecía aquella relación desde el fondo de sus entrañas.

Así es, ¿Sabes algo?, ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué a ese lugar del que vienes le dicen la Isla de la Reina Muerte? Pues se debe nada menos que a mí. Fue en mi honor que le bautizaron con ese nombre, sí. En la Era Mitológica aquello no era una isla. Fue una península que formaba parte de la ruta hacia Eleusis muy cerca, junto a las fronteras de Atenas. Allí fue donde me atacó Gerión y Hades emergió para salvarme. Por el simple hecho de haber entrado en contacto la tierra se secó, se agrietó, quedó estéril y murió marcada con su Divina Esencia y volviéndose así Tierra Bendita. En la Primer Guerra Santa funcionó como la principal ruta de conexión y escape para el Ejército de los Ciento Ocho Espectros del Inframundo, pues en el mismo lugar donde la tierra se abrió al entrar llevándome en brazos, nació un volcán en cuyo interior del cráter se formaron grutas y miles de laberintos que funcionaban como el cuartel principal de Hades sobre la tierra.

Los hombres esclavos nunca se volvieron Caballeros de Athena, porque esto honor estaba reservado solo a los ciudadanos pertenecientes a la nobleza de ascendencia divina, es decir, a aquellos descendientes de los antiguos y Legendarios Héroes hijos de los Dioses; a los Semidioses que se consagraban al servicio de estos, solo se les permitía ser portadores de las armaduras de oro. Los de clase inferior, ciudadanos ricos e influyentes, u hombres libres con suficiente habilidad solo podían aspirar a ser los de plata y bronce. En Esparta, un esclavo era peor que ser tratado como un perro callejero o un leproso, pues no tenía oportunidad de comprar su libertad bajo ningún motivo; naces esclavo, mueres siendo uno a merced del Estado. En Atenas en cambio, se podía conseguir la libertad por méritos propios, más sin embargo, en muy pocos y raros casos se les otorgaba la ciudadanía griega.

Así que seducidos por las promesas de salir del hambre y la pobreza, de ganar un puesto de honor y gloria ante la ciudad y sus familias, y más importante aún; a favor de sus intereses propios, hombres de clase social mucho muy inferior como campesinos, artesanos, y esclavos, le juraron fidelidad a Hades; y este como firma del contrato y prueba de su conexión, les otorgó las armaduras que imitan a las de los Santos de Athena bajo una mezcla de aleación entre estas y las Sapuris, lo que les otorga ese color. Así nacieron los Caballeros Negros.

Athena venció con la estrategia de sellar a los Espectros en aquella misteriosa torre en Oriente, una de las innumerables entradas al Inframundo. Más no utilizada, y casi por nadie venerada, por lo que la influencia de Hades estaba ausente y le permitió más fácilmente encerrarlos por toda una era.

Tan solo después, utilizando su inmenso poder, ella golpeó la tierra agrietándola y con la ayuda del Sagrado Cetro Niké, separó la península alejándola ir mar adentro, así selló para siempre la esencia divina de Hades, lo que ya no serviría de salida a los Espectros. Luego dijo molesta que no quería volver a hablar más del asunto, y hubiera de aquél que siquiera nombrara aunque fuera por accidente, a aquellos hombres que por debilidad se dejaron seducir con la promesa de cumplir simples deseos banales. Los Caballeros Negros sobrevivientes al conflicto y que en ese momento estaban en aquella recién formada Isla, se volvieron los nuevos habitantes y la bautizaron con el nombre con el que ahora se le conoce.

Un Caballero, el Antiguo y Primer Santo del Fénix, llamado Siravax, era un griego de origen galo, quien comenzó a dudar de las intenciones de Athena para con la humanidad, y al ver la situación en que los demás hombres comunes se encontraban, incluyendo a su familia tratada como ciudadanos de segunda clase, quiso saber de la propuesta de Hades, por lo que en las sombras y sin jurarle fidelidad a ningún dios, veía la forma de actuar de ambos para asegurarse de ir apostando al mejor postor que defendiera sus intereses. Pero Hades ofendido de que un simple mortal manipulara a un dios, en su cólera ordenó a los Caballeros Negros eliminarlo, en especial las sombras del Santo, el Fénix Negro. Y arrepentido del pecado que había cometido, dudar de la fe, se ofreció a sí mismo y a su familia en sacrificio ante Athena para residir en la Isla de la Reina Muerte e impedir que los Caballeros Negros escapasen de aquella prisión. Y en señal de penitencia, Siravax se despojó de la armadura del Fénix y se convirtió en el portador de la máscara del Caballero Misterioso. Así que para purgar sus pecados, jamás la volvió vestir, y condenó a toda su estirpe a sufrir el mismo castigo; Ser los Líderes de la Isla de la Reina Muerte para mantener a raya a los Caballeros Negros y en completo secreto de su existencia. Este tabú solo provocó que se crearan miles de suposiciones alrededor de la creación de la Isla, y por tanto del origen de esos guerreros y el de sus armaduras, simples rumores. Guardando siempre silencio y obedeciendo a Athena, los únicos que sabían la verdad eran los descendientes de Siravax, los regentes que durante milenios escondidos tras la máscara entrenaron a posibles candidatos y nuevos portadores de la armadura del Fénix, el siguiente sucesor. Pero este siempre fue un miembro de aquella familia, hasta ahora. Solo con la muerte se les liberaba del cargo. El asesino se convierte en aquello que mata, nada más cierto y verídico. – Volvió a acariciar su pecho.

…

– Cuando Hades llegó a los Campos Elíseos después de la batalla, le estaba esperando angustiada, rezando arrodillada en nuestro templo para que estuviera bien, cuando vi a lo lejos siluetas con fusas que se acercaban. Del otro lado de las colinas cubiertas iban llegando.

Hades, venía cargado en hombros por Hipnos y Thanatos. Los tres estaban heridos, pero solo él sangraba de la cara y el costado izquierdo, cuya herida quería esconder con su mano, pero el flujo de sangre seguía cayendo cubriéndola. ¡Qué ingenuo!, ¿Cómo querer ocultarme algo así, a mí, quien más lo amaba?

Apenas hubo llegado a nuestros aposentos y recostado en la cama, ordené con frialdad a los otros dos que se retiraran. Hades apenas logró articular entre balbuceos que fueran a Giudecca…

-_¿Mi Señor? – _Ellos no entendían. Yo solo continué quitándole la armadura a toda prisa y arrojándola al piso.

- _¡Lárguense ya, vayan de una vez! – _Les gritó. Nunca lo había visto tan encolerizado, ni ellos tampoco, pues tras reverenciarlo discretamente se miraron ambos mientras se desvanecían en la nada.

Mientras lo postraba en la cama, pronto pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que su armadura rota, bañada en su sangre, tras un brillo oscuro comenzaba a regenerarse por completo, adoptando la posición original que tuviera antes de ponérsela. Yo simplemente me enderecé, di media vuelta para retirarme cuando sentí que él me retenía de la mano.

-_Por favor, no. – _Me suplicó. – _No te alejes, quédate aquí._

- _No puedo. – _Dije fríamente y sin mirarlo. – _Aún no. Ahora vuelvo, solo debo traer algo para…_

_- Para eso están las ninfas._

_- Las ninfas son un montón de tontas e inútiles. – _Lentamente me alejé deslizando la mano para liberarme. – _Si no les digo qué hacer no sirven más que para embellecer este lugar, solo son un adorno._

_- Perséfone… - _Al fin me había soltado.

Yo solo me detuve en el umbral para decirle de espaldas. – _Ahora vuelvo. Aprieta fuertemente la herida para detener la hemorragia. – _Y con esto me fui. Él entendió que yo no lo miraba por distintas razones, y que tal vez la principal era que si me atrevía a verlo, me derrumbaría al pie del lecho a llorarle sin querer apartarme de su lado. Pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa, más en que él necesitaba alguien, una reina que lo ayudara, lo apoyara, no a una princesa plañidera que lo cuidara deficientemente.

Ordené a las ninfas que me ayudaran, ¡Pobres! Nunca supieron actuar bajo presión, ni siquiera sabían curar una raspadura. No las culpo, nunca han sido heridas, ¿Cómo esperar que el propio Hades, uno de los Olímpicos sufriera por algo semejante, más aún causado por un simple humano?

Limpié la sangre, curé las heridas, cosí aquella horrible cortada. Él era inmortal, pero había sido herido por la lanza Niké, un arma divina, la Diosa de la Victoria. Así que no sabía si podría cicatrizar. Ya vendado, las ninfas se retiraron, y una vez cumplida mi labor lo arropé, ya me retiraba para dejarlo descansar cuando me llamó; - _Espera Perséfone. Por favor solo… solo dime… No te pongas así…_

_-¿Y Qué quieres que te diga? – _Por fin le solté volviéndome con lágrimas, pero yo no lloraba, solo era ira. – _¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?! ¡Te lo dije varias veces, te supliqué, te rogué que pararas esta enfermiza ambición! Y ya ves, sólo mírate cómo estás. – _Vi que con trabajo se enderezó y bajaba los pies de la cama. – _No te levantes o…_

Pero inmediatamente sentí sus manos rodear mi cintura para luego jalarme a él y abrazarme. Después apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. Aún se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama. _- Disculpa. Sé que no debí._

Metí los dedos en su abundante cabellera para sentir su calor, por alguna razón quería asegurarme de que aún se encontraba allí, abrazándome. _- Hades… - _Solo quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, cuanto lo extrañaba y necesitaba, pero…

_-Pero tendrás que perdonarme otra vez por mi estupidez. – _Hablaba aún con la cabeza hundida en mi cuerpo. - _Porque voy a regresar._

_- ¿Qué? – _Abrí los ojos de golpe, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, por lo que levanté su mentón para que me mirara. - _¿Qué has dicho?_

_- Que voy a volver a la tierra. – _Había algo extraño en su voz. Algo diferente que nunca antes había escuchado, o visto en sus ojos. Ese algo se presentó desde el inicio de la guerra.

- _¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?_

_-¿Crees que no puedo vencer a esa chiquilla?_

_- No he dicho tal cosa. Tú sabes que nunca me ha gustado la violencia. Que te expongas así. – _Le acaricié la cara con el dorso de la mano, pero él me rechazó tomándola firmemente con la suya.

- _Peleé a lado de mis hermanos, los Olímpicos contra los Titanes antes de que tú siquiera me hubieses visto. Luego los Gigantes…_

_- En esa batalla resultaste muy mal herido, yo curé esa cicatriz, te cuidé, te velé día y noche al pie de esta misma cama hasta que pudiste ponerte en pie…_

_- ¡El mismo Heracles! – _Pero era como si no me hubiese escuchado. – _Un… - _Le costaba trabajo pronunciarlo, tan solo el pensarlo le retorcía en una mueca de asco. – _Un asqueroso Semidiós ha ofendido las puertas de esta casa por orden de Zeus. Siempre por su maldito orgullo…_

_- ¡No me gusta verte pelear! – _Con las manos hice que fijara su vista en mis ojos, le rogué, pero no me oía. - _¿No ves que se me destroza el alma verte ser herido así?_

_- Herido… - _Repitió. – _Je. Herido. – _Por fin se levantó y me daba la espalda. – _Herido me hubiese importado poco si el enemigo fuera un Titán, un Gigante, inclusive… inclusive un medio mortal…_

_- Hades… - _Toqué su hombro, pero apenas me sintió cuando se volvió con violencia.

- _¡Un mortal, un humano, una insignificante alimaña de barro! ¡Ellos me hicieron esto!_

_- Lo sé mi amor. _ – Quise tranquilizarlo. - _ Es solo la emoción. Yo te comprendo…_

_- ¡¿Y tú que podrías entender y comprender?! ¿Qué podrías saber de mi sufrimiento si todo el tiempo te has quedado aquí solo observando…?_

En ese momento le lancé bofetada. - _¡Cállate! Nunca, jamás… jamás te atrevas a decir eso, ¿Me oíste? ¡Mira lo angustiada que estoy por tu culpa, pidiendo que no te pase nada desde hace tiempo! Mírame bien, ¿No me amas? – _Por unos instantes nos miramos a los ojos, paralizados por una eternidad, hasta que él se abalanzó a besarme bruscamente, y con una pasión frenética que jamás le conocí, me empujó con moderada fuerza contra la pared más próxima del recito.

_-Mi amor. –_ Gruñó entre dientes, respiraciones agitadas y ruidosas. – _Tan solo el sentir tu cuerpo aferrado al mío encima de esta molesta ropa enciende mi sangre, ¿Por qué preguntas si te amo? – _De pronto sentí cómo sus manos recorrían lentamente mis piernas ascendiendo el vestido hasta los muslos. – _Sabes que te deseo. – _Sentí sus besos aprisionar mi cuello. – _Siempre. Y no he dejado de hacerlo ni por una vez desde aquella fogosa velada en que te hice mía._

_- Yo también te deseo. – _Lo besé apasionadamente mientras mi pierna izquierda rodeaba su cintura. – _Te extrañé como no tienes idea. – _Me retiré para verle.

- _Quiero hacerte el amor ahora mismo. – _Levantó mi pierna derecha, y agarrándome de la cintura me elevó sosteniéndome de la pared con su propio peso.

- _Sí. – _Le sonreí mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos. – _Yo también. – _Entrelacé la pierna izquierda con su derecha, mi brazo derecho se agarró de su izquierdo y apoyé el izquierdo contra su pecho. Acto seguido lo empujé con todo mi peso y aprisionándolo con la pierna le inmovilicé haciéndolo girar a su izquierda y azotándolo bruscamente contra la pared. - _Pero ahora no quiero. – _Le dije seria. Ahora él estaba a mi merced.

_- Je. _– Sonrió. Era tan ardiente. - _¿Pero qué haces?_

No le respondí. Menos aún lo solté esta segunda vez al jalarlo para dar vuelta y azotarlo contra la cama boca arriba, yéndome con él y quedando montada encima suyo. Pude sentir su sexo latente contra el mío firmemente presionado. - _¿Deseas tenerme? – _Le pregunté al fin.

-_Sí. – _Me tomó de las caderas. Pero yo las retiré entrelazando las manos con las suyas, para después poner las de ambos arriba, encima de la cabecera, para lo cual tuve que inclinarme adelante y rozar su rostro con el mío.

- _Quédate quieto. – _Le susurré al oído. Comencé a mover la pelvis de atrás para adelante lentamente, sintiendo cómo se agolpaba su entrepierna bajo la mía, siempre con varias capas de tela de por medio. Pronto sus manos se soltaron y se aferraron a mis senos, pero yo no las aparté. - _¿Te gusta cómo se siente?_

_- Ahh. – _Gimió. Sonrió lascivo mientras se levantaba a buscar mis labios. – _Tú sabes que sí._

De pronto paré de golpe. Lo empujé de vuelta al lecho y aparté sus manos sometiéndolo por las muñecas. – _Entonces me obedecerás y te quedarás en cama unos días hasta que tus heridas sanen._

_-¿Qué? – _Me miró desconcertado.

_- Lo harás sin respingar. – _Pronto lo solté y bajé de la cama. Deslizando los dedos por su desnudo torso alcancé su mejilla. – _O no volverás a disfrutar de eso que tanto te enloquece mi amor. – _Ya me retiraba cuando escuché que me llamaba;

- _¡Espera Perséfone! – _Exclamó, volviéndose para buscarme. – _No puedes dejarme así._

_- Bueno cariño, – _Pero no me regresé a mirarle. – _la solución está en tus manos. – _Y me fui escuchando las risas leves de mi amado a mis espaldas. En ese momento no sabía que serían las últimas que escucharía, serían sinceras.

…

Obviamente él sanó, pero solo del cuerpo, pues en su pecho se alojó un pequeño rencor que pronto se tornó verdadera cólera contra los humanos. No es que los aborreciera desde el principio, pues simplemente los veía tan insignificantes que su indiferencia les permitía pasar una eternidad en el Inframundo en paz. Yo los respetaba como lo que eran; parte del universo que los Dioses habían creado. Pero el orgullo de Hades estaba hecho pedazos; un simple humano lo venció. Nunca se deprimió, pero sí su ira creció, y de la apatía nació un odio tal que juraba destruir al universo entero. No quería aceptarlo en ese momento, pero muy bien sabía en el fondo que aquél de quien me había enamorado, por algún proceso desconocido, murió y desapareció para siempre desde aquél día, tan solo dejándome con mis recuerdos de épocas que jamás volverían ya.

Y a pesar de todo no lo dejé de lado, pues yo mientras tanto, tocaba el arpa, bailaba y cantaba solo para él hasta que sanó. Pero su mente fue inundada por el pensamiento en el castigo de los humanos que se atrevieron a lastimar a un dios, pues no le bastaba con los prisioneros del Cositos. Hablé, discutí con él hasta el punto de pelear y gritarnos, pero él nunca se mostró inflexible ante su decisión de volver a la tierra y enfrentar a Athena una vez más, venciéndola y humillándola, más aún porque su sello impedía que él saliera a la superficie. Debatí con él una y otra vez para que se retractara, pero aquello solo era en vano, como hablarle a la pared.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar reflexionar y darle en cierta forma la razón a la base del discurso que usaba siempre que quería silenciar mis reclamos;

"_Siempre por el eterno capricho del Gran Zeus, los demás tenemos que sufrir las humillaciones de sus hijos, todo para que estos se eleven en la eterna gloria ante él…" _

Sabía que tras esta oración se escondía todavía algo más profundo, enterrado aún más hondo que el amor que mi marido me profesaba.

Finalmente, como viendo que él no cambiaría de disposición jamás, entonces yo también tomé la mía; todo porque no quería volver a verlo sufrir nuevas heridas, y tal que alguna vez muriera, aunque creía que aquello era tan absurdo tratándose de un dios, no dejaba de angustiarme. Y con la esperanza de que tal vez calmando sus deseos y, una vez cumplidas sus ambiciones volviera a ser el esposo tierno y amoroso con el que dormía abrazada antes, ¡Por todos los Dioses, pero qué ingenua fui! Así yo también tomé una dura resolución para nosotros, creyendo que esto nos salvaría, sin pensar que aquello nos traería más desgracias que otra cosa, porque ya nada volvería a ser como antes; en el fondo lo sabía, ¡pero este terco corazón que aún lo quería decidió intentarlo otra vez!

Fue entonces que, exponiendo la demandada solución ante nuestros problemas, el Emperador y su Reina animosamente nos dirigimos a Giudecca. Al estar reunidos con los Dioses Gemelos, y junto con los Tres jueces del Inframundo con el fin de fungir como fieles testigos, le permití a Thanatos proceder.

Se hincó en el piso y pasando la palma por encima de este, dibujó una silueta horizontal en el aire, dejando rastros de su presencia, poco a poco el suelo iba adquiriendo volumen hasta que en él apareció un gran bulto cubierto con un manto gris, mugriento y muy mal gastado. Muerte susurró a los oídos del cadáver: - _Levántate y anda. – _Este obedeció sin quitarse el manto. Después Hipnos se acercó descubriendo el bello rostro femenino de piel pálida y cabello sombrío que comenzaba a flotar, lo tomó de las mejillas emitiendo una levísima luz dorada de la boca, y le besó en los labios despertando aquellos ojos violetas de su eterno sueño, solo para mostrar una mirada fría, inexpresiva, pero aún altiva. El manto calló al suelo mostrando por completo su hermoso y escultural cuerpo de cabellos negros levemente flotantes. Hipnos deslizó sus dedos por ese rostro y se hizo para atrás lentamente, a lo que yo me adelanté para cubrirle con vestimentas oscuras que mostraba el escote en el espacio en medio de sus pechos hasta el ombligo, dejando la espalda descubierta y una abertura en la falda enseñando la parte externa de su muslo izquierdo.

_- Por los hombres Lilith conocida, –_ anuncié finalmente. – _Pero por los Dioses, tus creadores, Pandora originalmente bautizada, se te ha regresado a la vida y gloria que conocías antes junto a Epimeteo. Cuerpo esculpido en porcelana por Hefestos._

_- Dotada de gracia ardiente por Afrodita. – _Continuó Thanatos.

- _Bendecida de inteligencia y astucia por Hermes. – _Siguió Hipnos.

- _Quien en su pecho abriga collares de oro y gemas preciosas por Artemisa. – _Habló Hades. Acercándose con un collar de perlas negras y colmillos oscuros que colocó en su cuello.

- _Instruida en las artes domésticas por Hera, - _Seguí diciendo. – _Y más por Palas Atenea vestida, - _puse un velo negro en sus largos y lacios cabellos azabache, y cubriendo su frente. –_ coronada por ella de oro y flores frescas. – _coloqué un lirio negro para sostener el velo, mientras ella sumisa se arrodillaba venerándome con la vista en el suelo. – _Tienes como emblema mi arpa, y el tridente como arma. – _Y mientras se levantaba, el primero surgió de la oscuridad a su derecha, y el segundo apareció en su mano izquierda.

_- Te doy como poder el control absoluto de mi ejército, los Ciento Ocho Espectros. – _Rodeando sus hombros con un brazo, Hades la condujo justo frente a los tres testigos. – _Los Tres Jueces del Inframundo te obedecerán en todas las órdenes que des, manteniéndose siempre fieles. – _Estos se arrodillaron obedientes a reverenciarle. Sin embargo, Radamanthys fue el único que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

_- Te concedemos la ocasión de vengarte de aquellos que obedecías y venerabas, y al final te traicionaron, siendo una vez más el instrumento de los Dioses para tal fin. – _Continuó Hipnos.

- _Y en recompensa por tu sometimiento y adoración se te concederá la Vida Eterna y todo aquello que se te fue arrebatado sin razón. Todo esto te será ofrecido si aceptas. – _Sentenció Thanatos.

Ella guardó silencio por un momento, observando insistentemente a quien tan apacible y quieto se negaba a hacerlo también, hasta que por fin accedió. - _¿Cómo negarme a una petición ante quienes me han devuelto la vida? –_ Con esto besó la mano de Hades – _Así sea. Por mis Dioses. – _Juró mientras caía a sus pies y acariciaba la bendita túnica.

Tras el juramento hecho, posé una mano sobre mi pecho y arranqué aquél medallón de estrella que mi amado me obsequió como símbolo de nuestra unión en matrimonio la misma noche del rapto, y se lo entregué a ella entre las manos. – _Por mi voluntad renacerás en la tierra como nuestra principal sacerdotisa, y con la misión de encontrar a la persona con el corazón más puro sobre su faz, los Dioses Gemelos te acompañarán como tus eternas sombras para indicar que ese cuerpo servirá como depósito del alma de tu Señor, y solo a él deberá entregársele el medallón en marca como su propiedad, mientras esta primera reencarnará en el mismo seno de tu propia familia con un cuerpo ausente. Te volverás la hermana mayor que lo protege como una segunda madre._

…

Así todo se consumó como la palabra dictó, a su debido tiempo y cumpliéndose una era, celebramos el funeral del cuerpo físico de nuestro Emperador en aquél mausoleo en el Elíseo. Así por lo menos sabía que su verdadera carne estaría a salvo conmigo. El sello de Athena se rompió y pronto Pandora partió junto con los Espectros a la tierra, mientras yo volvía con mi madre en estancia, como cada seis meses, solo al asegurarme de que el alma de Hades renacía a salvo junto al seno de Pandora.

Pasaron siglos, eras y milenios enteros. Sin importar la estrategia, siempre el resultado fue el mismo. Pronto noté que cada guerra se desarrollaba en las temporadas en que yo no podía estar junto a él. Tal vez era para no preocuparme, tal vez fuera que conociéndome, no quería que interfiriera con sus planes. Pero sea como fuere, siempre me dejó de lado del margen de las Guerras Santas, sin involucrarme. Yo me acercaba y él siempre me rechazaba alejándose y refugiándose en Giudecca, y siempre quise consolarlo con mis besos, pero lentamente esa enfermiza obsesión por acabar con Pegaso y Athena le fue consumiendo las entrañas hasta extinguir por completo lo poco de cariño que aún le quedaba. Y principalmente, pronto ya no fue a los Campos Elíseos a verme, me dejó sola, su rencor hacia Zeus lo alejaron de mí, pero yo no lo dejé jamás. Quería recuperar a mi esposo a toda costa, lo amaba demasiado, así que decidí involucrarme una segunda vez en esta basura de círculo vicioso.

Pronto llegó esta última era del siglo XX. Descendí como siempre había hecho, solo que esta vez fue diferente, algo desagradable en mis entrañas emergió, algo que oprimió mi pecho impidiéndome respirar, no sabía por qué me sentía así. Fui a una de las entradas del Hades, cerca de la morada de Caronte, a orillas del río Estigia, y en una gruta encontré la residencia de las Moiras, aquellas Parcas Hilanderas. Después de pagarles y contarles las pesadillas que al dormir tenía, una enorme angustia que me indicaba un mal presagio, y mi desconocimiento ante su origen, ellas aclararon las dudas consultando el Oráculo con sus habilidades mis penas.

-_Lo que sientes es miedo, Hermosa Señora del Hades, y no es para menos. –_ Me dijo Laquesis (Presente) con voz chillona y anciana. – _Pues la Era de la Última Guerra Santa ya está en puerta. Y en tan solo unos meses Athena renacerá._

_- Eso ya lo sé. – _Respondí impaciente. – _Tan solo faltan unos meses, - _repetí. – _cerca de un año para eso. Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué decir la "Última", y no la "Siguiente" Guerra Santa?_

_- Las palabras te intrigan, muy observadora eres. – _La que me respondió esta vez fue Átropos (Futuro) con voz cavernosa y aguda. – _Y es que ya es la hora de que se cumpla la profecía que Hace milenios hizo el Oráculo de Delfos resguardado por el Bello Apolo._

_- ¿Qué profecía?_

_- Una que dictó el mismo Padre Zeus. – _Dijo Cloto (Pasado). – _Hace siglos, entre las primeras Tres Guerras Santas._

_- ¿Cuál es esa profecía?_

_- ¡Silencio! – _Le ordenó Átropos extendiendo una horrible mano huesuda frente a su rostro. – _Ella no ha pagado por esa información, así que debemos decirle solo lo que ella ha pedido. – _Pronto el humo del caldero cubrió las paredes. – _Escucha bien lo que vamos a decirte Señora de los Infiernos. A esta se le ha llamado la Última Guerra Santa porque será diferente a todas las demás. Hades, después de tanto tiempo por fin será vencido en definitiva y caerá junto con el Imperio que construyó para ti…_

_- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡Eso es imposible!_

_- No lo es. Como en cada era ha pasado desde la mitológica, el Caballero de Pegaso reencarnará para vencer a Hades con el único fin de proteger a Athena. Pero esta vez no será el único que tendrá el poder de vencer a los Dioses._

_En unos años aparecerán otros Santos más acompañándolos a ambos. Su fuerza vital y cosmos superarán a los de Hades aunque sea por un momento. Si este no tiene cuidado y los sigue subestimando como simples humanos y alimañas, será destruido al fin junto con su cuerpo verdadero y el poseído, provocando la muerte de tu dios._

_- ¡No te creo! – _Negué rotundamente. – _¡No es posible que…!_

_- ¿Que un humano destruya a un dios? Dime, ¿Cuántas veces han dicho lo mismo ya? Esa actitud de orgullo y soberbia será la perdición de los Dioses. Pegaso, un humano lo intentó y casi lo logró, ¿Por qué los demás, no podrían levantar su puño ante los llamados Inmortales también?_

_-¡Porque eso no lo permitiré! No voy a dejar que destruyan su cuerpo real bajo ninguna circunstancia. Tendrán que pasar sobre mí para siquiera intentarlo._

_- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de impedirlo, qué harás? – _Sonrió enseñando sus horribles encías descarnadas y desdentadas tras la capucha oscura y raída. No había duda. Átropos sabía la respuesta.

Yo por mi parte, sin dejar de mirarla, arrojé un pequeño bolso de piel abultado a sus pies. El impacto provocó el desgarre regando por todo el piso numerosas monedas de oro que las tres se apresuraron a recoger tan pronto estas brillaron. – _¡Ya dejen de confundirme horrendos espectros! – _Les dije despreciativa. – _Tomen su Ojo Avizor, aquél que todo lo ve y respóndanme, ¿Dónde se encuentra el próximo cuerpo poseído por Hades?_

_-¡Ah! ya entendemos. Piensas protegerlo esta vez para que no se acerquen al verdadero. Pero, ¿Por qué decirte una información que ya posees de antemano?_

_- Hipnos y Thanatos solo saben cuál es ese cuerpo una vez haya nacido. Más no antes. Ustedes entretejen el hilo de la vida de los mortales en un inmenso manto, por tanto poseen lo que quiero saber. Así que díganmelo todo para después poder irme de este nauseabundo lugar._

_- Ahora hablas nuestro idioma, pequeña. – _Sonrieron mientras terminaban de recolectar el oro y ocultarlo entre las ropas. – _Y puesto que has pagado el precio, te responderemos con toda la verdad. – _El humo que se hubo disipado antes, volvió a ser denso. – _El cuerpo que tú buscas, aunque aún no ha nacido, llegará a tener un destino aún más increíble que cualquiera pudiese haber imaginado. Y es que así como en la anterior guerra, Athena tomó bajo su protección al anterior llamado Alone, así ha decidido tomarlo también ahora, pero esta vez como un Santo de Bronce a su servicio._

_- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Ella se nos ha adelantado otra vez?_

_- Sí. Pero aún hay tiempo para que eso no ocurra. Su cuerpo está destinado a ser un aspirante a Caballero que será entrenado en aquél lugar que lleva tu nombre; la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Anda, ¡Vete ya, deprisa pequeña si quieres salvarlo! O Él será un Santo de Athena, y la derrota será inminente._

…

**Saludos a los lectores! =D**

**La próxima semana gran final del tercer volumen. Grandes revelaciones! **

**Espérenlo con ansias y dejen sus reviews! *U***

**Saludos a todos! xD**


	23. Quinta Parte: Fallaste Corazón

…

_**Quinta Parte: Fallaste Corazón.**_

–No me la pensé dos veces para tomar mi decisión. Ya la tenía en mente desde que ella dijera que su cuerpo verdadero sería destruido esta vez, por ustedes. Me lo jugaría el todo por el todo. Era mi única oportunidad para salvarlo y no iba a desperdiciarla, no dudé ni por un momento de la tarea que yo misma me impuse. Tan solo recordaba las últimas palabras de la vieja bruja mientras me iba; "_Esta puede ser la diferencia decisiva entre la victoria o la derrota. Pues tan solo con tu presencia, él puede multiplicar su poder, o morir. Su vida ahora está en tus manos"._

Quería decirle, quería gritarle, quería que hiciéramos el amor por última vez antes de irme, hacía tanto que no estábamos juntos. Pero no podía hacerlo, no serviría de nada. Mi madre notaría mi ausencia, claro, pero no era la primera vez que en los periodos de Guerra Santa me quedaba en el Elíseo por años mortales desde que naciera Hades en la tierra, y solo me iba cuando su espíritu arrebataba aquél cuerpo para tomar posesión del Inframundo. Él mismo ocupado en su venganza, no era consiente si yo me encontraba allí o no. Todo saldría de acuerdo al plan. Así que me hice encarnar en un islote cerca de la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Yo nací mortal como Athena, siendo Esmeralda a esperar que ese cuerpo llegara a la isla para protegerlo hasta que Hades se posesionara de él. – Fue entonces que Perséfone sintió un leve apretón en los dedos. Vio que Ikki movía las pupilas tras los párpados, pero estos no se abrieron. Trataba de hablar, pero sus labios no se movieron. La garganta se movió tragando saliva, pero nada pasó, solo seguía respirando con algo de dificultad. – Pero algo salió mal.

Si nacía como humana, no recordaría nada. Yo sabía lo que pasaría, pero tenía la esperanza de que al ver a Hades, bueno, su cuerpo, mi cosmos divino despertaría tal y como el de Athena al revelar su identidad. Así yo recordaría todo en su presencia y por fin estaría reunida a su lado. Pero no pasó. Nunca lo vi. Jamás vi su cuerpo Ikki. ¿Por qué, sabes por qué? – Él ya no podía responder. – Las Moiras me dijeron que el próximo cuerpo de Hades era el de tu hermano Shun. – En ese momento ella sintió ese apretón de manos aún más fuerte, como si él tratara de decirle "Te mintieron", a lo que ella, adivinándolo, solo siguió. – No. No lo hicieron Ikki. Ellas saben el Destino, lo comunican si puedes pagar el precio, dominan el flujo de la vida, el desarrollo y la muerte de los hombres, toda su historia, mas no controlan a la misma y su voluntad. Nadie puede, ni siquiera los Dioses.

Dijeron que se encontraría en esa isla, y así iba a ser, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste Ikki? Tú estabas allí por tu hermano. Su madre murió, su padre dijiste, era un maldito, y no tenías a nadie más que a él. No se tenían más que el uno al otro, ¿Cómo no aferrarse entonces a aquello que tienes? ¿Cómo no protegerlo de esa manera si era lo único en este mundo lo que te quedaba? En aquél sorteo era a Shun a quien le correspondía ir a la Isla de la Reina Muerte. Pero tú te ofreciste en su lugar para salvarlo de una muerte segura, todo por causa del inmenso amor que le tienes. Te sacrificaste de la misma manera que yo por él, ¡Tanto escándalo y complicaciones por algo tan sencillo como el amor! Y se complicó aún más porque te interpusiste en mi camino.

Nos conocimos y nos involucramos el uno con el otro, y aunque yo no podía recordarlo, tu carácter, tu forma de ser, tu manera de tratarme y de hablarme vagamente me sonaba familiar, como si ya nos hubiésemos conocido en otra vida, ¡Él era como tú antes de que el odio y la envidia mataran todo lo bueno que había en su interior! Solo Hades como diosa, y luego como humana nadie, nadie fue tan gentil y cariñoso conmigo como tú. Dijiste que no debía relacionarme contigo, y tenías razón. Porque entonces sucedió lo inevitable: Esmeralda se enamoró de Ikki. – En ese momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral interrumpido por un prolongado y tranquilo suspiro que hizo eco entre las paredes.

De pronto Ikki sintió algo frío en su pecho. Agua caía. Perséfone mojó el pañuelo de tela con el que momentos antes le limpió antes de ir a La Fosa, ¿Pero cómo…? – Desde que nos vimos por primera vez curé tus heridas, algo me recordaba aquello, pero no sabía qué o porqué. Y solo con el pretexto de ganarme el alimento al hacer mi trabajo pude verte, ¡Solo así esta buena para nada de Esmeralda podía estar contigo! – Pronto al exprimirlo, el agua de la bandeja que se encontraba a sus pies se tornó oscura. – Pero llegó un día, justo después de invierno, en el que yo me sentía feliz porque me juraste conseguir la armadura del Fénix, una vez te convenciera al sentirte desfallecer. Te dije que no te rindieras, que tenías que volver con tu hermano, que tenías a alguien por quien seguir viviendo.

Todo para que ese mismo día sin tener que decir una palabra, en el sendero de esa inmensa vereda, corría porque ya se avecinaba el atardecer, me tropecé al borde de ese terrible y oscuro abismo, impediste que cayera tomándome en tus brazos, y fue que me besaste por primera vez. – De pronto su voz comenzó a adoptar un tono extraño. - ¡Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho! Al día siguiente, encontraste de camino al lugar secreto donde nos veíamos, esa flor de jazmín entre tanta tierra yerma. Era especial porque ninguno vio algo así allí; me la diste y volviste a besarme apasionado esta vez, antes de regresar a tu entrenamiento.

¡Ay, Ikki! Vimos pasar tanta violencia, destrucción, pestes, hambre y muerte, juntos durante meses, pero ellas solo seguían floreciendo. Por fin un día me dijiste "Te quiero", y luego nació ese pequeño y oculto campo de flores, ese que te mostré y luego usamos como nuestro escondite para encontrarnos cada vez que teníamos oportunidad. Mi corazón se rompía porque insistías en lo mismo siempre: que no podíamos vernos, ya no más, porque tu maestro se había dado cuenta de lo nuestro hacía semanas. Pero mi terquedad te acompañó siempre. Siempre hasta ese día, esa hermosa noche de luna llena y deslumbrantes estrellas en que te atreviste a reclamarme como tuya, fuiste el ladrón de mi cuerpo en ese campo. Llegó el mi cumpleaños y me tomaste otra vez, la única que tuviste al alcance y no ibas a desperdiciar porque yo me entregué a ti. Enloqueciste tanto que durante los siguientes dos días me dijiste sin cansancio que me amabas tanto que serías capaz de volverte la mítica Ave Fénix solo por mí, para extender tus alas y llevarme lejos sobre ellas.

¿Por qué no te respondí hasta esa vez? Ese día quería decirte que sí, que me abandonaba a tu suerte. Tú y solo tú me lo robaste todo. Corrí, y diciendo tu nombre subí por aquella colina, te vi a lo lejos peleando con él y… - Sintió el temblor de su propio cuerpo. Exhaló como si se agitara un poco. – Caí, pero al momento tú me sostuviste. Pronto supe… supe que… - Al cabo de una pausa siguió. – "¡Eres un Fénix, extiende tus alas!", ¿Lo recuerdas? – En eso lo rodeó con los brazos. – En ese momento comencé a recordar.

Guilty era cruel, ciertamente misterioso, pero antes que nada, ante todo era un Caballero de Athena. Cuando vio ese campo, siendo que desde el origen jamás existieron flores y que curiosamente renacían en mi presencia, en ese momento supo que Esmeralda era Perséfone. Pasó lo que nunca nadie se imaginó jamás; la esposa de Hades encarnó por vez primera y la siguiente Guerra Santa ocurriría en cualquier momento, y si su poder se multiplicaba tan solo con tenerla a su lado, pronto todo estaría perdido. En el momento en que me vio asestó su golpe, el que nunca esquivaste por indecisión, sino el que iba dirigido a mí desde el comienzo. Te dije que le perdonaras, ¿Sabes por qué Ikki? Él era sádico, sí, pero toda su familia estuvo bajo la maldición del Fénix, ¿Cómo culparlo después de eso? Si tú conseguías la armadura, entonces esta se salvaría, fue su única oportunidad. Tenías que matarlo para acabar con la línea de sucesión, él lo sabía, por eso se empeñó en que lo asesinaras.

Después de morir, y volver al Inframundo, sin perder tiempo me dirigí a los Campos Elíseos. Desde allí observé el funeral que con gran devoción hacías al cuerpo de Esmeralda, mis propios despojos mortales, los cuales entendí, no se desintegraron inmediatamente como los que les suelen ocurrir a los de los dioses porque no supe quien verdaderamente era yo hasta que fue muy tarde. Me refugié allí. No quería que nadie, en especial él… ¡Ahhh! – Volvió a suspirar. – Nunca volví a ver a Hades de nuevo, y no porque no pudiera, más bien no me atrevía a hacerlo. Algo extraño se alojó en mi interior, algo que nunca creí sentir, algo que se llamaba culpa y vergüenza. Pero a mi regreso, tal pareciera que nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, pues nadie preguntó, nadie se molestó en visitarme, y nadie dijo nada de mí en mi ausencia. Si todo había salido tan bien a pedir de boca, en un completo secreto, y luego todo estaba tan tranquilo como si no me hubiese ido, si nadie se enteró, entonces, ¿Por qué, por qué sentía esta sensación tan extraña que no supe explicar, algo muy parecido a un mal presentimiento? – ¿Qué había en aquellas declaraciones? No entendía, era como si… como si comenzara a agitarse de más y a gimotear muy levemente. – Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de observarte, de seguir tus pasos, y de rezar para encontraras y volvieras a ese camino que te llevó a mí.

En la batalla de las doce casas del Santuario, tu cuerpo desapareció tras aquella explosión galáctica, se destruyó por completo y no quedó nada, ni polvo estelar siquiera. – Continuaba limpiándole. Pronto el agua de aquella bandeja, antes densamente oscura, volvía a ser clara. Mientras tanto, aquél charco de sangre se volvía cada vez más grande, pero no manchaba los vestidos de la diosa. – Pude sentir como ese dolor te inundaba al separarte de Shun, y como la inmensa tristeza de tu corazón desaparecía solo por un instante al decir por lo bajo una palabra; "Esmeralda", la última justo antes de morir. "¡NO!", fue mi respuesta; ya no pude resistirlo más y corrí desesperada dejando los Campos Elíseos solo para ir al Sexto Círculo en el Primer Valle. – Ya no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Por fin su voz se quebró en llanto. – ¡Allí te encontré flotando entre las almas de los demás condenados, en medio de aquél inmenso lago de sangre incandescente! – Pronto volvió a posar la mano en la herida que la daga había dejado. – Entré en él sin importarme nada, y te saqué solo para llevarte en brazos a un lugar donde de pronto pude escuchar una melodía hermosa producida por un arpa, pero tan triste como nunca hubiese oído jamás. Te tendí en ese campo de flores, tan parecido al de la Isla de la Reina Muerte, y solo hasta ese momento me percaté que aún llevabas la armadura que ya comenzaba a destrozarse revelando tu cuerpo desnudo.

Así estábamos ambos, tal y como ahora aquella vez. Largo tiempo me quedé recostada a tu lado, velándote para que tu alma sanara sin dejar que abrieras los ojos y presenciaras el horror de verme como realmente era. No pude moverme ni alejarme de ti un solo instante, hasta que una vez sentí tu cuerpo removerse balbuceando siempre lo mismo; "¡Shun! ¡Mi hermano! Me… él me necesita… Shun… no puede… mi… mi hermano!". Tu armadura se volvió cenizas, cenizas que cubrían tu cuerpo. No podía entender el por qué Athena salvó a Pegaso de Cositos, ¿Por qué arriesgar su existencia por un insignificante humano, más aún por toda la humanidad?

Y en ese momento fue que lo comprendí, pero nunca tan bien como hasta ahora; que tú Ikki, eras el Fénix, y que tenías que volver a renacer por todos los que te amaban, por tu hermano, que tu lugar no era, y tal vez nunca fue el estar allí. Así que tomé esas cenizas en una mano, y las dejé volar entre la palma con un leve soplido a tu alrededor viendo como esta se regeneraba no por mi voluntad, sino por la tuya. Besé tus labios mientras tu cuerpo se consumía entre las llamas hasta adquirir la forma del Ave Inmortal que desplegaba las alas y alzaba el vuelo. Ya se estaba alejando mientras observaba la estela dejada por la cola de la mítica bestia. Nunca dejé de verte con una amplia sonrisa mientras cruzabas raudo el cielo y volvías a la tierra resucitado para ayudar a Shun de Andrómeda contra Poseidón.

_-El amor lastima, mutila, mata incluso. Pero todo… bueno, cualquier cosa es mejor que su ausencia, ¿no crees? – _Abrí los ojos más que nunca mientras mi respiración se paralizaba y me volvía de golpe en dirección a esa voz tan conocida que hablaba a mis espaldas.

- _¡Hades! – _Dije casi inaudible. Él se encontraba tan solo a unos cuantos metros plantado en el campo mientras las plantas morían muy lentamente a su alrededor. Estaba completamente oculto por aquella inmensa capa negra que volaba al viento de la misma manera que mi vestido y mis cabellos. Un silencio horrible nos envolvió por unos instantes que sentí eternos hasta que me dispuse a romperlos, pero él solo levantó una mano para indicar que no siguiera.

- _Entre los preparativos de la siguiente Guerra Santa no me di cuenta de que siempre estuviste allí para mí, pero yo nunca para ti. Hasta hace poco me enteré de lo que habías hecho con tal de ayudarme, y no fue sino hasta que escuché la hermosa canción de Orfeo, que sorprendentemente me hizo llorar entendiendo por fin el inmenso sufrimiento por el que te he hecho pasar. – _De pronto bajó la capucha descubriendo un rostro tan hermoso y puro como el que yo alguna vez había amado, pero que no era suyo. – _Fui al Elíseo, y vi todas las flores y obsequios con el que has adornado mi tumba todo este tiempo, regresé a Giudecca y no te vi. Te busqué por todo este lugar hasta que te encontré y observé todo oculto como un sátiro al acecho entre las rocas. – _Su voz sonaba terriblemente tranquila ante aquellas confesiones, tanto que me heló hasta las entrañas. – _Tan solo quería decirte que gracias a esa música, por primera vez en milenios tuve deseos de no pelear, de ir a tu lado y quedarme contigo para siempre, de explicarte que no quería estar en el Elíseo para que no me vieras así, consumido entre sentimientos que solo te traerían dolor, y que todo esto lo hacía para recuperar un poco del honor y el orgullo que nos fue robado. Pero ahora sé, - _Alzó la vista a la imitación del cielo, - _que tu corazón me ha sido arrebatado. Este ya no me pertenece. – _Volvió a cubrirse el rostro mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba siempre con aquella brisa en su contra.

Pero yo lo llamé aún en shock. - _¡No, Hades…!_

– _Por más que quisiera, sé que ya no me miras como lo miraste a él. – _Noté que apretaba el puño derecho. – _La Guerra Santa seguirá como en un principio se tenía planeado y sin interrupciones. – _Se paró de golpe a mirarme por última vez mientras aquella energía oscura lo envolvía al desaparecer. – _Ahora ya no me queda nada en este mundo más que ganar y hacer pagar a toda la humanidad por su atrevimiento._

_- ¡HADES! – _Grité mientras corría para impedir que se fuera, pero era demasiado tarde, pues ya había desaparecido en medio de aquél agujero negro, mientras yo me derrumbaba entre las flores a llorar desolada y desaparecía en medio de una inmensa luz blanca que provoqué. No podía soportar un minuto más el estar allí, así que volví con mi madre, ya era tiempo de ver florecer y hacer nacer otra vez al mundo.

…

¡Maldito Bandido! – Le soltó mientras gimoteaba y las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos haciéndolos brillar cristalinos. – Después volviste a la tierra, a la Isla de la Reina Muerte a visitar la tumba de Esmeralda. Y por primera vez encontraste que esta estaba cubierta de flores recién abiertas y la lluvia de cerezos tiernos caía alrededor. Y aunque muy sorprendido estabas, nunca te apartaste de ella, ni siquiera cuando llovió tan tempestuosamente aquella noche. Siempre procuraste un collar de las más hermosas flores encontradas jamás y un girasol a cada lado de la cruz. Decías y contabas tus penas y desgracias, pero nunca te fuiste. Nunca abandonaste a Esmeralda aún después de muerta. – aspiró provocando un sonoro ¡SNIF! Mientras apretaba esta vez aquél rostro acunándolo en su pecho. – ¡Yo lo hice! Quería aliviar tu pena tan solo un poco. Así que a veces soplaba dulcemente al viento con aroma a jazmín. De todos aquellos que lo prometieron, tú fuiste el único que no me abandonó, que me cuidó aun después del final, ¡Aun cuando llegó el momento de enfrentarte cara a cara con Hades en Giudecca y viste con horror que él usó el cuerpo de tu hermano para alojarse! – Por fin cayeron las lágrimas mojando el rostro, el cual ya no reaccionaba a las súplicas de su desgraciado pecho. Fue cuando se quebró en pedazos con un llanto desgarrador que inundó la sala. – ¡Perdóname! ¡Todo fue mi culpa! ¡Fue por mí que Hades decidió posesionarse de Shun! ¡Porque quiso vengarse de ti mostrándote qué se siente que te arrebaten y destruyan aquello que más amas! Pero él fue fuerte esta vez y no lo dejó salirse con la suya.

¡Estuve allí! – Volvió a respirar profundamente para tratar de serenarse. – No pude resistir por más tiempo y descendí a los Campos Elíseos después de la Guerra Santa para ver su cuerpo una última vez, pero de él ya no quedó nada más que cenizas. Tuve que reconstruir este mundo esparciéndolas con mi aliento mezclado con su sangre ya seca en la armadura, pero al final de todo, yo no soy Hades.

Athena le dijo que no sabía del amor y él se descompuso al atacarla con rabia, porque todo lo contrario, desgraciadamente lo conocía bastante bien. Asestó su golpe final al decir que el amor era una ilusión que se creó para engañar, porque no se puede ver ni tocar, pero aquello era para convencerse así mismo más que otra cosa, pues, ¿Cómo no iba a conocerlo?

¿Lo ves?, ¿Lo entiendes ahora? Lo único que provocó mi amor fue la destrucción de todo aquello por lo que peleaba. Traicioné mis ideales, ¡De verdad no quería hacerlo! Me sentí tan desdichada al verte llegar que tuve que hacerte sufrir todo aquello. Porque por todos es bien sabido que el amor de una divinidad aniquila lo amado, sin dejar nada, ni rastro alguno. ¡Ikki, mi amado Ikki de Fénix! – Volvió a besar su frente mientras lo estrujaba en un abrazo y se movía de atrás para adelante, como arrullándolo. – ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Me desafiaste y tuve que usar esa ilusión para engañarte. ¡Tenía que hacer que me odiaras con toda el alma, tenía que obligarte a pagar para que al final vencieras, te fueras y siguieras tu camino sin ningún remordimiento! Pero seguiste acosándome una y otra vez, y alcanzaste tu objetivo, ¡Me obligaste a continuar hasta llegar al fondo de toda esta porquería!

Por fin había dejado de sangrar, y en el lugar donde se encontraba la herida, aquél donde posara la mano momentos antes, se retiró dejando ver un pecho y armaduras intactos, tal como si nada hubiese pasado, mientras al gran charco de sangre se colaba por entre las grietas del piso, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. – Y ahora… - Gimoteó. – Ahora a mí tampoco me queda nada. Porque he aniquilado todo lo que amaba; a Hades, a ti. Ahora que has muerto en mis brazos quiero decirte una vez más que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado. Sé que toda la eternidad, menos una vida entera bastará para absolverlo todo. ¡Todo fue mi culpa; tenía que hacer ver al Ejército de los Ciento Ocho Espectros, al Hades entero, a mí misma…! Con estas paredes como mis testigos, que todo esto pasó, todo esto lo hice, lo hice por…

-Lo hiciste por amor y en honor a tu esposo.

- ¿Qué? – De pronto sintió que su mano derecha que aún sostenía un costado, era sujeta en un firme apretón por otra más grande.

- Lo entiendo… Entiendo tu sacrificio. Tenías que seguir manteniendo en alto el honor de esta casa. – El cuerpo se removía hasta apartarse un poco para levantarse, pero sin soltarla. – Lo que no puedo entender es cómo te atreviste a vivirlo tú sola.

- ¡Ikki! – Estaba justo frente a ella, de cuclillas, quedando a su altura.

- Porque a pesar de que decía amarte, pronto te dejó cuando más lo necesitabas.

No podía ser que estuviera así, realmente se sorprendió el verlo. – Yo… yo pensé que…

-Ya lo he jurado. – La miró fijamente. Después siguió con voz ronca. – Yo no moriré jamás, y menos ahora que te he encontrado al fin.

- Ikki yo… - Pero él se llevó la mano de la diosa a los labios, indicando que callara, sintiendo como temblaba.

– Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte. – Declaró. Con el pulgar acarició el pómulo secando las lágrimas. – Al contrario. Fue gracias a ti que no me volví un monstruo. Que recordé aquello que creía ya olvidado hace tiempo. Gracias a ti, pude sentir otra vez la calidez humana. – Pronto con la palma acarició la parte izquierda del rostro, estaba fría. – A nadie se le debe negar esta, porque solo así una persona no se volvería malvada, tan solo brindando su calor. – Pronto la rodeó con los brazos y sintió que estaba congelada, así que la apretó contra él. – Por fin, después de tanto en esta oscura y desolada noche llena de muerte mi sol ha vuelto a salir para inundarme de su ardiente candor. – Se apartó solo un poco para mirarla. – Después de eso, ¿cómo ser capaz de odiar y aniquilar algo tan bello? – Besó su frente, a lo que ella cerró los ojos para dejar caer las últimas lágrimas.

- ¡Oh, Ikki! – Por fin lo abrazó con fuerza.

- ¡Esmeralda, amor mío! – No iba a dejarla por nada de ese Infierno, así que la acurrucó en su pecho como si sus brazos fuesen inmensas alas. – Fuiste el único consuelo que tuvo mi triste corazón en ese maldito lugar, ¡solo dame una jodida razón! – Exclamó. – Lo suficientemente poderosa, no, la más estúpida que encuentres para olvidar tu recuerdo y alejarme sin mirar atrás esa tumba que por tanto tiempo me acosó.

- No Ikki, - se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos y acariciar su rostro. – Debes seguir adelante. Por favor, te pido, te lo suplico. Olvídame. – Sentenció.

Él la examinó detenidamente. Sus labios pequeños y carnosos. Sus ojos inmensamente tristes. – No. – Fue rotundo, directo y preciso. – No lo haré, ¿Cómo olvidarte, si apenas han pasado algunos meses desde aquél día? – Por fin las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. – Y aunque me enseñaras a hacerlo, te desobedecería. Porque te juro que lo he intentado, pero soy incapaz de olvidarte.

-¡Por favor! No. – Ya no quería oír más, temiendo que su pecho volviera a quebrarse presintiendo lo que se avecinaba. - ¡No sigas! Detente. – Giró su cabeza a un lado mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo, rechazándolo, queriendo alejarse, pero él no la soltó.

- Además, – Tomó su mentón entre los dedos, obligándola a mirarle. – Tus labios podrán moverse suplicándome que me vaya, pero puedo ver que tus ojos gritan porque no me aleje de ti.

- No es verdad. – Mintió. Trató de empujarlo, pero fue en vano porque las fuerzas le abandonaban, justo en ese momento que tanto las necesitaba, ya que su rostro, ese que tanto la amenazaba, se acercaba cada vez más al suyo, sintiendo ya el calor de su aliento.

- Esmeralda. – La llamó. Lo que provocó que de golpe dejara de forcejear y se quedara yerta, al ver que podía ya podía contar las finas líneas alrededor de la cuenca de sus ojos, hermosos ojos azul profundo. – Te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir.

- No… - ¿Por qué no lo mató en ese instante? ¿Por qué se detuvo? Con un toque de sus dedos… con su divina voluntad hubiese bastado para parar esa tortura, esa dulce tortura al sentir el rose de sus labios contra los suyos que ella en pocos segundos no tardó en responder.

Una sentencia que él dictó y que con ese beso ambos firmaron su condena eterna. Porque ella sabía que al cerrar los párpados dejando libres las lágrimas, al acariciarle las mejillas con la yema de los dedos al sentir subir el nivel cuando poco después de mostrar ternura y devoción, su entrometida lengua lentamente entró en busca de ese dulce néctar que del que se le había privado y negado hacía tanto, y en consecuencia, ella deslizó una mano por su cuello y la otra se entrelazaba en su cabellera revolviéndola.

Aun siendo inmortal ella sabía, que ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora la desgracia les perseguiría por siempre.

…

**¡Saludos del autor!**

**Disculpen el retraso en la actualización. Pero por causas de fuerza mayor, se detendrá la publicación en esta temporada. Se reanudará el 23 de enero, o una vez se vuelva a detener la publicación del Next Dimension.**

**Se les desea felices fiestas! Nos vemos en el 2013! Inicio del cuarto volumen, confrontación Athena – Perséfone. Espérenlo, y ya saben, dejen sus reviews!**

**Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! XD**


End file.
